Princesse des temps modernes
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière, a un rêve : celui d'étudier à l'Université prestigieuse de la capitale en toute liberté. Un délai de 2 ans lui est accordé et la contrepartie est un mariage arrangé. Elle commence donc ses études comme Carla Angel, mais que se passera-t-il lorsque l'amour lui tombera dessus ? Choisira-t-elle de le suivre ou de se sacrifier ? School-fic UA.
1. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici enfin ma nouvelle histoire tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :) **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que cela a pris. Il m'est arrivé plein de choses dans ma vie personnelle, la 2ème année de licence demandant beaucoup plus de travail que la 1ère, le manque d'inspiration,...A cause de tout cela, il m'aura fallu plus d'1 an pour écrire cette fic' et la poster. Je tenais à m'en excuser auprès de vous.**

**J'espère que tous ceux qui m'ont suivi seront toujours présent pour lire mes histoires et j'espère qu'il y aura de nouvelles personnes qui tomberont sur cette fic', par hasard ou non, et qui apprécieront mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

**PDV Charles, dans la matinée, palais de la cité royale.**

Je m'éveillai dans mes draps de soies, légèrement froissés par mon sommeil agité, en sentant les doux rayons du soleil d'été sur mon visage. Me redressant, je m'étirai en me laissant aller à un soupir de bonheur : enfin le jour ! A mes côtés, 2 domestiques s'activèrent : elles s'occupèrent de mes cheveux, de mon maquillage, de mes bijoux. Une fois que cela fut fait, elles me suivirent jusqu'à mon dressing où toutes mes robes de cour se trouvaient ! Bien sûr, nous étions à une époque moderne et je ne passais pas ma vie en robe de bal majestueuse ! A la place, je choisi une robe de couleur bleu nuit, m'arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, la robe possédait un col ouvert, mais pas de décolleté, et sur le tissu des boutons dorés accentuaient le chic de la robe. A la taille, une ceinture du même tissu que la robe, dont la jupe était évasée, me mettait particulièrement bien en valeur. Un collier en argent autour du cou, des boucles d'oreilles en diamants, un chignon et j'étais fin prête. Me regardant face au miroir, je me dis que je ressemblais plus à une hôtesse de l'air avec cette robe qu'à une princesse ! Cependant, personne n'aurait pu me confondre avec. En effet, ici à Extalia, mes cheveux blancs presque argentés faisait que l'on n'aurait pu me confondre avec une simple hôtesse. Les cheveux blancs étaient depuis des siècles la marque de la plus haute noblesse et de la famille royale. C'était une couleur particulière, qui à l'étranger, attirait les moqueries, mais dans ce pays, cette couleur de cheveux était la preuve de mon ascendance. C'était génétique, un peu comme les albinos, mais différent à la fois et surtout extrêmement rare. J'avais la peau très pâle mais pas dépigmentée. A ma connaissance, Extalia était le seul pays où se trouvait encore cette couleur de cheveux, c'était notre héritage à nous en quelques sortes.

-« Princesse, votre mère vous attend pour petit déjeuner. » Me dit humblement Hugette, ma gouvernante, aux lèvres pincés et à l'allure d'une chouette dans sa robe sombre.

-« Et après ? » Demandais-je.

-« Vous êtes attendu pour visiter un orphelinat en compagnie de Dame Wendy Marvell et de Dame Cherrya Brendy. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Bien. » Répondis-je, ravie.

Wendy et Cherrya étaient mes meilleures amies depuis l'enfance. De haute lignée, les Marvell et les Brendy étaient intimement liés. En effet, Wendy était la cousine de Cherrya. Même si les filles ne se ressemblaient absolument pas physiquement (Wendy avait les cheveux bleu foncé tandis que ceux de Cherrya était d'un rose foncé) leur caractère était pratiquement le même ! Les parents de Wendy étant mort très jeunes (un tragique accident de la route), elle avait donc été obligée de vivre chez sa cousine dont le père était le chef de cabinet de la reine, une fonction des plus prestigieuses. La grande sœur de Cherrya et sa mère étaient quant à elles, de véritables courtisanes aguerries et l'ainée venait de se fiancer à un jeune noble étranger à l'avenir très prometteur. Les mariages et les intrigues de la cour pour résumer.

Extalia était un petit pays situé dans les montagnes européennes partageant ses frontières entre la France, la Suisse et l'Allemagne. Malgré notre taille, nous étions un pays prospère à la manière de la principauté de Monaco. Notre rayonnement ne nous poussait pas à abandonner nos campagnes mais les stations de ski s'y faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, tout comme les villes. L'économie était plutôt bonne, le taux de chômage structurel avoisinant « seulement » les 7,3%, un peu élevé mais pas catastrophique, et notre PIB dépassait celui de notre voisin suisse. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, j'allais hériter d'un pays en bonne santé, chose positive dans un monde comme le nôtre. Les crises économiques n'avaient pas épargné notre pays mais par chance, nous avions su nous en remettre grâce à nos nombreux spécialistes. Tout cela grâce à l'université de notre capitale, une des plus réputée d'Europe ! Mon rêve était de faire mes études là-bas en m'inscrivant dans la double licence histoire/sciences politiques ! Cela ne pouvait que m'aider dans la tâche future qui m'attendait : gouverner ce pays. En tant que princesse héritière, je devrais un jour succéder à ma mère, la Reine Chargot et je comptais bien sur cette formation pour mieux comprendre mon pays, son histoire, ses habitants, leurs comportements et la manière adéquate de le gouverner. Notre système éducatif était si réputé que les meilleurs éléments et les enfants des plus riches et des plus nobles personnes d'Europe s'y pressaient pour y parfaire leur formation. Et c'était justement le sujet de ma discussion avec ma mère ce matin-là.

-« Son Altesse Royale la princesse héritière Charles D'Extalia. » Annonça le portier.

Entrant dans les salons luxueux de l'appartement qu'occupait ma mère la reine, je ne fus pas frappé par les innombrables dourures et tableaux recouvrant les murs. L'habitude je suppose ! Mais le nouveau lustre en diamant attira cependant mon attention. Une folie supplémentaire ?

-« C'est un cadeau de mon cousin, le prince Philippe. » Entendis-je.

Me retournant, je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux gris clair de ma génitrice. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient relevés en un chignon strict et elle portait un tailleur du même gris que ses yeux. Ses jambes étaient vêtues d'un collant chair, comme le veut la coutume, et elle portait un chemisier d'un blanc pur. Son collier de perles et ses boucles d'oreilles de la même manière lui donnait une classe sans précédent : nous ne pouvions pas nous y tromper, il s'agissait bien de la seule et unique reine de ce pays. M'inclinant légèrement pour lui faire la révérence, je me redressai quand elle me dit de le faire. Souriante, elle m'invita à sa table où multitudes de croissants et autres viennoiseries nous attendaient.

-« Fais attention, Charles, une princesse se doit de rester mince ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en riant, quand elle me vit prendre quelques croissants et tartines beurrées.

-« Je fais attention, Mère. Comment allez-vous en cette belle matinée ? » Lui demandais-je, en sirotant mon thé Darjeeling.

-« Très bien, ma chère, et vous ? » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je vais bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, chère mère. Quelles sont les nouvelles du royaume ce matin ? » Demandais-je d'une voix douce.

-« L'indice de la bourse est en légère hausse ce matin, ce qui s'annonce bon pour le contrat que je cherche à conclure avec les Wagner. »

-« Les Wagner ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui, c'est une famille respectable qui possède un des rares duchés restants de nos jours, entre notre frontière et celle de l'Allemagne, le duché de Löwen. Leur territoire est tout petit mais leur économie est très prospère. A la base, ils n'étaient pas de noblesse, mais grâce à leurs diverses compagnies, ils ont pu racheter le duché et le titre qui allait avec. Leurs entreprises prennent de plus en plus de place dans les marchés européens et à y réfléchir il serait plus que profitable pour nous de conclure un accord commun. » Me répondit-elle.

-« J'espère que vous y parviendrez, Mère. » Murmurais-je.

-« Passons à la raison de notre entretien. Vous avez émis le souhait de vous inscrire pendant 2 ans à l'Université de la capitale, à 50 kilomètres de la cité royale, dans une double licence Histoire/Science Politique, pourquoi donc ce choix ? » Me demanda-t-elle, d'un ton dur.

-« Il m'a semblé essentiel de comprendre notre peuple en tant que futur reine de ce royaume. En étudiant l'histoire de ce pays plus en profondeur, et l'histoire de l'Europe, je serais amené à remplir mon devoir en tant que future souveraine. Je n'hérite pas simplement d'une couronne, ou d'une économie, mais bien d'un pays à la culture et à la manière de vivre extraordinaire, mêlant traditions et modernité afin de se faire une place dans ce monde. La connaissance du passé est un aspect fondamental et j'aimerais donc étudier l'Histoire afin de faire honneur à la fonction qui m'attend. » Répondis-je, sûre de moi, en regardant ma mère droit dans les yeux.

-« Et les sciences politiques ainsi que la sociologie alors ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« L'autre qualité qu'une reine se doit d'avoir pour gouverner d'une façon juste et honnête est la connaissance de son peuple. En étudiant la sociologie, je serais amenée à comprendre les différentes situations entraînant différents comportements ce qui me sera indispensable quand je serais reine. De plus, je ne pense pas avoir à vous justifier l'intérêt d'une formation politique d'excellence dans le cadre de mes futures fonctions. » Lui dis-je, un peu moins assurée.

-« Je comprends tout à fait votre choix et n'attendais rien de plus de vous, très chère. Vous voir prendre votre future fonction à cœur est un ravissement pour moi à la fois en tant que mère et en tant que souveraine. » Me répondit-elle, en posant sur moi un regard plein d'amour et de fierté.

La joie et la reconnaissance qui m'envahirent à ce moment-là furent indescriptibles. Je me sentais tellement honorée de ces paroles que les larmes menaçaient de couler et de ruiner mon beau maquillage.

-« Allons donc, mon enfant, ne pleurez point ! » Me dit ma mère d'une voix douce.

-« Je ne vous suis que trop reconnaissante de votre bonté, Mère. » Murmurais-je, émue.

-« Et moi je suis reconnaissante que le ciel m'ait donné une fille aussi parfaite que vous ! Passons maintenant aux détails, je sais que cela va vous ravir ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Lui souriant, je croquai dans un délicieux croissant et l'écouta me parler de ma nouvelle vie :

-« J'ai vu tout les détails personnellement avec le recteur de l'Université, Monsieur Makarov Drear. Un homme charmant et surtout très cultivé, au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à aller le voir ! Vous logerez donc au dernier étage du dortoir Fairy Hills, privatisé pour vous, afin d'éviter de quelconques ennuis. Vous irez à l'Université sous le nom de Carla Angel, en effet, si cela se sait que vous, en tant que princesse du royaume, allez à la faculté, nous ne pourrons assurer votre sécurité. Par conséquent, deux personnes vous accompagneront et vous serviront de garde du corps : vos amies les comtesses Marvell et Brendy ! Vous savez mieux que moi leur force, n'est-ce-pas ? Leur grand-mère est assez célèbre il s'agit de la comtesse Grandine, l'ancienne générale de notre armée ! Elle leur a appris tout ce qu'elle sait, et ces jeunes filles sont plus compétentes que n'importe quel autre garde du corps que je pourrais vous confier. En plus, elles seront plus discrètes et j'ai une totale confiance en elles. Elles s'appelleront Wendy Darling et Cherrya Blossom. Cela vous convient-il ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Fort bien, continuez je vous prie. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Il vous sera fourni des lentilles mais malheureusement pas de perruque. En ce qui concerne vos cheveux blancs, la rumeur se rependra que vous êtes une bâtarde de la noblesse afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous. Cela ne sera pas étrange puisque les enfants de ma dernière petite cousine, Lissa Strauss, fréquentent eux aussi cette université. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à les reconnaître : ils ont les mêmes cheveux argentés que nous. Attention, même eux ne doivent savoir votre identité. » Continua-t-elle.

-« Les connais-je ? » Demandais-je, en cherchant dans ma mémoire.

-« Vous avez eu quelques cours en commun avec la benjamine, Lisanna, lorsque vous aviez entre 6 et 8 ans mais après cela il y eut une brouille entre Lissa et sa mère et elle éloigna toute sa famille de la cour et nous ne les avons jamais revu, malheureusement. » Me confia-t-elle.

-« Quel dommage ! » Répondis-je, attristée.

-« Heureusement pour nous, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous reconnaître ! Ecoutez, Charles, avez-vous d'autres détails à me demander en ce qui concerne le sujet ? » Me demanda ma mère.

-« Non, cela est parfait, j'entrerais directement en Licence 2 vu mon niveau et obtiendrais ma licence sans aucun problème. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Charles, une fois ces 2 ans passés et votre diplôme en main, honorerez-vous votre promesse ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'un air grave et solennel.

-« Oui, mère, j'épouserais Lector Willemsen, comte de Throckmorton, et concevrais un héritier afin d'unir son comté à notre royaume. » Répondis-je.

En effet, c'était la condition à mes 2 ans de liberté à l'Université. Cela était bien cruel mais je m'en fichais, je voulais étudier, là était ma plus grande passion et de toute façon j'aurais bien été obligée de le faire alors autant avoir un sursis de 2 ans avant de prendre mes responsabilités en tant qu'unique héritière du royaume d'Extalia. Voilà à quoi allait se résumer ma vie avant de succéder à ma mère, une jolie princesse devant épouser un inconnu…Enfin pas tout à fait, j'avais connu Lector à l'âge de 13 ans, le jour où nous nous sommes fiancés.

Lector, hein…Il est plutôt bel homme avec ses cheveux bruns coiffés à la perfection, son visage anguleux et sa carrure imposante. Malheureusement, niveau personnalité ce n'est pas ça du tout : c'est un maniaque du contrôle, un peu colérique, il aime avoir tout absolument tout sous son contrôle et le fait de pouvoir diriger un jour le royaume avec moi le fait pâlir d'envie. Bien sûr il est agréable avec moi, me comble de présents plus beaux les uns que les autres, …Mais je ne l'aime pas. J'espère qu'une fois mariés nous deviendrons de bons amis capables de diriger Extalia pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-« Me voici rassurée, très chère, et sur ce vous partirez dans 3 jours. Allez donc vaquer à vos occupations ! Vous avez une visite officielle si je ne me trompe pas. » Me dit ma mère en me congédiant d'un signe de main.

M'inclinant, je lui répondis :

-« Je vous remercie de votre bonté, Majesté. »

Et je sorti de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, hâte de pouvoir enfin vivre mon rêve !

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, quelques heures après, orphelinat de la cité royale.**

-« Oh mon Dieu, nous y allons donc ! » S'exclama Wendy, enchantée.

-« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est un rêve qui se réalise ! » S'écria Cherrya.

-« Eh oui, la liberté pour nous 3 pendant 2 ans à l'Université de la capitale ! » M'exclamais-je, heureuse.

-« Nous aurons tout le temps de participer aux fêtes ! » S'écria Cherrya.

-« Et découvrir le monde extérieur de nous-même ! » Rajouta Wendy.

-« Et obtenir un diplôme assurant notre avenir ! » Renchéris-je.

-« J'ai tellement hâte ! Et dire que demain nous allons faire les boutiques pour nous trouver de nouveaux vêtements plus adaptés à la vie d'étudiante ! » S'écria Cherrya.

-« Vivre toutes les 3, c'est un rêve devenu réalité ! » Murmurais-je.

-« Le monde nous considère enfin comme de vraies adultes ! » Nous dit Wendy.

-« A nous les excès ! » Cria Cherrya.

-« Allez, un peu de sérieux mesdames, nous y sommes presque. » M'exclamais-je, d'une voix tranchante.

Nous nous promenions toutes les 3 dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat que nous devions visiter et nous arrivâmes bien vite dans le bureau de la mère supérieur, qui de son air doux, son voile posé sur les cheveux, sa robe austère noire et blanche, nous attendait depuis déjà quelques dizaines de minutes.

-« Bonjour, sœur Denise, quelle plaisir de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oh, Charles, ma belle enfant, tu as encore grandi ! Je vais bien mis à part mes rhumatismes qui me font souffrir comme d'habitude ! Oh, mais qui voilà ! Douce Wendy, Heureuse Cherrya, comment allez-vous ? » Leur demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Nous allons bien, Sœur Denise, nous sommes heureuses de vous voir en bonne santé. » Répondit calmement Wendy.

Nous connaissions bien Sœur Denise qui nous avait enseigné pendant 10 années le catéchisme au sein du palais. Les jeunes filles des plus grandes familles y avaient le droit et c'est là où j'avais rencontré Wendy et Cherrya et où nous étions devenus le trio inséparable que nous formions.

-« Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite ? » Nous demandâmes la mère supérieur avec un sourire doux et conciliant.

-« Nous venons faire un don à l'orphelinat. » Répondis-je.

-« Oh ! Quelle gentillesse de votre part ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Nous savons que les temps sont difficiles pour l'orphelinat alors nous voulions vous prouvez notre soutient, ma sœur. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en lui tendant un chèque.

-« Une telle somme ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-« Eh oui, nous avons réuni les fonds nécessaires pour vous mettre à l'abri du besoin ! » S'exclama Cherrya, fière de ce que nous avions accompli.

-« Nous comptons sur vous pour mettre tous ses enfants à l'abri du besoin tout en leur donnant la meilleure éducation possible. » Lui dit Wendy, d'une voix douce.

-« Mes filles, cela me touche profondément. » Nous dit-elle, émue.

-« De rien, cela est notre manière de vous remercier pour avoir participer à notre éducation et d'avoir fait ce que nous sommes devenus aujourd'hui. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Puis, nous quittâmes son bureau et visitâmes son orphelinat. Nous pûmes constater que les enfants vivant ici étaient bien loin de notre monde richesse. Ils étaient vêtus simplement et mangeait à peine à leur faim. Leur repas était composé d'une soupe de légumes du soleil, de pain et de poisson. Contrairement à mes repas, qui eux étaient de véritables festins…Sur le moment je me sentis coupable de pouvoir profiter de tant de luxe depuis que j'étais née. Ces enfants, eux, n'étaient même pas des citoyens de ce pays et pourtant ils l'adoraient. Nous le vîmes en cours d'Histoire…La force de leur patriotisme était telle ! Je ne pus qu'en être impressionnée et quand je leur demandai la raison ils me répondirent que leur avoir offert un endroit pour vivre était une raison suffisante pour chérir ce pays plus que tout.

-« Madame ! » M'appela soudain une voix, en me tirant vers elle par la manche.

Sous les regards horrifiés des sœurs, j'eus la surprise de voir une petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une robe grise, me demander, d'une voix innocente :

-« C'est vrai que tu es la prochaine reine ? »

-« Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'appelle Charles, et toi ? » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

-« Eva ! » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Et quelle âge as-tu ? » L'interrogeais-je.

-« 6 ans ! Et toi ? » Me répondit-elle gaiement.

-« 19 ans. » Murmurais-je.

-« Woooow ! Tu es une grande personne ! » S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement impressionnée.

-« Je suis adulte, oui. » M'entendis-je dire.

-« Dis, quand tu seras reine, pourras-tu faire que tous les habitants de se pays soient heureux et bonne santé ? S'il te plaît, Charles ! » Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-« Je veux bien mais pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je, surprise par une telle demande.

-« Mon amie Emilie est très malade et les sœurs disent qu'elle risque de mourir. Tu sais, Emilie c'est ma meilleure amie et je serais très triste si elle mourrait…Emilie, elle aime ce pays, et elle t'adore toi, la princesse ! Alors, s'il plait, sauve-la ! » S'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

Touchée par cette demande, je demandai à aller au chevet de la petite Emilie, qui retrouva le sourire en rencontrant une vraie princesse. J'ordonna également qu'aille chercher des médicaments pour la maladie de cette petite fille. Elle était asthmatique. Je la fis changer de chambre et transférer dans la meilleure, la plus isolée, et remplaça toutes ses couvertures et oreilles par des anti-acarien. Cela ne paraissait n'être pas grand-chose, mais pour une petite fille de 5 ans mal nourrie, faible et malade, c'était sa chance de survie. J'expliqua aux sœurs en quoi consistait le traitement, qui devait se faire matin et soir.

Dans ce pays, il existait encore de grandes inégalités, et je n'en pris conscience qu'en voyant cette petite fille qui, abandonnée à la frontière à 3 ans, avait parcouru une cinquantaine de kilomètres avant de trouver un endroit pour se réfugier. Je ne pu qu'être impressionnée par son instinct de survie qui, malgré la maladie, semblait vouloir la garder en vie. J'avais été privilégiée toute ma vie. J'étais la princesse de ce pays. Je me devais de protéger les plus faibles et les plus pauvres. C'était ma mission, ma raison de vivre. La raison pour laquelle je deviendrais Reine de ce pays. Même si cela signifiait épouser un homme que je n'aimais pas. Pour le bien de tous ces gens, je pouvais aisément me sacrifier.

-« Charles… » Chuchota Wendy à mes côtés.

-« J'irais à l'Université et obtiendrais mon diplôme. J'irais parfaire mes connaissances pour être digne de diriger ce pays. Pour tous les sauver. » Murmurais-je, déterminée.

-« C'est bien toi ça ! Je sais que tu y arriveras, mais attention au surmenage ! » Me dit Cherrya en souriant.

-« J'essayerais ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Et n'oublie pas de profiter de ta liberté ! Ce sera un peu ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oui, avant de monter sur le trône. » Murmurais-je.

-« Alors profitons aux maximum de ces 2 ans ! » S'exclama Wendy, en souriant.

Oui profitons, pensais-je, avant que la réalité nous rattrape. L'avenir de ce pays était entre mes mains après tout.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette nouvelle fic' ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 2 : " La Rentrée Universitaire"**


	2. La Rentrée Universitaire - Partie I

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici enfin le 2ème chapitre de mon histoire ! **

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour pour ce 1er chapitre donc je suis un peu déçue mais bon... ^^'**

**Merci à Vilandel et Wolfy pour leurs reviews ! :D**

**Vilandel : Oh c'est donc toi qui l'as relu ! xD Quand j'ai regarder mes stats ce matin j'ai vu ça effectivement ! :) S'il existait je te paierais le billet sans hésiter ! ;) Wow, le parallèle avec Hergé m'a émue ! Ce n'est pas avec petites fics que j'arriverai ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville d'un talent pareil, mais ça m'a vraiment touché un tel compliment ! Merci Vila-chan ! 3 Oh attends tu n'as rien vu de Lector ce n'est que le début ! Il apparaîtra assez tard dans la fic donc tu ne le connaîtra que via les souvenirs de Charles dans un premier temps. Tu as raison Charles est très pragmatique. Ce côté vient de sa mission dans l'anime pour laquelle elle est prête à tout. J'ai essayé de le retranscrire dans cette fic car c'est un côté très important du personnage de Charles ! Elle est formaté depuis son enfance pour porter la couronne de la meilleure façon possible, et la fac va changer petit à petit sa vision des choses, et que choisira-t-elle ? Son bonheur personnel ou le bien-être du royaume ? Il y aura des cours d'histoire d'Extalia je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ! ^^ La tradition du CaPpy oui ! xD Quant au personnage de Soeur Denise c'est un hommage personnel ! Je t'en dirais plus par mail lundi ! Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu oendant 2/3 jours mais j'ai eu plein de chose et le chapitre passait avant ! ^^' Je suis désolée je te répond lundi sans faute ! Ou même peut-être ce soir ! En tout cas, lis le chapitre 310 de Nanatsu no Tazai avant ! C'est le pire troll de toute l'histoire du manga japonais ! Tu avais raison, tu avais tellement RAISON ! J'aurais tellement dû t'écouter ! Non mais sérieux quel auteur fait ça de nos jours ? xD Je suis morte, je vais rester bloqué sur ce chapitre toute la journée tellement c'est... Je n'ai pas les mots, je n'ai tellement pas les mots, Vila-chan ! **

**Wolfy : Ah oui, oui, oui ! Une princesse ça n'a pas de liberté sans contrepartie ! Ecoute, les mariages arrangés ça existe depuis toujours ! Oui, je m'acharne un peu sur ce pauvre Lector, c'est vrai que dans l'anime et le manga il est juste un peu prétentieux pas si méchant que ça mais une fic sans méchant...Voilà quoi ! Il était là, au bon endroit, et ça en faisait le méchant parfait ! Alors désolé pour lui ! ^^' Alors pour Lisanna, Mirajaine et Elfman qui sont les cousins de Charles. La raison est qu'ils ont tous les 3 les fameux cheveux blancs argentés signe de la royauté. Il fallait donc qu'ils en fasse partie évidemment ! J'ai eu cette idée car je voulais plus développer le personnage de Lisanna dans cette histoire. Ca m'a un peu attristé ces fanfics où elle est maltraité la mettant entre Natsu et Lucy. Je te rassure, pas de NaLi, que du NaLu avec moi, mais je voulais vraiment retranscrire les émotions du personnage. Elle tiendra une place centrale dans l'intrigue de la fic ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu l'aies remarqué depuis le début ! ;) Et enfin je trouvais que Carla en forme humaine ressemblait beaucoup aux Strauss et surtout à Mira, cheveux blancs et légèrement bouclés ! Alors ça allait parfaitement ! ;) Après elles sont cousines ELOIGNEES. La mère des Strauss est la cousine de la mère de Charles. Donc ouais ce sont des cousines éloignées ! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Rentrée Universitaire 1ère partie**

**PDV Charles, cité royale d'Extalia.**

Le mois de septembre pointait à peine le bout de son nez que je me préparais déjà à partir. Mes valises étaient faites, mes affaires avaient déjà été envoyé à mon dortoir universitaire, mes démarches administratives complétées avec succès. Bientôt, Carla ? remplacerait Charles D'Extalia. Une simple citoyenne remplacerait la princesse d'Extalia. Une simple jeune fille de 19 ans, pleins de rêves dans la tête, un futur brillant ne demandant qu'à se réaliser…Arriverais-je à jouer la comédie ? A devenir cette fille pendant 2 ans ? La moi cachée, celle que je n'ai montré qu'à Wendy et Cherrya…Pourrais-je la dévoiler au monde entier ? Devenir cette simple jeune femme à la poursuite de ses rêves ! Le stress commentait à monter…Ma dernière journée de princesse avant 2 ans ! Accoudée à une fenêtre, je contemplais ce jardin dans lequel j'avais passé tant d'années. Je le connaissais par cœur dans ses moindres recoins. Chacun de ses bouquets, chacune de ses fleurs, chaque grotte artificielle…C'était mon havre de paix. Mon chef d'œuvre. J'avais moi-même supervisé chacun de ses aménagements. A la base c'était une responsabilité qui m'avait été confiée par ma mère, il était de tradition que ce soient les souveraines d'Extalia qui décident de l'aménagement des jardins du palais, et c'était sa manière à elle de me désigner comme son héritière, comme une mission pour savoir si je serais capable de monter sur le trône. Mais au final, c'était devenue une passion pour moi. Voir ses fleurs pousser, fleurirent et se ternir. Des choses si belles mais si fragiles qui demandaient tant d'entretien. Je tenais à préserver cette beauté, pour moi-même et pour que ma mère soit fière de moi. J'adorais vagabonder dans ces immenses jardins, m'arrêter dans les grottes artificielles à l'abris du soleil, tremper mes pieds dans les cours d'eau par temps de forte chaleur, admirer le spectacle des fontaines, regarder les fleurs s'épanouir, sentir l'air frais sur mon visage…Je chérissais ce trésor de liberté au sein de la dure vie de cour !

-« Le jardin vous manquera, n'est ce pas, ma chère enfant ? » Me demanda une voix douce.

Me retournant j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir ma mère, la reine, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu foncé : une jupe droite et étroite arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, une chemisier blanc étincelant avec des oiseaux bleus dessus, rentré dans sa jupe, et une veste de costume très chic aux boutons fait d'or frappé aux insignes du royaume dessus. Elle portait une paire d'escarpins gris, ne tranchant en rien avec sa tenue, des collants chairs comme le protocole l'exigeait, ses cheveux blancs étaient relevés en un majestueux chignon tenue par une broche, et elle portait une parure en saphir. Comme à son habitude, elle était majestueuse, la digne reine du royaume.

-« Mère, je vous prie d'excuser mon attitude, je ne savais point que vous étiez là. » M'exclamais-je, en me redressant pour faire une révérence.

-« Ce n'est rien, très chère. Vous partez ce soir, non ? » Me demanda-t-elle, avec un petit sourire triste.

-« Oui, cela est juste. Tout est prêt, j'ai vu tous les détails avec les personnes concernées. » Répondis-je.

Et c'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi et, à ma grande surprise, m'enlaça pendant quelques secondes et me murmurant à l'oreille.

-« Je vois…Vous allez me manquer ma chère enfant… »

-« Maman… » Chuchotais-je, émue, en employant ce terme affectif.

-« Je vous conjure d'être prudente dans le monde extérieur. » Me dit-elle, en reprenant sa prestance.

-« Je le serais, ne vous inquiétez point pour moi. » Répondis-je.

-« N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes, qui nous sommes, et vous saurez ce qu'il faut faire. » Me dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, surprise d'une telle phrase au sens plus qu'obscure.

-« J'espère que vous ne comprendrez jamais le sens de cette phrase, mon enfant. Sachez que je vous aime de tout mon cœur. » Me dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

-« Moi aussi je vous aime, Mère. » Répondis-je, un peu perdue.

-« Sur ce, ne trainassez pas, ma chère enfant, pleins de choses nous attendent. A commencer par un entretien avec l'ambassadeur français auquel je veux que vous assistiez. » Me dit-elle.

-« A vos ordres, Majesté ! » Répondis-je, en la suivant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, les heures passèrent et ce fut l'heure des adieux. Ils ne furent pas aussi déchirants que je ne l'aurais penser, quitter la cité royale n'aura pas été si difficile grâce à la promesse de liberté qui m'attendait à la capitale. Tandis que notre limousine roulait sur la route, Wendy, Cherrya et moi bavardaient gaiement. Nous avions tellement hâte de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvraient à nous. Moi beaucoup plus qu'elles puisqu'elles le connaissaient en surface. N'étant pas princesses, mais de haute noblesse, elles avaient déjà eu accès « au monde normal » pendant leurs vacances. Elles me racontaient tellement d'anecdotes que je ne savais plus par où commencer. C'était vraiment un jour idéal pour notre rentrée ! Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la capitale au bout de 2 heures de route. Elle était toujours aussi majestueuse et peuplé, une véritable fourmilière ! Il y avait un tel bruit, tant d'âmes qui vivaient au même endroit ! La circulation était si dense que nous mirent trois quart d'heure à atteindre l'Université. A la différence de la ville, cette dernière était vide, désespérément vide, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. Lorsque notre limousine atteignit l'allée centrale de l'Université je pu enfin découvrir cette dernière. De grands bâtiments en pierres typiquement extaliens, un mélange d'architecture romane épurée, reprenant les colonnes grecques à certains endroits et de l'autres des murs lisses avec quelques rare décorations. Cependant, ce qui m'émerveilla le plus fut l'église de l'école : un ouvrage magnifique datant du XII -ème siècle ! Commandé par mon ancêtre, le roi Karl II D'Extalia, elle datait de la fondation de l'Université en elle-même. Son clocher culminait à plus de 150 mètres de hauteur et émettait un doux son de cloches de Pâques ! Nous atteignîmes alors l'entrée de l'Université où nous attendait 3 personnes : un petit homme à la barbe et aux cheveux blanc ressemblant quelques peu à un lutin (que j'identifia comme Makarof Dreyar le président de l'Université), un homme aux cheveux blonds, grand et baraqué, portant des tatouages (Que d'indécence) et une femme aux cheveux roses coiffés en chignon portant une robe de couleur bordeaux lui allant jusqu'au chevilles avec des souliers noirs (très classe). Nous descendîmes de la voiture, Cherrya, Wendy, puis moi, et je pris la parole :

-« Monsieur Makarov Dreyar, je suppose, je vous remercie de nous avoir accepté dans votre Université pour ces 2 années à venir, malgré les complications qui vont avec la venue d'une princesse. »

-« Oh mais de rien, Votre Altesse ! Votre dossier scolaire m'a particulièrement étonné, j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi bon, on voit que vous aimez étudier ! Pourquoi donc vous aurais-je refuser ? » Me demanda-t-il, d'un ton décontracté.

-« Pour des raisons de sécurité principalement. » Répondis-je.

-« Je ne refuse jamais quelqu'un souhaitant apprendre, il y a toujours des places ici ! » Me dit-il.

-« Vous m'en voyez ravie, très cher monsieur. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Permettez moi de vous présenter les personnes qui m'accompagne : ma femme, Polyussica, professeur en charge du département d'Histoire, qui sera votre tutrice à vous trois, mesdemoiselles. Si jamais vous avez un problème, n'hésiter pas à venir lui en parler. Et voici mon petit-fils, Laxus Dreyar, en 1ère année de master en génie électrique, qui pourra vous guider au sein de l'Université si vous le souhaitez. Seuls nous saurons votre véritable identité, les autres n'en sauront rien et ne devront jamais le savoir. » Nous dit-il.

-« Effectivement c'est ce qui est convenu. » Murmurais-je.

-« Voudriez-vous venir dans mon bureau ? Ma femme et moi allons vous chercher du thé et des scones, Laxus montre leur le chemin. » S'exclama Makarof.

C'est donc ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes seules avec Laxus, peu rassurées par son physique et par le fait qu'il paraissait très intimidant. Nous nous installâmes donc dans le bureau du directeur et au bout de quelques minutes, il m'adressa enfin la parole :

-« Alors comme ça c'est toi la fameuse cousine de Mira. »

-« Mira ? » Interrogeais-je, ne soulevant pas le fait qu'il était totalement inapproprié de parler à une princesse comme cela.

-« Yep, Mirajaine Strauss, tu ne la connais pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, l'air un peu menaçant.

-« Bien sûr que si ! Je connais tous les membres de ma famille, même mes cousins germains éloignés, régnant sur d'autres principauté tels que Monaco ! Nous sommes cousines éloignées, elle est la fille de la dernière petite cousine de ma mère, Lissa Strauss, et j'ai même eu des cours en commun avec sa petite sœur Lisanna Strauss qui a le même âge que moi ! Je sais également qu'elle est une top model très connu en Europe, posant notamment pour Vogue. » Répondis-je, en me levant, la voix pleine de défi.

-« Ok, ok, ça va t'emporte pas, princesse. Relax, si j'osais te dire quoi que ce soit mes grands-parents me tueraient. Tu es leur invitée de marque après tout, la précieuse petite princesse de ce royaume… » Me dit-il.

-« Je vous interdit de me parler de cette façon ! » M'exclamais-je, alors que le ton montait.

-« Charles est la princesse de ce royaume, je vous prie de montrer un minimum de respect envers elle, monsieur. » M'appuya Cherrya.

-« Tu ne la connais pas vraiment… » Murmura-t-il, presque en grognant.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, au quart de tour.

-« Mira, tu ne la connais pas vraiment…Tu n'en sais pas plus que les autres alors qu'elle te connaît vraiment bien…Je trouve ça minable. » Murmura-t-il.

C'est alors que je remarquai l'éclat de tristesse et d'empathie aux fonds de ses yeux gris…Il se souciait vraiment d'elle malgré tout.

-« Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup Mirajane, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire doux.

Je vis ces yeux s'écarquiller et quelques rougeurs s'épanouir sur son visage.

-« Je sors avec elle depuis 3 ans mais ce n'est pas public. » Me répondit-il, tandis que je rigolais légèrement avec Wendy et Cherrya.

-« J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à connaître ma cousine, même sous l'identité de Carla Angel. Après tout, la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux. » Lui dis-je.

-« Mira aime la cuisine et étudie à la musicologie à l'Université afin de devenir chanteuse. » Me confia-t-il.

-« Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup chanter ! » M'exclamais-je, heureuse.

Puis, Makarof et Polyussica nous rejoignîmes et nous nous mirent à parler des détails de ma futur vie étudiante pendant ces 2 ans. Après avoir régler un nombre incroyable de petits détails pendant plusieurs heures, nous pûmes enfin respirer un peu !

-« Je vous remercie d'avoir choisi notre université, princesse, mesdames Brendy et Marvell. Vous voici désormais officiellement inscrite ! Si vous le souhaitez, Laxus peut vous faire visiter les locaux de l'Université avant que vous ne rejoigniez votre chambre. Vous devez être fatiguée par votre si long voyage ! » S'exclama Makarov.

-« Si cela ne gêne pas Monsieur Dreyar, nous accepterons avec joie cette visite guidée de l'Université. » Répondit Wendy avec un sourire d'ange.

Ne pouvant résister face à un tel sourire, Laxus soupira, et grogna :

-« Puisque tu insistes, gamine. »

-« Voyons Laxus, aie un peu plus de respect pour la comtesse Marvell ! » S'écria son grand-père, en colère.

-« Cela n'est rien, je ne suis que fille de comte, monsieur, et bien que mes parents ne soient plus en vie et que le titre me revient de droit, étant une femme, je n'aurais pas de véritable titre avant mon mariage. Mon titre actuel est _Lady_ Wendy Marvell. » Répondit Wendy, avec diplomatie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bâtiment principal. Passant les lourdes portes en bois, je pu admirer les tapisseries qui recouvraient le hall. Les chandeliers brillaient de toutes leurs splendeurs, se reflétant sur le carrelage blanc de l'entrée. Immense était bien le mot, même pour moi qui vivait dans un palais !

-« Voici le hall principal. Ici vous trouverez l'accueil et le tableau d'absence des professeurs ainsi que l'affichage des notes de partiel. Plus loin vous avez les amphis, il y a en a une dizaine dans ce bâtiment, codé Amphi Bat. Princ. 1. » Nous indiqua Laxus.

Puis nous visitâmes la cafétaria et les autres bâtiments. C'était tellement immense ! Je me sentais si petite parmi tous ces bâtiments ! Ah, si vous saviez comme cela respirait la normalité ! Je m'imaginais déjà cet endroit si accueillant rempli de rires d'étudiants ! Mon paradis se trouvait ici.

Et je tombai au bord de l'extase lorsque nous atteignîmes la bibliothèque, une des plus prestigieuse du pays. Un nombre insensé d'ouvrages, approchant les 10 milles, et une architecture rappelant celle d'une chapelle, la douce lumière du soir traversant les vitraux pour donner à ce lieu si particulier une atmosphère hors du temps.

-« Que vais-je emprunter en premier ? » M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers les rayons, et en touchant les couvertures des livres d'une étagère de mes doigts.

-« Rien pour le moment. » Me répondit Laxus.

-« Pardon ? Pas possible ! » M'exclamais-je, tandis que Wendy et Cheria riaient à mes côtés.

-« Tu aimes toujours autant les livres, Charles ! » S'exclama Wendy, de sa douce voix.

-« Enfin, vous pourriez faire une exception pour la princesse de ce royaume quand même ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Allez viens, princesse pourrie-gâtée, on sort. » Me dit Laxus.

-« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu mon livre. » M'exclamais-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en croisant les bras.

Nous nous toisâmes pendant plusieurs secondes, yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne pousse un profond soupir, et qu'il murmure :

-« Tu as une minute pour prendre un livre et tu le ramèneras demain, d'accord ? »

-« Compris, monsieur. Je ne puis qu'admirer votre bienveillance dans cet acte. » Lui répondis-je, en lui faisant une révérence, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Prenant un énorme livre sur l'histoire d'Extalia, je sortis de la bibliothèque toute contente. Les joies simples du quotidien, je sentais que j'allais l'apprécier cette vie d'étudiante.

Après avoir visité le self et les quelques jardins privés de l'Université, Laxus nous conduit jusqu'à notre dortoir. Ces derniers étaient nombreux sur l'Université, pas moins de 12. Chacun avait un nom et un emblème, un peu comme une faction au sein-même de l'Université. Wendy, Chelia et moi avions été affecté au dortoir Fairy Tail, ou plus précisément à sa partie féminine, le Fairy Hills. Riche d'étudiantes de diverses nationalités et aux personnalités diverses et variés, il était l'un des dortoirs les plus prestigieux de l'Université, même le plus prestigieux ayant gagné la compétition inter-dortoir de l'année dernière. Basé sur les résultats scolaires et sportifs, riches d'épreuves culturelles et artistiques, ce dernier était l'évènement le plus attendu de l'année et le dortoir gagnant se voyait attribué une bourse pour l'année prochaine. Faire partie de ce dortoir était un honneur pour moi. Je me devais d'être la hauteur en obtenant de bonnes notes !

A l'instar du contrat, le dernier étage de celui-ci avait été privatisé en notre faveur. Muni de 4 chambres, il était le plus du dortoir mais le plus lumineux. Parfait pour une princesse comme moi. Simple et discret. Si je devais gérer des affaires du royaume, je pourrais le faire d'ici sans problème. La discrétion avant tout, personne ne devait savoir ma véritable identité pour ma propre sécurité. Depuis toujours, les attentas contre les têtes couronnés était monnaie courante. Etant la seule héritière directe d'Extalia, ma personne était très importante. Si je venais à mourir, l'héritier de la couronne serait le frère de ma mère, mon oncle Michael. Cependant, ce n'était le genre d'homme apte à gouverner, préférant largement un style de vie plutôt débridé…Je devais attention à moi durant ces 2 années.

-« J'adore ! C'est tellement petit ! C'est trop mignon ! » S'exclama Chelia en entrant dans notre étage privé.

-« C'est joli, en effet. » Répondit Wendy.

-« Cela fait la taille de la suite de ma 1ère Dame de compagnie, dire que c'est petit est un euphémisme. » Soupirais-je.

-« Charles, nous sommes des personnes « normales » à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous devons nous contenter de ce qu'ils ont à nous offrir. » Me réprimanda gentiment Wendy.

-« Mais je n'ai jamais que cela me déplaisait, très chère. » Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-« Bon, sur ce je vais vous laisser, mesdames. Vous aurez tout le loisir avant la rentrée de mieux découvrir le campus et de vous habituer à votre nouvel environnement. Si vous avez besoin de moi, sonnez au dortoir des garçons. Mais pas avant midi. » Nous dit Laxus.

-« Nous vous remercions pour votre précieuse aide en ce jour, monsieur Laxus. Soyez sûrs que nous vous dérangerons le moins possible. » Lui répondit Wendy en lui faisant un sourire d'enfant.

-« Ouais. De rien. » Dit-il en rougissant légèrement avant de repartir en silence.

Les filles et moi choisirent chacune leur chambre. Dû à mon rang, j'hérita de la plus « spacieuse ». La conception des espaces correspondait à un placard à balai de mon château. En robe de nuit de soie blanche en dentelle, je me glissai sous mes draps et ouvris mon livre :

_L'Histoire du Royaume d'Extalia_

_Le prestigieux royaume d'Extalia fut créé en l'an 1286 par Karl D'Extalia à la sortie de la Guerre des vallées opposant le royaume de France à son voisin le Saint Empire Germanique. La légende raconte que c'est par sa malice que Karl, un noble provenant de l'Empire, réussit à s'attirer les faveurs des 2 dirigeants des pays en guerre et à se faire céder le territoire tant désiré. Sacré roi, il créa sa propre dynastie et ses descendants règnent encore de nos jours sur le Royaume. Karl était un homme bon et généreux avec son peuple, mais également un fin politicien. Pour reine, il voulait une femme à la hauteur de sa future dynastie, une belle femme plus belle que n'importe quelle reine, pour représenter la magnificence de ce pays naissant et encore très fragile. Son choix se porta alors sur une princesse du royaume de Galicie-Volhynie qui présentait une étrange particularité : elle et sa famille avaient tous des cheveux blancs presque argenté. Cette couleur de cheveux peu ordinaire attira l'œil du roi, d'autant plus qu'elle était héréditaire. Il faut également savoir qu'à l'époque, la couleur blanche était sacrée, un synonyme de pureté et divinité, ce qu'inscrit Karl dans sa politique. Présentant son mariage avec la princesse comme la volonté de Dieu, il créa une loi ne permettant qu'à une personne aux cheveux blancs de monter sur le trône d'Extalia. Depuis lors, tous les rois et reines d'Extalia ont eu et ont toujours ses fameux cheveux blancs. S'imposant ainsi par le divin et par la guerre (elles furent nombreuses lors du règne de Karl) le royaume pu ainsi subsister jusqu'à nos jours. Le fils de Karl, Siegfried, accéda au trône à la mort de son père dans un conflit opposant Extalia au royaume de Bohême. Fou de rage, le jeune homme d'à peine 19 ans consacra pratiquement 10 ans de sa vie à conquérir la Bohême et à venger son père. Le Saint-Empire germanique désirant ce territoire n'ayant aucune frontière commune avec Extalia, lui fit don d'une partie de son propre territoire en l'échange de celui de l'ancienne Bohême, ce qui permit d'éviter un futur conflit de terres entre Extalia et le Saint Empire Germanique et pour Extalia, d'agrandir ses positions. Je pourrais vous narrer l'histoire de tous ces rois et reines plus formidables les uns que les autres, mais je ne crains que vous ne trouviez cela trop rébarbatif. Je préfère faire un bond dans le temps et vous parler de la 1ère reine, la princesse Anastasia. Elle naquit en l'an 1512, seulement 3 ans avant que François Ier soit sacré roi de France. Son père, Edouard III D'Extalia, avait un problème de fertilité, et ne parvenait pas à avoir d'autres enfants qu'elle. Rien qu'en soit, sa naissance était un tel miracle qu'encore aujourd'hui des rumeurs court comme quoi elle serait en réalité la fille du frère d'Edouard III. Cependant, jusque-là, seuls des garçons avait régner sur Extalia. On proposa donc son cousin, le Prince Philip, comme candidat à la succession, mais à la surprise de tous, la princesse s'y opposa en ses dires : « Quels sont ses bruits de couloirs que j'entends depuis des jours ? Comme quoi ce serait mon cousin le prince Philip le dauphin de notre royaume ! Que nenni ! Messieurs, vaillants guerriers, il ne me semble que rien ne m'empêche, si je le souhaite, de pouvoir revendiquer ce trône qui me revient de droit ! Notre fondateur, Karl Ier D'Extalia, n'a instauré qu'une seule et unique règle ! Le dauphin d'Extalia doit posséder des cheveux blancs comme la neige ! Et en tant que fille unique du roi Edouard III, je suis la princesse héritière, le dauphin du royaume d'Extalia ! » Son règne fut l'un des prestigieux du royaume, apportant à la fois paix et prospérité, démontrant qu'une femme pouvait régner aussi bien qu'un homme. De nos jours, cela nous parait normal, étant donné que notre actuelle souveraine est une femme, et que sa fille unique sera amenée à le devenir, mais à l'époque ce genre de cas était extrêmement rare…._

-« Charles ? » M'appela Wendy, me sortant de ma lecture.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je.

-« Ne te couche pas trop tard, de dures journées nous attendent à partir de maintenant. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oui je comprends. Bonne nuit Wendy. » Murmurais-je.

-« Bonne nuit Charles, fais de beaux rêves. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Éteignant la lumière de ma lampe de chevet, je me surpris à rêver d'un règne aussi grandiose que celui de la Anastasia Iere du nom, ce qui fit bien rire les filles lorsque je leur racontai mon rêve le lendemain matin.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 3 : "La rentrée Universitaire 2ème partie"**


	3. La Rentrée Universitaire - Partie II

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici enfin le 3ème chapitre de mon histoire ! Je vous remercie pour les belles reviews, cela m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiétés, j'ai eu des obligations familiales hier ! ^^'**

**Je tiens également à dédié ce chapitre à Redness2025 alias Red (_j'aime donner des petits surnoms à tout mes reviewers ! ;)_ ) qui a fêté son anniversaire la semaine dernière ! De gros bisous Red et je te souhaite pleiiiiiiiin de bonne chose ! Profite-bien de ce chapitre et de l'année à venir ! Happy Birthday ! ;) **

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews ! ;) **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Oui moi aussi ça m'arrive de relire les bouquins que j'aime bien ! :D Vraiment ? Tu connais presque par coeur tous les Tintin ? Wow, tu m'impressionnes ! ;) Hum...Ce n'était pas pour plus de facilité, elle aurait pu être la directrice adjointe tout court sans être sa femme mais moi j'aime bien le couple Makarov et Poly, je les trouve mignons et surtout j'ai eu l'impression de voir des regrets au sujet de leur relation dans l'animé (au moment où Poly soigne Makarov avant d'aller battre José je crois) alors j'ai au moins voulu leur donner une chance dans ma fic ! :) C'est sûr qu'elle est un peu prétencieuse notre princesse héritière et il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à se sociabiliser ! :) Non, tu n'as pas raté ce point là ! Les cheveux blancs sont la preuve de son ascendance royale mais tu as raté le fait que le palais a décidé de la faire passer pour _Carla Angel_, la fille illégitime de Michael, le frère de la reine, qui est connu pour être volage. C'est dit dans le 1er chapitre ! Puis, à la fin de ses études, Carla leur dira qu'elle déménage à l'étranger pour faire sa vie loin du pays et redeviendra Charles, princesse héritière. Enfin, ça c'est ce qui est prévu ! ;) Une carte de bibliothèque ? Pour une princesse ? Carla va devoir apprendre ça, hehe ! xD Si ça te plaît je vais essayer d'intégrer d'autres partie comme ça dans les chapitre que je suis entrain d'écrire ! ;) Hum...Oui pourquoi pas reparler d'Anastasia ? C'est une idée ! ^^ En parlant d'Happy, le voici, le voici ! ;) **

**Wolfy : Oui, c'est sûr que Charles n'a pas pu avoir beaucoup d'attention de la part de sa mère. Le travail d'une reine, les convenances sociales, etc...ont fait que Charles et sa mère ont rarement des moments d'émotions mère-fille comme celui-ci ! Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien que Makarov soit avec Poly ? :( Moi j'aime bien ce couple, ils sont mimi en plus. Ils n'apparaîtront plus trop dans l'histoire de toute façon ! xD Ah oui c'est sûr que Laxus il est cray in love de Mirajaine mais qu'il ne veut pas le montrer ! Ce petit cachottier ! J'aimerais beaucoup parler de cette relation à l'avenir donc je vais essayer de l'intégrer dans mes chapitres à venir. Ecoute, hein, elle devait sacrément l'embéter notre petite Charles avec ces livres alors il a choisi la solution de facilité, la laisser prendre ce qu'elle voulait ! xD J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la fameuse rencontre CharlesxHappy ! ;)**

**Redness2025 : Oooooh joyeux anniversaire, Red ! :D En cette occasion je vais te dédier ce chapitre ! 17 ans, tu es jeune ! J'aimerais trop revenir à mes 17 ans, c'était trop bien ! ^^ Tu as fait quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ? Tu as eu quoi comme cadeau ? Oh, je suis ravie de savoir que tes examens se sont plutôt bien passé d'après ce que je comprends (si c'est plus simple que les cours...) Et c'est pour faire quoi comme métier ? J'espère que tu me diras ce que tu as pensé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ! :3**

**Rick10: Aaargh...Tu es dur avec Charles ! Comme toujours tu me diras ! xD Oui, Extalia est un pays gouverné par une monarchie à l'ancienne, où le souverain a beaucoup de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas un modèle parlementaire comme en Angleterre, c'est plus basé sur le système de Monaco si tu veux te renseigner ;) Mais écoute, Charles vient d'un milieu luxueux, c'est la princesse des Exceeds de base dans le manga et elle aurait été comme ça (et l'est assez) dans le manga si sa mère n'avait pas voulu la sauver et l'envoyer avec les autres œufs à Earthland. Donc pour suivre la logique, Carla est une Royale et agit comme telle. Mais tu m'as donné des idées intéressantes et je voudrais changer de genre pour la prochaine fic, La Déesse Blanche, et faire une Charles guerrière pas princesse. Je t'en parlerais en privé pour les détails ! :) Mais il y a toujours cette notion de princesse et de divin qui est attaché au personnage de Charles. Tu le vois dans tout son comportement tout au long du manga. La fourrure blanche, la classe, le thé Darjeeling. Charles respire la princesse royale ! Oh, la visite à l'orphelinat était principalement un hommage à Sœur Denise, une sœur de mon école? décédée i an et qui avait beaucoup fait dans sa jeunesse pour les orphelins et la jeunesse en général. Ce n'était pas particulièrement pour le personnage de Charles, en fait. Oui c'est sûr qu'être parents dans mes fic c'est dangereux ! xD (On pensera à la mort de Chargot dans Princesse ou Mage ? ou à la mort du père de Charles dans presque toutes les fics). Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie c'est vrai, une princesse ça doit être jolie et mince. Tu vois Kate ou Meghan ? Je veux justement dénoncer le fait qu'une femme pour être belle ça doit être mince. Charles va grossir et va être confrontée à des petits problèmes dans les chapitre 11 et plus tard. J'en ferai mention au chapitre 8 aussi. C'est une problématique importante surtout pour les jeunes femmes qui passent de corps d'enfant à d'adultes et qui ne comprennent pas que grossir à cet âge là c'est normal. Et qu'il faut pas qu'elles se ruinent la santé pour être belle. Sinon, elles vont finir par devoir faire des BONS régimes comme moi pour des raisons de santé et c'est pas sympa. Oh putain, Rick, tais-toi et va pas dévoiler l'intrigue principale de ma trame à tout le monde stp ! xD Plus de Wagner dans tes reviews, devine pas la révélation du chapitre 18 au chapitre 1 stp ! xDDDD Ca prouve que tu me connais trop bien. Va falloir que je me renouvelle niveau intrigue là ! xD Tu vas voir Lector à la fin et tu verras qu'il est horrible avec elle. Naaaan une famille ça a TOUJOURS des secrets à garder ! Heureusement que tu as pas vu la mienne car niveau secret...Y'a de quoi faire pour 100 ans ! Et maman Shargotte échappe pas à la règle ! ;) Tu reverras ça au chapitre 9 avec l'histoire de maman de Mirajaine. Pour Laxus, il en a eu marre à la fin, elle l'a fait bien chier alors il lui a filé son livre pour être tranquille. J'espère que tu aimerais un peu plus le personnage de Carla dans les chapitre à venir. Elle va apprendre au fur et à mesure mais être prétentieuse et pourrie gâtée ça fait partie du personnage et je ne peux pas changer ça ! ;) Il lui faut du temps, Rick, pour apprendre. Et Lisanna lui sera d'une grande aide ! Enfin je te laisse voir ça par toi-même.**

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rentrée universitaire**

**PDV Charles, 1 semaine plus tard, 8h30**

Ce jour était enfin venu ! Ce jour où je pouvais enfin commencer à étudier ! _La rentrée_ ! Levée, habillée, coiffée depuis plus d'une heure j'attendais avec impatience mes amies. Vêtue d'un chemiser blanc avec de la dentelle, presque transparent sur les épaules et le début de mon décolleté, et d'un jean bleu ciel, je pianotais sur mon portable en vérifiant mon emploi du temps. Un maquillage simple, un peu de mascara et de l'ombre à paupière bleu clair, mes longs cheveux blancs bouclés libres coulant sur mes épaules jusqu'au bas de mon dos, je n'arrêtais de vérifier le contenu de mon sac : des cahiers, une trousse, mon ordinateur portable, ma carte étudiante, mon portefeuille, les clés de ma chambre, et c'était bien tout ce dont j'avais besoin je crois. Me rendant dans la salle de bain, j'en profita pour contempler mon reflet dans le miroir et j'avais bien du mal à m'habituer à des vêtements aussi révélateurs. Le jean moulait trop mes fesses et le chemisier était bien trop transparent pour être décent ! Mais il parait qu'ici c'était la norme et que je n'avais rien de vulgaire ! Je m'étais refusée à porter une jupe, de peur d'en dévoiler trop. Déjà que mes cheveux blancs allaient attirer l'attention…

-« Charles...Enfin Carla ! Regarde ! » S'exclama Cherrya.

Je me tournai vers elle et fus choquée en la découvrant. Ses cheveux roses attachés en queue-de-cheval, elle abordait un débardeur blanc avec un cœur rose sur la poitrine et une jupe blanche volante se dégradant sur le rose. Elle portait beaucoup de mascara et du blush, mais cela ne gâchait l'ensemble. C'était…Rose ! Trop rose ! Cela aurait pu faire gamine mais les courbes de Cherrya rendaient cela assez sexy…Il faut dire qu'avec une poitrine comme la sienne, peu de chose ne rendait sexy sur elle !

-« Cela te va très bien, Cherrya. Pense à prendre une veste pour couvrir le haut de ton corps. Pourquoi pas mon cardigan gris ? » Lui proposais-je.

Elle l'enfila. Il était un peu trop grand pour elle, laissant une de ses épaules découverte. Même avec mes vêtements elle paraissait sexy. Cela lui donnait une petite touche d'innocence, ce qui paradoxalement la rendait encore plus désirable.

-« Bon sang, tu cherches à te faire déflorer avant le mariage ou quoi ? » Soupirais-je.

-« Charles ! Une princesse ne devrait dire de telles choses ! » S'écria-t-elle toute rouge.

-« Alors, ne te découvre pas ainsi. » Rétorquais-je.

-« Tu trouves ça trop osé ? Moi je trouve mignon à souhait ! Love, love ! » Me répondit-elle, en toute innocence.

-« Tu es encore une enfant, Cherrya. Tu as bientôt 19 ans, tu devrais faire plus attention au regard de la gente masculine sur toi. Même si je comprends ton envie de liberté et ton envie de plaire aux garçons, n'oublie pas que tu es la fille du comte Brendy ! » Lui dis-je avec sérieux.

-« Olala, Charles, qu'est-ce que tu es coincée ! Ici, ce genre de vêtement c'est tout à fait normal ! Relax, relax ! Toi aussi dans quelques semaines tu mettras des mini-jupes ! » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Charles, Cherrya, ne vous battez pas. » Murmura Wendy, en rentrant dans la pièce.

Vêtue d'une robe blanche aux motifs assez ethnique dont le bas se terminait par des froufrous, de bas noirs laissant apparaître le fameux « _zettai ryoiki_ » zone de peau nue entre les collant et la robe, elle portait un gilet noir et des bottines marrons. Ses cheveux longs coiffés en 2 couettes chacune tenue par un chouchou marron. Aussi, le décolleté de sa robe comportait un petit ruban marron, absolument adorable.

-« Toi aussi, Wendy… » Soupirais-je.

-« Je suis assez gênée de me promener comme ça mais je trouve cela très mignon. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Puisque je ne peux vous résoudre à vous changer, allons-y. » Dis-je, en enfilant mes espadrilles blanches à petits talons.

C'est alors que nous descendîmes dans la salle commune du dortoir pour déjeuner. Aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois où nous pourrions en profiter toutes les trois car à partir de demain, cet endroit sera animé par les rires de quelques cinquantaines d'étudiantes.

-« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour rencontre nos nouvelles camarades de chambre ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« N'oubliez tout de même pas de faire bonne impression, nous représentons le dortoir Fairy Tail. Si notre attitude est irréprochable, nous pourrons recevoir la bourse de tous les honneurs. Ce sera un plus dans votre futur _Curriculum Vitae_, les filles. » Répondis-je.

-« Rhoo, tu es trop sérieuse, Charles. Arrête d'être une princesse modèle et montre-moi la diablesse qui es en toi. » Me dit Cherrya en me taquinant.

-« Tu as raison, je devrais me détendre...Après tout, je n'aurai que deux années de liberté dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais plus m'amuser avec autant d'insouciance quand je serais une femme mariée et reine d'Extalia. » Murmurais-je avec un air mélancolique.

-« Raison de plus pour y aller, Ch...Carla. » Me répondit Wendy avec un doux sourire.

Reprenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris les portes du dortoir et me précipita à l'extérieur.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, salle de cours, 9h05 du matin.**

Ah…C'est comme je le pensais ! Tout le monde me dévisageait ! Derrière moi de nombreux murmures se faisaient entendre :

-« Tu as vu ? Elle a les cheveux blancs ! »

-« C'est la 1ère fois que j'en vois en vrai ! »

-« C'est une princesse ! Une vraie princesse du royaume ! »

-« Ce qu'elle est belle ! Ses cheveux blancs sont vraiment trop beaux ! »

-« C'est une bâtarde apparemment ! »

-« Elle serait la fille du frère de la reine ! Elle est de la plus haute noblesse ! »

-« Si c'est un bâtarde elle n'a aucun statut, non ? Si son père ne l'a pas reconnu… »

-« Comment ne peuvent-ils pas la reconnaître ? Les cheveux blancs n'appartiennent qu'à la famille royale ! »

Encore une fois j'étais le centre de l'attention ! Je n'osais parler à personne ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Tout un MONDE nous séparait !

C'est alors que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans un énorme fracas et qu'une jeune femme entra dans la salle. De longs cheveux violets descendant jusqu'à son dos, une jupe crayon parfaitement ajustée, des talons de sept centimètres et un chemisier au décolleté voyant assorti à une veste de costume noir. Cette personne se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants sans prendre la peine de croiser un seul regard et je fus surprise de la voir s'avancer sur l'estrade, de prendre un micro et de s'exclamer :

-« Bonjour tout le monde ! Asseyez-vous ! Je me présente : Ultear Milkovitch, 35 ans, et je serais votre professeur d'histoire. Titulaire d'un doctorat validé au bout de 8 ans d'étude, le thème de ma thèse était justement lié à l'histoire de notre magnifique pays. Certains d'entre vous me trouveront peut-être un peu jeune pour enseigner cette matière mais sachez quand même apprécier mon cours. »

Elle avait de l'autorité et du charisme, ça c'était sûr !

-« Maintenant, voici la liste des livres à commander pour l'année. Pour les étudiants boursiers, ces livres sont disponibles à la bibliothèque. Vous serez évalué lors des partiels et aurez une note de participation pour augmenter votre moyenne. Sur ce ne perdons pas plus de temps, fini la promenade de santé de la 1ère année, sortez vos cahiers ou vos ordinateurs, chapitre 1 : Les fondements du royaume d'Extalia. » S'exclama-t-elle.

Sortant mon ordinateur portable flambant neuf, j'ouvris un document Word et commença à prendre le cours en note.

Madame Milkovitch se dirigea d'une démarche élégante vers le vidéoprojecteur qu'elle alluma, révélant un PowerPoint avec de nombreuses images que je reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait pour la plupart d'illustration de Karl D'Extalia et pour le reste de reliques lui ayant appartenu. Branchant son micro, elle s'exclama en commençant son cours :

-« Bon, je suppose que vous connaissez tous l'histoire de la création de notre royaume par Karl D'Extalia que l'on vous raconte depuis la maternelle. Malheureusement pour vous, ce cours ne consistera pas à faire des révisions. On n'est plus en primaire ! Nous allons nous pencher plus en détail sur la figure de Karl D'Extalia. Il naquit fils de Jean D'Obléron et de Juliette Leblond, petits nobles du Saint Empire romain germanique. Son enfance fut marquée par de nombreux événements tels que la perte de sa mère morte en couche avec son frère mort-né lorsqu'il avait 6 ans. Seul fils de la famille, il fut contraint par son père et passa les quinze premières de sa vie à étudier. C'est cela qui fit de lui le roi d'Extalia. Son intelligence dépassait de loin la moyenne et à l'aube de ses 16 ans, il se fit présenter à la cour et séduit le roi par ses qualités. Il s'illustra dans la résolution de nombreux problèmes et conflits à tel point que le roi le fit nommer 1er conseiller. Lorsque la_ guerre des Vallées_ éclata, Karl approchait de ses 25 ans. Voyant le conflit entre la France et son Empire s'enliser, il y vit une possibilité de réaliser son souhait : posséder un grand territoire. Il y vit même l'opportunité de devenir roi et de s'élever au même rang que la France et le Saint Empire Germanique. Un avenir bien plus plaisant que celui de 1er conseiller de l'Empereur. Il contacta donc en secret le roi de France et lui proposa ses services en tant qu'espion, en l'échange d'une partie de territoire, revendiquant les origines françaises de sa mère. Le roi de France, Philippe III dit Le Hardi, après moult réflexion accepta sa proposition. Il commença donc à comploter contre l'Empereur Rudolph Ier. Cependant 2 ans plus tard, mourut le roi de France et ce fut son fils, Philippe IV dit Le Bel qui succéda au trône. Karl rompit alors ses contacts avec la France et réussit à obtenir la promesse de son souverain de lui donner un bout du territoire tant désiré s'il arrivait à conquérir. Ce fut donc le _12 mars 1286_ que la guerre pris fin avec un accord signé entre la France et le Saint Empire Germanique, administré par Karl, leur donnant chacun une moitié du territoire tant désiré. Une fois le traité signé, les deux souverains pensaient repartir tranquille chacun de leur côté avec leur petit bout de territoire prospère et organisèrent un banquet festif. Cependant, en plein milieu du festin, Karl réclama sa part de territoire et confronta les deux souverains, dont l'un le fils du roi décédé qui ne savait absolument rien de ce marché. Il se trouva qu'en effet, la partie obtenue par chaque souverain était celle qu'ils devaient à Karl. Fou de rage, les deux souverains tentèrent de tuer Karl par la force et pour motif de trahison. Cependant, ce dernier avait tout prévu. Grâce à son immense fortune, dû aux bons et loyaux services donnés pendant dix-huit ans à l'Empereur Rudolph, il acheta le soutien du candidat à l'élection papale Girolamo Masi, lui permettant grâce à ses contacts de se faire élire Pape sous le nom de Nicolas IV en février 1286. Ainsi protégé par l'autorité papale, il put revendiquer le territoire promis et se fit sacrer 1er Roi de ce nouveau royaume à qui il donna le nom d'Extalia prenant ainsi par la même occasion le nom de Karl D'Extalia. »

Soudain, la cloche sonna. Absorbée par le cours, je n'avais pas vu les deux heures passer. M'étirant et rangeant mon ordinateur, je me dirigeai vers le prochain cours : Sociologie en Amphi Bat. Princ. 4 . Sur mon passage, j'entendis milles et un chuchotement, ce qui me fit soupirer. Passant les lourdes portes en bois, je m'assieds sur un siège et attendit que le cours commence. Soudain, j'entendis :

-« Bonjour, tu t'appelles Carla, c'est ça ? »

Relevant la tête, j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir une magnifique jeune femme, vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et d'un jean, m'aborder avec un grand sourire. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fût ses courts cheveux blancs, ramenés en deux petites couettes basses vers l'arrière. J'avais devant moi Lisanna Strauss, ma cousine.

-« Oui, et vous êtes Lisanna Strauss, la fille de Lissa D'Extalia, cousine de la reine Chargot ? » Lui demandais-je avec un doux sourire.

-« C'est ça ! La sœur de Mirajaine et d'Elfman ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Strauss. » La saluais-je.

-« Enfin, voyons, Carla, ne me salue pas si formellement, nous sommes de la même famille. » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai pas été reconnu par mon père, je ne fais donc pas officiellement partie de la famille royale. » Répliquais-je, humblement, gardant bien mon rôle de bâtarde en tête.

-« Cependant ces magnifiques cheveux blancs prouvent le contraire. Ils sont si semblables à ceux de ma sœur ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en prenant une de mes mèches dans ses mains.

-« C'est vrai ? » Demandais-je, en rougissant légèrement.

-« Oui ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Lisanna. » Lui répliquais-je avec un sourire.

-« Je fais une licence de Psychologie. J'aimerais devenir psychologue plus tard enfin ça tu t'en doutes ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Moi une double licence Histoire et Sciences Politique ! » Répondis-je.

-« Super, pour quoi faire ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

_Reine du royaume ? _

-« Hum…Eh bien, je sais pas trop. » Répondis-je, pensant à trouver une réponse à cette question.

-« Dans quelle dortoir es-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« A Fairy Tail, et toi ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Moi aussi ! _Mira-nee _et _Elf-nii-chan_ aussi ! Il faudra fêter ça ce soir ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudain, nous entendîmes dans les hauts parleurs :

-« Euh...Excusez-moi…Les enfants…Le cours va commencer… »

Je me retourna pour voir une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses vêtue d'un pull blanc laineux et d'un jean rose avec des bottes essayer de nous parler :

-« Je suis Madame Ariès, votre professeur de sociologie, le cours va commencer, pourriez-vous vous taire ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, le cours commença enfin :

-« Nous allons aujourd'hui parler de Karl Marx. Né le 5 mai 1818 à Trèves dans la région de Rhénanie dans une famille d'origine juive convertie au protestantisme luthérien, il va devenir un auteur et acteur déterminant du mouvement ouvrier. Il fait ses études à l'Université de Bonn à la faculté de droit. Il part à l'Université de Berlin où son intérêt se porte sur la philosophie et l'histoire. En 1841, il soutient sa thèse en philosophie. En 1842, lorsque Marx quitte le système universitaire, les thèses des jeunes hégéliens reçoivent le soutien d'un groupe radical de bourgeois de Rhénanie pour fonder un journal : _Rheinische Zeitung_. Marx en prend le poste de rédacteur en chef. La censure du gouvernement ne tarde pas à limiter sa parution, puis à l'interdire en 1843. Pour continuer à publier, il décide de s'installer à Paris en octobre 1843. La France est alors en pleine révolution industrielle et la classe ouvrière montante favorise l'émergence des analyses dîtes présocialistes. À Paris, Marx fait la rencontre décisive de Friedrich Engels, son compagnon de lutte et d'écriture jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'est en 1845 que Marx prend ses distances avec les mouvements présocialistes et les jeunes hégéliens en rédigeant Thèses sur Feuerbach et L'Idéologie allemande où il affirme sa conception matérialiste de l'histoire. Marx représente alors un danger pour le pouvoir politique, il est expulsé hors de France. En 1845, il s'installe à Bruxelles. En 1846, sa prise de distance avec les mouvements socialistes, le pousse à écrire un ouvrage intitulé Misère de la philosophie en réponse à l'ouvrage de Proudhon : Philosophie de la misère. Il poursuit son engagement politique qui le conduit à adhérer avec son ami Engels à un groupe politique clandestin, la Ligue des Communistes, en 1847. Ils participent à Londres au deuxième congrès de cette organisation et rédigent le fameux Manifeste du Parti communiste. La révolution de 1848, ou le Printemps des peuples, lui permet de revenir en Allemagne où il relance La Nouvelle Gazette Rhénane. Il se charge de la section de La Ligue des Communistes. Mais en 1849, la contre révolution le mène devant un tribunal, il est de nouveau expulsé d'Allemagne pour Paris. Il quitte ensuite le continent pour s'installer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à Londres. Les exils répétés de Marx et sa famille nombreuse ne favorisent pas ses conditions de vie malgré le soutien financier de son ami Engels. Durant cette même période, le mouvement ouvrier se renforce à travers son action syndicale et politique mais aussi en raison du poids grandissant de la classe ouvrière. Il participe en 1864 à la création de la première Internationale ouvrière. Commence alors pour Marx, un profond travail d'analyses et de recherches qui vont le conduire à la rédaction du premier tome de son ouvrage majeur Le Capital. Il publie entre temps un ouvrage intitulé Contribution à la critique de l'économie politique. La guerre entre la France et l'Allemagne, la Commune de Paris et son échec en 1871 marquent un tournant important pour la classe ouvrière divisée. En 1875, le congrès de Gotha réunissant différents courants politiques, lui permet de rédiger une critique acerbe contre tout compromis avec la bourgeoisie sociale-démocrate. Marx consacre la fin de sa vie à la rédaction des tomes manquant du Capital. Mais il meurt le 2 décembre 1881. La publication posthume des tomes manquants sera l'œuvre de Engels quelques années plus tard. »

_Ding Dong Ding Dong _

-« C'est enfin fini ? » Me souffla Lisanna.

-« Oui, mais c'était intéressant ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Si tu le dis, qu'as-tu comme cours après ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« J'ai deux heures pour manger puis deux heures de sociologie politique. » Répondis-je.

-« Oh, moi j'enchaîne sur trois heures de sport ! Avec Madame Aquarius… » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Pourquoi cet air désespéré ? » Demandais-je.

-« Elle est terrifiante, je l'ai eu l'année dernière. Mais bon, au moins je verrai Natsu ! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Nastu ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Mon ami d'enfance, Natsu Dragneel. Il fait STAPPS, c'est pour être avec lui que j'ai pris l'option sport. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je vois, bonne chance à toi ! » Lui dis-je, avant de la quitter.

-« A ce soir, Carla ! » Me salua-t-elle.

Je continuai donc mon chemin vers la cafétéria. Les cours étaient vraiment intéressants ! J'adorais ce premier jour à l'Université ! Tout était si rafraîchissant ! Les cours étaient géniaux ! Et puis, je ne me lasserai jamais de cette liberté ! Je pouvais aller et faire tout ce que je voulais ! Et puis, avoir rencontrer Lisanna me remplissait de joie ! Elle était si cool, si dynamique, si enjouée ! Ce que j'aimerais être comme elle, vivre une vie insouciante, faisant ce que j'aime, vivant comme je le souhaite ! Nous étions de la même famille et pourtant…Nos destins étaient aussi différents que la nuit et le jour. Elle, fille d'une princesse de sang royal et d'un milliardaire, vivant dans le luxe et l'aisance, maîtresse de son destin, riche héritière fortunée et moi, princesse héritière d'un royaume, dont le destin était de me marier avec un homme que je n'aimais pas et prendre un trône avec de lourdes responsabilités. Diriger un pays tout entier, cela me donnait le vertige rien que d'y penser. Dans moins d'une dizaine d'années je serais celle qui dirigerait ce pays de mes propres mains.

Mais alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, au détour d'un couloir, j'heurta quelque chose à pleine vitesse, qui en me bousculant me fit tomber par terre, m'assommant par la même occasion. Me retenant de crier de douleur, suite à l'impact, j'ouvris les yeux et vis un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus étalé sur moi, sa tête au niveau de ma poitrine.

-« Euh, pouvez-vous vous relever ? » Lui demandais-je.

Ouvrant ses beaux yeux noirs, l'inconnu me dévisagea pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, tout en se mettant à rougir. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il resta devant moi la bouche ouverte, complètement bouche bée.

-« Pouvez-vous vous relever ? » Répétais-je.

-« Euh…Aye sir ! » Répondit-il, en se relevant.

Sentant quelque chose de collant sur mes vêtements, je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait renverser son plateau de la cafétéria sur moi ! J'avais des pâtes et de la sauce partout ! Quel désastre ! En plus, il y avait des morceaux de poissons dont l'odeur se répendait tout autour de moi !

-« Oh non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas le jour de la rentrée ! » M'exclamais-je à voix haute en essayant de rattraper cette catastrophe.

-« Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses ! Pour me rattraper, voudriez-vous de mon poisson pour déjeuner ? » S'exclama-t-il en rougissant.

-« Ah ? Du poisson ? Qui voudrait de ça ? » M'écriais-je, rouge de colère.

-« C'est du saumon ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Vous vous fichez de moi ! Vous avez ruiné mon bel ensemble ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos méprisables poissons ! » M'écriais-je, le plus fort possible.

Et mes larmes menaçant de couler, je m'enfuyais en courant après avoir mis une belle gifle au coupable de ce malheureux accident. Rentrant dans mon dortoir, montant au dernier étage avec précipitation, je me doucha puis me changea et mangea un bout avant de revenir dans l'amphi et me plongea dans un livre.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 4: "La fête d'octobre" ! Un chapitre sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé ! ;) **


	4. La fête d'Octobre

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici donc le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire ! Déjà 1 mois que j'ai commencé ! ^^**

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews : **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Pas grave, pas grave, tu ne peux pas tout comprendre non plus ! On n'est quau 4ème chapitre après tout ! :) Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a des personnages qui sont en reste dans Fairy Tail et qui mériteraient d'être développé. Pudibonde ? Tu m'apprends un nouveau mot là ! xD J'hésite entre la gêne et le rire ! Oui mais tu vas voir Charles va se démocratiser à l'avenir ! ;) Oui le contraste entre la personnalité d'Aries et son métier est fait exprès ! :) Hum...Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'autres profs mais pourquoi pas ? Je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 11 alors j'y penserai ! J'ai ADORE tout ce que tu m'as appris sur Philippe le Bel et avec tes propos on crorait presque que Karl fait vraiment parti de l'Histoire et n'est plus seulement un personnage de fiction et ça, vraiment, ça m'a émue ! Alors je te remercie vraiment pour ton beau discours qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Ce n'est absolument pas déplacé c'est même la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dit sur cette fiction ! Elle va apprendre d'une façon assez hard à être normale, je te laisse lire ça ! ;) **

**Redness2025 : Ahahaha ! xD Oui on n'a pas vraiment intéret à salir les vêtements d'une princesse sinon elle risque de piquer une crise ! xD Oh oui moi je vais bien écoute là je suis en stage pendant encore 2 mois et j'essaye d'avancer mon histoire mais je n'en suis qu'à l'écriture de chapitre 11 ! ^^' Un peu difficile de trouver la motivation mais bon ! xD Ah oui je trouve que tu es jeune mais je n'ai que 20 ans on a donc 3 ans d'écart seulement ! Mais l'époque de mes 17 ans me paraît tellement lointaine alors c'est pour ça ! :) Oui j'irais revoir ce que tu m'as dit sur tes persos, voir si ça me redonne l'inspiration ! ;) **

**Rick10: Alala Rick, alala ! Je savais que l'alcool ça piquait mais là ! xD Pauvre Charles ! Alors juste pour rappel elle est à l'université, la fac et non pas au lycée ! Elle est majeure et c'est un point TRES IMPORTANT ! Là dans ce chapitre la Charles coincée elle existe plus, tu vas voir sa tenue...C'est Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie là ! xD (je sais pas si tu connais l'emission présentée par Cristina Cordula mais je aprirais pour un non ! xD) Charles là c'est la plus sexy du lot ! Enfin, je te fais pas trop de spoil et je vais te laisser lire ! Oui tu as toutn à fait raison, une fille ça peut mettre une mini-jupe sans forcément avoir envie d'allumer, juste pour se sentir sexy et désirable. Et ça, Charles et sa vision moyennageuse va le compredre au contact des soeurs Strauss ! J'ai hâte de lire ta review sur ce chap ! **

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le fête d'octobre **

**PDV Wendy, 1 mois plus tard.**

-« Weeeendy ! Lève-toi ! » Entendis-je.

-« Oui, oui…J'ai encore 5 minutes… » Murmurais-je dans mon sommeil.

-« Il est 8h45. » S'exclama soudain Charles d'un ton dur.

-« Heiiiiiin ? Mais je commence à 9h ! » M'écrais-je, en bondissant du lit.

Me coiffant et m'habillant rapidement enfilant un jean et un T-Shirt pris au hasard dans ma penderie, je me précipitai dans la salle commune...Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant cette dernière remplie ! Mais, mais, mais, normalement tout le monde devrait être en cours !

-« Bonjour Wendy. » Me salua Lucy.

En effet, depuis la dernière fois, notre dortoir c'était bien rempli ! De nombreuses étudiantes y habitait désormais ! Lucy Heartfillia, fille unique du PDG du groupe Heartfillia générant des millions de dollars de bénéfice, étudiait ici la littérature classique afin de devenir écrivaine. Plantureuse blonde aux cheveux longs, riche héritière, elle était une des stars de cette université. Mais avec moi elle était toujours gentille et chaleureuse, ce qui faisait que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-« Bonjour, Lucy-san. Hum…Quelle heure est-il ? » Répondis-je.

-« Ah ! Carla a encore fait ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant jusqu'aux larmes.

-« Lucy-san ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! » M'exclamais-je, rouge comme une tomate.

-« Il est à peine 7h55, Wendy. » Murmura une douce voix à mes côtés.

Cette voix appartenait à Lévy McGarden, une prodige à Fairy Tail. Etudiante en langues, cette dernière en parlait couramment une dizaine, et en connaissait au moins une vingtaine, dont certaines mortes. Son intellect et sa capacité d'apprentissage n'avaient aucune limite. Meilleure amie de Lucy, toutes les deux étaient liées par une passion dévorante pour la lecture. Tout comme Charles.

-« Ch…CAAAARLAAAA ! » M'écriais-je, en utilisant le nom d'emprunt de cette dernière.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Me répondit-t-elle en descendant les escaliers majestueusement.

Vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe évasée noire montant jusqu'à sa taille, le chemisier rentré dans cette dernière, elle était éblouissante. Digne souveraine de ce pays. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient coiffés à la perfection, remontés en une queue-de-cheval, et son maquillage était simple mais pertinent. Crayon et mascara, c'est tout, mais cela soulignait son regard et le rendait plus intense.

-« Tu m'as encore menti ! » Lui reprochais-je.

-« Bien sûr, sinon tu ne te serais jamais levée. » Me répondit-elle calmement, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Une attitude prétentieuse chez certaines, mais Charles ne le faisait que pour se protéger de l'extérieur. Elle était une princesse royale après tout.

-« Ce n'est pas juste ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Oui, oui, apprends à te réveiller alors. Je n'ai pas à le faire avec Cherrya. Pour preuve, elle discute passionnément avec Juvia. » Me répondit-elle.

En effet, ma cousine discutait avec énormément d'entrain avec Juvia. D'amour, leur passion commune. Juvia était une étudiante en STAPPS, venant de Finlande, et championne en natation. Ayant remportée de nombreux prix, elle était maintenant en lice pour les Jeux Olympiques, se déroulant dans un an à Tokyo au Japon. Elle était venue ici pour bénéficier de l'entrainement personnel d'une des meilleures nageuses du monde : Aquarius, enseignante ici. Nommée ainsi en l'honneur de l'esprit du Verseau, la professeure avait pris l'habitude qu'on l'appelle ainsi plutôt que par son vrai nom.

Juvia, était tombée folle amoureuse de Grey Fullbuster, un étudiant normand en art, dès le premier jour, et ne rêvait plus que d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Ce qui correspondait totalement à Cherrya, qui elle rêvait du prince charmant.

-« Un thé Darjeeling, Mira, et un jus d'orange avec des viennoiseries, s'il te plaît. » Demanda Charles.

-« Tout de suite, Carla ! » Lui répondis une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, similaires aux siens en tous points.

En effet, cette dernière était la sœur de Lisanna, Mirajaine Strauss. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable, mannequin pour de grandes marques, posant notamment pour Vogue et était l'égérie d'une marque de parfum mondialement connu. Elle étudie à la musicologie à l'Université afin de devenir chanteuse, sa voix est un véritable trésor. Elle nous avait confié qu'elle sortirait son 1er album dans deux ans à la fin de son Master. Et ça allait faire un véritable tabac ! Cela ne ferait que la hisser au rang de « _Reine de la Pop_ ». Nous attendions tous cet événement avec impatience.

Sortant avec Laxus Dreyar, le petit-fils du doyen de l'Université, leur relation était cependant secrète car cela pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur la carrière de Mirajaine. Sortir avec une star n'était pas une chose simple j'imagine !

-« Et du vin rouge ! » S'écria Kana.

Kana Albertona. Charles dirait à son propos : « Une étudiante dépravée, étudiante en sciences biologiques, chimiques ou biochimiques agronomiques, elle souhaite devenir œnologue, ce qui lui correspond bien. Soulée du matin au soir, il n'y a aucun moment où elle est sobre. Et elle porte constamment un haut de bikini, afin de faire étalage de ses atouts devant la galerie. Ou de plonger une tête afin d'aller embêter Juvia dans la piscine lors de ces entraînements. » Malgré cette dure présentation, Kana était quelqu'un de chaleureux et mettait un grain de folie dans ce dortoir si sérieux. Sans elle, la vie ne serait pas pareille.

-« Non ! Sers-lui du jus de pomme, Mira. » S'exclama une voix grave et autoritaire.

Erza Scarlet. Une figure dominante de l'Université, préfète en chef du dortoir. Excellente étudiante en STAPPS, elle souhaitait devenir escrimeur professionnel. Son talent à l'épée était digne d'un chevalier, et pour preuve elle aussi avait été sélectionné pour participer aux Jeux Olympiques de 2020. Belle et autoritaire, elle bénéficiait d'une aura de peur sans précédent.

-« Erza-nee, tu es toujours aussi sévère ! » S'exclama une beauté aux longs cheveux roses.

Meldy Milkovitch, fille de ma professeure d'histoire Ultear Milkovitch. J'avais appris avec le temps que les familles Milkovitch et Fullbuster était liés. En effet, la mère de Grey était la sœur d'Ultear et le père de Lyon était leur frère. Meldy, Grey et Lyon sont donc tous les trois cousins. Après la mort des parents de Grey et de Lyon dans un accident de voitures alors qu'ils sortaient tous les 4 au théâtre, c'était leur grand-mère, Ul qui les avait recueillis et élevés. Meldy nous avait expliqué que sa mère l'avait eu à 17 ans, et que le père avait nié toutes responsabilités, disparaissant du jour au lendemain, ayant changé de lycée grâce à l'influence de ses parents. Mais pour l'instant aucun de rapport avec le fait qu'elle appelle Erza sa « grande sœur ». Ultear, lors d'un voyage humanitaire au Chili, a trouvé Jellal Fernandez, un enfant dont les parents sont morts lors d'une épidémie qui a décimé tout son village. Emue par le sort de ce petit garçon, livré par lui-même, elle a décidé de l'adopter. Après moult démarche, Jellal est devenu Jellal Milkovitch Fernandez, son fils. Et donc le frère de Meldy ! Ce dernier voulant devenir chercheur en astronomie, il suivait à l'Université des cours spécialisés, au niveau doctorat. Fiancé l'année dernière avec Erza Scarlet, éperdument épris d'elle, c'est la raison pour laquelle sa petite sœur appelle sa fiancée « Grande sœur ».

-« Au fait, tout le monde, j'ai l'_annonce_ à faire officiellement ! » S'exclama Mirajaine, nous coupant dans notre conversation.

-« Une annonce ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Non, non, pas une annonce mais _l'annonce_ ! » Me répondit Lucy avec un magnifique sourire.

Mirajaine se dirigea avec grâce vers une table et monta dessus. Prenant un micro et s'écrira :

-« Je déclare officiellement que la fête d'octobre aura lieu le vendredi 26 du mois, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine ! Elle se déroulera sur le terrain derrière l'Université qui appartient à ma famille ! Comme chaque année, je le modifierais en fonction du thème qui cette année sera… « _Paradise Beach_ » ! Mesdames, interdiction de venir seulement en maillot de bain ! Sortez vos plus belles robes de cocktails pour aller boire un verre face à la mer sur une plage de sable fin ! La plus belle d'entre toutes sera élue Miss de cette année ! Cette soirée c'est l'occasion en or pour s'amuser avant les examens ! De faire des rencontres, de se détendre, c'est Evènement du semestre ! »

Une fête ? Sur le thème de la plage ?

-« Trop trop trop bien ! Je pense mettre un pardessus de maillot de bain comme robe ! Une petite robe courte et décolleté ! Avec un bikini rose en dessous avec des perles ! Et une fleur d'Hibiscus dans les cheveux ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Il me faut quelque chose de large qui ne montre pas trop ma poitrine… » Soupira Lévy.

-« Hum…Une belle robe noire longue fera l'affaire ! Avec un chapeau de paille stylisé ce sera parfait ! » Réfléchis Erza à voix haute.

-« Dis-Lucy-san, est-ce que l'on est obligée de venir ? » Demandais-je.

-« Hein ? Oui ! C'est l'événement du semestre ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Mais…Je ne suis jamais allée à une fête… » Murmurais-je dans l'embarras.

-« Hein ? » S'écria Lucy.

-« Moi de même. » Répondit Carla, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Carla, Wendy, nous allons vous aider à vous préparer ! Lisanna s'en chargera, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Lucy à sa voisine.

-« Oui, pas de soucis ! Je sais tout sur tout sur le sujet ! Laissez-moi faire ! » Répondit cette dernière avec un clin d'œil.

Rassurée sur ce fait, ayant eu l'approbation silencieuse de Charles, qui malgré tout, semblait avoir envie d'aller à cette fête, je me mis à imaginer ma tenue ! Je ne voulais pas me mettre en maillot de bain mais je me voyais bien dans une robe colorée avec un chapeau de paille ! Ça serait comme un départ en vacances !

Toute guillerette, je finis mon déjeuner, et me prépara à aller en cours !

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, le 26 octobre, 18h30.**

-« Patiente encore un peu, Carla ! » Me dit Lisanna.

-« Mais j'ai hâte de voir à quoi je ressemble ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras magnifique ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Bien, bien, je te laisse faire ! » Soupirais-je.

Ce soir était le grand soir ! La fête d'octobre allait commencer d'ici 30 minutes ! Lisanna ne nous avait pas laissé choisir nos tenues, elle avait demandé à une grande couturière de s'en occuper ! Digne fille d'un millionnaire ! J'aivais eu beau lui répéter de ne pas le faire, elle ne m'avait pas écouté une seule seconde !

Wendy et Cherrya avaient fini de se changer depuis longtemps. Cherrya abordait un haut de bikini rose avec un mini short et des chaussures à talons. Elle avait fait des faux tatouages tout son corps. Roses, bleus, rouge ! Une étoile sur sa joue, du mascara rose, des faux cils, ses cheveux coiffés dans une sorte de palmier, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Une poupée hyper sexy, mais bon…Ce n'est pas au château qu'elle aura l'occasion de tester son sex appel ! Elle était heureuse, c'est le principal ! Et tellement jolie ! Belle à croquer ! Mais il faudra que je la surveille, histoire qu'aucun garçon ne l'approche ! Elle est la fille du comte Brendy après tout, une fille de la noblesse, destinée à se marier avec un bon parti, comme sa sœur. Même chose pour Wendy, mais encore plus sévère ! Elle est la dernière de sa lignée, elle représente la famille Marvell ! Celui qui se mariera avec elle devra supporter le poids du duché Marvell ! Un des duchés les plus proches de la famille royale !

En parlant de Wendy, cette dernière était vêtue d'une belle robe vert clair composée de plusieurs voiles avec un dégradée de couleurs. Avec ses beaux cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, son maquillage travaillé, elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle aurait pu poser pour un magazine, telle qu'elle était ! Simple, belle, naturelle ! Elle avait tant de charme ! Surtout que ces espadrilles avec des talons haut et sa mini-robe soulignait ses jambes !

-« Voilà, c'est fait, Carla ! Regarde-toi ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

Me retournant face au miroir, je ne me reconnus point ! Qui était cette fille aussi belle et sexy ? Non, vraiment ? Je portais un bikini blanc avec des perles. Le haut de bikini était rembourré et push-up, ce qui me faisait une poitrine presque digne de celle de Cherrya. La culotte du maillot de bain était assez échancrée, laissant parfaitement voir mes fesses rebondies. Par-dessus cela, je portais une robe blanche, mais alors vraiment vraiment transparente. Elle laissait tout voir, ou presque, flottant comme un voile blanc autour de moi. Heureusement qu'elle était longue et me tombait jusqu'aux chevilles ! Elle ressemblait à une de ses robes que portaient les égyptiennes aux temps des Pharaons, celles fait de lin ! Je portais également des talons assez hauts, de la même couleurs quelques perles de mon maillot de bain. Enfin j'étais maquillée à la perfection, ni trop peu, ni pas assez. Et quant à mes cheveux, ils étaient coiffés en un chignon assez lâche dans lequel était planté plusieurs fleurs de lys.

-« Wooow ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu es magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda Lisanna.

-« Mais c'est beaucoup trop gênant, je ne peux pas montrer autant de peau à tout le monde ! Je suis… »

Princesse héritière d'Extalia, pensais-je dans ma tête.

-« Allez, Carla, dévergonde toi un peu ! Tu as de jolies formes, profite-en ! Fais-toi élire reine de la soirée ! Pour récompenser tout le travail et l'argent que j'ai mis dedans ! Allez, Carla, s'il te plaît ! » Me supplia Lisanna.

-« Oh oui Carla, tu es si sexy ! Ca te va super bien ! Un mélange de sexy attitude et de pureté incarnée ! » S'exclama Cherrya.

-« Wow, Carla, tu fais si mature ! » Me répondit Wendy.

-« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix si vous vous y mettez… » Soupirais-je, sachant que Lisanna ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

-« Super ! Allons-y vite ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

Elle était vêtue d'une une robe tout aussi belle que la mienne. Une robe vraiment courte et décolleté, de toutes les couleurs, rendant particulièrement bien sur elle ! Avec ses hauts talons, elle fleurtait avec la limité du convenable, à chaque pas, l'on pouvait apercevoir son bas de maillot de bain bleu flashy.

Nous arrivâmes sur le lieu de la fête au bout de 15 minutes. A ma grande surprise, la fête battait déjà son plein : la musique qui retentissait dans mes oreilles était assez rythmé, l'atmosphère était à la fois dynamique et enivrante, je sentais une forte odeur d'alcool dans l'air, et je voyais des filles se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique. J'étais subjuguée. Le décor était magnifique. Le terrain avait été recouvert de sable fin, tel une véritable plage. Sur le sable, il y avait pleins de petit canapés en bois recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Il y avait même des sortes de lits à baldaquin, ce que j'identifia plus tard comme étant des sortes de grands canapés privés, installé par Mirajaine en l'honneur des couples. Toute la « plage » était éclairé par des lampions, accroché haut dans le ciel, par je ne sais quel moyen. C'était réellement magnifique, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à la mer. Je pouvais presque sentir l'air frais de la brise marine !

-« Woooooooooooooooow ! » S'exclamèrent Wendy et Cherrya, stupéfaites.

-« Oui ! Ma sœur a un véritable sens du détail ! Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi cette fête est l'événement du semestre, non ? » Nous répondit Lisanna.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » Rajoutais-je.

-« Allez les filles, venez avec moi ! » Nous dit Lisanna

Elle navigua parmi la foule pour nous emmener dans le carrée V.I.P de Fairy Tail. A l'écart du centre de la fête, ce dernier offrait, en plus de boissons spéciales, un peu plus de calme. J'y retrouvais toutes mes amies : Lucy, Levy, Erza, Kana, Ever, Mirajaine, Juvia, Kinana, et quelques garçons que je ne connaissais que de vu : Grey Fullbuster, Nastu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Combolto et…L'ignoble garçon qui m'avait renversé son plateau dessus à la cantine ! Oh non, pas ce stalker. Pas lui…Evidemment dès qu'il me vit, je pu constater que le rouge lui monta aux joues et qu'il du écarquiller les yeux au moins une dizaine de fois avant de se diriger vers moi et de bafouiller :

-« B-Bons-soir C-Carla… »

-« Bonsoir. » Lui répondis-je sèchement.

En effet, depuis ce fameux jour il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre, où que j'aille, pour me proposer…DU POISSON ! Tous les midis, absolument tous, quand j'allais à la cafétéria, il se débrouillait pour être toujours là et me proposer le menu « riz-poisson frit ». Quel abruti ! Proposer du poisson à une princesse ! Pour qui me prenait-il ? Vraiment ! Offre-t-on du poisson à une jeune fille pour se faire pardonner ? Il se fichait de moi, à coup sûr, en jouant les amoureux transis ! Vraiment, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce genre de garçon là.

-« Wow ! Carla ! Tu es sublime ! » S'exclama Lucy en se précipitant vers moi.

-« Et toi Wendy tu es si belle ! Ta robe te va super bien ! » Lui dit Lévy.

-« Sexy, Cherrya ! Tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes ! » Cria Kana.

-« Je compte bien me trouver un petit-copain ce soir, Kana ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, tandis que je soupirais.

-« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Nous dit sèchement Laxus.

-« Il nous en a fallu du temps pour arriver à un tel résultat ! » Lui répondit Lisanna en lui tirant la langue.

-« Lisanna, ma chérie, tu as fait du beau travail ! Digne de toi ! » S'exclama Mirajaine, au comble de la joie.

-« Merci, Mira-nee ! » Répondit Lisanna, heureuse.

Nous commençâmes donc à boire quelques verres tout en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Nous fîmes un action/vérité et pleins d'autres jeux entre nous. Puis, nous allâmes danser, nous déhancher sur la musique qui coulait sur nos corps. J'avais eu un peu de mal à trouver le rythme mais au final rien de bien compliqué par rapport à la valse viennoise ou autre danse de salon.

Je fus surprise de voir que je m'amusais ! Cette atmosphère y était pour beaucoup ! De ma vie, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de liberté ! Je n'avais plus le lourd poids de mon nom, du protocole, de mon sang. J'étais juste Carla, ici ! Carla, libre comme l'air ! Qui pouvait s'amuser, rire avec ses amis et danser tant qu'elle voulait !

Balançant mes hanches au fil de la musique, buvant un peu plus que de raison, le liquide brûlant coulant dans ma gorge me donnant l'énergie de continuer, rendant le monde autour de moi paradisiaque, me donnant cette atmosphère de flotter, hors du temps, loin de tous mes problèmes.

-« Hey Carla, ça va bien ? » Me demanda Lisanna.

-« J'avoue que j'ai un peu trop bu… » Lui avouais-je.

-« Retourne te reposer dans le carrée V.I.P avant que le concours de Miss ne commence. On est toutes inscrites, tu te souviens ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Ouais, ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Un concours de beauté qu'on m'avait forcé à faire, alors que tout le monde savait que Mirajaine allait gagner. A côté d'elle, je faisais pâle copie.

Reprenant le chemin en sens inverse, poussant les étudiants qui se mettaient sur mon chemin, j'arriva enfin au carré V.I.P. M'affalant sur l'un des canapés, je balançai ma tête en arrière dans l'espoir de dissiper la migraine qui prenait peu à peu. Je n'aurais jamais du tant boire…Et dire que je devais surveiller Wendy et Cherrya !

-« Hum…Carla, tout va bien ? » Me demanda une voix pâteuse.

Oh non, pas cet imbécile.

-« Ouais ça va. » Grognais-je.

-« Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant. Tu as trop bu, non ? Il faut faire attention trop boire d'un coup quand on n'est pas habitué sinon ça risque de mal tourner. Va te reposer, Carla, c'est mieux pour toi. Je te raccompagne au dortoir. » Me dit-il.

Me relevant d'un coup, la colère prenant possession de mon âme, je m'écriais :

-« MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU POUR ME DONNER DES ORDRES ? »

-« Mais…je… » Bafouilla-t-il.

-« Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère manger du poisson ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser une fois dans ma vie ! Boire comme j'en ai envie ! Danser comme je le veux ! Personne n'a le droit de m'enlever mes deux années de liberté ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as pas à me materner ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Carla, je ne voulais pas… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Oh, et puis j'en ai marre de toi ! A me suivre partout, à me stalker ! Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette obsession pour moi ? A vouloir me proposer tous les midis du poisson ! Du poisson à une princesse ! Tu te rends compte du ridicule que la situation a ? En plus, je vais te confier une chose : je déteste le poisson ! Tous les poissons ! Alors si tu as compris, ne m'adresse plus la parole ! » M'exclamais-je.

Puis, faisant fi de son interdiction, je m'enfuis du carré V.I.P. Il tenta de me rattraper mais je réussi à me fondre dans la foule. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'errance, je finis par trouver un canapé privé où je pu me reposer un peu. M'allongeant sur le matelas, je fermai les yeux et m'endormi jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me secoue pour me réveiller.

-« Quoi ? » Grognais-je.

-« Salut ma belle, comment ça va ? » Me demanda un garçon qui empestait l'alcool.

-« Ça allait très bien jusqu'à ce que je te vois. » Lui répondis-je, avec mon franc parler habituel.

-« Hey Sanrô ! Regarde-moi ce petit chaton rebelle, ça me donne envie de la dresser. » Murmura-t-il en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, signe d'excitation.

-« Je vois, je vois. » Répondit le dénommé Sanrô en rentrant à son tour dans l'espace privé du canapé.

-« Ne me touchez pas. » Les menaçais-je.

Mais faisant fi de mon interdiction, le premier m'attrapa par le cou et m'attira vers lui tandis que le deuxième posa ses mains sur ma taille, commençant à me peloter. Ayant pris des cours d'autodéfense toute mon enfance, je voulu les repousser mais je fus effrayée de voir que mon corps ne voulait pas répondre. Je pouvais à peine lever le bras ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon corps ne voulait-il pas répondre ? Même mes sens ne répondaient plus à l'appel ! Il fallait que je me défende ! Il le fallait !

-« Non, non, non ! » M'écriais-je.

La peur me glaçait le sens et se propageait jusque dans mes plus profondes entrailles. Je…J'allais me faire violer ici ? Par deux mecs bourrés ? Moi ? La princesse héritière d'Extalia dont la virginité était un des biens des plus précieux du royaume ? Non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire subir ce déshonneur à mon pays ! Je n'avais pas été raisonnable ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de boire autant ?

Je sentis des lèvres sur mon cou et des mains sur ma poitrine. Je voulais me débattre. Mais je n'en avais pas la force. Ils commencèrent à m'enlever ma robe. Je voulu lutter et en mordit un jusqu'au sang. Mais alors qu'il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me donner une bonne correction, je ne sentis rien.

-« JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A CARLA ! » S'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

J'ouvris les yeux et me mit instantanément à rougir. Devant moi, sur le canapé, se tenait l'imbécile heureux, me protégeant, tel un rempart, des deux inconnus qui avaient tentés d'abuser de moi. Le chat-mâle se tourna vers moi et j'eus du mal à le reconnaître tant ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un feu intense de colère qui m'était inconnu. Étais-ce bien le même homme ? Il dégageait une impression de respect et de noblesse.

-« Attends-moi là, Carla. Ce sera vite fait. » Me dit-il tout en descendant du canapé et en fermant le rideau, entraînant les deux autres garçons hors du canapé.

-« Imbécile heureux… » Murmurais-je, émue

Par peur et par curiosité, quelques secondes plus tard, j'ouvris légèrement les rideaux et jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

Éclairé par la lumière des lampions, les garçons se battaient. Pour moi. Enfin, se battaient…C'était plutôt lui qui tabassaient les deux autres. Instantanément, je pu voir qu'il avait fait de la boxe, vu les coups de poings qu'il décrochait. La rage brillait intensément dans ses yeux et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le dénommé Sanrô essaya de parer ses coups et de le bloquer tandis que l'autre voulu l'assommer mais cette stratégie n'eut pas grand effet. L'un se prit un coup de poing bien maîtrisé tandis que l'autre finit par terre, face contre sol. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, tant la haine brûlait son cœur. Il continua les coups sur les deux garçons à terre tout en hurlant :

-« Comment avez-vous oser lui faire ça ? Comment ? Espèce de… ! Comment pouvez-vous aussi peu respecter sa personne ? Sa dignité ! Les femmes ne sont pas vos jouets ! Elles ont des sentiments ! Pas comme vous, sales porcs ! Comment avez-vous osé toucher à _ma_ Carla ? Je vais vous détruire jusqu'au dernier ! »

Ces paroles me firent rougir tant elles résonnaient en moi. Les larmes aux yeux, mes mains devant la bouche, je me levai et murmura :

-« Happy… »

Instantanément, il réagit et se retourna vers moi :

-« Carla, reste là où tu es, ne regarde pas ça. »

-« Happy, je ne veux pas rester là…» Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Laçant un dernier regard vers les garçons à terre, il se retourna vers moi, enleva sa chemise, se dévoilant torse nu et la mit autour de moi. Me prenant par la main, nous commençâmes à avancer, en direction du dortoir.

-« Le concours… » Murmurais-je.

Il se retourna visiblement surpris vers moi.

-« J'ai promis à Lisanna d'être là… » Soufflais-je, épuisée.

-« Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cette état, Carla. Ta robe est…euh…en mauvaise état…Et tu es fatiguée. Je vais envoyer un texto à Lisanna pour lui dire que tu ne peux pas venir. Alors rentrons, d'accord ? » Me dit-il gentiment.

-« Ok… » Murmurais-je.

Nous fîmes donc le chemin qui nous séparait du dortoir dans un silence absolu. Mais pas un silence gênant, non, un silence qui me paraissait agréable, loin de tout ce bruit et de toute cette agitation. Je sentais la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne et cela suffit à me rassurer, à m'apaiser, à me calmer.

-« Quelle chambre ? » Me demanda-t-il, une fois rentré dans le dortoir.

-« Dernier étage, numéro 48. » Murmurais-je.

Une fois arrivé devant cette dernière, il me demanda la clé.

-« Dans le pot de fleurs à droite de la porte. » Répondis-je, tandis qu'il pouffa de rire.

-« C'est juste tellement commun comme cachette. » S'excusa-t-il.

Nous rentrâmes donc tous deux dans ma chambre et Happy me guida jusqu'au lit, me borda, telle une enfant, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me dire :

-« Repose-toi bien, Carla. »

Et suite à cela, je fermai les yeux et m'endormi calmement, en ne pensant à rien, faisant le vide dans mes pensées et accueillant à bras ouvert le sommeil réparateur., tandis que je l'entendis claquer la porte de ma chambre.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 5: "Examens" ! **


	5. Examens

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici donc le 5ème chapitre de cette histoire ! Déjà 1/4 de l'histoire ! ^^**

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews : **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Moi je connaissais le mot puribonde mais en fait j'ai rajouté un r comme la racine du mot pure ! ^^' Va savoir pourquoi c'était comme ça dans mon esprit. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait cette confusion ! ^^' Oh oui Carla est capable de l'utiliser maintenant que tu me l'as appris ! J'ai essayer de le caser dans le chapitre mais...J'ai pas réussi ! Si tu aimes que les personnages interagissent avec la réalité je t'ai concocté une petite histoire dans le chapitre 11 tu vas être aux anges ! :D Oooh merci pour le compliment ça me fait super plaisir ! 3 Oui j'ai donné des origines hispaniques à Jellal cela devait être cohérent ! ;) Aaaah ouiiiii moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé de m'endormir après avoir éteint mon réveil ! ça m'arrive trop souvent même ! Ah je sais que j'ai pas mis Kinana assez en avant dans cette fic' je me rattraperais dans la prochaine ! ;) Ahaha je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce chapitre ! ;) **

**Wolfblut : Coucou Wolfy ! Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahaha je suis contente de savoir que je t'ai fait rire ! C'est toujours mon but que mes histoires fassent sourire les gens qui les lisent ! :D Oh c'est bien si tu as apprécié Lisanna, elle occupe une place importante dans cette fic' comme cousine de Charles ! ;) Tu verras encore le tandem Carla-Lisanna à l'avenir. Une rencontre incroyable ? Mais dans les règles du CaPpy ça ne peut pas arriver ! xD Il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose ! Ah le côté diabolique de Carla envers Wendy tu le reverra dans ce chapitre ! ;) Ahaha tu as vraiment hurlé ça ?! xD Moi je suis heureuse que tu vives mes histoires comme si tu en faisais partie ! :D Ta famille a du être surprise forcément ! xD Oui oui elle se souvient t'inquiète pas ! **

**Rick10: Coucou Rick, ça va comme tu veux ? Merci pour ta review ! 3 Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ;) Ahaha pourquoi Carla serait-elle plus sympa entourée de fille ? **"faune de zombie pourri gâté et fan de bonne tenue" ? ** Ola ! Dis donc Rick tu prends ces adorables jeunes étudiantes pour qui ? xD Tu aimes bien Kana, c'est ta préférée dedans ! xD Oooh allons tu vaux bien plus qu'un bouzeu de campagne, Rick ! ;) Oh oui je savais que tu n'allais pas aimer que Carla s'en prenne à Happy sans raison, je le savais ! Non non non pas de Javel ni de cyanure ! xD S'il te plait ne va pas donner de mauvaises idée à ce pure et charmant Happy ! xDLa ô grande princesse Charles a appris le Karma maintenant je pense ! xD Aaah je sais pas si tu auras les excuse que tu veux car j'ai fait un saut dans le temps de 3 semaines...Mais elle l'a fait je te le jure elle s'est excusée ! Je me porte garant d'elle ! ;) Allez j'espère que tu apprécieras plus Charles dans ce chapitre ! ;) **

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Examens**

**PDV Charles, 3 semaines après la fête d'octobre, midi**

-« Bonjour, Happy. » Murmurais-je en entrant dans la cafétaria et en le voyant à sa place habituel, affalé à contre un mur.

-« Bonjour Carla ! Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire qui me fit rougir.

-« Ça va, je commence juste un peu par être débordée par les révisions. » Répondis-je.

-« Ah…Moi aussi, les partiels arrivent bientôt, hein ? 3 semaines c'est à la fois long et court… » Soupira-t-il.

Nous avançâmes pour commander nos plats :

-« Riz-poisson frit, s'il vous plaît ! » S'exclama Happy avec un sourire radieux.

-« Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? Pièce du boucher, s'il vous plaît. » Murmurais-je.

-« Par quoi finis-tu aujourd'hui, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-il, une fois assis à une table.

-« Histoire, avec Madame Milkovitch, jusqu'à 17h. Et toi ? » Lui répondis-je.

-« Contrôle de gestion, avec Monsieur Capricorne ! Du gâteau ! » Me dit-il.

-« Du gâteau ? » Répétais-je.

Eh oui, à ma grande surprise, Happy étudiait la finance ! Et il était étonnamment bon avec les chiffres ! Alors que moi, lorsque j'avais vu ses cours, … Heureusement que je n'étais pas seule pour gérer les finances du royaume et qu'une équipe d'expert s'en occupait !

-« Oui ! Je veux me spécialiser dans la gestion de patrimoine de petites fortunes, de galeries d'art voir même de millionnaires ou de petit pays, alors si je ne réussis pas ces exercices facilement, je n'aurais jamais le niveau. » Me répondit-il.

-« Oui, j'imagine ! » Murmurais-je, surprise.

-« Dis-moi, on a un cours de Macroéconomie en commun, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, c'est vrai, le mercredi ! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-« Je me demandais…Vu que tu n'as pas fait la 1ère année ici, tu veux que je t'aide à réviser pour le partiel ? Je peux ramener mes contrôles de l'année dernière pour te donner une idée de la manière dont le partiel sera présenté et les types d'exercices qu'il y aura. » Me proposa-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton offre, Happy. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Yatta ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et de rougir pendant que je rigolais.

-« Euh…Retrouvons-nous ce soir 17h30 devant la Bibliothèque Universitaire, ça te va ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, c'est parfait ! » Répondis-je.

-« A ce soir alors Carla ! » Me répondit-il en sortant de table et en s'en allant précipitamment.

-« Bye bye, Happy. » Murmurais-je.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Happy et moi étions devenu bien plus proche qu'avant. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, j'étais beaucoup plus tolérante avec lui. Il m'avait sauvé et fait preuve d'un courage qui m'avait impressionné. Depuis, j'avais appris à mieux le connaître et j'avais découvert ce qui se cachait derrière l'imbécile heureux : un homme courageux, gentil et attentionnée. Le lendemain de la fête d'octobre, en me réveillant, j'avais eu la surprise de trouver Happy assoupit dans un fauteuil de l'entrée. Je ne m'étais souvenu des évènements qu'en prenant une bonne douche tant ma gueule de bois était puissante. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude des excès ! J'avais hésité à rester caché pendant plusieurs jours, morte de honte de l'avoir traité ainsi. Mais après réflexion, il était du devoir d'une princesse d'affronter ses méprises et honnêtement je me serais senti mal de ne rien lui dire. Je l'avais pris à part et avait beaucoup discuté avec lui, exprimant clairement les raisons de mon mépris envers lui et m'était excusé de l'avoir mal jugé. A ma grande surprise, il m'avait pardonné et même consolé. Je m'étais clairement et sincèrement excuser envers lui pour tout le mal et le préjudice que je lui avais fait. Honnêtement, depuis, il avait agi comme un de ses chevaliers que l'on trouvait dans les contes de fées ! A me suivre discrètement partout : le matin quand j'allais en cours, le midi en m'apportant mes repas, le soir quand je rentrais tard de la bibliothèque ! Je crois que cette histoire l'avait plus traumatisée que moi pour tout vous dire ! Pas que je prenais à la légère le fait d'avoir été presque violer mais je n'allais pas rester traumatisée ! J'étais une princesse d'Extalia, je me devais d'avancer vers l'avenir ! Et je ne laisserai gâcher mon bonheur d'être ici pour 2 petites années ! Je disais donc que j'avais plein de bons côtés d'Happy : sa gentillesse, sa douceur, son courage, son empathie, son enthousiasme, son esprit d'équipe, sa force, sa détermination, son ingéniosité, son intelligence, sa motivation et sa sincérité. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé aussi mal juger quelqu'un comme ça. Au fil des semaines passant, des soirées auxquelles nous étions tous deux conviés, des cours en commun, nous étions très vite devenus amis. Et je me plaisais à passer du temps avec lui !

Quant aux conséquences de cette soirée, elles ont plutôt été nombreuses : je me suis vu interdire l'alcool, avoir l'obligation d'être accompagnée à peu près partout où j'allais, j'avais dû donner mon numéro de portable à tout le monde et je me devais rester constamment joignable en plus d'afficher mon emploi du temps dans la salle commune. Même si j'avais un peu mal pris cette restriction de mes libertés, cela montrait simplement l'amour que les filles de Fairy Tail avaient pour moi. De plus, Mirajaine, ma cousine, s'en était particulièrement voulu. Vu que c'était elle qui avait organisé cette fête…Mais heureusement, j'avais pu lui certifier qu'elle n'était en rien coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Et elle était vite reparti à organiser quelque chose après les examens…Mais en petit comité cette fois afin qu'il n'y ait aucun risque ! Cette attention m'avait rendue particulièrement heureuse ! Moi qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les connaître, je pouvais enfin tisser des liens avec elles.

Cette vie était celle dont je rêvais : une vie de liberté et d'études. Avoir la liberté de choisir son avenir, quel bonheur ! Pouvoir profiter de la vie, apprendre des choses utiles et intéressante dans mon domaine de prédilection, partager des moments de bonheur avec ses amis ! C'était tellement génial !

Rentrant dans mon dortoir pour me changer, j'eus la surprise de voir Wendy et Romeo installer dans la salle commune ! Romeo était un étudiant de 1ère année dans la même promo que Wendy étudiant en biologie. Très axés sur les sciences, je ne pouvais l'aider dans ces matières, mais je fus quand même bien étonnée de la voir avec un garçon de son âge. Protégée de toute influence amoureuse pendant 18 ans, Wendy était une jeune fille naïve et innocente, que je me devais de protéger.

-« Wendy. » Annonçais-je, sur un ton royal.

Surprise cette dernière releva la tête soudainement et se confondit en excuse en rougissant :

-« Carla ! Je suis désolée…Je ne t'avais pas vue…Oh eh bien ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Romeo m'aide juste à réviser ! Oh ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir, je suis désolée ! »

-« Ce n'est rien. Bonjour Romeo, ravie de te voir. J'espère que tu t'entends bien avec Wendy. » Dis-je avec autorité.

-« Euh…Bonjour… » Me répondit-il, intimidé.

Fier de mon petit manège, je retiens un sourire et annonçais-je :

-« Je pars réviser à la bibliothèque dans 10 min, je ne compte pas revenir avant le dîner. »

-« D'accord, Carla ! » Me répondit Wendy avec un sourire.

-« Rappelez-vous, Romeo, que vous ne pouvez rester au-delà de 19h comme convenu dans le règlement. » Lui dis-je, alors que personne ne respectait cette règle.

-« Carla… » Me dit Wendy, un peu en colère.

Je ne savais pas que Wendy pourrait s'affirmer comme ça. A y penser, cela me plaisait qu'elle laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus. Pourquoi pas ne pas la taquiner un peu ?

-« C'est juste un rappel, Wendy, rien ne t'oblige à le respecter. Mais ne l'emmène pas dans les étages supérieurs ou Erza risquerait de te tomber dessus. Bien que Cherrya aurait été d'accord pour faire diversion… » Pouffais-je de rire, aimant bien la charrier un peu.

-« Carla ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu m'embarrasses devant Romeo. » Me dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

-« Désolée, désolée Wendy. Profite bien de ta liberté. » Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, comme quand nous étions enfants.

« Bonne soirée, Carla ! Je suppose que tu vois Happy ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Quoi ? Je…Ne vais absolument pas réviser avec ce…chat-mâle ! » Répondis-je ne me sentant rougir.

-« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi aller à la bibliothèque ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Parce que c'est plus calme. » Répondis-je.

-« Hum…Mais c'est tout aussi calme dans ta chambre. Tu as un étage privée après tout ! D'ailleurs pourquoi repasser par les dortoirs si ce n'est pour te faire jolie ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Piégée.

-« Je dois repasser prendre quelques affaires, je ne me balade pas avec tous mes livres de cours sur moi. » Répondis-je.

-« Alors pourquoi ton sac est si lourd ? » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tss.. » Soufflais-je, en montant les escaliers.

Elle m'avait bien eue. Mais bon, pas de quoi s'attarder sur cette histoire vu l'heure ! Je l'entendis pourtant rire dans le couloir.

Que mettre comme vêtements ? Une jupe ou un jean ? Quelque chose de formel ? Il ne fallait pas que ça fasse trop préparer mais il fallait que ce soit…Jolie ? Olala, depuis quand je me tracasse sur mes vêtements ? Surtout pour un homme ! Un simple ami ! Il fallait croire que c'était la liberté de pouvoir choisir ses vêtements qui me montait à la tête. Oui c'était surement. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Uniquement ça. Rien d'autre.

Enfilant un jean bleu ciel, un pull noir col en V laissant voir un beau décolleté, une écharpe et des bottes à talons noirs, je pris mon sac en coup de vent. Passant par la salle de bain, je refis mon maquillage et mis quelques bijoux argentés tout en laissant mes cheveux libres : impossible de les coiffer aujourd'hui, surement le froid.

Dévalant les escaliers de la grande salle, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Wendy et Romeo avant d'enfiler mon manteau de fourrure et de courir dehors. L'air glacé m'arriva en plein visage et je réprimai un frisson : le climat était bien plus froid dans cette région décidément. Nous étions bien loin des beaux soleils de septembre et de ces 18/20 degrés. Actuellement, avoir 5 degrés serait une bénédiction.

Bravant le froid, j'atteignis enfin la bibliothèque après 10 minutes de marche. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'Happy était déjà entrain d'étudier à une table. Me rapprochant doucement, je me surpris à le regarder : il était assis tout seule à une table, un bouquin de finance ouvert devant lui. Il portait un pull gris clair avec quelques motifs de flocon de neige bleu dessus avec un simple jean. Passant la main dans ses cheveux étrangement bleus, il mordilla son stylo, signe de profonde concentration. Mon regard fut irrémédiablement attiré vers ses lèvres légèrement rosées, un peu gercées par le froid. Puis soudain, il tourna la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je vis ses yeux noirs s'illuminer de joie et un véritable sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-« Carla ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Chuut nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ! » Lui fis-je remarquer alors que tout le monde tournait son regard vers nous.

-« Désolée, Carla. » Me dit-il, d'un petit air triste qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite.

-« Ce n'est rien. Commençons, Happy ! » Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Sortant nos bouquins d'économie, nous décidâmes de travailler sur la politique budgétaire. Nous commençâmes à relire nos cours dans le silence.

-« Happy, je ne comprends pas la formule C = Co + c.Y » Lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

-« Oh, c'est simple ! Co exprime un niveau incompressible (qui est indispensable pour pouvoir vivre) de consommation, c est la propension marginale à consommer, c'est-à-dire la part de chaque unité supplémentaire de revenu qui est consommée. »

-« Hum…Je vois ! Merci, Happy. » Répondis-je.

Je révisais calmement le cours, quand soudain je m'aperçu que ma jambe avait effleuré sans faire exprès celle d'Happy. Rougissant, je me replongeai dans mes cours, quand soudain ce fut nos avant-bras qui se touchèrent.

Je sentais la chaleur de la peau d'Happy qui avait légèrement remonté les manches de son pull…

C'était agréable. Très agréable. Alors je ne bougeai point et il en fit de même.

Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de parfum. Une odeur de bois-musquée et de…Myrtilles ! Ce fut une surprise totale pour moi : je ne m'attendais pas à une odeur aussi…Attirante ?

Lui jetant un regard en biais, je fus surprise de remarquer des détails que je n'avais jamais pu voir avant. Cet air sérieux, plongé dans ces cours, ses cils, plus longs que la normal, quelques poils de moustache de couleur noir, le noir de ses yeux, qui fixait intensément son cours et les quelques rougeurs sur ses joues, surement dues à la chaleur.

Il était beau.

-« Carla ? » M'appela-t-il soudain.

-« Euh, oui ? » Répondis-je surprise, en rougissant.

-« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un air innocent qui fit encore plus monter le rouge de mes joues.

-« Ah euh oui ! » Répondis-je, embarrassée.

-« Quoi donc ? » Murmura-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Qu'est-ce que le paradoxe de Haavelmo ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Ah ! C'est quand une politique budgétaire expansive augmente Y même si elle est intégralement financée par l'impôt. » Me répondit-il.

-« D'accord. » Lui répondis-je.

Ah ! Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait-il comme ça ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec moi, c'était sûr !

Mais il fallait que je concentre sur mes cours. Me plongeant dans ces derniers, je ne relevai la tête qu'une heure plus tard quand Happy me demanda :

-« Il se fait tard. Devrions-nous rentrer, Carla ? »

Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer, je voulais rester avec lui…Enfin je veux dire à réviser avec lui hein ! C'était un bon professeur, voilà tout.

-« La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer. » Rajouta-t-il avec un air désolé.

-« Allons-y alors. » M'exclamais-je, en remettant mon manteau.

-« Je te raccompagne. » Me dit Happy.

-« Non, pas besoin de te déranger. Merci de ta proposition. » Lui répondis-je, gênée.

-« Ce n'est pas une proposition, Carla. » Me répondit-il, l'air sérieux.

-« Comment ça ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je te raccompagne. Viens. » M'ordonna en me prenant par le poignet.

Ah, ah, ah ! Il me tenait la main ! Que faire ?

Cette question ne se posa plus quand il lâcha mon poignet une fois sorti dehors.

-« Avec ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois, je ne veux plus te laisser seule. Surtout le soir. Regarde, il fait déjà nuit. » Me dit-il.

-« Mais je peux quand même rentrer toute seule ! Je sais me défendre ! Mieux que toi. » Lui répondis-je en me plaçant devant lui, énervée.

-« Ahahahaha ! » S'écria-t-il, mort de rire.

-« Quoi ? » Demandais-je, de plus en plus énervée.

-« Mais enfin, Carla, j'ai fait du Judo ! Tu ne pourras jamais me battre ! Ah…Peut-être n'étais-tu pas au courant ? » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Quand bien même tu aies fait quelques années de judo, tu es à 100 années-lumière de mon niveau. » Répondis-je, en faisant un mouvement de la main, balançant mes cheveux en arrière.

-« Oui, oui, Carla. » Me répondit-il, joyeusement.

-« Tu veux te battre ? » Lui demandais-je, sérieusement.

-« Peut-être un autre jour. » Me répondit-il, avec un sourire.

-« Bien, bien, si tu tiens tant à m'accompagner, tu peux être mon majordome. » Soupirais-je.

-« J'ai progressé ! Il y a quelques semaines, je n'étais même pas un serviteur. » Me dit-il joyeusement.

-« Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste, Happy. » Soupirais-je, avec un sourire.

-« Je sais, tout le monde me le dit. » Me répondit-il.

-« Mais j'aime ça. » Murmurais-je, tandis qu'il se mit à rougir.

-« Hum…Euh…Merci, Carla. » Me dit-il, en enfouissant sa tête dans son écharpe.

Nous finîmes le reste du chemin en silence. Mais loin d'être un silence lourd, c'était un silence paisible. Juste marcher à ses côtés, cela me suffisait. Je n'avais jamais connu de personne comme Happy au château. Il était si naturel, loin des manigances politiques du château qui me pesait, loin des faux semblants et de la comédie, il était un peu comme une bouffée d'air frais dans mon univers. Comme Wendy et Cherrya l'avaient été autrefois. Je ne pensais pas trouver un ami comme cela ici, surtout un garçon. Mais dehors du palais tout était possible, je suppose. Que c'était bon, la liberté.

Arrivés à mon dortoir, je le remerciai chaleureusement de m'avoir raccompagné et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il attendit tout de même que je sois rentrée dans le dortoir pour partir ce qui me fit bien rire : il me maternait beaucoup trop. Mais cela me plaisait, je suppose. D'être le centre de son attention.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 6 : "Vacances au Ski" ! **


	6. Vacances au Ski

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici donc le 6ème chapitre de cette histoire ! **

**Quoi ? Je suis en retard dans la publication ? Normalement je fais ça le dimanche à 11 heures, et il est 11 heures...Du soir ! xD Désolée pour ce petit retard ! ^^' J'ai eu une longue journée ! **

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews :**

**Fandrich : Bonjour bienvenue à toi ! :) Je te remercie de m'avoir laissée une review ! Vraiment merci, tu n'images pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire te plaît ! 10/10, un commentaire bref mais tellement gentil ! Quand j'ai lu ça, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Je doute que ma fiction soit parfaite, il y a encore pas mal de boulot mais je suis réjouie de voir qu'elle te plaît ! ^^ Ecoute, j'espère avoir ton avis plus en détails dans une prochaine review et sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, Fandrich ! Encore merci ! ;) **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Encore 6 chapitres ? Je n'ai plus que 6 chapitres en poche ? xD Merde va falloir que je me dépêche d'écrire ! Ah les règles d'or du CaPpy, je pourrais même écrire une fiction et créer un nouveau genre en les expliquant toutes ! xD Je suis sûre qu'il y a que tu ne connais pas ! ;) Quand tu regardes mes UA, ils sont tous sur le même modèle ! :) Oui, Carla est toujours entrain de parfaire son apprentissage de futur reine. Oui la Carla des chapitre 5 à 10 sera très taquines, très libre, tu verras ! ;) Happy en finance est un indice importante sur le background du personnage. Ne lis pas les reivews de Rick10 si tu veux garder le suspense ! xD Nan, s'il est en finance, ce n'est pas un hasard, ni même une liberté, c'est un indice semé là ! A toi de voir ce que tu en feras ! :D Oooh et bien alors ce chapitre va te plaire ! 3 Moi je n'ai jamais fait de ski, je ne suis même jamais allée à la montagne en hiver ! ^^' Allez, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre Vila-chan ! :D**

**FairyStellar : Coucou Fairy-san ! Comment vas-tu ? Je te remercie pour tes 2 reviews ! Mais naaaan t'excuse pas ! Ecrire des reviews c'est pas une obligation, rien ne t'y oblige ! xD J'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances ! L'imagination est la clé de tout ! ;) Aaaaaah oui les mauvaises surprsies vont être de la partie ! Oui j'ai voulu sensibiliser sur la pauvreté et la situation des orphelinats ! Ahahaahaaha, tu veux que je t'intègre ? Quatuor Fairy-san, Wendy, Charles et Cherrya ! ;) Ca m'a vraiment troooop faire rire ta remarque ! xD Oooh je suis surpris que tu aies soulevé le fait du domaine d'études d'Happy ! Un point important de l'histoire ! Ton hypothèse n'est pas mauvaise mais e n'est pas non plus la bonne ! ;) Oui tu as TOUT A FAIT raison, j'ai un peu précipitée les choses pour se concentrer sur l'évènement qui va perturber leur relation ! :) Oui tu verras que les relations avec les personnages secondaires seront de plus en plus développés ! ;) Ah oui plus de SES ? La réforme du BAC c'est ça ? Oh je ne sais pas si tu seras vraiment givré...Ce sera plutôt l'inverse ! ;) **

**Rick10: Coucou Rick, ça va comme tu veux ? Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Ahaha je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire que tu ne maltraîtera plus Carla dans tes reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre ce plaira, on passe aux choses plus adultes ! ;) Rooooooooooh mais arrete de balancer tes théories au hasard ! Surtout quand elles sont...Roooh, arrête de dévoiler mon intrigue. Tu me connais vraiment trop bien. J'espère que ces petites scènes vont te surprendre. Allez je te laisse lire, rick ! ;) **

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vacances au ski**

**PDV Happy, 1 mois plus tard.**

-« Yoooooooooooooooosh ! » S'exclama Natsu.

-« Tu as été reçu ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Ouiiii ! Il faut que j'aille dire ça à Luce ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Aye siiir ! » M'écriais-je.

Quand soudain, Natsu et moi sentirent une douce odeur de shampooing à l'orange, assez énergique. Nous retournant nous pûmes apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux courts vêtu d'un manteau aussi blanc que ses cheveux et d'une mini-jupe noire avec des collants.

-« Alors Natsu, on a eu son semestre ou pas ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Lisanna ! Bien sûr que je l'ai eu ! Et toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Les doigts dans le nez, je suis devant toi, Natsu ! » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Heiiiiiin ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Hehehe ! » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

-« C'est pas juste, Lisanna ! Dis-moi comment tu fais ! » S'écria-t-il, en la prenant par les épaules.

-« Hein ? J'étudie…Hum…C'est tout…Natsu… » Murmura-t-elle, en détournant le regard les joues rouges.

-« Ca va pas, Lisanna ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« C'est gênant, Natsu… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Hein ? Mais non, c'est normal entre amis ! » Répondit-il.

-« Oui, c'est vrai. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Oh, oh. Est-ce que Lisanna…

-« Natsu ! Happy ! Lisanna ! » S'exclama une voix aiguë.

Nous eûmes la surprise de voir arriver une belle blonde dont la généreuse poitrine était mise en valeur par un sous-pull marron moulant ses formes. Elle portait également une mini-jupe beige et des bottes montantes marron. Le tout étant agrémenter d'un petit sac à main blanc. Ses longs cheveux d'or volant autour d'elle, elle répandait une odeur très féminine autour d'elle, un parfum léger mais clair, qui marquait l'esprit.

-« Lucy ! » M'exclamais-je, tandis que Natsu était resté sans voix.

-« Alors, alors, vous avez eu votre semestre ? » Demanda-t-elle angoissée.

-« Oui ! Je suis encore dans les 10 premières ! » Répondit Lisanna fièrement.

-« Oui ! » Répondis-je.

Mais alors que Natsu s'approcha d'elle, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui pinçant légèrement lui répondit-il.

-« Bah alors, Luce, on s'inquiétait pour nous ? Trop mignon ! »

-« Natsu ! » Lui répondit-elle entre la colère et l'embarras.

De biais, je vis Lisanna regarder cette scène d'un air étonné.

-« Et toi, Lucy ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« J'ai eu mon semestre aussi ! Ah, c'est enfin les vacances, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu ! » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Alors ce que Mira-nee à préparer est parfait ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

-« Oh ! Où est-ce donc cette année ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« N'essaye pas de me soudoyer, tu attendras que Mira-nee l'annonce ce soir ! » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Maiiis… » Protesta Lucy.

OOooOO

**Plus tard, vers 19h, au bar non loin du campus**

Elle était sublime. Aucun n'autre mot ne pourrait la décrire.

Accoudée au bar, elle se tenait là, discutant avec Lucy et Lévy.

Elle était angélique avec ses longs cheveux blancs dans son dos.

Elle était en jupe, je pouvais la finesse de ses jambes à travers ses collants noirs et même le début de ses cuisses.

Elle portait une paire de boucle d'oreilles qui brillait de milles feux et qui attirait le regard vers son cou laiteux.

Elle dégageait une odeur de fleurs et de framboises que je pouvais sentir de loin.

Elle avait un rouge-à-lèvres rosé qui me donnait envie de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Oh, Carla, Carla, Carla…

-« Arrête un peu de la mater, Happy. » Me souffla Grey dans l'oreille.

-« AH ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Quoi ? Je t'ai fait peur ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Un peu… » Soufflais-je.

-« Bah alors ça va pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas comment avancer avec Carla…Je ne veux pas aller trop vite mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme un ami…J'interprète peut-être mal ses gestes. » Soupirais-je.

-« Ah…Eh bien, écoute je ne peux pas trop te donner de conseils. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux mais tu peux demander des conseils à Laxus ou à Mira. » Me conseilla-t-il, tout en tirant

-« Merci. » Répondis-je.

Soudain, Mirajaine s'avança sur l'estrade et attirer l'attention sur elle.

-« Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que, chaque année, j'organise un somptueux voyage d'une semaine ! Seuls mes amis les plus proches peuvent être conviés à ce voyage huppé ! Et j'ai la bonne nouvelle de vous annoncer que vous ici dans cette salle êtes tous conviés ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Et là, il y eut une explosion de confettis qui fit rire tout le monde !

-« Et la destination sera….Les Alpes Suisses ! Nous allons faire du ski, les amis ! Départ prévu demain matin 6h ! Si retard, pas de voyage ! Faites attention les garçons ! » Nous dit-elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et fut agréable, j'échangea même quelques regards et paroles avec Carla, qui m'adressa de beaux sourires. Ce que j'avais hâte de partir en voyage avec elle !

OOooOO

**Le lendemain matin, 10h**

-« Woooooooooooooow ! » S'exclama Cherrya, subjuguée.

-« C'est vraiment…Incroyable ! » S'exclama Wendy.

-« Vous aimez ça les filles ? » Leur demanda Lisanna tout sourire.

-« C'est…Extravageant, même pour nous. » Souligna Carla.

-« Allons, allons, ce n'est rien. » Nous dit Mirajaine.

-« Ah, ces riches…Ne se rendent même plus compte de la normalité. » Soupira Grey, à moitié

-« Grey-sama… » Murmura Juvia, en adoration devant son bel apollon sans aucune raison.

-« Allez, allons skier ! » S'exclama Mirajaine.

Nous fîmes donc nos premiers pas sur la neige, incertain pour Carla et les filles qui n'avaient jamais skier auparavant. Je me proposai donc de les aider à apprendre et pu ainsi me rapprocher petit à petit de Carla. Guidant son corps pour trouver la position correcte, je pus aisément sentir son parfum de framboise qui enivrait mes sens. Il me suffisait de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir enfouir mon visage dans ses beaux cheveux et longs cheveux blancs comme la neige qu'elle foulait.

-« C'est bien comme ça, Happy ? » Me demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

-« Oui, très bien, alors maintenant vas-y fais comme je t'ai dit ! » Répondis-je en la poussant légèrement vers l'avant.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » S'exclama-t-elle, perdu, avant de retrouver petit à petit ses repères et de faire sa première descente.

Elle avait un tel sourire sur le visage ! Un sourire franc et naturel, rempli de joie et de bonheur ! Un sourire que je lui avais si rarement vu et qui lui allait si bien ! Je pouvais faire sourire Carla comme cela !

Dieu, que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Le soir tomba peu à peu et nous fûmes amener à nous répartir les chambres dans le chalet de la famille de Mirajaine. Pensez-vous que nous y serions à l'étroit ? Oh que non ! Cet endroit était fait pour accueillir au moins 30 personnes alors pour vous dire qu'à 15 nous y étions bien. Comment pouvait-on construire quelque chose d'aussi grand ? C'était démesuré, totalement démesuré.

Mais l'extérieur du chalet était magnifique, digne d'un chalet suisse. S'engouffrant dedans pour chercher un peu de chaleur, j'eus la surprise de voir Carla se figer sur place et blanchir. Suivant son regard, mes yeux se tournèrent vers un tableau pendu au-dessus de la cheminée principale. Sur ce dernier étaient représenté nombre de personnes dont certaines avaient une couleur cheveux bien particulière : des cheveux blancs comme la neige. Et ce fut alors que je compris. Ce portrait était celui de la famille royale d'Extalia. Le présumé père de Carla, frère de la reine, devait surement sur ce tableau. Tout comme la mère de Mirajaine, cousine de la Reine d'Extalia. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut une petite fille, assise sur les genoux de la Reine, qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Carla, sauf pour la couleur des yeux qui étaient d'un marron chocolaté contrairement aux doux yeux framboise de Carla. Elle ressemblait tant que cela à ses cousines alors…Mais malheureusement Gajeel ne fit pas attention à la couleur des yeux de la petite fille du tableau et demanda de but-en-blanc :

-« Pourquoi tu bouges pas ? C'est toi sur le tableau là l'enfant sur les genoux de la femme ? »

Mais Carla, toujours absorbée par le tableau ne répondit rien.

-« Gajeel ! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas elle ! » S'insurgea Lévy.

-« Bah pourquoi, crevette ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« La femme que tu vois est la souveraine de ce pays, la reine Chargot D'Extalia et l'enfant sur ses genoux, la seule qui peut se tenir à cette place, est la princesse héritière, seule enfant du couple royal, la princesse Charles D'Extalia. » Expliqua-t-elle.

-« Oh…Bah j'pouvais pas savoir moi je suis Espagnol après tout. » Répondit-il.

-« Je sais, Gajeel ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Lui répondit Lévy avec un grand sourire.

-« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Carla… » Commença Mirajaine avant de s'arrêter net devant Carla.

Retournant mon attention vers mon aimée, je fus choquée de voir des larmes couler sur son beau visage. Elle avait l'air tellement triste en contemplant ce tableau. En même temps, elle était une bâtarde alors elle ne devait pas bien prendre le fait de voir un tableau aussi immense accrocher dans ce chalet. Voir cette famille qui ne lui portait aucune attention, quelle torture cela devait être pour elle…Ma chère Carla.

Je m'avançai pour la consoler, une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger m'avait subitement frappé dès que j'avais aperçue ses larmes mais Wendy me devança.

-« Carla, allons ailleurs, d'accord ? » Murmura-t-elle en prenant Carla par la main.

-« Veuillez-nous excuser. » Nous dit Cherrya, en s'isolant avec ses 2 meilleures amies.

Les filles étaient proches, très proches. D'après ce qu'elles nous avaient raconter, elles se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps et étaient inséparables.

-« Viens avec moi, Happy. » Me chuchota Mirajaine, peu après cette scène.

Nous isolant dans une pièce de la maison, nous nous asseyâmes dans un petit salon.

-« Happy, voudrais-tu en savoir plus sur la famille royale et la place de Carla ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, s'il te plaît, Mirajaine. » Répondis-je.

-« Comme tu le sais, Carla et moi sommes cousines éloignés, je suis la fille de la dernière petite cousine de son père. D'après mes sources, son père serait le frère de la reine, Michael D'Extalia, et c'est un homme connu pour un style de vie assez…Débridé. Pas étonnant. Ou alors cela pourrait être notre grand-oncle, Jules D'Extalia, un comte qui a entretenu plusieurs maîtresses. Elle doit probablement détester son père, qui que ce soit, et je ne sais même pas si elle l'a déjà rencontré. Elle est assez têtue tu sais. Quant à sa mère, je ne sais rien sur le sujet malgré mon réseau. » Soupira Mirajaine.

-« Je comprends mieux sa réaction de toute à l'heure. » Répondis-je.

-« Il faut que tu saches qu'elle a le statut de bâtarde. Tout le monde sait que c'est sa fille, mais elle n'a aucune légitimée. » M'expliqua Mirajaine.

-« Pourquoi ? Elle a les cheveux argentés, alors c'est une évidence, non ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Même s'il est irréfutable qu'elle a le sang de la famille royale dans ses veines, personne ne l'a reconnu. Elle n'a aucun statut officiel. Elle est une enfant hors-mariage, une honte pour la famille entière. Alors voir un même portrait de cette famille, ayant l'air heureuse et uni, a dû la déstabiliser » Me confia-t-elle.

-« Comme c'est triste… » Soufflais-je.

-« C'est pour ça que tu dois lui remonter le moral ! Grey m'a confié que tu avais des doutes sur comment t'y prendre avec elle ! » Me dit-elle tout sourire.

-« Ah. » Soufflais-je.

-« Je vais te créer une opportunité en or ! Fais-moi confiance ! » S'écria-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Vraiment, Mirajaine ? » M'exclamais-je, aux anges.

-« Oui ! Ecoute, Happy, si tu veux avancer avec Carla, il faut qu'elle te considère comme un homme. J'ai bien vu qu'elle t'appréciait, mais si tu veux plus, il faut que tu sois un peu plus entreprenant avec elle, que tu lui montres tes vraies intentions. Si elle ne te voit pas comme un homme, vous resterez amis. Tu comprends ? » Me demanda-t-elle, avec un air très sérieux.

-« Oui…Je peux comprendre. » Murmurais-je, peu rassuré.

-« Mais je sais à quel point c'est difficile, alors je vais t'aider ! Je vais créer la situation parfaite ! Mais avant rendez-vous ce soir, dans le bain des hommes, à 20h. » Me dit-elle.

-« Heiiiiiiin ? Les bains ? Pour quoi faire ? » Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Ne pose pas de question. Attends tout simplement mes ordres, d'accord ? » Me dit-elle, avec un sourire.

-« Euh…Attends…Mira…Je le sens pas trop…. » Osais-je dire.

-« Quoi ? Tu oses douter de mes capacités ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un regard de démone.

Mais dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarqué ? Grey, pourquoi étais-tu aller tout rapporter à Mirajaine ?

-« Ah et les maillots de bains sont obligatoires dans ces bains. » Me précisa-t-elle.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Bah ! Raison d'Hygiène évidemment ! » Me répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-« Ah. » Répondis-je, me disant que cela devait être un énième caprice de riches.

OOooOO

**Le soir même, 20h, dans le bain des hommes.**

Devais-je me faire beau ? Mirajaine m'emmenait peut-être à une soirée avec Carla comme cavalière ?

C'était la seule raison que je voyais à ce bain imposer. N'étais-je pas assez propre ? Puais-je ? Ou mes cheveux étaient-ils gras ? A moins que Mirajaine….Espérait faire partir ma teinture bleue ?! Oh, merde, mais ça ne partait pas au lavage ! Il fallait un produit spécial !

Soupirant, je rentrai dans le jacuzzi, histoire de me détendre un peu. Elfman allait-il me rejoindre ? Ou bien un autre garçon ? Qui pouvait bien être l'entremetteur de Mirajaine ?

Ah, l'eau chaude faisait un bien fou à tout mon corps. Par contre, j'avais beaucoup trop de ventre, je n'étais malheureusement pas baraqué comme Natsu et Grey qui passaient leur temps à afficher leurs abdos parfaitement sculptés. Moi, je n'avais que de la graisse et un ventre qui pendait un peu. Je mangeais beaucoup trop, pourtant le poisson ne faisait pas si grossir que ça, non ? Ah, mais ça devait les pizzas du vendredi soir, c'était mortel, ça.

Mais alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis du bruit puis un cri aiguë. Que se passait-il ?

Ouvrant mes yeux, j'eus la surprise de voir devant moi…Carla ! Q-Que faisait-elle ici ? D-Dans le bain des hommes ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qu'elle était…Sexy. Elle était vêtue d'un maillot de bain noir, deux-pièces, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mais j'avais une vue complète sur toutes les courbes de son corps. Sa taille fine, ses longues jambes et sa poitrine particulièrement mis en valeur par ce haut de maillot de bain plutôt échancré. Ses longs cheveux blancs, libres, tranchant avec le noir de son maillot de bain, rendait l'ensemble encore plus joli. Et, mon Dieu, son visage était d'un rouge ! Et cette expression tellement embarrassée ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et c'était vraiment trop mignon. Après avoir vu ça, je pouvais mourir heureux.

-« Indécent ! » S'écria-t-elle, en tournant le dos et en voulant s'enfuir.

-« Attends, Carla ! » M'écriais-je, en voulant sortir du jacuzzi.

Mais quand elle voulu ouvrir la porte à la volée, rien de se passa. Elle tira dessus à plusieurs reprises, commençant à s'énervée et à frapper la dite-porte, qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Et c'est alors que j'éclata de rire en la rejoignant. Se tournant vers moi, elle s'écria :

-« Mais…Tu te moques de moi ? »

-« Non, non, c'est juste que c'est trop drôle ta manière de t'énerver contre cette porte ! » Murmurais-je plié en deux de rire.

-« Donc tu te moques, j'ai raison ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en boudant.

Et alors qu'elle s'avança vers moi, elle glissa sur le sol et failli tomber. Heureusement, je la rattrapai et l'attira vers moi. Mais c'est après que je réalisai dans quelle position nous étions, et ce que je faisais. J'avais mes mains sur taille, et sa poitrine était pressé contre mon torse. Elle était si proche que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de shampooing de ses cheveux.

Mon rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer de plus en plus jusqu'à un point où je pouvais à peine respirer, mes joues devinèrent rouges et mon cerveau perdu tout bon sens. Puis, après quelques instants, mon corps commença à réagir. Oh merde, merde, merde ! Il ne fallait pas que Carla voit ça. Sinon, j'étais mort ! Elle allait me prendre pour un obsédé…Mais en même temps elle était si proche de moi et si peu couverte…Il fallait me comprendre, hein ?

Me mettant à courir, je sautai dans le jacuzzi. Sauvé.

-« Viens, Carla, ne reste pas planté là ! Tu dois avoir froid. » Lui dis-je, avec un grand sourire.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, comme si elle essayait de jauger mes intentions.

-« Allez, Carla. Ce n'est pas indécent. » Murmurais-je.

Et tout en entrant dans le jacuzzi, cette dernière me répondit avec aplomb :

-« Bien sûr que si, un homme et une femme se baignant ensemble dans un jacuzzi, c'est indécent là d'où je viens. »

-« Pourtant, Carla, tu es ici. » Lui fis-je remarquer, tout en riant.

-« A des circonstances exceptionnelles, il faut bien une situation exceptionnelle. » Me répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

-« Ah, j'adore ton petit côté tsundere ! » M'écriais-je, en riant.

-« Mon côté quoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-« Rien, rien. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais non dis-moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Nan ! » M'exclamais-je en rigolant.

-« Mais tu vas me le dire ! » S'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

Mon Dieu. J'avais une vue encore plus belle sur les courbes de son corps. Ce n'est pas comme ça que mon problème allait se régler ! Pense à quelque chose de dégoûtant, genre, je ne sais pas moi, une limace ? Ah mais c'est pourri ! Vite, vite, trouver quelque chose…Ichiya ! Oui, penser à Ichiya, notre professeur d'expression écrite et orale. Nous avions des devoirs à faire, une présentation de nous que nous devions dire à l'oral afin de savoir nous exprimer en public. Inspirant je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et je répondis :

-« Non, je ne te le dirais pas. »

Comment lui expliquer ce qu'était une tsundere après tout ? Surtout, elle allait mal le prendre, c'est sûr !

Mais c'est alors qu'elle s'avança vers moi tout en s'écriant :

-« Mais moi je veux savoir ! Dis-moi ce qu'est…AAAAAAHHHH ! »

Et, lentement, comme au ralenti, je vis le corps de Carla s'écraser contre moi. Le choc me fit perdre mon sens de l'orientation pendant quelques secondes puis je réalisai dans quelle position nous étions.

Carla était à califourchon sur moi, ses jambes s'entremêlant aux miennes. Mon visage n'était à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, sur laquelle j'avais une vue…Complète. Je pouvais même voir le début de la pointe rose de ses monts. Ma main était manifestement posée sur sa cuisse, d'une douceur sans pareille. Et je pouvais sentir son souffle court dans mon cou.

Mais ce qui me fit perdre le contrôle, en plus de tout ça, fut son parfum. Un mélange de framboise et de fleurs dont je ne saurais citer le nom.

Ne pouvant résister, j'enfouis alors ma tête dans son cou et le parsema de petits baisers. J'entendis un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Carla, entre la surprise et…l'excitation ?

Je sentis son corps se presser plus fort contre le mien, et continua mon petit manège, baisant, mordillant et suçant son cou, tout en écoutant ses petits soupirs et cris de bonheurs qui me rendirent fou. Puis, mes mains se firent un peu plus baladeuses. Je remontais le long de sa cuisse, caressant la peau laiteuse avec soin et empoigna fermement sa taille. Voulant remonter contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, je sentis quelques tremblements, qui devinrent de plus en plus prononcés.

Ce n'était pas bien. Je ne pouvais pas profiter de la femme que j'aimais comme ça.

Elle n'était pas dans son état normal après l'épisode du tableau.

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Même si je mourrais d'envie de la faire mienne. Même si c'était tellement dur d'arrêter.

Si je ne m'arrêtai pas là, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ce type qui a essayé d'abuser d'elle.

Alors, j'arrêtai tout et je la pris tout simplement dans mes bras en lui faisant un câlin.

-« Désolé, Carla. » Murmurais-je.

-« Happy…Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Il faut que tu fasses plus attention à toi, Carla. Tu es si douce, si belle, si charismatique, qu'aucun homme ne te résiste. » Murmurais-je.

-« Hein ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Tu ne peux pas te balader devant moi et te rapprocher comme ça de moi. Je suis un homme, Carla. » Lui dis-je fermement.

-« Tout ça parce que je suis…Exotique ? Avec mes cheveux blancs ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Mais non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! » M'écriais-je, si fort, qu'elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

La serrant encore plus fort dans mes bras, je caressai ses longues mèches blanches et déposa un baiser dessus avec de déclarer :

-« Tes magnifiques cheveux n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Ton corps de déesse n'est pas la principale motivation de mes actes. Tu me plais. Toi. Ton caractère mignon, ta manière posée de réfléchir, ton caractère, la manière dont tu donnes des ordres, ton besoin obsessionnel de vouloir tout diriger. A croire qu'on t'a élevé comme une petite princesse ! Mais cette petite princesse, pourrie, gâtée, mais en même si juste, si réfléchie, si sûre d'elle, elle me plaît beaucoup. Ta personnalité compte plus qu'autre chose. S'il te plaît, ne me compare pas avec ce genre de garçon qui ne couche avec des filles que parce qu'elles sont belles et ivres. Jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser. »

Et fort de ses paroles, je lâchai Carla et je sorti du jacuzzi. Je dois avouer que j'étais en colère que Carla ait pu penser que je faisais tout ça avec elle parce qu'elle était…Comment déjà ? Exotique, voilà ! Pff…

Et je dirigeai toute ma colère contre cette foutu porte dont la serrure céda facilement. A force de faire de la boxe et du Judo avec Natsu…Et avec mon père surtout !

Marchant dans les couloirs du chalet en maillot de bain, trempé, avec une érection bien visible, je fus cependant surpris de ne croiser personne. Mirajaine avait bien préparé son coup, dis donc ! Elle et ses plans à la noix…

M'affalant sur mon lit, je me mis en pyjama et me glissa sous mes draps, cherchant un peu réconfort dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 7 : "Cœur brisé" ! **


	7. Coeur brisé

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Alors vous êtes parti dans des théories pour le titre de ce chapitre...Mais rien à voir ! xD C'est pas Happy et Charles que ce chapitre concerne ! **

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews :**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? :) Oh tu vas être ravie alors c'est du NaLu ! ;) Tu verras la peine de Lisanna à la fin du chapitre...Oh oui, ce paradoxe, tu le verras apparaître ! Les gens vont dire du mal de la famille royale et de la fameuse cousine Charles qui n'est autre que Carla. Hilarant ou pas. Noon ne t'inquiète pas de drame en vue pour Happy et Carla, juste un peu de gêne ! Enfin tu verras ce qu'en pense réelle Charles au début du chapitre et tu verras que cette scène l'aidera à faire du ménage dans sa tête et commencer à réaliser ses sentiments ! J'espère que cette scène t'a plus et que c'était pas trop chaud ! ^^' C'est du drame Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, mais je ne te spoile pas plus et je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Wolfblut: Hello Wolfy, comment ça va ? Naaan heureusement que Carla n'a pas oublié ! Sinon tout cela n'aurait servi à rien ! xD Tu les verras encore plus les snetiments de Carla dans ce chapitre ! ;) Quoiiii mais pourquoi tout le monde est choqu" par le fait qu'Happy soit ans les finances ?! Ca lui va vraiment pas ? Moi ça me choque pas hein, il est intelligent notre Happy. Et je voulais pas en faire un sportif...Trop classique. Il fallait qu'il ressorte du lot ! Hey mais si Happy ça vous choque je sais pas ce que ça va être pour le prochain personnage qui est aussi en finance, vous allez me piquer une crise cardiaque là ! Oo Devrais-je changer ?! Ah là le triangle Natsu Lisanna et Lucy sera au centre de ce chapitre, tu vas être ravi ! Ahah tu as tout à fait raison pour le tableau, je ne pourrais en dire plus ! Oooh ne sois pas dégouté Wolfy ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu as dégouté ? De les voir se disputer ? Tkt ça va aller dans ce chapitre ! 3 Allez je te laisse lire ! :) **

**Rick10: Coucou Rick, ça va comme tu veux ? Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Il y aura encore du PDV Happy, pour te faire plaisir ! ;) Ah mince, bah ça sera pas ce que tu veux ! ^^' Ouiii la Suisse c'était pour te faire plaisir ! ;) J'espère que tu as apprécié et que tu aimeras ce chapitre qui se passe encore dans tes terres natales ! Alors le tableau...Explication ! Le châlet en question apparatient à la famille de Mirajaine...Et tout spécialement à sa mère, Lissa Strauss, anciennement Lissa D'Extalia, petite cousine de la reine Chargot. Ce châlet était donc à l'origine une des nombreuses possessions de la famille royale. Ce châlet a donc été meublé pour des membres de la famille royal et a été donnée aux Strauss comme la faisant partie de la dôt de Lissa. Et personne n'a eut le temps de retaper la déco et d'enlever un tableau aussi immense. Surtout que c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on met aux poubelles sous peine de crime de lèse-majesté. Et qui voudrait le racheter, hein ? Naaaan, Carla elle pleure car elle revoit sa maman. Sa robe est parfaite, c'est une peinture pas une photo ! Carla est boulversée par le fait de revoit sa vie de chateau, de se revoir en tant que princesse héritière et toutes les lourdes responsabilités qui vont avec. Elle avait oublié et cette piqure de rappel est sévère. Olà bah écoute tu verras que Charles peut elle aussi avoir des sentiments. **

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Cœur brisé**

**PDV Charles, le lendemain matin.**

La chaleur d'Happy m'enveloppa totalement. Je sentais ses bras autour de moi et c'était tellement réconfortant, quand soudain, il approcha son visage du mien et…j'ouvris les yeux.

Perdue, je mis quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

Non mais sérieux, depuis quand faisais-je ce genre de rêve ?! Reprends-toi, Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière d'Extalia, un simple garçon ne peut pas te perturber autant.

Et pourtant…C'était le cas !

Que s'est-il passé hier ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je oublier la chaleur de ses bras ? La tendresse de ses gestes ? La sensualité de ses baisers dans mon cou ?

Ah ! Jamais je n'étais autant sentie désirée ! Aucun homme n'avait jamais su me faire sentir comme ça. J'avais été choquée par la sensation de plaisir que j'avais ressenti. Et rien que d'y repenser, mon cœur se mettait à battre à cent à l'heure et mes joues devenaient rouges.

C'était tellement indécent ! Alors pourquoi ne l'avais-je repoussé ? J'aurais dû le faire mais…

Pourquoi mon cœur et mon corps m'attiraient-ils irrésistiblement vers lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas oublier ses paroles ?

_« Tu me plaît, Carla. » _

Pourquoi ces mots me rendaient-ils aussi heureuse ?!

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je oublier la chaleur de son souffle dans mon cou ?

C'était la première fois que je me sentais…Femme. Aimée et désirée. Pour ce que j'étais, et non pour mon titre et ma couronne.

J'avais déjà embrassé Lector, mon fiancé. Mais le contact de ses lèvres m'avait paru glacial et je n'avais rien ressenti de spécial. Lui, cependant, avait eu l'air d'aimer ça car je ne comptais pas le nombre de fois où il m'avait entraîné dans un bosquet pour me voler quelques baisers, voire plus. Ce qui était toléré par ma mère, la reine, par le simple fait que nous étions fiancés, et qu'il ne fallait pas trop frustrer ce pauvre Lector. C'était « normal » pour un garçon de son âge.

Quelle blague. Là-bas, je n'étais qu'une pièce de l'échiquier de ma mère alors qu'ici…Je pouvais sentir toute l'affection que me portait Happy.

Il s'était arrêté dès qu'il avait senti mes réticences, ma peur. Il s'était mis en colère suite à mes paroles.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Par mon indécision, Happy m'avait dit que je lui plaisais et pourtant moi…J'étais dans le flou total. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

J'étais avant tout la princesse héritière d'Extalia, fiancée.

Mais ici j'étais Carla, bâtarde, libre comme l'air.

Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment se comporter ? Que choisir ?

Aaaah ! C'était un véritable bazar dans ma tête !

Pourquoi un garçon me mettait-il dans cet état ?

Décidant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner pour me changer les idées, j'assista du haut de l'escalier à une scène très étrange : Natsu, Happy, Lucy et Lisanna était assis à table. Natsu était entre Lucy et Lisanna et Happy était en face tout seul. Nuance, Lucy et Lisanna étaient collées contre Natsu. Tandis que l'une offrait une sublime vue sur son décolleté, l'autre portait un mini-short vraiment moulant…Essayant d'attirer chacune l'attention de Natsu, elles étaient vraiment…Pitoyables. Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi ça ? Ou était la subtilité ?

Descendant les marches, gracieusement, je rejoignis la table, saluant Happy qui rougit en me voyant ce qui fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

-« Natsu, et si on allait à la piscine aujourd'hui ? » Proposa Lucy.

-« Non, faire du ski ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

-« Mais Natsu m'avait promis de nager avec lui ! » S'emporta Lucy.

-« Et alors ? J'attends depuis plus longtemps que toi ! » S'écria Lisanna.

-« Tu m'énerves, petite princesse, il faut faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux ! » S'exclama Lucy.

-« Et alors toi, tout ça parce que tu fais du bonnet F qu'il faut que tout les garçons te suivent à la baguette ! » Lui répondit Lisanna.

-« Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose de féminin contrairement à ton allure de garçon manquée. » La clasha Lucy.

-« Tu oses dire ça ? A moi qui fais partie de la famille royale de ce pays et qui a plus de prestige que ce que tu n'auras jamais ! » Lui répondit Lisanna.

-« Stoooooooooooop ! » S'écria soudainement Happy.

Les filles se retournèrent vers lui, muette de stupéfaction, et il enchaîna :

-« Natsu ! Fais quelque chose ! »

-« Euh…On peut aller au ski avant et à la piscine après, d'accord ? » Proposa-t-il.

-« Hum… » Murmura Lisanna.

-« Pourquoi pas… » Souffla Lucy.

-« Faut pas vous disputer comme ça, les filles ! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez le ski et la natation tant que ça ! On fera les deux, pas de problème ! » Leur dit-il avec un sourire.

Triple idiot. Comme si la natation ou le ski avait à voir avec cette dispute.

Étais-ce comme cela d'aimer ? Étais-ce un sentiment si prenant qu'il fallait en arriver à de tels extrêmes juste pour un garçon ? Étais-ce donc ça la jalousie ? La maladie d'amour ?

Regardant Happy en biais, je me surpris à rougir et mes pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers ce qu'il s'était passé hier ! Ahhhh ! Pourquoi y faisais-je si attention ? Pourquoi cela n'arrêtait pas d'envahir mes pensées ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin ?

Happy me sourit, et j'oublie tous mes doutes.

-« Je vais accompagner Natsu, Lucy et Lisanna au ski, et toi que comptes-tu faire ? » Me demanda-t-il, tout en buvant son chocolat chaud.

-« Je…Hum….Mirajaine m'a invité au spa…. » Murmurais-je, troublée par son regard.

-« Ah ! Je ne connais pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit mais j'espère que ça te plaira ! » Me dit-il, en souriant encore plus.

-« Dé…Désolée de ne pas t'aider à gérer ces deux furies. » Murmurais-je, en butant sur les premiers mots, encore trop gênée par hier pour pouvoir lui parler normalement.

-« Pas grave, pas grave ! Tu viens au feu de camp ce soir ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui ! » Répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

-« Pourquoi sembles-tu si heureuse à l'idée de le voir, Carla ? » Murmura-t-il avec une voix suave qui perturba mon rythme cardiaque.

-« Euh…Eh bien…Je trouve ça très joli, et j'aime la sensation de la chaleur dans le froid…Enfin, je e sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire….Le côté convivial…Et les grillades… » Bafouillais-je.

Ah ! Je n'arrivais même plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes !

-« Je vois je vois ! Retrouvons-nous-y ce soir alors ! Je te ferais découvrir pleins de choses que tu n'as jamais vu ! Sur ce, bonne journée, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de me laisser seule, le cœur battant la chamade.

OOooOO

**PDV Happy, 2 heures plus tard.**

Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna et moi faisions la queue au remonte piste. Composé uniquement de banquettes avec des places pour 2, la dispute était inévitable.

-« Je suis la première. Et Natsu vient ensuite. » Murmura Lisanna.

-« Non, la première c'est moi. » Renchéri Lucy.

-« Je monterais avec Natsu, de toute façon je refuse de monter avec toi ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

-« Tu n'as qu'à monter avec Happy alors ! » S'écria Lucy.

Ce n'était plus possible. Je ne supportais pas de voir mes amies se déchirer comme ça car Natsu était aveugle. Cela durait depuis l'arrivée de Lucy, au début du semestre.

-« Alors, Natsu, tu montes avec qui ? » Lui demandèrent-elles.

-« Je… » Murmura-t-il, complètement perdu

-« Je monte avec Natsu. Vous allez-y avant nous. » Déclarais-je, avec un ton brusque.

-« Mais… » Commença Lucy.

-« Pas de mais, c'est comme ça. Natsu est mon meilleur ami et je dois lui parler. Seul à seul. » Répondis-je.

Les voyant partir devant nous, dépitées, je soufflai de soulagement. C'est que parfois les femmes pouvaient vraiment être terrifiantes quand elles s'y mettaient.

Montant dans le télésiège, je vis Natsu aborder un air soucieux en regardant les filles devant lui. Habituellement si joyeux, il était rare de le voir faire une tête pareille. Ce problème le tracassait vraiment.

-« Natsu…Ça ne peut plus continuer… » Murmurais-je, en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-« Je sais, je sais… » Murmura-t-il, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. » Lui dis-je.

-« Mais quoi ?! » Me demanda-t-il, d'un regard furieux, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-« Natsu… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Vraiment pas ! On me demande de faire un choix impossible ! Lisanna est ma meilleure amie depuis tout petit, elle a toujours été là pour moi ! Notre relation ne peut pas être défini par des mots ! Je l'aime mais…J'aime Lucy aussi ! Elle est arrivée cette année et a chamboulé ma vie ! Elle est tellement drôle et souriante ! Et moi dans tout ça…Je ne veux blesser aucune des deux ! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Viens là, Natsu. Je suis là. » Le dis-je, en le prenant dans mes bras, tandis qu'il reniflait.

-« L'amour, moi, ça me connait pas… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Moi non plus écoute. Je suis fou amoureux d'une fille qui il y a quelques mois ne daignait même pas me lancer un regard. Et même aujourd'hui, alors qu'on est plus proche qu'on ne l'a jamais été, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle peut ressentir envers moi. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à refréner mes sentiments. J'ai peur, tellement peur, qu'elle finisse par me détester ! » Lui confiais-je.

-« Y'a vraiment des fois où je me dis qu'on aurait dû rester ensemble dans ton pays… » Murmura Natsu.

-« Ouais, on était vraiment au calme là-bas, à Löwen. Avec Papa et Maman…Nos potes…Nos petites vies tranquilles…Notre petit pays, niché dans les montagnes. » Répondis-je, avec un sourire.

-« Mais maintenant on est ici avec tout ses problèmes…Comment faire pour régler ce problème sans blesser l'une des deux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Premièrement, ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans ton cœur. Et dis-moi qui tu vois en premier ? » Lui répondis-je.

-« Raaah mais j'en sais rien moi ! » Me dit-il en s'énervant.

-« Natsu, fais un effort… » Soupirais-je.

-« Moi je suis fort au basket et à la boxe, à tout ce qui est intuitif. Dès qu'il faut réfléchir, moi, tu me connais… » Commença-t-il.

Mais c'est alors qu'un bruit gigantesque retentit et qu'un violent choc nous mit à l'arrêt. Puis, des vents violents se déchainèrent sur nous. La neige nous cachait presque toute visibilité. Elle tournait partout, partout, partout, créant une sorte d'écran de fumée. Elle nous agressait le visage, tellement le vent soufflait fort. Et c'est alors que je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une tempête de neige.

Mon premier réflexe fut de m'accrocher à Natsu. J'avais peur. J'étais pris de panique. Alors être contre Natsu me rassurait. Après tout, il m'avait toujours protégé envers et contre tout.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes des cris aiguës. Tournant la tête, j'aperçu le télésiège de Lucy et Lisanna se balançant dangereusement. Les filles essayèrent de faire contrepoids en se serrant du côté gauche, mais rien n'y fit. L'attache du télésiège céda et ce dernier commença à tomber. Elles restèrent accrochées au seul câble qui restait et tenait encore la nacelle. Mais ce fût alors qu'un coup de vent plus fort les menaça et les fit basculer. Et c'est alors qu'un nom, qu'un seul nom, sorti de la bouche de Natsu. S'élançant dans les airs, essayant de rattraper la malheureuse que le vent avait emporté, je ne pus voir que leurs deux corps essayant de se rejoindre avant que le brouillard blanc n'avale tous et qu'un coup de vent violent emporte ma tête en arrière et que je ne m'assomme contre les barres en métal du télésiège.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, quelques heures plus tard, chalet des Strauss.**

Je veillais sur Happy qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Les médecins disaient qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne se réveillerai qu'une fois que la morphine ait fait effet. Pauvre Happy, il s'était déboité l'épaule en plus de s'évanouir à cause d'un coup…

Mais maintenant tout allait bien. Il aurait juste une attelle à porter quelques semaines. Ce n'était rien de grave par rapport à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, d'autres avaient été bien plus gravement blessé. Il avait eu de la chance.

Soupirant, mon cœur sembla se vider de toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti durant les heures précédentes. Quand j'avais appris qu'Happy avait été blessé, l'angoisse avait saisi mon cœur et je m'étais précipité vers les secours, priant pour sa vie. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille peur. Je pouvais presque sentir mon cœur sortant de ma poitrine. La peur m'avait saisi jusque dans mes entrailles les plus profondes. J'avais couru, couru, jusqu'à le retrouver et à exiger son rapatriement au chalet et non à l'hôpital. Et grâce à Mirajaine et à sa famille, il était là. Près de moi.

Il respirait calmement dans son lit. Ses cheveux bleus éparpillés tout autour de lui. Il semblait tellement…Attirant. Timidement, je saisi une de ses mèches bleues entre mes doigts. Elle était douce et légère et il s'en dégageait une faible odeur de shampoing.

Pouvais-je me permettre plus ? Hum…Juste pour vérifier si sa couleur était véritable, alors.

Et c'est en passant ma main dans ses cheveux que je ressenti un cocktail d'émotion surgir en moi. Ces cheveux étaient…Si doux. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je passais ma main encore et encore et approcha mon visage pour sentir ses cheveux de plus près. Ça sentait…Happy. Il avait une odeur spécifique, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui…Et que j'appréciais beaucoup.

Il avait de longs cils, de très longs cils noirs, et des sourcils de la même couleur. Je supposais donc que ses cheveux avaient une couleur naturelle d'une ébène profonde. Pourquoi donc les avoir teints en bleu ? Je me le demandais bien…Pas que je trouvais ça moche ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au contraire, c'était très original et…J'aimais bien. Pour moi qui avais été élevé dans un environnement catholique très stricte, j'admirais cette marque de liberté. Elle était encore plus forte pour moi que je possédais ces fameux cheveux blanc, preuve de mon ascendance, de ma légitimité en tant qu'héritière du trône, alors les teindre ! Jamais je ne le pourrai ! Happy, lui, en avait la liberté, et cela me fascinait.

Puis, soudain, mes yeux rencontrèrent ses lèvres et je fus absorbée. Elles étaient d'un rose pâle et un peu gercés, mais cela ne me dérangea point. J'étais comme fascinée. Je ne pouvais ni détacher mon regard, ni empêcher mon corps de s'approcher. Une irrésistible attraction l'attirait vers lui. Mes lèvres frôlèrent alors sa joue et mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Jamais il n'avait battu aussi, jamais. Et puis, alors que j'allais me diriger vers ses lèvres, j'entendis soudain quelqu'un monter les escaliers à toute vitesse et claquer la porte de la chambre d'à côté. J'entendis des gémissements qui m'indiqua qu'elle pleurait. Puis, peu à peu, je reconnus la voix qui gémissait comme celle de ma cousine…La charmante Lisanna Strauss, et je su ainsi pourquoi elle pleurait.

Je voulais lui apporter mon soutien dans l'épreuve qu'elle traversait actuellement. J'ouvris donc légèrement la porte de sa chambre et m'introduisit tout doucement en murmurant :

-« C'est moi, Carla. »

-« Ne viens pas, tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça… » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je viens t'apporter mon soutien…En tant que membre de la famille…Du moins, officieusement. » Lui souris-je.

-« Viens là alors, à côté de moi. Je ne peux quand même pas te dire non. » Sanglota-t-elle.

-« Allez, ça va aller, Lisanna. » Murmurais-je, en la prenant dans mes bras.

-« Mais je l'aime tellement ! Tellement que ça fait mal ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour lui ! On a toujours été ensemble et là elle se pointe au début de l'année et elle me pique ?! Alors que ça fait cinq ans ! Cinq ans que je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Je comprends… » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais il est tellement naïf qu'il n'a jamais rien vu ! Quand je portais des mini short pour le séduire, ou quand je me suis laissée pousser les cheveux pour qu'il arrête de me voir comme un garçon manqué ! Quand j'ai mis du parfum pour la première fois ! Et aussi une robe ! Il n'a jamais rien vu ! Et pourtant moi je suis restée comme ça pendant 5 ans à espérer ! Il n'y a pas pire souffrance que l'espoir ! » Cria-t-elle, à la limite de la crise de nerf.

-« C'est ce côté naïf qui fait son charme aussi je suppose. » Répondis-je.

-« Peut-être bien mais de toute façon maintenant après ce qu'il m'a fait je le déteste ! DETESTE ! Je ne veux plus voir ! Je me trouverai quelqu'un de meilleur, de plus connu, de plus riche, de plus beau et de plus gentil ! J'aurais tout pour moi ! Après tout, je suis la cadette des Strauss, je suis une princesse d'Extalia et j'hériterai de la fortune d'un milliardaire ! Je suis le meilleur parti du pays, sauf peut-être notre cousine Charles, la princesse héritière. Mais quel homme voudrait devenir roi consort, hein ? Avec toute les obligations qu'il en découle ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Lector Willemsen… » Soufflais-je, avant de me rendre compte de mon énorme faute.

-« Pff…Celui-là, quel lèche-botte ! Mais Natsu vaut pas mieux, hein ! Il est naïf, insouciant et trop sportif ! Il en parle que de basket ou de football ! Tu te rends compte que je connais par cœur le nom de tous les grands joueurs ? Que j'ai suivi la coupe du monde à la télévision juste pour pouvoir en parler avec lui ? Alors que moi, ma passion c'est la natation ! J'ai tout fait pour lui ! Je l'ai suivi depuis son transfert au lycée ! » S'écria-t-elle..

-« Son transfert ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Ouais. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Natsu est le cousin d'Happy et ils arrivent tous deux de Löwen, un comté nichée dans les Alpes ou autour et qui a une frontière commune avec Extalia.» M'expliqua-t-elle.

-« Oui je vois, ils sont dirigés par la famille comtale Wagner. Ils sont très prospères, apparemment. » Répondis-je, en relatant mes leçons d'histoires sur les différentes familles régnantes du continent.

-« Super…En tout cas, Natsu voulait découvrir de nouveaux horizons, faire de nouvelles choses ! J'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie à l'emmener dans les endroits les plus huppés d'Extalia ! J'ai tout fait pour lui ! Je suis même allé voir la finale de la coupe du monde avec lui ! Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai galéré pour avoir ses places ! C'était notre premier rencard mais il n'a rien tenté ! Il n'a jamais rien vu de mes sentiments ! Rien ! Comme si j'étais « friend-zonée » à vie ! Lisanna par-ci, Lisanna par-là, et dès que Lucy se pointe, hop Lisanna là elle passe à la poubelle, on l'oublie ! Pour cette blonde qu'il ne connait même pas ! Ils ne sont pas du même milieu ils ne font pas les mêmes études, ils n'ont pas de passion en commun, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui plait tant chez elle ? » S'écria-t-elle, en larmes.

-« Je sais pas, Lisanna…Ce genre de chose, tu sais, ça ne s'explique pas… » Murmurais-je, mal à l'aise.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Pourquoi est-ce elle et pas moi ? Je suis toute aussi jolie, j'ai des centaines de garçons qui seraient près à tuer pour que je leur accorde un regard alors…Pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que le seul homme que je veux ne me désire-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ? » S'écria-t-elle, en fondant en larmes.

-« Je ne sais pas, Lisanna, je ne sais pas. » Chuchotais-je, en lui caressant les cheveux.

-« Je le déteste ! Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme une amoureuse potentielle ! Il m'a laissé espérer pendant tant d'années ! Je le déteste alors…Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime encore si fort ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal d'aimer ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Sans réponse à sa question, n'ayant jamais véritablement aimé quelqu'un comme elle aime Natsu, je fis la seule chose possible pour moi : je passa la soirée à la consoler, la prenant dans mes bras et lui chuchotant de douces paroles apaisant, essayant de mettre un peu de baume sur son cœur blessé.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce septième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 8 : "Romeo et Juliette" ! Avec Wendy et Romeo ! ;) Les couples secondaires seront à l'honneur ! **


	8. Romeo et Juliette

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Alors oui, j'ai un peu de retard, on est lundi matin, 10h mais pour ma défense j'avais un "petit" rapport de stage de 106 pages à rendre avant minuit ! ^^' Donc j'ai passé ma semaine à être débordée...Et j'ai encore l'oral à travailler pour jeudi ! :( **

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews :**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Oui je sais qu'il faut que je réponde à ton mail ! Mais j'ai pas eu le temps...:'( Je vais le faire après jeudi si j'oublie pas, promis promis, promis ! Oooh mince, toutes mes condoléances pour ton chat. Je ne doute pas qu'elle ait eu une très belle vie avec toi. Ola oui, 17 ans pour un chat ça fait 84 pour un humain. Elle a eu une longue vie. Ah oui ? Elle saurait encore les clotures ? Peut-être sentait-elle sa mort venir et voulait admirer une dernière fois le paysage ? On dit que les animaux arrivent à sentir quand ils vont mourir je crois. C'est sûr qu'en tant que mamie chat, elle devait être fatiguée et le fait qu'elle se soit endormi sur son endroit préféré corrobore peut-être mon hypothèse. Après, il se peut juste que ce soit un arret cardiaque et qu'elle n'ai rien vu venir. Mais on ne sera jamais. Dis-moi, comment s'appelait-elle ? J'aimerais lui rendre un petit hommage dans cette fic si tu le permets ! ;) Je suis une vraie fan de chat ! Je les adore plus que tout au monde ! ^^' De quelle race était-elle et quelle était la couleur de ses yeux et de son pelage ? Oui, venons-en au chapitre. Ou Natsu savait au fond de lui que c'était Lucy et certains petits détails le laissait penser (gestes envers Lucy, rougissement, blocages, ...) Oui, c'est Natsu, tu ne peux pas lui demander d'aller vite ! xD Oui, moi aussi je préfère le NaLu et c'est une évidence mais je dteste les histoires où Lisanna a le rôle de la méchante parce que...Déjà, ça ne lui va pas, elle est gentille comme tout, et ça ne se passe pas trop comme ça dans la réalité. En plus, on voit qu'elle s'entend plutôt bien avec Lucy dans le manga. Alors je voulais demonter ses stéréotypes sur la Lisanna méchante et les remplaçer par quelque chose de plus simple : une grande peine de coeur et de la jaousie ainsi que du ressentie. Lisanna ne sera pas sympa avec Lucy dans les chapitres à venir mais peut-on lui en vouloir ? Serait-on sympa avec la fille qui nous a "volé" l'homme qu'on aimait ? Je ne pense pas ! ^^' Mais en même temps, Lisanna aura le courage de se relever j'en suis sûre ! ;) Oui, j'ai aussi écrit ce petit drame amoureux pour faire prendre conscience à Carla de son amour. Tu le verras dans ce chapitre, ce sera de courte durée, mais elle l'acceptera. Non j'ai pas encore trouver le temps pour les chapitre de Nanastu no Tazai ! Faut absolument que je les lises ! **

**Wolfblut: Hello Wolfy, comment ça va ? Ooooh merci pour ce joli compliment ! Ca m'a vraiment rendu heureuse ! :D J'adore la manière dont tu es honnête dans tes reviews et la façon dont tu les écris ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de me retrouver à côté de toi quand je les lis ! C'est un super talent d'auteur que tu as là, Wolfy ! ;) Oui, tu l'as remarque ce petit soutien ? Oh, je suis contente, tu es le seul qui m'en a parlé ! Ah bon ? La seule fanfic ? Ah tu veux dire où Lisanna n'est pas la méchante qui embête Natsu et Lucy ? Oui, je dé****teste les histoires où Lisanna a le rôle de la méchante parce que...Déjà, ça ne lui va pas, elle est gentille comme tout, et ça ne se passe pas trop comme ça dans la réalité. En plus, on voit qu'elle s'entend plutôt bien avec Lucy dans le manga. Alors je voulais demonter ses stéréotypes sur la Lisanna méchante et les remplaçer par quelque chose de plus simple : une grande peine de coeur et de la jaousie ainsi que du ressentie. Lisanna ne sera pas sympa avec Lucy dans les chapitres à venir mais peut-on lui en vouloir ? Serait-on sympa avec la fille qui nous a "volé" l'homme qu'on aimait ? Je ne pense pas ! ^^' Mais en même temps, Lisanna aura le courage de se relever j'en suis sûre ! ;) Je trouvais ça amusant de les voir se battre pour Natsu, c'est quelque chose de typiquement féminin ! Et peut-être une pincée de l'esprit combatif de Fairy Tail ? ;) Ah oui ça c'est sûr, elles étaient insupportables ! Mais elles chérissaient toutes deux Natsu au point de ne plus faire attention à leur comportement et leur rivalité à provoqué cette escalade ! Oh, tu aimes bien Natsu ? Il réapparaîtra t'en fait pas ! ;) Heiiiin ?! Pourquoi tu me dis ça d'un coup ? Hum...T'aurais pas lu les reviews de Rick10 toi par hasard ? Arretez de spoiler l'identité d'Hapy ! Mais je vais te répondre : non, Happy n'a pas le titre de "prince" ! Un roi c'est pour un royaume ! Réfléchis ! ;) Ahaha, la tempête c'est rien par rapport aux évènements qui vont se dérouler dans les chapitres 15 à 20, je te conseille de bien te pauser et de prendre quelque chose à boire, car les émotions tu vas en avoir ! ;) Ouiiiiiiiii tu l'as vu ! Cette scène sert pour Carla à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments ! Tu vas aussi voir une petite avancée dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse lire ! ;) **

**Rick10: Coucou Rick, ça va comme tu veux ? Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Oooh un festival ?! Super ! :D J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ! Mais...Que...Tu vois à cause de toi les autres reviewers commencent à avoir des doutes sur l'identité d'Happy ! No spoiler, please. Oui t'entendras PAS son nom de famille avant le chapitre 18, donc jusque là...CHUUUT ! Oui Lector apparaîtra bientôt et je ne crois pas que tu seras déçu sur le profil ! ;) Ahahaha ! xD Désolée pour le matos suisse mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire ! Je tiens à dire que les ingénieurs et techniciens suisses ayant travaillé sur ce télésiège ne sont en aucun cas responsable ! C'est mieux comme ça ? xD ;) Oooh, tu aurais préféré du NaLi ? Mais enfin Rick, c'est du NaLu dans toutes mes histoires, fallait pas espérer que je change mon schéma d'écriture ! Allez ce couple secondaire-ci te plaîra beaucoup plus ! J'espère que t'es pas contre le Wendy x Romeo et pour le WendyxLaxus, WendyxCherrya ou le WendyxJellal ou un truc du genre ! xD Tu comprendras jamais les mecs ? Ca tombe bien, moi non plus ! Mais dis-moi...T'en serais pas un par hasard ? Ou alors serais-tu...Autre chose ? xD Allez, j'arrete de t'embêter mais je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette review ! 3 Passe une bonne semaine, Rick, et bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Romeo et Juliette**

**PDV Charles, 3 semaines plus tard, Université d'Extalia.**

-« Que regardes-tu avec tant d'attention, Wendy ? » Demandais-je, un matin, à ma meilleure amie.

-« Oh…Euh….Je… » Murmura-t-elle, toute rouge.

-« Elle va participer à des auditions ! » S'exclama Cherrya.

-« Auditions ? Pourquoi donc ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tu n'es pas au courant du projet inter-disciplinaire ? Des étudiants en littérature ont décidés d'apprendre à des étudiants en sport et en science le théâtre ! Romeo et Juliette, version scientifique ! » Me dit Cherrya.

-« Oh! Ça a l'air super ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Et devine qui est le metteur en scène du projet ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Hum…Je ne sais pas…Lucy, peut-être ? » Lui répondis-je avec humour.

-« Ahaha. C'est moi ! Et là, j'entraîne Wendy pour le rôle principal ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Wendy en Juliette ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui ! Ça lui ira si bien ! » S'extasia Cherrya.

-« Je…Je veux essayer. » Murmura Wendy.

-« Alors pour ça, il faudrait vaincre ta timidité et apprendre à porter ta voix. » L'informais-je.

-« Oui. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Tiens toi bien droite et regarde-moi, je vais te montrer. » Lui dis-je.

Prenant son texte, je me plaçai au centre de la pièce. Inspirant un grand coup, mes mains sur ma poitrine, je m'écriai :

-« _Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine, je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaître vraiment, prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi détesté_. »

-« Woow ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Il ne faut pas oublier de se tenir bien droite pour faire sortir sa voix. Tu n'es plus Wendy Marvell, fille du comte Marvell, mais bien Juliette, la douce Juliette qui brûle d'amour pour son Romeo. Juliette ne peut pas être timide, elle est seule et confie ses pensées à la lune. Tu dois oublier le public et te fondre dans le personnage. Juliette est parfaite, donc tu dois être parfaite. Tu ne peux pas entacher son image tout comme moi, je ne peux entacher l'image de la famille royale. Alors, maintenant, essaye. » Lui dis-je.

Elle s'avança et respira fortement. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle rouvrit je pu apercevoir toute sa détermination. Wendy était comme ça, après tout. Elle s'investissait jusqu'au bout dans les projets qui lui portait à cœur.

-« _Ô Roméo, Roméo ! Pourquoi es__‑tu Rom__éo ! Renie ton père et refuse ton nom. Ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais__‑moi simplement v__œu d'amour ! Et je cesserai d'être une Capulet._ » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Très bien, mets-y un peu plus d'émotion ! » Lui ordonnais-je.

-« N'oublie pas que c'est la fameuse scène du balcon, il faudra donc te pencher. Essaye de bien faire sortir ta voix dans cette position. » Rajouta Cherrya.

Et nous nous entrainâmes sans cesse pendant les jours qui précédèrent l'audition.

Quand celle-ci eût enfin lieu, j'eus la surprise de reconnaître beaucoup de monde parmi ceux qui passaient les auditions : Natsu, Juvia et même Laxus ! Malheureusement pour eux, cela ne se passa pas très bien. Natsu ne savait pas son texte et tout le monde savait que s'il était là c'était pour faire plaisir à Lucy, Juvia s'était beaucoup trop mis dans la peau du personnage au point même de se confondre avec et de déclarer sa flamme non pas à Romeo mais à Grey et Laxus récita son texte d'une telle manière qu'un robot n'aura pas fait mieux !

Enfin, quand ce fut le tour de Wendy, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en la voyant mettre en pratique tous mes conseils et jouer si bien. Elle ne fit aucune erreur et semblait totalement prise dans le personnage. Elle voletait sur scène et semblait si à l'aise ! Incroyable ! Comme quoi la faculté et la liberté avait su faire mûrir Wendy et la rendre beaucoup plus assurée.

Nous quittâmes les auditions bien avant la fin, fatigués, dès que Wendy fût passé. Je la rassurai et nous finîmes par aller faire les boutiques, histoire de se détendre un peu.

OOooOO

**PDV Wendy, 2 semaines plus tard, gymnase de l'université.**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner en rond, à la limite de la crise de nerf. Dans quelques minutes, la distribution des rôles allait être annoncée ! Je ne pouvais arrêter les battements de mon cœur. Il allait sortir de ma poitrine ! J'avais du mal à respirer et je ne pouvais rien entendre autour de moi. Je...J'étais...Je n'en pouvais plus ! Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête !

-« Bonjour bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suis Lisanna Strauss, en 2ème année de sociologie ! Je sais que vous vous attendiez à voir ma sœur, Mirajaine, mais elle n'a pas pu se libérer à temps malheureusement.» S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais c'est alors qu'une voix masculine dans le public s'écria :

-« C'est pas grave, Lisanna, t'es aussi jolie que ta soeur ! Sors avec moi si t'as personne ! »

-« Ahahaha ! C'est gentil mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas intéressée. Quelqu'un ici présent m'a brisé le coeur mais bon...Passons, passons ! Je serai votre hôte pour la soirée ! » Se présenta-t-elle.

-« Lisanna, lisanna, lisanna !» S'exclama le public avec ferveur.

-« Commençons donc sans plus attendre par un petit mot de l'équipe de production de cette pièce. La licence de littérature française vous remercie donc de votre participation à tous et a été ravie de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous se sont investie à fond dans le projet ! Ils ont vraiment été surpris du succès ! Vous savez, les stéréotypes qui disent que les sportifs n'ont pas de cerveau et que les scientifiques sont incapables de comprendre les émotions et la beauté de la littérature ? On va les démonter ! » S'écria-t-elle, en sautant sur scène et en décrochant un coup de poing imaginaire.

Le public semblait vraiment l'apprécier ! Elle arrivait presque à me faire penser à autre chose que les résultats. Elle m'avait déstressée, un peu, mais destressée quand même !

-« Je vous rappelle également que les bénéfices de cette pièces, dont le ticket d'entrée sera d'1 euros, seront totalement reversée à une association qui sera choisie par les acteurs de la pièce. En parlant de ces derniers, je pense qu'il est temps d'annoncer la distribution des rôles, non ? » Nous demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » S'exclama le public.

-« Pour le rôle d'Escalus, seigneur de Vérone...Sting Eucliff ! » Annonça-t-elle.

-« YEEEEEEEEES !» S'écria le fameux Sting, qui s'avança sur scène.

Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu...Ah oui ! C'était un des amis et rivaux de Natsu ! Un junior en 1ère année qui admirait Natsu ! Et le prince de cette faculté aussi, il suffisait d'entendre les groupies derrière lui pour le comprendre.

-« Pour le rôle Pâris, noble de Vérone...Eve Tilm ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un costume, s'avança sur scène et salua la foule avec un air assuré.

-« Pour le rôle de Mercutio, l'ami de Romeo...Monsieur Natsu Drageneel ! » Dit-elle avec une fausse bonne humeur.

Natsu monta sur scène et fit éclater sa joie.

-« Pour le rôle du patriarche des Capulet...Monsieur Gajeel Redfox !» S'écria-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, à côté de moi, Lévy poussa un cri de surprise de et joie. Elle poussa Gajeel vers la scène, les larmes aux yeux et avec un tel sourire que ce dernier ne sut pas quoi dire à la foule.

-« Pour le rôle de la Lady Capulet, mère aimante de Juliette,...Mademoiselle Erza Scarlet !»

Erza avança sur scène avec grâce et salua la foule avec un geste posé et calme.

-« Pour le rôle de la nourrice de Juliette, Mademoiselle Frosch Cheney ! » Dit-elle.

Une belle jeune fille, aux longs cheveux verts relevés en queue de cheval, monta sur scène. Elle était vêtue d'un sweat rose pâle en forme de grenouille et d'une mini-jupe noire avec des baskets roses. Un look détonnant, pop et acidulé correspondant bien apparemment bien à sa personnalité car elle salua la foule frénétiquement avec enthousiasme.

-« Pour le rôle de Juliette, l'héroïne...Mademoiselle Wendy Darling ! » S'exclama Lisanna.

Q-Quoi ?! Avais-je...Bien entendu ? Je...J'avais été choisi ? Pour incarner Juliette Capulet ?

Charles me poussa en avant, et en me retournant, je vis qu'elle affichait un sourire plein de fierté à mon égard. J'en fus toute chamboulée : Charles, la princesse que je servais depuis ma naissance, cette grande Dame appelée à devenir Reine, qui faisait tout si parfaitement, était fière de moi, la petite Lady Marvell, si maladroite ? C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité !

Je montai sur l'estrade et salua la foule avec mon plus beau sourire, affrontant ma timidité.

-« Pour le rôle du patriarche des Montaigu,...Ahahaha ! Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas ! Elf-nii-chan tu as été pris ! » S'écria Lisanna en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

Ce dernier, muet de surprise, monta sur scène pratiquement tiré par sa sœur et fit un sourire gêné au public. Le cousin de Charles ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise que ses 2 sœurs sur scène.

-« Pour le rôle de la Lady Montaigu, Mademoiselle Ever Green ! » Annonça Lisanna.

Cette dernière monta sur scène, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière telle une diva, et fit un regard appuyé à Erza, la provoquant clairement.

-« Pour le rôle de Romeo...Oh, quelle surprise ! Romeo Combolto ! Voilà un qui n'aura pas de mal à se mettre dans la peau du personnage ! » S'exclama Lisanna, en riant.

R-Romeo était Romeo ? Oh mon Dieu ! J'allais jouer avec Romeo ?

Mon coeur en était tout affolé ! Il battait encore plus fort que dans l'attente de la répartition des rôles ! Et j'étais toute rouge ! Pourquoi donc m'emballais-je comme ça ? Alors que Romeo était parfait pour être Romeo ! Pourquoi donc étais-je si heureuse de jouer avec lui ?

-« Wendy.» M'appela-t-il, après avoir salué la foule.

-« O-Oui ?» Répondis-je, en rougissant.

-« Travaillons ensemble main dans la main pour faire de ce projet une réussite !» Me dit-il avec un grand sourire, tandis que ses doigts frôlèrent les miens.

C'était si romantique ! Lui et moi, Romeo et Juliette, travailler ensemble, main dans la main...Mon coeur allait cesser de battre avant de la fin de ce projet ! J'allais faire un infarctus ! Je ne pouvais pas endurer de telles paroles ! Et puis, il était si...beau...Avec son sourire…

Soudain, je me rappela des paroles de la nourrice royale, Mary, nany anglaise qui nous connaissait depuis l'enfance et qui avait été la nourrice de plusieurs altesses royales d'Extalia:

-« _Fleurtez si vous le voulez, amusez-vous on ne voit pas de beaux garçons tous les jours au palais ! Profitez de votre liberté, les filles, vous n'aurez plus jamais cette chance. Mais attention, jamais rien de sérieux, ne tombez trop amoureuse, car il ne faut pas oublier qui vous êtes et le mariage qui vous attends. Donc pas de coucherie, n'est-ce pas, Cherrya ? Et rien de sérieux pour vous 2, Wendy et Charles_.»

Donc bon, rien de sérieux avec Romeo ! Promis !

OOooOO

**PDV Wendy, 1 mois plus tard, jour de la première**

Les répétitions avaient bien avancées ! Nous étions finalement prêts à jouer la pièce devant le public ! Que de bonheurs, après toutes ses répétitions !

Me levant de mon lit, guillerette, en cette belle matinée, je m'habillai d'une jupe bleu ciel taille haute et d'un petit chemisier blanc lac de soie. Relevant mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, je me préparais à rentrer dans la salle de bain pour me maquiller légèrement quand soudain j'entendis 2 voix, dire nettement :

-« Pauvre Wendy...»

-« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, malheureusement..»

-« Mais, Charles, tu seras reine, non ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle ?» Lui demanda Cherrya.

Jetant un petit coup d'oeil dans la pièce, je vis Cherrya en soutien-gorge rose à dentelle incendier une Charles qui essayait d'enfiler un jean manifestement beaucoup trop petit pour elle. Forcément, vu tout ce qu'elle mangeait, maintenant elle devait faire du 40. Mais bon, autant profiter loin des régimes du palais !

-«Il y a des choses que même une reine ne peut pas faire.» Lui répondit-elle.

-« Mais pourtant tu es celle qui la comprend le mieux avec Happy !» Lui dit Cherrya.

Charles arrêta de s'acharner sur ce pauvre jean et se mit à rougir à ma plus grande surprise puis elle répondit :

-« Avec Happy...Notre relation n'est pas...Nous sommes juste amis.»

-« Mais, mais, mais, tu as envie de le toucher, non ? De l'embrasser ? De le câliner ? Voir même de l'avoir juste une nuit pour toi toute seule ?» S'exclama Cherrya, d'un air malicieux.

-« Voyons, Cherrya, que dirait la comtesse en te voyant dire de pareilles choses ?» S'écria Charles, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-« Tu as vraiment craqué pour Happy, n'est-ce pas ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

Seule le silence lui répondit.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de laisser libre court à tes émotions ?» Lui dit-elle soudain.

-«Je suis Charles D'Extalia, princesse…» Commença-t-elle avant que Cherrya en se rapprochant d'elle au point que leurs poitrines se touchent.

Elle lui mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, et dit d'un ton mielleux :

-« Tu es Carla. Carla qui craque sur Happy. Carla, une jeune fille comme les autres. Qui peut embrasser Happy si elle en a envie. Qui peut même sortir avec lui si tel est son souhait.»

-« Mais... » Commença Charles.

-« Ecoute, Charles. Si tu ne saisis pas ta chance maintenant plus jamais dans ta vie après tu ne connaîtras les émotions d'un premier amour. Et franchement, entre nous, qui est le plus séduisant ? Happy ou Lector ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Happy..» Répondit Charles, toute rouge.

-« Bien donc le problème est réglé. Happy est le plus séduisant alors pour une fois oublie un peu la princesse que tu es et laisse la femme qui est en toi parler.» Lui dit-elle avec un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'hésitation.

-« Mais Wendy...» Commença Charles.

-« Wendy est trop sensible, autant toi le jour où il faudra partir, je sais que tu feras tout pour la couronne et que même si c'est dur, tu sauras privilégier tes responsabilités autant Wendy...Elle tombe vraiment amoureuse. Il suffit de la voir se pouponner chaque matin pour le comprendre. Et avec son grand sourire ! » Soupira Cherrya.

-« J'ai peur qu'elle ne souffre trop et qu'elle veuille tout abandonner pour lui: titre, richesses et honneur. Elle est la dernière représentante de sa lignée de surcroît ! » Ajouta Charles.

-« Il faut qu'on éloigne Romeo d'elle et ce dès la fin de la pièce.» Murmura Cherrya.

C'en était trop, beaucoup trop ! Je ne pouvais laisser sans rien faire !

-«Noooooooon ! Je suis capable de choisir mes fréquentations ! » M'écriais-je en rentrant un grand coup dans la pièce.

Elles sursautèrent, me regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés, comme si elles avaient vu un fantôme.

-« Je veux rester avec Romeo ! Il est très gentil et serviable ! Il a toutes les qualités d'un _gentleman_ ! Vous n'avez pas à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Mais Wendy...» Commença Charles.

-« Je ne suis pas faible ! Je suis capable de faire la part des choses ! Je sais très bien que je suis la comtesse Wendy Marvell, et que j'ai hérité du titre à la mort de mes parents ! Je sais très bien qu'officiellement je ne le serai que le jour de mon mariage avec quelqu'un de la noblesse ! Je connais les responsabilités qui m'incombe ! Ne me sous-estimer pas,ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai que 18 ans que je ne sais pas que je dois mettre mes sentiments de côté pour accomplir à bien mon devoir ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Si je veux commencer quelque chose avec Romeo, même si ça doit nous blesser plus tard, je le ferai ! Parce que...Je n'ai encore pris aucune décision ! Il me plaît c'est sûr mais est-ce que je veux aller plus loin ? Je ne sais pas encore ! Alors arrêtez de me materner une bonne fois pour toute, les filles ! Je sais qui je suis et ce que je dois faire. » M'exclamais-je.

-« Je suis désolée, Wendy. J'ai toujours eu tendance à te surprotéger de tout, comme ma petite sœur, et ce depuis toujours. Alors pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas ton courage ni ta pareille pour voir la vérité en face. » Murmura Charles en me prenant dans ses bras.

-« Moi, je suis à toujours à 100% avec toi, quoique tu décides de faire, cousine.» Me dit Cherrya en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Les filles, vous...» Murmurais-je, émue.

-« On est désolés, nous ne te laissons pas assez d'autonomie. On est toujours en train de te protéger, mais il faut aussi penser qu'on t'a connu toute petite ! » Me dit Charles.

-« Si tu veux des conseils en ce qui concerne la meilleure manière de séduire Romeo, tu sais où me trouver.» Rajouta Cherrya avec un grand sourire.

-« Les filles, si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne sera pas à l'heure pour la grande première.» S'écria Charles.

Je me retrouvai donc habillée avec un costume de l'époque, une belle robe longue de couleur or et blanc avec de multiples motifs dessus. Le tissu en soie rendait l'ouvrage de couture encore plus beau. Coiffée d'une longue natte sur le côté dans laquelle pleins de fleurs de variétés différentes se trouvaient piquées, ouvrage réalisé par Mirajaine en personne, un collier au cou, maquillée à la perfection par Lucy, je me sentis comme une véritable princesse de conte de fées. J'eus même l'impression d'avoir pris la place de Charles ! Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de me regarder dans le miroir, me demandant comment j'avais pu devenir cette belle princesse ! J'étais en admiration devant moi-même. C'était là un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait.

Le port altier, le dos droit, le regard concentré, je soufflai un bon coup et me prépara à entrer en scène. C'est alors que Romeo apparu derrière moi et me souffla :

-« Tu es magnifique, Wendy. Cette robe te va à ravir. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir Juliette Capulet devant moi. »

Je me tournai alors vers lui, les joues rougies de plaisir, et j'eus alors l'incarnation du prince charmant devant moi : Coiffé d'un chapeau à plume, il portait un costume bleu et or lui allant à ravir. Ses cheveux laqués, repoussés vers l'arrière lui donnait un style tellement classes ! Il ne manquait plus que le cheval blanc mais bon...Fallait savoir faire des concessions dans la vie.

-« Merci beaucoup, Romeo. Toi aussi, tu es très charmant avec ton costume, tu es parfait pour le rôle. » Lui dis-je, en baissant un peu la tête par timidité.

-« Oh écoute je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à bien jouer...J'ai un peu le tract tu sais, je ne suis pas très habitué à parler devant autant de monde. Malgré l'image que je donne, je suis assez timide en réalité. » Me répondit-il, l'air gêné.

-« Vraiment ? » Murmurais-je, surprise.

-« Ouais vraiment, j'ai grandi dans un petit village de Löwen alors je ne voyais pas beaucoup de monde...» Me dit-il.

-« Tu viens du duché de Löwen ?» Demandais-je.

-« Oui, c'est un si petit pays que les gens ne connaissent généralement pas !» Me répondit-il.

Mais alors que j'allais rajouter quelque chose, Frosch-chan apparut, vêtue d'une robe longue aux couleurs d'une couleur peu courante pour l'époque : un violet lilas. Mais cela lui allait avec ses cheveux verts nattés et son petit chapeau pointu digne d'une fée :

-« Comment me trouves-tu, Wendy ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Superbe ! Tu es la bonne fée venue bénir Juliette dans son berceau ?» La taquinais-je.

-« Mais non, je suis ta nourrice ! Et maman bis va te punir !» Me dit-elle en voulant me faire des chatouilles.

-« Arrêtez, arrêtez, les filles ! Vos costumes !» S'exclama Romeo, paniqué.

Mais c'est alors que quelqu'un s'exclama :

-« Stand by ! Stand by ! La pièce va commencer! Tous les acteurs sont priés de se rendre au point de rendez-vous ! Tous les techniciens se doivent d'être aux commandes ! Les maquilleuses et habilleuses, rejoignez les loges s'il vous plaît ! »

-« Je file !» S'écria Frosh-chan en détalant à pleine vitesse.

Alors que Romeo et moi nous mettions en route, je remarquai que sa respiration était bien trop rapide et trop lourde. Il ne semblait vraiment pas bien. Vraiment pas. Il aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de fouet et...J'allais l'aider !

-« Romeo ?» L'appelais-je.

-« Oui, Wendy ?» Me répondit-il.

Et c'est alors que je me rapprocha de lui, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa taille et murmura sensuellement :

-« Tu vas y arriver, Romeo.»

Et c'est alors que mes lèvres touchèrent sa joue pour y déposer un doux baiser plein d'amour.

-« Fais attention à ne pas rater le top départ, Romeo !» M'exclamais-je avant de m'élancer sur scène.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce septième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :) **

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 9 : "L'anniversaire de Grey" ! Qui aime le GruVia ?**


	9. L'anniversaire de Grey

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Alors oui, j'ai un peu de retard, on est lundi matin, 10h mais pour ma défense j'avais un "petit" rapport de stage de 106 pages à rendre avant minuit ! ^^' Donc j'ai passé ma semaine à être débordée...Et j'ai encore l'oral à travailler pour jeudi ! :( **

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews :**

**Fenrir83: Bonjour à toi, Fenrir, ça faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière discussion. Merci de lire mes histoires ! Je suis touchée par tes compliments et le fait que tu continues à lire mes histoires ! Cela fait déjà si longtemps pour Krokie...Ses reviews me manquent vraiment, j'étais toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de lui répondre, semaine en semaine. Ses reviews étaient toujours tellement gentilles et pleines de compliments...Tellement de compliments ! Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il s'était d'ailleurs inscrit sur ce site afin d'échanger avec moi entre autre. Cela me paraît être hier mais bientôt cela fera 2 ans...Le temps passe si vite. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es heureux. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de me demander ce que Krokie penserait de mes nouvelles histoires. J'espère qu'elles lui aurait plu et je m'efforce d'être une Dragonne forte ! ;)**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai envoyé un mail ! (enfin) j'espère que tu l'as reçu ! :) D'accord, Patte de Lait fera son apparition dans la fic ! ;) Ecoute Mira a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur les personnages ! xD Surtout sur Cherrya avec laquelle elle s'entend bien. Ecoute, si tu veux prendre l'idée de fic', elle est à toi ! ;) Ahahaha, ça me donne vraiment envie de lire la fic' ! xD ****Oh tu n'en as pas fini avec les petites piques de jalousie de Lisanna envers Lucy ! ;) Oui les personnages secondaires c'est le must ! 3 Oui j'ai choisi les rôles avec soin pour chaque personnage ! ;) Oui, petites références à certaines couples ! ;) Frosch aura son importance dans la suite ! ;) Benvolio ? Qui ? En réalité j'ai pas trouvé de personnage adapté à son rôle ! ^^' Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, tu vas l'aimer, il y aura une grande avancée entre Happy et Charles ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ! :) **

**Wolfblut: Hello Wolfy, comment ça va ? Oui Cherrya et Charles voulaient vraiment protéger leur cher petite Wendy ! :) Oui, j'ai fait du théatre quand j'étais au collègue alors j'ai repris mes cours et vous ai donné quelques conseils véritables ! ;) Oh tu n'en as pas fini avec les petites piques de jalousie de Lisanna envers Lucy. Oui si Laxus est à c'est que c'est un des "pièges" de notre démon préférée, Mirajaine ! Ravie de t'avoir fait rigoler ! :) Oui, tu auras la conclusion de Wendy x Romeo à la fin de l'histoire mais je ne peux te dire si elle sera positif ou si cela vira totalement au drame. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaîre, du CaPpy à la folie ! ;) **

**Rick10: Coucou Rick, je vais bien et toi ? :) Oui, oui, pose des questions... XD Olala, je te crois sur parole ! xD Tkt pas ! Alors tu soulèves la problématique de l'intrigue. Tu as totalement raison, quelqu'un finira blesser dans l'histoire...Et ce sera les deux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est la personne à l'origine de la rupture qu'on ne souffre pas. Crois-tu vraiment que Charles ne va pas souffrir quand elle séparera d'Happy ? Ou alors leur amour sera tué dans l'oeuf dans le chapitre 10 ? Ou seront-ils assez fort pour surmonter ça ? Qui Charles choisira-t-elle au final...Le voir et le mariage ou la vie avec Happy ? Que pourra-t-elle faire ? Ca va bientôt virer au drame cette fiction ! ;) Charles souffrira le plus, tu sais très bien que je ne la ménage pas. Elle a déjà failli se faire violer dans cette fic' la pauvre. Euh...Les filles ont aussi un coeur. C'est pas plus facile pour une fille de plaquer...C'est même plus durs car les filles ont plus de sentiments et s'attache beaucoup plus facilement que les garçons...Et t'as beaucoup de mec qui veulent juste coucher et qui après largue alors que t'as moins de filles qui font ça...Après y'a des pestes mais c'est pas qqch propre à un sexe ou à l'autre mais au comportement et à l'éducation ainsi qu'aux valeurs et aux principes de l'individu en question. Charles jouerait avec les sentiments d'Happy ? Tu aurais raison s'il l'aimait de tout son cœur elle aussi. **

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: L'anniversaire de Grey**

**PDV Charles, mois de mars, chambre de Juvia.**

-« Mesdames, si Juvia vous a fait venir ici, c'est pour préparer un événement de la plus haute importance.» Déclara Juvia, dans une chemise de nuit blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds.

-« Le festival de l'Université ?» Proposa Meldy, la meilleure amie de Juvia.

-« Ta prestation dans l'équipe national de natation ?» Murmura Lisanna.

-« Peut-être sa 399ème déclaration d'amour à Grey ?» S'exclama Mirajaine.

-« Ou alors pour un atelier couture ? » S'enthousiasma Lucy.

-« Non, non, non ! Nous sommes ici pour organiser l'anniversaire de Grey-sama ! » S'exclama Juvia.

-« Heiiin ? Il peut pas se débrouiller ? » Interrogea Kanna, une bouteille de bière à la main.

-« Pour Gray-sama, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Juvia veut offrir le plus bel anniversaire du monde à Grey-sama, comme ça Gray-sama tombera à la renverse dans les bras de Juvia ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-« Nous n'avons pas le choix et puis, de toute façon, les garçons se contenteraient d'une beuverie alors mettons-nous au travail.» Trancha Meldy.

-« Alors où voulez-vous donc le faire ? » Demandais-je, en commençant à prendre des notes.

-« Juvia veut organiser la fête dans une immense villa avec une piscine et faire un spectacle de natation synchronisé pour séduire Grey-sama et l'emmener dans une chambre pour conclure notre union et le demander en mariage par la même occasion. Il me faudrait donc une bague, une équipe de nageuses expérimentés, une pièce montée, des centaines de ballons blancs, et ...» Commença-t-elle.

-« Stop. Ce n'est pas possible. Que ce soit pour la réalisation ou pour le budget. D'autres idées ? » Tranchais-je.

-« Emmenons-le dans un circuit de Kart. J'ai entendu dire que les garçons aimaient ça.» Murmura timidement Wendy.

-« Juvia ne va pas pouvoir le séduire comme ça.» S'affola-t-elle.

-« Et pourquoi pas la patinoire ? Grey aimait ça quand il était petit, si je me souviens bien.» Proposa Meldy.

-« Mais non, vous prenez pas la tête, emmenons-le à la taverne du coin !» S'exclama Kana.

-« Et pourquoi ne pas faire un voyage en Normandie, dans sa région natale ?» Demanda Erza.

Mais c'est alors que Mirajaine se leva et posa ses mains sur la table en s'exclamant:

-« Non,non, non ! Vos idées manquent de glamour, de strass et de paillettes ! Il faut quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Qui soit à la mode ! Tendance, sauvage, hype !»

-« Je veux bien, Mira, mais où ?» Demanda Lucy.

-« Dans la boîte la plus tendance d'Extalia, le Magnolia.» Nous dit-elle tout simplement.

-« Heiiiin ? Mais c'est pas LA boîte la sélec' de la capitale ?» S'exclama Lucy.

-« Il n'y a rien qu'une Strauss ne peut avoir, Lucy. Nous sommes de sang royal et héritières d'une fortune colossale. Le Magnolia nous ouvrira ses portes dès l'instant où moi, mon frère ou ma soeur claquera des doigts. N'oublie pas qui je suis.» Rapella Lisanna.

La tension entre les deux filles étaient encore très fortes, et il était difficile de les réunir dans la même pièce sans que Lisanna ne lance des piques à Lucy. Elle supportait mal le fait de voir Natsu et Lucy, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, tous les jours alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu encore totalement faire le deuil de son amour. Mais en même temps, il était difficile d'en vouloir à Natsu et Lucy qui se découvraient chaque jour de plus en plus et s'épanouissaient. Ils formaient véritablement un couple parfait. Lucy équilibrait le tempérament volcanique de Natsu et Natsu donnait le grain de folie nécessaire à Lucy.

-« Et bien évidemment nous prendrons des places sur le balcon V.I.P. Nous demanderons à faire privatiser une salle rien que pour nous. Mira-nee, pour le buffet ?» Ajouta Lisanna.

-« Les plus grands crus, Kanna se chargera de les choisirs. Des petits-fours et des macarons avec pour gâteau d'anniversaire...La fameuse pièce montée de Juvia ! Tu t'occuperas du design ? Je te mettrais en relation avec le traiteur préféré de mon père.» Lui dit Mirajaine.

-« Merci beaucoup, Mirajaine.» Répondit Juvia folle de joie.

-« Pour la décoration, il nous faut un thème. Cherrya, Lisanna, Wendy, vous pourrez vous en occuper ? Pour les activités organisées pendant la fête, je vois bien Meldy et Lucy. Pour les costumes, Carla et moi nous en occuperons. Et pour la liste des invités, Erza, s'il te plaît, je compte sur toi. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Quand Mirajaine partait comme ça, elle était impressionnante. Elle aurait dû faire wedding planneur plutôt que chanteuse, bien que je ne l'avais jamais entendu pousser la chansonnette. Un album top secret il paraît. Enfin, ce genre de chose était bien trop loin de mon univers pour que je comprenne quelque chose au marketing produit mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : Mirajaine savait vendre son image. Son nom était une marque à part entière.

-« Et enfin pour final, je propose une activité totalement innovante ! Nous danserons sur l'eau, mesdames» S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Pardon ? » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Sur l'eau ? » S'exclama Wendy, dépassée.

-« Oui. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le club dispose d'une piscine absolument magnifique ! Je pensais donc installer une plateforme pour que Juvia et Grey valsent dans une ambiance absolument romantique. » Proposa Mirajaine.

-« Ooooh ! Je suis absolument pour ! » S'exclama Juvia, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-« Il se peut que vous tombiez à l'eau mais pas de panique, cela te donnera l'opportunité parfaite pour un premier baiser, Juvia-chan. » Lui dit Mirajaine avec un clin d'œil.

-« Juvia veut faire ça ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'évanouissant.

-« Pour l'organisation des lumières, je mettrais mon frère sur le coup. Lui et le physique ça ne fait qu'un et je n'ai jamais connu meilleur photographe. L'ambiance sera parfaite ! Maintenant, dispersion, chacun à son poste ! Carla, viens avec moi. » Ordonna Mirajaine.

Je me retrouva à la suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'Université. Juste avant de sortir, elle me tendit un chapeau et releva mes cheveux en chignon qu'elle camoufla avec le dit chapeau. Avec une paire de lunette noire, nous sortîmes et je pu apercevoir une foule déchaînée criant le nom de Mirajaine. Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes filles…Tous venus admirer leur star préférée. Mirajaine signa quelques autographes et nous pûmes enfin monter dans sa limousine privée.

-« Wow ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu ne t'attendais pas ça, n'est-ce pas, Carla ? » Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

-« Non, comme quoi la vie de star n'est pas que du repos. Je suis surtout étonnée par ta manière de gérer les choses. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ca s'apprend avec le temps. Et toi, Carla, serais-tu prête à assumer ce genre de célébrité ? » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Tu es une princesse d'Extalia. Si ton père te reconnaissait alors tu devrais te faire une place dans ce milieu. » Me dit-elle.

-« Cela n'arrivera pas. » Répondis-je.

-« Je peux en parler à ma mère si tu veux. Tu sais, je trouve ta situation très injuste. Je peux faire bouger les choses pour toi. » Me dit-elle.

-« C'est très gentil de ta part, Mirajaine, et je suis touchée mais…Je ne veux pas affronter cette célébrité, je ne m'en sens pas capable. » Répondis-je.

Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui mentir comme ça…Mais pour préserver mon identité secrète je n'avais pas le choix.

Nous arrivâmes donc chez elle...Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une...Villa. Oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'attendais à voir une maison normale. C'était un palace ! J'avais l'impression de retrouver le palais royal à peu de choses près.

Après avoir passé nombres de grilles de sécurité et de check-point à reconnaissance faciale, nous pûmes enfin rentrer dans la demeure.

Le sol était d'un marbre noir impeccable tandis que les murs blancs et les canapés crèmes donnaient au lieu une atmosphère très moderne et high-tech, tranchant avec l'aspect extérieur de la maison. Sur le mur, plusieurs peintures étaient accrochés et je ne fus pas surprise d'y retrouver quelques Monnet et Renoir. D'autres oeuvres d'art se mêlaient aux meubles, telle la table basse en forme de cygne ou encore l'horloge entièrement peinte à la main. Et pour couronner le tout, un immense piano à queue blanc trônait sur le côté éclairé par la lumière des vitraux.

-« Mirajaine ?» Interrogea une voix douce.

Je me retourna et aperçu une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Grande, mince et élancée, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et bleu de la même couleur de ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux blancs, coiffés en une natte ramenée sur le côté, et un maquillage un peu fait à la va vite finissait l'ensemble.

-« Maman !» Répondit Mirajaine poliment.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on recevait une invitée, je me serai habillée sinon ! Je sors à peine de mon lit !» Râla-t-elle.

-« Il est 17 heures, maman.» Rappela Mirajaine.

-« J'ai passé la nuit sur une de ses robes ! Il faut que tu voies ça ! Et toi aussi, Carla ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Alors cette personne était la petite cousine de ma mère, la princesse Lissa D'Extalia. Elle était si...Différente de la façon dont je l'imaginais. Une véritable artiste apparemment.

Je fus éblouie par son talent quand je découvris une véritable robe digne des plus grandes stars d'Hollywood.

Une robe dont la jupe était entièrement faite de plumes blanches. Le corset de cette dernière était un mélange de plumes blanches et de saphir, laissant apparaître la poitrine et le ventre du modèle.

-« J'ai passé plus d'un mois dessus. Le design, la couture...Obtenir des plumes de qualité n'a pas été facile, mais les coudre était un véritable challenge ! » S'exclama Lissa.

-« Vous êtes styliste ?» Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Oui, on peut dire ça. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à confectionner des robes pour les sorties de ma fille ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Vous avez appris à faire tout ça au palais ?» Demandais-je, avant de me mordre la langue.

Il ne fallait pas que je pose de questions étranges. La princesse Lissa était la plus à même de percer mon secret à jour, il fallait que je sois constamment sur mes gardes.

-« Oh non ! Je pense que tu idéalises beaucoup trop la vie de princesse, Carla ! Si tu veux, je vais te raconter mon histoire.» Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Après les essayages de la robe par Mirajaine et les dernières reprises, Lissa nous servit du thé Darjeeling et commença à raconter son histoire :

-« Ma mère était la petite soeur du précédent roi. Elle avait, toute sa vie, était gâtée comme la 3ème et dernière soeur du roi. Princesse parfaite, elle s'était pliée à toute les règles sauf une. Elle souhaitait épouser un ami d'enfance qu'elle aimait tendrement. Étant à ce moment là la 8ème héritière du trône, elle n'avait pas de devoir envers ce dernier. Pourtant, un jour, son frère décida de la marier brusquement, sans lui demander son avis. Se résignant pour le bien du royaume et de l'alliance en jeu, elle se maria, délaissant bonheur et amour. Mon père, quant à lui, était un comte qui avait beaucoup de relations et qui savourait l'idée de devenir un prince et d'épouser une jolie princesse. En échange de ce mariage, il promit au royaume d'Extalia une somme faramineuse et des relations principalement politiques. Puis, je suis née. J'ai principalement été élevée par les gouvernantes du palais qui m'ont appris à coudre car ma mère délaissai mon éducation. Mon père, rassuré d'avoir une héritière pour son titre, jouait beaucoup avec moi et me gâtait à tout bout de champs de biens plus précieux les uns que les autres. Puis, je grandis et mes travaux de coutures étaient d'une telle qualitée que les professeurs de coutures me félicitaient chaleureusement. Shargotte était tellement jalouse ! Elle peinait à faire le moindre point correctement ! Elle et moi nous entendions bien. Nous avions, comme tous les enfants de sang royaux, école au sein du palais dans une classe commune avec des groupes répartis en fonction de notre niveau scolaire. Nous partagions un désir de liberté, et nous sommes mêmes descendus plusieurs fois incognito au marché de la cité royale. Mais quand il fut l'heure pour Shargotte de se consacrer à ses devoirs de princesse héritière, nous nous éloignâmes. Loin était le temps de l'enfance, et les premières intriguent des mariages se firent entendre. Ce fut à une soirée de rencontres organisée par une de mes tantes que je rencontrai mon mari : Ludwig Strauss. A 16 ans, ce fût le coup de foudre. Il était blond, le teint basané, le port de tête de altier, la carrure d'un athlète et l'âme d'un artiste. Lui avait déjà 25 ans et était déjà multi millionaire. Il avait fait fortune en tant que trader dans la finance. Il n'était pas là pour rencontrer des prétendantes mais pour parler affaires avec le mari de ma tante. J'eus le courage de me présenter et nous discutâmes pendant des heures avant que le temps ne nous rattrape. Nous nous vîmes en secret pendant des années jusqu'à ce que mon père aborde la question du mariage et de l'héritage. J'essaya de lutter et expliqua la situation à ma mère qui me dit d'assumer mon rôle de princesse et d'épouser l'homme choisi par ma famille. Pourtant, malgré tout ce que je pu faire, je ne pu me résoudre à l'épouser et appela Ludwig à l'aide. Il décida de m'enlever, et de nous mettre en sécurité dans les eaux internationales. Nous habitâmes pendant quelques années sur un bateau. Lorsque Ludwig travaillait et recevait des investisseurs, je devais me cacher dans une pièce au fond du bateau. Si quelqu'un venait à me voir et dénonçai Ludwig il risquait la peine de mort pour avoir enlevé une propriété privée de la couronne, un de ses joyaux. Ma disparition faisait les gorges chaudes de tous les journaux et nous décidâmes 2 ans plus tard que cette vie n'était plus possible. J'attendais Mirajaine et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit considérée comme une enfant fantôme, illégitime de la couronne et devant se cacher toute sa vie sur un aurions pu nous installer autre part dans un pays qui n'avait pas d'accord d'extradition avec Extalia mais...La monarchie aurait négocié avec les autorités pour me voir rentrer à la maison. Quoi qu'il arrive. Nous aidant d'un photographe et d'un journaliste, le principal journal d'Extalia publia un article sur nous qui nous permit de gagner la faveur de l'opinion publique et obligea mon père à donner ma main à mon mari. Pendant quelques temps, nous nous installâmes au après la naissance de Lisanna, nous étouffions et une dispute avec ma mère qui me reprochait l'éducation donnée à mes filles me fit partir à jamais du palais. Aujourd'hui je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être 8ème dans l'ordre de succession et non pas première, comme Shargotte. Car j'ai pu mener ma vie comme je l'entendais et je suis la maman de trois beaux enfants dont je suis très fière ! »

Après ce récit touchant et émouvant, je fus plus à même de comprendre les raisons du départ de la famille Strauss. C'est vrai que la politique de la famille royale était d'une autre époque. Moi même, condamnée au mariage arrangé, je ne le savais que trop bien.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, Le Magnolia, 21h30**

L'ambiance était une telle folie ! La musique se déversait dans mes oreilles tandis que mes yeux ne savaient pas où se poser tellement il y avait de lumières et de paillettes.

Je portais une petite robe noire assez sexy tandis que les mèches avant de mes cheveux étaient relevées, un peu comme dans une coiffure style empire. A mes pieds se trouvaient des talons de 5 cm, assez confortable par rapport à ce que j'avais d'habitude au palais. Je me trouvais tout simplement éblouissante ! Tellement adulte.

Nous attendions l'invité du jour. Accoudée au mini-bar de la salle que Mirajaine avait louée, je vérifiais la robe d'Erza.

-« Merci beaucoup Carla. J'adore cette robe.» Me dit-elle.

-« Désolée pour les problèmes avec la fente sur le côté. Je te fais quelques points de couture, ça devrait tenir pour la soirée. Je ne suis pas Mirajaine ou Lissa avec leurs doigts de fées ! » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Soudain, Wendy s'écria:

-« Grey arrive ! »

Nous nous préparâmes donc tous et, le moment venu, quand il ouvrit la porte, nous nous exclamèrent :

-« Joyeux anniversaire Grey !»

Surpris, heureux et bouleversé, voici les sentiments que je vis sur son visage avant que Natsu lui saute dessus et lui cherche amicalement la bagarre.

La musique dans les oreilles, un verre à la main, il se mit à danser avec le reste de la bande. Lisanna et Cherrya m'entrainent de force sur la piste et j'essaya tant bien que mal de bouger comme il fallait. Cherrya s'était vite habitué à cette manière de danser tandis que moi et Wendy avions beaucoup plus de mal. Autant dire que je dansais comme un balai dans un placard. Jetant un regard autour de moi, j'aperçu Happy me fixer au bar. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et, à ma grande surprise, je détourna la tête en rougissant. Pourquoi donc mon coeur battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je empêcher d'être heureuse ? Pourquoi donc me faisait-il tourner la tête ainsi ?

Soudain, quelqu'un me poussa violemment et je me retrouva prise entre 2 flots de personnes dansantes. Aie, aie, aie, j'avais l'impression de me sentir étouffer ! Essayant tant bien que mal de me dégager, je n'y réussi que parce qu'une main m'attrapa par le bras et je me retrouva le nez contre le torse d'Happy, étant plus petite que lui, malgré mes talons.

Ah mon Dieu, cette odeur. Je l'adorais. A tel point que je la respirais dès que je le pouvais. Happy sentait bon, naturellement, sans tout ces parfums que portaient les nobles de la cour.

Il me hissa jusqu'au bar, où nous nous asseyâmes côte à côte.

-« Que veux-tu boire ?» Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-« Hum...Un cocktail ?» Proposais-je, hésitante.

-« Dans ce cas là, un Mojito pour moi et un Venus Beach pour la demoiselle.» S'exclama-t-il, en me donnant un regard amusé.

Venus Beach hein...Quelle comparaison ! Mon coeur rayonnait de plaisir !

Sirotant mon cocktail, je ne fus pas gênée quand Happy passa un bras autour de mes épaules quand je lui dis que j'avais un peu froid. Au contraire, cette proximité faisait naître en moi des émotions incontrôlées. Je me sentais un peu ivre avec ce cocktail. Oh, c'était bon, ça avait un goût sucré par excellence ! Ma tête tournait un peu et je me sentais pousser des ailes sans aucune raison. Je me sentais tellement bien ! J'avais juste envie de m'amuser et de danser, de me libérer !

Soudain, Lisanna nous invita à sortir sur le balcon. Ne pouvant voir grand chose dû à ma petite taille, Happy proposa donc de me prendre sur ces épaules. Me hissant, il posa ainsi ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me maintenir. Et...Ce fût comme la dernière fois, dans le jacuzzi, son simple toucher m'électrisait. Tout mon corps semblait vouloir répondre à son appel. Personne n'avait jamais touché mes cuisses que ma petite robe et ma position dévoilait outrageusement. Et ce fût pire, bien pire quand il commença à faire des petits cercles sur ma peau. Je dû, comme la dernière fois, restreindre les sons qui voulaient sortir de ma bouche. Et pour essayer d'oublier et de ne pas perdre le contrôle en plein milieu de la boîte de nuit, je me concentra sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : Grey et Juvia valsaient en plein milieu de la piscine, sur des petites plateformes faite à la manière des nénuphars. Le spectacle était magique: Juvia, telle une ondine, portait une robe transparente en voiles bleus clairs dévoilant absolument tout, inspirées de celles des fées dans les contes. Elle semblait même voltiger, tant elle semblait à l'aise dans cet environnement. La magie dura quelques minutes avant que la musique ne s'arrête et que le temps ne se suspende pendant de longs instant avant que Juvia ne brise le sortilège en embrassant son prince charmant.

Une vague d'applaudissement retentit alors, et surpris, ils paniquèrent et...Tombèrent à l'eau. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Grey, qui rendit à Juvia son baiser passionné.

Puis, la foule se dispersa et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. De mes souvenirs, plus personne ne revit Grey et Juvia de la soirée.

Happy me fit descendre de ces épaules et je lui demanda:

-« J'ai un peu chaud, on peut sortir dehors ?»

-« Aye sir !» Me répondit-il, en m'entrainant par la main.

Quand l'air froid de cette nuit de début mars traversa mon corps, je me mis à frissonner. Que c'était plaisant de pouvoir enfin respirer de l'air frais ! Nous entendions toujours la musique de la boîte de nuit bien que nous soyons dans une petite cour intérieure assez jolie.

-« Regarde Carla ! Les étoiles sont si belles ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, je fus éblouie par la beauté des étoiles. A la cité royale, elles ne brillaient pas comme ça.

-« On dirait que le ciel est incrusté de diamants ! » M'écriais-je.

Il me fit un beau sourire et commença à me montrer les constellations : la grande ourse, le cancer, le verseau, … Quand je lui demanda d'où il tenait tout ce savoir là, il me répondit que lui et Lucy passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Natsu et qu'une fois ils étaient allés camper tous les trois, non loin et qu'elle lui avait appris tout ça.

Soudain, il se leva et me tendit la main alors que les premières notes de musique d'un slow remplissait le lourd silence de la nuit :

-« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle Angel ?» Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Bien sûr, Monsieur...Hum...» Répondis-je, gênée de ne pas savoir son nom de famille.

-« Happy, c'est très bien. Ne t'en préoccupe pas, je n'aime pas mon nom de famille, il est ridicule. Allez, viens contre moi.» Me dit-il, tout en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Il plaça ses mains autour de ma taille tandis que les miennes se placèrent autour de son cou. A un rythme très lent, nous commençâmes à bouger. Je profitais de la chaleur d'Happy et de la tendresse de ces bras. Jamais je ne m'étais senti comme ça. C'était comme si je voulais passer le restant de mes jours dans ses bras protecteurs. Je ferma les yeux et laissa la musique se déverser en moi. Puis, en sentant le souffle chaud d'Happy laisser des tas de petits bisous au niveau de ma clavicule, je releva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Ses cheveux bleus clairs brillaient dans la nuit noire, ses yeux noirs semblaient heureux et rieurs et la blancheur de sa peau accentuait le rouge de ses lèvres. Je sentis alors une force irrésistible m'attirer vers lui. Fermant les yeux, nos visages se rapprochèrent et nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Le premier baiser fût tendre et délicat. Un peu comme la sensation de goûter un fruit défendu. Ces lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, j'en étais déjà accro. Nous nous séparâmes à cause du manque d'air et j'eus la surprise de voir le visage d'Happy rougir. Il prit alors une mèche de mes cheveux et souffla mon prénom avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, c'était un baiser plus passionnel et je senti comme un brasier m'enflammer. Chaque fibre de mon corps désirait Happy. Je voulais le connaître et le découvrir. Depuis ce jour au jacuzzi, il hantait mes pensées.

Ses bras me serrèrent encore plus fort et il délaissa mes lèvres pour parsemer mon cou de petits baisers. Puis, il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins où mon décolleté lui offrait une vue sublime. Je fus néanmoins soulagée quand il délaissa ma poitrine pour reprendre mes lèvres. Mes mains se firent plus baladeuses et je découvris qu'il avait un dos large tandis que ses mains soulevèrent le tissus de ma robe pour remonter sur ma cuisse nue qu'il avait déjà caressé toute à l'heure. Mais cette fois, les caresses étaient beaucoup plus appliquées et je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser des petits gémissements d'...Excitation ? Moi ?

-« Carla...Tu vas me rendre fou...» Murmura-t-il, en mordant légèrement mon cou.

-« Happy...Moi aussi...Je...» Commençais-je, sans pouvoir finir ma phrase.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un cri retentit. Nous découvrîmes alors...Cherrya accompagnée d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Beau bruns aux yeux verts, le type de Cherrya. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, amusée, tout en me murmurant :

-« Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils. Ça a l'air chaud avec Happy ! On va aller ailleurs ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard, l'ambiance magique s'était dissipée. Nous étions tous deux gênés et nous n'osions pas nous regarder dans les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop loin. » Murmura-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je lui mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et murmura sensuellement:

-« Au contraire, Happy, j'attends avec impatience la prochaine fois que nous ferons ce genre de choses.»

Et en m'éloignant pour lui pour sortir de la petite cour, je lui dis :

-« Allons rejoindre nos amis, mine de rien il est déjà deux heurex du matin.»

Main dans la main, nous rentrâmes dans la boîte de nuit, les yeux rêveurs et le cœur battant après notre rapprochement.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce septième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 10 : "Le fiancé"... Les choses sérieuses commencent ! **


	10. Le fiancé

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! J'ai une annonce à faire ! :) Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà de la présence d'un Lemon (scène de sexe) au chapitre 13 de cette histoire ! Je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de faire passer cette histoire au rating M juste pour cette scène car elle n'est pas indispensable à l'histoire. Elle a son importance mais elle n'est pas indispensable. Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans, je vous recommande de passer cette scène et de reprendre l'histoire après. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ! :) **

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews :**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Oh tu vas en Normandie ! Super ! Comment se sont passés tes vacances ? Tu allais où ? Merci de toujours m'écrire une review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! :) En parlant de Patte De Lait, elle sera introduite un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! ;) Eve ? Mais Eve a déjà un rôle ! xD Oh oui elle serait prete à planifier toute sa vie jusqu'à sa mort avec Grey ! Oui sa mère a rennoncé à son amour par devoir et Lissa a renoncé à son devoir par amour. Oui tu as bien compris, ele est modiste/styliste ! Même si elle ne fait que des robes pour ses filles chéries ! Et c'est déjà assez de boulot ! xD Oui c'est vrai mais je me dirais qu'une telle robe irait bien à Mirajaine ! :) Ahaha, peut-être peut-être ! Ahaha l'île de Casimir ? Tu me rappelles des souvenirs là ! xD Quelle comparaison ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te rendra pas trop triste ! ^^'**

**Fairy-san : Hello Fairy-san ! Ca fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh d'accord...Ca vient de Wattpad alors ! Je ne savais pas ! Merci de me l'avoir appris ! Oui je suis au courant pour Cameron Boyce, c'est vraiment triste ! :( J'ai même âge que lui, je suis plus âgée d'1 ou 2 semaines. Oui je comprends, j'adore Nanastu no Tazai comme tu as pu le voir avec Vilandel ! xD Sinon j'aime bien Dr Stone en ce moment et My Hero Acadomia ! Olala, tant de compliments tu me fais rougir ! ^^' Merci pour autant de compliments ! :D C'est à moi de te remercier pour la gentilesse dont tu fais preuve et le temps que tu passes à lire et à écrire des reviews sur mon histoire. Sans des reviewers comme toi, je ne serai pas là entrain d'écrire en ce moment ! Olà les âges, sujet délicats dans cette fic', je dirais qu'ils ont tous entre 18 et 25 ans. Et je place Grey à 23 ! Vilandel a dû lire la description que tu as fait de la normandie car justement elle est partie en vacances là-bas ! xD Oui, je n'y suis allée qu'une fois dans ma vie mais j'en garde un souvenir magnifique ! :D Même si j'avais 11 ans et que je m'en souviens pas trop ! ^^' Huuum tu me donnes une bonne idée ! Ola non non non Ludwig n'est pas de la même famille que Laxus. Laxus est le petit fils de Makarov et Poly ! Pour les cheveux blancs tu auras une explication dans un chapitre de cette fic' ! ;) Aie aie si tu pense squ'elle abuse sexuellement je sais pas ce que tu as pensé de mon annonce de Lemon ! xD Allez bonne lecture Fairy-san ! ;) **

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le fiancé.**

**PDV Happy, 1 semaine plus tard.**

J'avais embrassé Carla...Je n'en revenais pas. C'était tellement incroyable ! Carla m'avait embrassé ! Moi ! C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité !

Le début du mois d'avril était bien entamé, les cerisiers fleurissaient et je me sentais pousser des ailes ! Tout allait tellement bien ! Au point que même, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mes études. A force de penser à la belle Carla Angel… Heureusement que j'étais doué ! La finance, la gestion de patrimoine, l'économie de marché,... Tout cela n'avait aucun secret pour moi !

Oh mais ce baiser, ces baisers ! Ils avaient été tellement sensuels ! Et les petits gémissements de Carla me faisaient perdre tout contrôle de moi ! Cette fille allait avoir ma peau. Elle était belle, belle, belle comme le jour, aussi belle que l'Amour.

Malheureusement, cette semaine nous n'avions eu que peu de temps ensemble. Nos emplois du temps ne concordent pas tout le temps. Et puis, vu que j'étais dans le club de basket de l'Université, j'avais entraînement les mardi et jeudi soirs. Alors, forcément, cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps ! Mais qu'importe, si c'était pour Carla.

Chantonnant, je me dirigea vers mon deuxième cours de la matinée, la tête toujours dans les nuages. Il fallait que je prenne ma relation avec Carla au sérieux. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse submerger par mes émotions, il fallait que je lui montre mes sentiments. Pourquoi ne pas organiser un double rendez-vous avec Natsu et Lucy ? Hum...Nan, elle serait gênée. Alors pourquoi pas une sortie ? Au cinéma ? Ou au parc d'attraction ? Hum...Nan, trop fade. Pourquoi pas un pique-nique romantique ? Au coucher du soleil ! Un peu cliché mais toutes les filles aimaient ça, nan ? Je pourrais l'inviter un soir dans le plus beau parc de Magnolia après ses cours et nous pourrions nous embrasser follement en roulant sur l'herbe voir plus...Ah, Happy ! Tu es en cours ! Concentre-toi ! Histoire que ton voisin ne voit pas la bosse dans ton pantalon !

Déverrouillant mon portable, je relis la conversation que j'avais eu la veille avec ma bien-aimée :

Moi: Coucou Carla ! Comment vas-tu ? :)

Carla : Je vais bien et toi ?

Moi : Les cours sont ennuyeux.

Carla : C'est parce que tu es trop doué ! ;)

Moi : Mais non, t'exagères, je ne suis pas si doué.

Carla: Dixit dans le top 50 de sa classe au 1er semestre.

Moi : Je travaille beaucoup...A la dernière minute ! xD

Carla: Habitude héritée de Natsu, non ?

Moi : Yep.

Carla : Sinon...Que dirais-tu de se voir la semaine prochaine ?

Moi : Oui, pas de soucis ! :DDD

Carla : Super alors. Rejoins-moi vendredi prochain pour une surprise ! ;)

Moi : Quelle genre de surprise ?

Carla : Le genre que tu aimes bien ! ;)

Moi : Je veux plus de détails !

Carla : C'est une S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E ! ;) Du genre de notre dernière soirée passée en tête à tête.

Moi : 3 3 3

Carla : Sois sûr de venir, vendredi à 17h ! Allez, bye bye, Happy chou ! 3

J'avais eu le droit à un surnom ! Et à un coeur ! Et une invitation de sa part ! Trooooooooop bien ! Je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer tout les rendez-vous que nous pourrions avoir ! Toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à nous ! Nous n'étions pas encore en couple mais...C'était presque fait ! Il ne manquait plus qu'un moment parfait pour lui demander de sortir avec moi ! Avec de tels baisers, cela ne pouvait que bien s'annoncer ! Le ciel était aussi bleu que mes cheveux et pas un seul nuage à l'horizon ! Je pouvais mourir de bonheur !

Soudain, alors que je marchais, je heurta quelque chose ou plutôt...Quelqu'un.

-« Aie ! » S'exclama la jeune fille que je venais de renverser.

Elle avait les cheveux verts, les yeux noirs et portait à peu près que du rose fluo. Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ah oui ! En cours !

-« Je suis désolé ! » M'écriais-je en ramassant ses affaires.

-« Fro est désolée, Fro était dans ses pensées. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Fro ?» Interrogeais-je.

-« Je m'appelle Frosch Cheney ! Fro est le surnom qu'on me donne et Fro aime parler à la 3ème personne car Fro pense que c'est très mignon ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Cheney ? Comme dans Rogue Cheney ? Le théoricien du vide financier ?» Demandais-je, surpris.

-« Rogue est le grand-frère de Fro ! Et Fro fait des études en finance pour aider son grand-frère. Et toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, en se relevant avec un sourire.

-« Moi c'est Happy ! On est dans la même classe ! Viens ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Hum...Fro est dans un autre groupe de TD ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Ah ! Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! Bonne chance, Frosch ! » Lui répondis-je avant de filer.

Au loin, j'entendis :

-« Fro pas Frosch ! J'espère qu'on deviendra amis ! Bye bye, Happy-happy !»

Quelle fille étrange ! Des cheveux verts, un look rose pétillant, une licence en économie et un frère théoricien du vide financier, voilà un profil peu commun ! J'en parlerai à Carla, elle doit la connaître car je crois bien que Frosch avait joué avec Wendy dans la pièce Romeo et Juliette. Après je peux me tromper.

Un autre cours passa, aussi vite que le premier, car je ne pensais qu'à ma belle dulcinée. Oh, Carla Angel, comment fait-elle pour m'envoûter autant ? Cette femme était une déesse, je vous l'assure !

Quittant mon bâtiment, je me dirigea vers la cafétéria. L'air guilleret et heureux, je fredonnais l'air de la dernière chanson à la mode. Soudain, j'aperçu au détour d'un couloir de longs cheveux blancs ! Carla ! M'apprêtant à me montrer, je fus surpris de la voir avec un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Un grand aux cheveux roux-bruns et aux yeux noirs, habillé somptueusement. Que lui voulait-il ? Me mettant sur mes gardes, je me préparai à intervenir en cas de problème ! Personne ne blessait ma dulcinée sans s'attirer les foudres.

Caché derrière un mur, je me surpris à écouter leur conversation :

-« Lector...Ne me suis pas.» Lui dit-elle.

-« Allez Carla, laisse-moi t'accompagner ! » Lui répondit-il.

-« Tu n'es pas censé être ici. » Lui dit-elle.

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je m'étais inscrit dans la même fac que toi pour le 2ème semestre, chérie. Je voulais te faire la surprise après tout. Même si j'ai raté pas mal de cours le mois dernier, tu sais bien que je ne peux me soustraire à certaines obligations. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Je n'apprécie pas ! » Déclara-t-elle.

-« Allons, Carla, tu n'es pas contente de voir ton fi...Petit-ami ? Allez, embrasse-moi, ma belle.» Lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Chéri ? Petit-ami ? Embrasse-moi ? Carla...Avait déjà un copain ? C'était...Impossible ! Après tout, elle...Elle...M'avait embrassé moi ! Nous...Sortions presque ensemble ! Comment étais-ce possible que ce soit son petit-ami ? C'était une erreur, hein ?

Me précipitant chercher de l'aide auprès de Lucy, ma nouvelle meilleure amie, je ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler.

Elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça, hein ? Elle n'aurait pas joué avec mes sentiments ?

Elle n'aurait pas pu me considérer comme un simple divertissement, pas vrai ?

Quand je trouva enfin Lucy, elle m'aida à sécher mes larmes et je lui raconta tout. Nous décidâmes alors d'aller vérifier. Croyant en la bonne foi de Carla, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Lucy se dirigea alors vers Carla et s'exclama, en jouant l'amie super heureuse:

-« Carla ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon cahier d'écriture ? Je le cherche partout.»

-« Hein ? Non désolée Lucy je ne l'ai pas vu.»

-« Oh ! Qui est donc avec toi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête en croisant mon dénommé Lector la pris par les épaules et se présenta :

-« Je suis Lector Wiseman ! Le petit-ami de Carla ! Je viens de me faire transférer pour le 2ème semestre ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.» Répondit-il.

Alors c'était vrai...Elle m'avait trahie...Elle s'était amusée avec moi...Elle s'était jouée de moi ! De mes sentiments ! Ma belle Carla...N'était celle que je croyais ! Pourquoi donc m'avoir embrassé ? M'avoir laissé la toucher ? M'avoir donné de l'espoir pour le détruire ensuite ?

Je m'avançai et avec un sourire forcé et une forte poignée de main, je lui dis:

-« Moi, c'est Happy, enchanté. J'aimerai bavarder plus longtemps mais je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard en cours.»

-« Bien sûr ! » Me répondit-il.

Et je couru, couru, couru. Mes larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Elle était déjà prise par un autre homme. Un autre que moi ! Mon coeur n'était plus qu'un puit sans âme. J'étais totalement abattu. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avais-je fallu que je tombe amoureux au premier regard d'une personne qui ne faisait même pas attention à mes sentiments ? Je l'aimais tellement ! TELLEMENT ! Je l'aimais à en MOURIR ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne pouvais-je pas goûter au bonheur ? Il y a même pas 1 heure j'étais sur mon petit nuage à imaginer faire ma déclaration ! Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Alors que je l'aimais tellement, que je voulais la protéger, que je voulais la sauver de sa condition de bâtarde ? Nous nous étions embrassé i semaine ! Et plus d'une fois ! Ce n'était pas un accident ! C'était voulu ! Voulu ! Elle l'avait fait en connaissance de cause ! Elle avait trompé Lector avec moi !

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je me laissa tomber contre un banc en larmes. Je n'étais plus rien sans elle. Elle était tout pour moi ! Alors, qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'allais-je ? Je ne pourrai pas supporter son visage riant aux côtés de Lector ! Tout en sachant qu'elle était heureuse ! Et pas moi ! Je ne pourrai pas le supporter alors autant…

-« Happy ?» M'appela-t-on soudain.

Le coeur plein d'espoir je me retourna croyant voir Carla...Mais ce fût Frosch que je vis à sa place.

-« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu comme ça ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Fro va aller botter les fesses de ceux qui ont fait mal à son nouvel ami ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Touché par autant de gentillesse, je décida de me confier à elle. C'était rassurant de pouvoir parler à une personne que l'on ne connaissait pas. Je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas. Qu'elle ne prendrait pas parti. Qu'elle serait juste là pour m'écouter. Et rencontrer Frosch fût la meilleure chose qui me fût arrivé aujourd'hui.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, au même moment.**

Ce n'était pas possible ! En quelques heures, ma vie paisible avait tourné au cauchemar ! Et tout ça à cause d'un seul homme...Lector Willensem maintenant Wiseman !

Comment ma mère avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu !

Prenant mon téléphone, je composa un numéro normalement réservé aux présidents des pays étrangers.

-« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la ligne privé de la reine Chargot...» Commença la standardiste.

-« Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière, je désire parler à ma mère. Le plus vite possible.» M'exclamais-je.

Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de ne plus se présenter en tant que Carla Angel.

-« Patientez quelques instants, je vous prie.» Déclara la standardiste.

Retenant mes larmes, j'inspira et attendit en trépignant que ma mère me réponde.

-« Bonjour Charles, comment vas-tu ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles, il se passe quelque chose ? » Me dit ma mère.

Il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix - nous communiquions normalement par lettre - que je faillis fondre en larmes.

-« Bonjour, mère. Non, ça ne va pas ! Comment se fait-il que Lector se soit inscrit à la même université que moi ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Lector ? Ton fiancé ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui ! Lui-même ! Il s'est inscrit ici ! Ce n'était pas dans les termes de notre contrat ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Je ne comprends pas, Charles. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais explique-moi tout en détail.» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Ce matin, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de trouver Lector devant ma salle de cours ! Vous n'imaginez même pas, mère, quelle fût ma surprise ! Il se présenta donc devant moi et m'expliqua qu'il s'était inscrit au 2ème semestre ! Puis, il est allé raconter à tout le monde, tous mes amis, qu'il était mon...Petit-ami ! Je passe pour une menteuse leur ayant dit que les relations ne m'intéressait pas ! De surcroît,mère, il met ma couverture en danger ! Tout le monde ne s'intéresse plus qu'au garçon ayant conquis le coeur de la bâtarde royal ! Je vais être mise à jour, mère. Lector ne souhaite qu'attirer la lumière sur lui, jamais il ne saura s'adapter ! Il n'a même rien modifié de son apparence ! Quelqu'un va le reconnaître ! » M'exclamais-je en pleurs.

-« Calme-toi, Charles. Je comprends ton désarroi et ta peur. Je vais renforcer le dispositif de sécurité et contrôler la presse du mieux que possible. Je vais également aller parler aux parents de Lector pour régler cette histoire avec eux.»

-« Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu entre nous ! Je veux mes 2 ans de liberté avant de l'épouser ! Si je dois les passer avec lui alors ça n'a rien de la liberté.» Lui dis-je.

-« Enfin, voyons, Charles ! L'université vous a rendu plus hardi ! Votre futur mari vient vous voir et souhaite passer du temps avec vous ! Vous devriez être heureuse ! Cet homme sera le père de vos enfants et le roi consort du royaume ! Si vous pouvez avoir une bonne relation, il n'en sera que mieux pour vous et le royaume ! Oh, si votre père m'avait accordé la moindre attention ! Il n'a eu de cesse, après votre venue au monde, d'avoir des maîtresses jusqu'à sa mort. Si seulement il avait eu pour moi le quart d'attention que vous porte Lector ! Voyez cela comme une chance, ma chère fille.» Me répondit-elle.

-« Mais mère, la liberté ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas de Lector parce que je ne veux pas...» Murmurais-je.

Qu'Happy me voit avec lui, réalisais-je.

-« Pardon, ma chère ? Je n'ai pas entendu.» Me dit-elle.

-« Non, rien mère. Je ne vais plus accaparer votre précieux temps. J'espère que vous ferez le nécessaire pour couvrir Lector.» Répondis-je, la mort dans l'âme.

-« Merci bien, Charles. Je ferai le nécessaire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et j'espère que vous vous plaisez là où vous êtes. Vous avez tout mes encouragements et mes souhaits de réussite. Au revoir, ma fille.» Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

M'effondrant sur mon lit, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Comment la situation avait-elle pu tourner ainsi ? Hier soir je me couchais toute heureuse en écrivant des SMS à Happy et moins de 24 heures plus tard, je me retrouvais en larmes. Happy était persuadé que j'avais joué avec lui voir même trompé Lector avec lui ! Et dire qu'il a fallu ça pour que je réalise que je tenais à ma nouvelle vie ici plus qu'à ma vie de château. Je ne voulais plus endosser le rôle de Charles car maintenant je me sentais tellement...Carla Angel. J'aimais cette liberté, j'aimais sortir et faire la fête avec mes amis de Fairy Tail, j'aimais aider mes cousines et surtout j'aimais rire avec Happy.

Oh, Happy, Happy, que je ne pouvais oublier, Happy que mon coeur ne pouvait oublier, Happy avec qui j'avais vécu tant de chose, Happy que j'avais embrassé passionnément, Happy qui m'avait caressé avec tant d'amour et qui se souciait de ma personne au point d'anticiper chacune de mes demandes. Il connaissait tellement bien mes goûts qu'il commandait pour moi à la cafétéria le midi quand j'arrivais pendant l'heure de pointe ! Il savait tant de chose sur moi, la vraie moi, que Lector, lui, ne connaissait même pas…

J'aurais tant aimé rester comme ça avec Happy, continuer à flirter avec lui plutôt que de me faire courtiser par Lector. Comme si des fleurs allaient suffir… Cela ne remplacerait jamais l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre Happy et moi ! Raaah, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement envoyer balader Lector et me réconcilier avec Happy ?

Parce que j'étais Charles, princesse héritière et non pas Carla, la déshéritée. Je me devais de laisser mes sentiments derrière moi pour le bien de mon pays, pour le bien d'Extalia. J'étais engagée avec Lector depuis maintenant 5 ans. Ma mère en avait décidé ainsi. Lorsque nous nous marierons, Lector réfutera son nom pour prendre le mien et nous apportera le territoire de son duché.Jamais je ne pourrais avoir une autre proposition aussi intéressante que celle-ci. Cela nous permettrait d'agrandir notre territoire, un enjeu important pour un petit pays comme le nôtre. Alors, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'épouser.

Mais pourtant, mon coeur le rejettai de toutes ses forces et me suppliait d'aller voir Happy ! De tout lui dire, de tout lui expliquer, d'exprimer mes sentiments les plus intimes. Happy... je...Je...Je ne pouvais oublier sa voix, son sourire, son odeur, sa gentillesse, son optimisme, sa clarté d'esprit ! Happy était devenu la bouffée d'oxygène de ma vie ! Je ne pouvais plus passer une heure sans penser à lui ! Il était constamment là dans un coin de mon coeur. Un rien pouvait m'évoquer les douces heures passés avec lui à la bibliothèque, au calme, coupé du monde ! Rien que nous deux...Oh, mais sortez de ma tête ! Sortez ! Je dois me concentrer sur Lector ! Lui aussi était...Bien ? Il était gentil avec moi...Parfois. Il était souriant lui aussi...Un sourire de façade. Il était digne d'être le futur roi consort...Il n'était pas vraiment très scolaire et diplomate, préférant le sport et la chasse. Lui aussi connaissait mes goûts...Oui, il savait que la princesse Charles aimait les robes de cour spectaculaire...Quand j'avais 14 ans et que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Depuis, j'avais grandi et cessé de jouer à la princesse gâtée. Maintenant, de tels robes m'embrassait. Lui aussi je l'avais embrassé...Mais je n'avais pas ressenti ce désir que je ressens dès qu'Happy effleure mes lèvres. Je...C'était une évidence. Lector ne pourrait jamais arriver à la cheville d'Happy dans mon coeur pour une seule et unique raison. Il n'y a pas la place pour deux hommes dans mon coeur...Il appartient uniquement à Happy. J'aime tellement Happy ! Je l'adore ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme !

A la cafétéria, j'aurais tellement voulu faire taire Lector et rattraper Happy ! J'aurais voulu vivre ce bonheur encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu ! J'aurais tellement voulu aller en rendez-vous avec Happy ! Continuer à rêver d'une histoire d'amour normal et non d'un simple flirt. De toute façon, ça n'avait jamais été un flirt...J'étais tombée amoureuse dès le départ et je m'étais auto-persuadé que je voulais tenter une petite expérience avec quelqu'un qui me plaisait bien pour m'épargner cette réalité douloureuse...Celle d'un amour impossible entre une princesse et un campagnard...Qui plus est étranger ! Il venait du duché de Löwen et n'avait même pas la nationalité d'Extalia...Doublement impossible ! Jamais nous ne pourrions être ensemble. Je ne pouvais renier mon nom comme Juliette et il ne pouvait pas se transformer en prince charmant ou en riche héritier. Il n'avait ni nom, ni fortune et je n'avais ni de liberté, ni le contrôle de mon destin. Nous ne pouvions pas être si éloignés. Il avait tout ce que je n'avais pas et j'avais tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Et pourtant, nous étions tombés éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Si proche mais si éloigné…Comme le destin était cruel !

De toute façon, c'était foutu, hein. Happy était parti tellement précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux. Plus jamais il ne voudra me parler. Alors, tout ça c'était déjà derrière moi ? A peine avais-je réalisé mon amour qu'il partait en fumée ?

Ah, les vers d'un célèbre poète français me revenaient en tête :

_L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante_

_L'amour s'en va_

_Comme la vie est lente_

_Et comme l'Espérance est violente_

Ces vers que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque résonnaient maintenant en moi. Mon amour s'en était en aller tandis que mes responsabilités m'étaient revenues par le biais de Lector. C'était la fin d'une époque, la fin de mon premier amour, et je pleurais, pleurais et pleurais encore la perte de ce petit rayon de soleil de ma vie, mon seul amour. Celui qui me donnait joie et bonheur, celui qui m'avait transformé en une jeune fille normale, celui qui m'avait donné tant de liberté. La liberté la plus importante, la liberté d'aimer.

Soupirant, d'autres vers me viennent à l'esprit, et je fus surprise de voir à quel point il me correspondait également.

_En ce joyeux temps de nouvelle année_

_L'usage prescrit de faire un cadeau._

_L'un donne une fleur bien vite fanée,_

_L'autre un souvenir oublié bientôt_

La nouvelle année était le nouveau semestre, la fleur fanée était mon amour pour Happy et le souvenir oublié bientôt était celui du palais que Lector avait ramené avec lui.

Ce souvenir lointain de mes responsabilités et ma réelle identité. Je ne pouvais flancher. Je ne pouvais que me sacrifier pour le bien du royaume. J'étais un bien de l'état, une princesse héritière, digne descendante d'Anastasia Ière. Je ne pouvais décevoir l'image de cette reine que j'admirais tant. Je devais devenir comme elle et tout sacrifier pour le bien de la nation. Gloire à la grande Extalia, puisses-tu t'étendre jusqu'aux confins de l'univers.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce dixième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 11 : "Guerre de Jalousie"**


	11. Guerre de jalousie

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde !**

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews :**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances ! La mer doit être si belle ! L'eau n'était pas trop froide ? Quoi que en ce moment avec la canicule en France ! xD Le canon ? L'oeuvre original tu veux dire ? Oui c'est vrai que dans mes histoires Lector est toujours un méchant ! ^^' Mais en même temps il a le rôle parfait pour ça...Peut-être dans ma prochaine histoire je le réhabiliterai ? Peut-être ! Oui, nos deux petits chatons préférés ont leurs cœurs brisés, tu le verra bien dans ce chapitre. Oh ça oui les malentendus surtout de la part d'Happy mais aussi un peu de la part de Carla qui pense qu'Happy l'a déjà remplacé alors qu'en fait pas du tout ! Non t'inquiète pas pour la dispute, il n'y en a pas à l'horizon ! ;) Oui je voulais faire de Frosch une femme à la fois ayant gardé son côté enfant mais aussi originale dans son choix de vêtements et ne collant pas du tout avec le domaine qu'elle étudie ! Elle est loin d'être bête, juste un peu dans la lune, et je voulais le prouver ! :) Hum...Non pas de Rogue dans l'histoire ! Je ne crois pas ! ^^'**

**Wolfblut : Hello Wolfy ! Comment vas-tu ? Heureuse que tu aies aimé ces deux derniers chapitres ! :) Ah mince pour l'amélioration tu vas devoir attendre parce que là ça va replonger dans la guerre ! ^^' Pas pour tout de suite Lucy et Lisanna BFF ! xD Oui, même si cette fic' est une fic' CaPpy je ne voulais pas ue centré sur eux, les relations et les actions des autres personnages ont des influences sur eux et puis...J'adore les personnages secondaires, j'essaie de les développer un minimum et puis j'adore le GruVia ! ;) Heureuse que tu aies apprécié la scène du baiser ! :) Ah oui le début du chapitre 10 est trompeur et l'apparition de Lector est brutale, sans que l'on s'y attende ! C'est un dur rappel à la réalité. Huuuum...Happy cache un secret d'après toi ? Quel secret ? Moi je ne vois pas du tout ce que Happy pourrait cacher comme secret...C'est un garçon banal..Banal...Banal ! ;) Oh Lector a encore rien fait par rapport ce qu'il va faire, si tu le traites déjà de con à ce moment là de l'histoire j'imagine pas ce que ça va être dans 5 chapitres ! xD**

**Voici donc le chapitre tant désiré !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Guerre de Jalousie.**

**PDV Happy, trois semaines plus tard, fin avril début mai.**

Elle était là, resplendissante comme jamais. Ses longs cheveux blancs coiffés en une queue-de-cheval, elle portait un tailleur bleu marine ressortant particulièrement bien sur elle. Avec son chemisier ivoire et ses bijoux dorés, elle subjuguait la foule de par son élégance.

-« Carla, comment a été ta soutenance ?» Lui demanda Lisanna en se précipitant vers elle tandis que Lucy soupira un grand coup.

En effet, depuis le froid qu'avait jeté l'arrivée de Lector, il y avait eu certaines tensions au sein du groupe. Lucy et Natsu acceptaient mal que Carla ait joué avec moi alors qu'au contraire ses cousines la soutenait pour je ne sais quelles obscures raisons. Juvia, proche de Cherrya et Wendy, essayait avec les autres membres du groupe d'apaiser les tensions mais cette histoire n'avait eu que pour effet que de raviver les anciennes tensions entre Lucy et Lisanna...Mais en même temps, j'étais heureux de voir que Lucy s'était battue pour moi car elle trouvait le comportement de Carla misérable.

Les premières semaines avaient été dures mais j'avais pu m'en sortir grâce à l'aide de Lucy et le soutien de mon meilleur ami de toujours, Natsu. Ils m'avaient beaucoup épaulé et ils avaient fait passer notre amitié avant leur histoire d'amour et avaient cessé de jouer aux amoureux transi pour m'épargner. Et pour cela, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant.

-« Oui, j'espère que cela aura plu. Je pense que ça s'est bien passé mais après c'est très subjectif comme impression.» Répondit-elle.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ta présentation de l'œuvre de Durkheim aura plu ! On a travaillé ensemble sur ce projet après tout ! » Lui dit Lisanna, en souriant.

-« Mais oui bien sûr que ça s'est bien passé, ma chérie. Tu es une femme de lettres.» S'exclama Lector.

La sociologie n'a rien n'a voir avec la littérature. Es-tu même au courant des études que fait ta copine ?!

Mais Carla ne s'en formalisa pas et rigola légèrement. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse d'un type pareil ? Il savait à peine de ce qu'elle faisait ! Il était beaucoup trop désinvolte et prétentieux ! Comment tolérer le fait qu'il soit toujours en train de balader ses mains sur son corps ? Ce type me rendait fou, fou de rage. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je savais qu'il n'était définitivement pas fait pour une jeune fille aussi pure que Carla. Mais merde, comment pouvait-elle préférer ce gars prétentieux qui se vantait d'être de "Haute extraction" à moi qui l'avait toujours respecté et qui avait tout fait pour elle !

Jamais je ne m'étais permis de lui caresser la cuisse pendant un repas avec nos amis. Jamais je n'étais permis de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Jamais je ne m'étais permis de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Jamais je ne m'étais permis de passer ma main sous sa jupe alors qu'il était évident que ce geste la gênait plus qu'autre chose ! Quel enfoiré ! Oh si seulement je pouvais lui coller mon poing dans sa tête. Et comment ça Monsieur passait plus de temps que n'importe quelle fille dans la salle de bain ? A se coiffer et à s'habiller comme un bourgeois ! Comment les gens pouvaient-ils penser qu'il était celui ayant conquis le cœur de la bâtarde royale ? Le couple qu'il formait avec Carla était le plus populaire de l'université et il en profitait bien ! A peine arrivé qu'il était l'un des mecs les plus populaires...Pff...N'importe quoi !

-« C'est un examen important ? » Demanda Elfman à sa cousine.

-« Oui, c'est un des derniers gros projet du semestre, c'est important pour pouvoir valider mon année.» Lui répondit-elle.

-«Te connaissant, tu vas encore avoir la meilleure note de la classe...Et pour fêter ça, j'organise un nouvel évènement sur le thème du voyage ! » S'exclama Mirajaine.

-« Voyage ? » Interrogeais-je.

-« Oui ! Je veux que tous les continents du monde soient représentés ! Hum...Par exemple, Kana tu pourrais faire hommage à tes origines colombiennes et venir habillée avec une belle robe à froufrou, des nattes et un chapeau de paille.» S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Haha, très drôle, Mira. Je vais plutôt venir habiller comme une danseuse au carnaval de Rio ! » Répondit Kana, en buvant un verre de vin.

-« Venez avec vos costumes les plus beaux et les plus exotiques ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Où va se passer la fête ? » Demanda Juvia, accrochée à Grey.

-« Normal, sur le campus. C'est une fête organisée en partenariat avec le bureau des élèves. Nous allons donc installer un décor gigantesque sur la grande place de la fontaine et organiser un spectacle un peu comme un carnaval avant de faire la fête ! Une parade...Le fameux Fanatasia ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Fantasia ?!» S'exclama Lucy, visiblement surexcitée.

-« Les tableaux seront par dortoir. Dans l'ordre ça donnera Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberos, Raven Tail, Phantom Lord et Saber ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Ah c'est par dortoir ? Oh mince, je pensais pouvoir faire un tableau avec toi, chérie. » Souffla ce bon à rien de Lector à Carla.

-« Il faut maintenant choisir le thème de Fairy Tail ! » Nous demanda Mirajaine.

-« Le Sport ! » S'écria Natsu.

-« Princes et Princesses ! » S'exclama Juvia.

-« Hum...On doit choisir un pays.» Rajouta Mirajaine.

-« Le Brésil ! Pour faire les danseuses ! » S'exclama Kana en rigolant.

-« Extalia.» Proposa Carla.

-« Ouais mais c'est pas très original...Pourquoi pas la France ?» Proposa Grey.

-« Et le duché de Löwen ?» Demanda Romeo.

-« Et pourquoi pas les Îles Canaries ? Ou Ibiza ? » Proposa Lucy.

Après une bonne heure de débat, ce fût finalement la France qui fût choisi. Le côté romantique du pays d'origine de Grey et de Meldy avait finalement primé sur tous les autres pays.

-«Nous nous retrouverons donc ce soir pour la répartition des rôles ! 19h, au Fairy Hills, soyez tous à l'heure.» Nous menaça Mirajaine avec un sourire un peu sadique sur les bords.

Je sortis donc de la salle accompagné de Natsu et Lucy. Cette dernière portait une robe d'été bleue qui lui allait vraiment bien. Prenant le bras de Natsu, elle s'exclama :

-« J'aurais préféré les Iles Canaries mais la France c'est bien quand même ! »

-« Löwen aurait dû gagner, c'est le meilleur pays, le mien et celui d'Happy. Le pays du congélo il est aussi naze que lui. » Grogna Natsu.

-« Allons, Natsu, j'ai des origines françaises, tu sais ? Ma grand-mère était une française mais ma mère est suisse par contre, tandis que mon père est anglais.» Lui dit Lucy avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Mais Lucy, tu aurais été trop belle dans les tenues traditionnelles de Löwen ! » S'exclama Natsu tandis que Lucy rougit et baissa la tête.

-« Comment ce Lector ose-t-il faire des avances comme ça à Carla ? J'aurais aimé danser avec toi, nin nin nin, ...» Soufflais-je, exaspéré.

-« Allez, Happy-buddy calme-toi.» Me dit Natsu.

-« Non Natsu. Moi j'ai remarqué quelque chose et je me pose tout de même beaucoup de question.» Dit tout à coup Lucy.

-« Sur quoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je ne veux pas prendre la défense de Carla et tu sais toujours que je te soutiendrais, Happy. Mais honnêtement, Carla semble-t-elle heureuse avec lui ?» Nous demanda-t-elle.

-« Bah ouais, elle sourit quand elle est avec Lector.» Dit Natsu.

-« Moi j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une sourire de convenance...Comme si elle se forçait. Ses sourires et ses réactions ne m'ont pas l'air sincère. Avant que Lector arrive, elle souriait toujours sincèrement.» Rajouta Lucy.

-« Elle n'a pas l'air d'être amoureuse, c'est ce que tu dis ?» Demanda Natsu.

-« Et puis, quand Lector la touche, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye d'éviter de prolonger le contact au maximum.» Soupira Lucy.

-« Lector...Cet enfoiré...Il ferait du chantage ? Je vais aller défoncer sa sale gueule de ...» Commençais-je.

-« Attends Happy. Je vais demander à Lévy d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il y a rien qu'elle ne puisse trouver ! Et n'oublie pas aussi que Carla ne t'a rien dit et a coupé tout contact avec toi et n'a même pas eu la correction de répondre à tes messages ! » Me rappela Lucy.

-« Oui, je sais...Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Frosch d'être à la bibliothèque pour bosser sur notre projet de cours. » Leur dis-je.

-« Bon courage, Happy ! » Me dit Natsu.

-« On se voit ce soir à la réunion de 19h à Fairy Hills ! » Ajouta Lucy.

Me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, le cœur lourd et n'arrivant pas à oublier le magnifique visage de Carla, je me dis que travailler avec Frosch ne me ferait que du bien et me permettrait d'oublier pendant quelques heures durant la belle Carla.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, fin d'après-midi.**

Entrant dans l'amphi, je pu enfin me permettre de souffler. J'étais enfin seule ! Sans Lector ou qui que ce soit d'autre ! Je pourrais peut-être avoir 2 heures de tranquillité. Heureusement que le cours d'histoire de Madame Milkovitch était passionnant.

-« Je souhaite aujourd'hui vous parler d'une figure féminine de notre histoire : la reine Anastasia. 1ère reine de notre pays, elle naquit en 1512 et fut célèbre pour avoir prononcé ses paroles :« Quels sont ses bruits de couloirs que j'entends depuis des jours ? Comme quoi ce serait mon cousin Philip le dauphin de notre royaume ! Que nenni ! Messieurs, vaillants guerriers, il ne me semble que rien ne m'empêche, si je le souhaite, de pouvoir revendiquer ce trône qui me revient de droit ! » Nous allons donc plus nous pencher sur sa vie et ses réalisations en tant que reine. Fille du roi Edouard III et de la Reine Marie-Lise de Saxe de la maison de Wettin, elle fût élevé dans la cité-royale d'Extalia. Sa mère tient une place centrale dans son éducation mais sa figure maternelle la plus imposante fut la Baronne Amélia de Clairfaronune. Féministe convaincue, elle enseigna à la princesse qu'elle était l'héritière du trône et ce, même après la naissance du fils du frère du roi, le prince Philip. La princesse Anastasia grandie, fière de porter une variante du nom de sa grand-mère, la reine-mère Nastasia de Serbie. Ces proches la décrivent comme un étrange mélange de masculinité, comme sa manière de monter à cheval ou de faire la guerre et de féminité, ses charmes étaient connus sur tous les continents et ses robes et parures étaient d'une beauté extrême. Un véritable modèle de puissance et de charme, un personnage réunissant les deux à la fois, une souveraine aussi charmante qu'impitoyable. Pour accéder au trône, elle dû écarter son cousin que ses opposants menaçaient de mettre sur le trône. Elle le fit alors exiler de la capitale et le plaça dans une maison surveillée à la campagne. Soutenue par la Baronne, elle commença son règne en 1528. Durant ce dernier, elle prit part à la Huitième Guerre d'Italie et fut une actrice majeure de la paix de Nice entre François Ier et Charles Quint. Elle protégea surtout le royaume d'Extalia des guerres de religion. Traditionnellement, le royaume d'Extalia est de confession catholique et a toujours apporté son soutien au Pape. Mais vu les hautes montagnes qui le protégeait et la difficulté d'accessibilité, les personnes le peuplant étaient généralement d'origine extalienne et les étrangers n'étaient que très rares...Elle a donc fait son possible pour protéger de Royaume de toute influence externe, renforçant les frontières et contrôlant les informations sur ce sujet. Pieuse, elle souhaitait éviter tout bain de sang et les massacres qui suivirent en Europe lui donnèrent bien plus tard raison. Elle fit également plusieurs réformes et généralisa l'éducation des paysans. Son but ultime était de voir devenir Extalia le lieu idéal pour les intellectuels et les érudits. La reine passait tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque et était très érudite. Cependant, quand la question du mariage se posa, peu de prétendants accoururent car il n'était pas courant à l'époque, pour un homme, d'avoir une femme plus érudite et possédant plus de pouvoir. La position de roi consort étant considéré comme dégradante, peu de candidats se pressèrent. Il y avait bien les 3ème fils de quelques familles nobles qui ne pouvaient hériter du titre de leurs parents mais ce n'était même pas une possibilité envisageable pour la reine d'Extalia. En 1534, on évoqua la possibilité de fiançailles avec Charles de France, troisième fils du Roi de France, alors âgé de 12 ans, ce qui vexa la Reine.« Souhaite-t-on me marier à un enfant ? Je ne suis pas une princesse mais une reine ! Comment un enfant de 12 ans, aussi charmant soit-il, peut-il avoir l'apanage de gouverner à mes côtés ?» Elle rencontra d'autres fils de roi mais aucun d'eux ne sût la charmer jusqu'au jour où Anastasia se rendit au Danemark pour un voyage officiel. Elle rencontra là-bas Phillipe d'Oldenburg, deuxième prince du Danemark et de Norvège. Les jeunes gens tombèrent tout de suite amoureux, un véritable coup de foudre. Le roi du Danemark, père de Philippe, autorisa les fiançailles. Mais pour devenir Roi d'Extalia, il lui fallut renoncer à tous ses droits sur la couronne et ce fut un véritable scandale quand son frère aîné mourut peu de temps après le mariage. Pendant un temps, il fut question de divorce mais l'oncle de Philippe se fit sacrer roi. Anastasia D'Extalia culpabilisait beaucoup car son mari aurait pu devenir roi, un rang bien mieux que roi consort. Son oncle l'avait abusé et s'était servi d'elle pour spoiler le trône à son véritable représentant. Cependant, Philippe D'Extalia, dans sa grande gentillesse et bonté, ne lui en voulut jamais lui répétant souvent : « Je vous en prie, ma mie, cessez donc ses tourments inutiles. Jamais je n'aurais su diriger un royaume sans votre être. Je n'avais point le charisme ni l'envie. Je préfère de loin être heureux avec vous plutôt que d'être un roi solitaire forcé à épouser je ne sais quelle princesse ! » Les souverains d'Extalia durent passer outre cela car deux magnifiques enfants naquirent de leur union : Sophia et Ulrich. Leur fille aînée, Sophia, naquit en 1538. Elle devient en 1559, la 2ème Reine d'Extalia, sous le nom de Anna-Sophia Iere D'Extalia.»

C'était réellement intéressant ! Je ne savais pas qu'une telle histoire avait eu lieu pendant le règne de mon arrière-arrière et je ne sais combien d'arrière-grand-mère. Je me sentais très proche de cette femme, la 1ère Reine, un modèle pour toutes les princesses héritières d'Extalia.

Me tournant, je soupirai en regardant vers la fenêtre. Quelle impulsion pourrais-je donner à mon règne ? Arriverais-je à m'en sortir aussi bien qu'elles ? Être princesse donnait-il vraiment le droit de gouverner ? Serais-je assez compétente pour éviter une révolte de la part des républicains ?

Soudain, quelque chose de bleu attira mon regard. Me collant à la fenêtre, j'eus la surprise de voir Happy s'asseoir sur un banc. Mais, mais, mais…Que faisait-il là ? Est-ce que par hasard il m'attendait ? Pour essayer de discuter ? Oh, Happy ! Je ne pouvais pas ! J'étais lié par le mariage avec Lector, je ne pouvais pas m'y soustraire. Et pourtant, pourtant, il me suffisait de te voir pour raviver toute la passion que mon cœur avait pour toi. Je mourrai d'envie de courir vers toi pour t'embrasser. Oh, que ne donnerais-je pas pour retrouver la chaleur de tes bras !

Soudain, je vis quelque chose de rose arrivé vers lui et lui parler. Q-Que ? Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux verts, habillé tout en rose fuchsia : Robe à froufrou et basket. Plus rose tu meurs. Mais pourquoi échangeait-elle avec Happy comme ça ? Et pourquoi donc...S'asseyait-elle à côté de lui ? Ils étaient trop proches, beaucoup trop proche ! Je les voyais discuter gaiement et se chamailler. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu cette fille...Ah oui, une première année, amie avec Wendy et Cherrya depuis le spectacle Romeo et Juliette. Elle était apparue sur scène. Alors ça y est, hein ? Happy avait déjà trouvé une fille pour me remplacer ? Une fille joyeuse et dynamique, toujours souriante et aussi exubérante que lui. Une fille qui aimait les couleurs flashy et qui s'était teint les cheveux comme lui (d'ailleurs pourquoi en vert et pas en rose ?). Une fille qui lui correspondrait mieux et qui ne lui prendrait pas la tête avec des histoires de famille...Une fille tout à fait normale pour un garçon normal comme Happy. Ça ne m'étonnait même pas qu'Happy soit populaire et qu'il ait réussi à trouver une autre petite-copine si vite. Il était si beau, si enjoué, si doué et si drôle, que des filles ça ne devait pas manquer...Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ? Il aurait quand même pu trouver quelqu'un de plus classe ! Regardez la moi, avec ses fringues roses, elle a passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée Barbie ! Et puis, sérieusement des rollers ? Ca ne faisait pas classe du tout ! J'étais quand même bien plus jolie qu'elle, nan ? Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, Happy n'essayait-il pas de revenir vers moi ? Notre histoire était-elle réellement finie ? Alors mon amour restera juste un flirt ? Où était donc passé la passion et l'amour que j'avais ressenti lors de nos baisers passionnés ?

Happy, happy, happy ! HAPPY ! Ce nom me quittait pas mes lèvres, il était ancré en moi, je ne pouvais l'oublier. Je l'aimais, oh dieu oui, je l'aimais.

-« Carla Angel ! Mon cours ne vous intéresse-t-il donc pas ? Si vous souhaitez tant aller dehors, eh bien, je vous en prie, la porte est grande ouverte !» S'exclama Madame Milkovitch, en me foudroyant du regard.

Balbutiant quelques mots d'excuse, je baissai la tête et la honte se répandit sur mon visage qui devient cramoisie.

-« Je voudrais donc attirer votre attention sur le sort des princesses du royaume d'Extalia. Déjà, il nous faut distinguer deux types de princesses : les princesses de sang, nées dans la famille royale et possédant les cheveux blancs et les princesses étrangères, possédant une couleur de cheveux quelconque. Les cheveux blancs que possèdent les membres de la famille royale sont très spéciaux. Ils prouvent mieux que n'importe quel autre signe, l'appartenance à la famille royale. C'est une marque de distinction absolue, reconnaissable immédiatement. Le blanc étant une couleur sacrée et reliée à Dieu, elle faisait des souverains d'Extalia des descendants direct de ce dernier et leur donnait l'autorité absolue. Karl D'Extalia est quand même allé chercher sa princesse au bout du monde ! Pour l'époque. La seule condition pour hériter du trône d'Extalia est d'avoir ses fameux cheveux blancs. Bien sûr pour l'ordre de succession, l'aîné des enfants vient en premier. Il n'y a jamais eu sur le trône un roi ou une reine ne possédant pas ses fameux cheveux blancs. Tous les souverains portent en eux le sang du fondateur et de sa femme. Il y a quelques années, des scientifiques ont fait des études sur cette fameuse couleur blanche et ont découvert qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas du syndrome Maire-Antoinette, où les cheveux blanchissent sous le coup d'un choc émotionnel, ni même d'albinos. Non, en réalité, il s'agit d'une mutation génétique qui se traduit par un manque de mélanine qui provoque cette absence de pigmentation et de coloration au niveau capillaire. En général cela touche aussi les yeux, la peau, les poils mais ici il s'agit d'un albinisme partiel ne touchant que les cheveux. Voilà donc pourquoi les membres de la famille royale ont cette couleur de cheveux si particulière. En ce qui concerne nos princesses, prenons d'abord le cas des princesses étrangères. Ces dernières intègrent la famille royale uniquement grâce au mariage. Leurs enfants naissent avec cette particularité héréditaire que sont les cheveux blancs. Et qui diffère bien sûr des cheveux gris que nous autres, communs des mortels avons en vieillissant. Non, les cheveux de la famille royale sont blancs avec des reflets argentés, une véritable beauté. Ses princesses étrangères étaient là par intérêts politiques avec d'autres royaumes et également pour apporter du sang neuf à la famille royale. Elles ne pouvaient prétendre au trône ni même assurer la régence. Il était très dur pour ces princesses de se faire une place en tant que reine et il fallait donner des héritiers au roi. Et il fallait donner un héritier aux cheveux blancs sans quoi elles pouvaient être exécutées. Car oui, cela permettait aussi d'empêcher tout adultère. Il arriva quelques fois qu'une reine accouche d'un enfant et que l'on ne se rende compte que quelques mois plus tard qu'il n'était pas le fils du roi. La mère était alors châtiée et exécutée pour son crime tandis que l'enfant était déposé anonymement dans un orphelinat. Tuer un être innocent n'aurait pas été de la grandeur d'un roi d'Extalia mais il n'empêche que cela est déjà arrivé : tout dépend de la bonté du roi en question. Venons-en maintenant aux princesses de sang royal. Leur mariage est toute une histoire ! Pour les autres familles royales, leurs princesses servent aussi à faire des alliances mais il en est différent pour Extalia. Le pays ne pouvait pas marier trop de ses princesses, de peur que leurs enfants luttent pour le trône. Elles étaient donc généralement mariées à la noblesse extalienne: duc, marquis, comte, vicomte. Cela renforçait les liens de la famille royale avec la plus haute noblesse et au final vers le 16ème siècle, la famille royale ne se maria plus qu'entre "cousins". Pour remédier à ce problème de consanguinité, le roi Harold II en 1650 autorisa le mariage de princesses extaliennes avec des princes européens mais en leur faisant renoncer à tout droit sur le trône d'Extalia et les conditions de vies étant meilleures, engagea les couples royaux à ne faire que deux enfants : un ou une héritière et un ou une héritière de rechange. Cela peut paraître cruel, mais il est essentiel pour Extalia d'avoir la mainmise sur les héritiers du trône potentiel. De nos jours, les princesses de sang ont le droit de se marier avec qui elles souhaitent mais leurs enfants et toute leur lignée sont à jamais hors de course pour le trône. Et cela se traduit généralement par le fait de couper les cheveux blancs de la mariée le jour du mariage. Voilà donc la fin de ce cours et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'oubliez pas de rendre votre dissertation la semaine prochaine. Ceux qui auront du retard se verront enlever des points.»

Je sortis donc du cours la mort dans l'âme, désespérée par le poids du destin accablant qui m'attendait en tant que reine. Dès que je fus sorti de la salle, Lector me salua et vient de parler de je ne sais quelle équipe de foot qu'il allait intégrer. Cet homme qui se tenait à mes côtés serait toute la vie, mon roi, mon mari, le père de nos enfants. Lector et moi serions des symboles pour nos peuples qui s'uniront par notre mariage. Extalia ferait alors une grande première en étendant son territoire et le comté de Lector gagnerait le droit d'être citoyen à part entière d'Extalia, de voir leur hériter devenir roi et de gagner argent et prestige. Leur noblesse deviendrait nôtre, leurs enfants aussi. Un véritable manège politique. Un conte de fée. Jamais, je ne pourrais aller à l'encontre de mon destin, jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec Happy, jamais il ne pourrait avoir une place officielle à mes côtés, il ne pourrait être que mon amant et encore, c'était très mal vu qu'une femme ait un amant, encore plus si elle était amenée à diriger un pays. Et puis, je ne voulais pas de cela pour Happy, alors...Adieu, mon amour. Je garderai au fond de moi les plus beaux souvenirs des prémices d'une romance qui avait à peine commencé je garderai à jamais dans mon cœur, les souvenirs de nos baisers et nos caresses, je garderai au fond de mon âme, ton sourire plein d'espoir des temps où tu m'aimais encore. Adieu, Happy, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Mais jamais je ne pourrais être avec toi. Sois heureux, je t'en prie, sois le pour moi, adieu mon amour.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce onzième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine, avec le chapitre 12 : "Fissures et rapprochement ?"**


	12. Fissures et Rapprochement ?

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Avant toute chose, j'ai une petite annonce à faire : il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je pars en vacances dans un endroit sans internet (oui, ça existe encore). Le chapitre 13 sortira donc normalement le mardi 13 août. Oui, normalement car je pars après à l'étranger dans de la famille et que je ne suis pas sûre à 100% d'avoir la connexion nécessaire pour poster les chapitres.**

**Je tiens à rappeler que ce chapitre 13 sera un LeMon, il y aura une scène de sexe dedans. Je demande donc aux plus jeunes de passer ce moment de l'histoire. Je mettrais un symbole pour vous indiquer quand le Lemon commencera et finira. Je compte sur vous. **

**Voici donc les réponses aux reviews : **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Ooooooooh, joyeux anniversaire ! Otanjōbi omedetō ! Cela te fait quelle âge ? As-tu passé un bon anniversaire ? Qu'as-tu eu comme cadeaux ? Oui, je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ça, je pense que dans ma prochaine histoire je ferai ainsi. Je t'en avais parlé un peu, tu te souviens ? Il faut juste que je trouve quel rôle donner à Lector alors. Oui, tu as raison, je ne voulais pas tomber dans ce cliché et puis...Une fissure dans le groupe est plus intéressant narrer qu'une Carla isolée. Oui, Juvia, Lévy e les autres ne savent pas où se placer entre un Happy qu'ils connaissent depuis toujours et une Carla belle et sympathique, soutenue par la leader du groupe Mirajaine. J****'ai voulu mettre en avant le coté observateur de Lucy que si peu de personne remarque : elle et très observatrice et sait très bien analyser son environnement (pour utiliser l'esprit le mieux placer). Il était donc logique que ce soit elle qui remarque ça et qui amènera le paix future entre les 2 clans. Oh, je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée sur les autres dortoirs mais je pourrais te faire une liste des pays si tu veux savoir ! ;) Tu avais raison, j'ai reparlé de la reine Anastasia ! ;) J'espère que ce passage t'as plu ! Oui justement c'est en partie pour sa mort que j'ai choisi ce prince car le fait qu'il y ait eu une possibilité de fiançailles ne modifierait en rien l'histoire vu qu'il meurt jeune. Alors our l'histoire du Danemark, j'ai dû modifier les dates de vie et de mort du roi consort car j'ai cherché pendant des heures un mari mourrant assez jeune pour qu'il n'y ait pas de modification dans l'Histoire mais...Impossible. J'ai donc dû prendre quelques libertés dans l'histoire par rapport à la réalité histoire. Je t'invite à rechercher le nom du roi consort pour voir les modifications que j'ai dû faire ! :) Hum...De quel côté, hein ? Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé ! ^^' Oui je veux bien e tu me la racontes par mail quand t auras le temps ! Je dirais qu'elle s'est mieux entendu avec François Ier niveau personnalité, mais que niveau politique c'était avec Charles Quint qu'elle a pu faire ressortir son potentiel. Allez je te laisse profiter du chapitre ! ;) **

**Wolfblut : Hello Wolfy ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta review ! :) Oui, je suis moi-même très jalouse alors je pense, avec modestie, avoir plutôt bien sû retranscrire les sentiments des personnages ! :) Ouiiii, Happy ressemble tellement à un chat sauvage prêt à bondir sur sa proie, pour sauver sa belle ! L'image du preux chevalier de l'épisode 83 de Fairy Tail ! ;) Alors, prennons une marguerite, Wolfy. Happy va défoncer Lector, Happy ne le défoncera pas,****Happy va défoncer Lector, ****Happy ne le défoncera pas, ****Happy va défoncer Lector, ...****Happy ne le défoncera pas. Désolée, pas d'effusions de sang dans ce chapitre ! ^^' Oui, j'ai voulu mettre en avant ce coté de Lucy que si peu de personne remarque : elle et très observatrice et sait très bien analyser son environnement (pour utiliser l'esprit le mieux placer). Il était donc logique que ce soit elle qui remarque ça la première ! :) Ah oui, Mira et Lisanna...En mêe temps il faut les comprendre..La famille, ça passe avant tout. Ahahaha ! Et oui, Charles a tendance à tout s'imaginer trop vite ! Mais tu verras qu'elle a du potentiel cette enfant ! ;) **

**Voici donc le chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Fissures et Rapprochement ?**

**PDV Charles, fin mai.**

-« Dis, Charles, tu m'écoutes ?» Me demanda Lector soudainement.

-« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste entrain de finir mon devoir d'histoire.» Répondis-je.

Lector et moi étions tous deux dans ma chambre. Wendy et Cherrya étant sorties il en avait profité pour s'incruster dans mon espace personnel. Les garçons étaient normalement interdit dans les étages supérieurs mais vu que j'avais un étage entier pour moi et qu'Erza ne faisait pas de ronde dans ce dernier, Lector s'était cru tout permis et s'était introduit chez moi avant que je ne rentre de mes cours. J'étais même sûr qu'il avait fouillé dans mes affaires, mais bon, il n'y avait rien d'important. Le plus urgent pour moi était de finir ce devoir et Lector commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système: j'avais besoin de calme pour me concentrer.

-« Hum. Donc je disais que j'avais intégré l'équipe de football de Saber. Sting-sama est trop bien ! Il joue comme un Dieu ! Et en plus c'est une star du foot ! Son père était champion du monde ! Et tu sais qu'il m'a même complimenté si tu veux tout savoir ! Pour le prochain match, on jouera ensemble en tant qu'attaquant. J'ai vraiment hâte ! » Me dit-il.

-« C'est super que tu aies pu trouver un sport que tu aimes. Comment est ce Sting ?» Demandais-je.

-« Grand, beau et fort. Il mesure 1 mètre 85, c'est un véritable Apollon et c'est le meilleur leader que je n'ai jamais vu. Il a tellement de charisme ! C'est fou ! » Me dit-il.

-« Wow.» Répondis-je, sans trop d'émotion.

-« Comme tu dis, il est extra ! Je voudrais devenir comme lui plus tard, un roi capable de subjuguer les gens et je le ferai venir au palais pour jouer avec moi.» Rajouta-t-il.

N'envahit pas mon palais, pensais-je.

-« Comme tu veux.» Murmurais-je en soupirant.

-« Quand nous régnerons sur Extalia, j'en ferai l'idole du pays. Je mènerai une campagne pour sensibiliser les jeunes sur les activités physiques et l'importance de la culture sportive ! J'organiserai un tirage et les chanceux auront le droit à 1h de cours avec Sting-sama et moi ! Au fait, à Extalia, vous avez une équipe national de football ?» Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je ne crois pas...» Répondis-je.

-« Alors j'en créerai une et je placerai Sting-sama comme capitaine ! Je nous y vois déjà, Sting Eucliff, capitaine des Faucons d'Extalia ! Comme ça, en tant que roi d'Extalia, je le sponsoriserai personnellement.» Me dit-il.

-« Super. » Répondis-je, en soupirant.

Il n'y avait pas plus urgent à faire ? Combattre le malheur et la pauvreté ? Les inégalités sociales qui se créeront au moment où ton duché sera intégré au royaume d'Extalia ?

Lector continua de parler football tandis que j'essayai de me concentrer. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécia pas sa conversation mais...Déjà le foot et moi, euh, j'allais pas devenir princesse du football si vous voyez ce que je voulais dire. Et puis...Lector ne parlait que de lui. Cela me désolait profondément. En tant que future femme, j'essayai toujours de m'intéresser à lui et à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. J'avoue que j'avais été très en colère quand il était venu à l'Université et que je l'avais un peu ignoré, ce qui n'était pas digne de mon rang. Mais cela n'efface pas tout les efforts que j'ai fait depuis mes 14 ans pour apprendre à le connaître. Mais lui n'avait pas fait cette démarche là. Allez donc lui demander quelles étaient mes fleurs préférés...Ou même ce que j'étudiais actuellement. Chaque année, en mai, à l'occasion de mon anniversaire, j'avais toujours reçu un somptueux présent de la part de Lector. En digne héritier d'un comté, ses présents étaient toujours raffinés à l'extrême mais jamais rien de ce que j'aimais. Une année j'avais eu le droit à un chien de race...Alors que j'en avais la peur bleu ! Mais bon, respect royal oblige, je n'avais rien laissé paraître. Mais j'en avais eu des malaises après la cérémonie ! Bon, cette année la princesse Charles serait trop souffrante pour avoir le droit à une cérémonie et cela me réjouissait d'avance ! Profiter du jour de ma naissance comme une simple femme du peuple ! J'allais m'amuser et faire des excès pour une fois dans ma vie.

Mais alors que je divaguai dans mes pensées sur la figure historique d'Alma Jaam, écrivaine et docteure célèbre ayant pris part à la révolution de roses, période ayant fortement marqué le royaume d'Extalia entre 1909 et 1914, je sentis quelque chose tomber sur moi et des bras m'enlacer. Surprise, je me redressa pour découvrir dans le miroir, que Lector m'avait enlacé et parcourait mon cou de petits baisers...Oh non, était-il d'humeur à faire ça ?

-« Lector...» Murmurais-je, doucement pour qu'il arrête.

-« Tu devrais prendre une pause dans tes devoirs, Charles.» Me dit-il avant de replonger sa tête dans mon cou.

Je n'en ai pas envie…Mais une fiancée et princesse ne pouvait dire ça à son futur mari. Bien que je sois princesse héritière, en ce qui concerne nos affaires de couple, je n'avais pas mot. Il voyait cela avec ma mère, la reine. Pour mon bien apparemment. Pour laisser du pouvoir à ce cher Lector dont la primogénité masculine était irrité par le fait d'avoir une femme comme souverain et conjoint.

-« Je ne peux pas, Lector.» Répondis-je, en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte.

-« Tu es toujours bien trop sérieuse, Charles. Mais, j'aime ce côté là chez toi. Ça me donne encore plus envie.» Me répondit-il, en me soulevant et en me posant sur le lit.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et continua son petit manège.

-« Lector.» Soufflais-je, irritée.

-« Allez, Charles, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser un peu tout les deux...Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai rejoint ici ? Pour nous amuser avant de se marier et de faire pleins d'enfants.» Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Et c'est alors qu'il me pris dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser. Les baisers de Lector étaient avides de désirs et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer en y répondant. Par rapport à ceux d'Happy...Il n'y avait même pas à faire de comparaison. Les baisers d'Happy étaient aussi doux et purs que la rosée du matin. Il y avait du désir certes mais...Quelque chose d'autre aussi. De l'amour peut-être ? Était-ce donc ça le gouffre entre un baiser et celui de l'être aimé ? J'avais envie de repousser Lector de toutes mes forces. J'en avais tellement envie. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer Happy à sa place en cet instant, rien que pour rendre le moment un peu plus agréable.

Puis, il s'autorisa à passer sa main sous mon chemisier et dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Émettant un cri de refus, il se précipita pour l'étouffer en m'embrassant dangereusement fort. Alors il prit un de mes seins dans sa main et le caressa, le pelota et le pressa fortement, me faisant ainsi un peu mal. Que de délicatesse…

Soudain, je sentis son bassin se plaquer contre le mien et sentis un renflement dans son pantalon. Oh oh.

-« Lector, lector.» Appelais-je en ressentant de la peur.

-« Dis, Charles, pas la peine d'attendre le mariage ?» Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Bien sûr que si ! » Répondis-je, outrée.

-« Charles, il n'y a aucune différence à le faire maintenant ou dans un an, non ?» Me dit-il, en collant son bassin au mien et en bougeant doucement.

-« On ne peut pas...» Soufflais-je, en essayant de le repousser.

Je ne veux pas !

-« Olala, sois pas si coincée, Charles. Ça serait mieux pour toi qu'on le fasse ici, je serai plus doux. De toute façon, nous sommes fiancés, le mariage n'est qu'une tradition, pour moi tu es déjà ma femme.» Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Peut-être, mais pour moi tu n'es pas mon mari.

Il commença à déboutonner mon chemisier tandis que je me mis à trembler. Une part de moi voulait rester loin de tout ça, elle souhaitait rester enfant. Je ne voulais pas voir ce jour fatidique approcher sans que je n'ai pu profiter de mes années de jeunesse et puis...Il n'y avait qu'un seul visage qui m'a apparaissait lorsque je fermai les yeux : celui d'Happy. Je ne voulais pas faire ces choses là avec Lector, je voulais les faire avec Happy.

Soudain, ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la voix de Cherrya s'exclama :

-« Carla ! Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes appels ? On va être en retard...Ah ! »

Sauvée. Profitant du fait que Lector soit perturbé, je me faufila hors du lit et je me rhabilla à la volée.

-« Désolée, Lector. Je dois assister aux répétitions de la parade de Fairy Tail.» M'exclamais-je.

Et je m'enfui. Je pris la main de Cherrya et je me mis à courir vite, vite, vite. Le plus loin possible. Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans mes yeux mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser couler. Finalement, épuisée, je me laissa tomber sur un banc.

-« Carla, ça va ?» Me demanda Cherrya.

-« Non, non, non...Ça va pas. Je n'ai pas avancé sur ma dissertation et Lector a failli me déflorer avant de le mariage.» Soufflais-je.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas le repousser ? Même s'il allait si loin ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Je ne peux me mêler des affaires de couple selon la tradition. Le repousser équivaudrait à réfuter nos fiançailles. Et pour le bien d'Extalia, je ne peux m'y contraindre.» Murmurais-je.

-« Mais et ton bien, Carla ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Il passe après la raison d'état. En tout cas, merci d'être venue me chercher.» Murmurais-je.

-« De rien, si seulement j'avais su...» Me dit-elle.

Nous pénétrâmes donc dans le gymnase que Fairy Tail avait réservé pour les répétitions. J'y retrouva donc Wendy, Mirajaine, Lisanna et le reste de mon groupe d'amies.

-« Ça va, Carla ? Tu m'as l'air pâle. Besoin d'un petit remontant ?» Me demanda Kana en me tendant un petit verre contenant du vin rose.

-« Oui, je veux bien.» Murmurais-je, en avalant cul sec.

-« Woow, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la si sérieuse Carla Angel ?» Me demanda Kana en pouffant de rire.

J'en avais bien besoin !

-« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons commencer les répétitions.» S'exclama Lisanna.

-« Bonjour bonjour ! Mirajaine Strauss ! Je vous rappelle que la réunion précédente s'est tenu il y a déjà quelques semaines et je vais donc vous rappeler le programme. Nous allons faire 3 tableaux racontant l'histoire d'une jeune campagnarde montant faire carrière dans le Paris des années 30. Le 1er tableau sera celui de sa découverte de Paris. Le 2nd sera son premier film et le 3ème et dernier tableau sera celui de sa vie de star. On est donc parti sur l'idée d'une comédie musicale et romantique, un peu façon Broadway. Pour définir les rôles principaux, je vous invite chacun à piocher un papier. Seuls 5 seront marqués : Le rôle de l'héroïne, de sa gouvernante, de la rivale, du prince charmant et du mauvais garçon. Allez-y.» S'exclama Mira.

Nous piochâmes donc tous des petits papiers dans l'urne contenu à cet effet. Quand vient le moment de les ouvrir, Mirajaine s'exclama :

-« Pour le rôle du mauvais garçon...Grey Fullbuster ! »

Ce dernier monta sur scène et taquina son rival de toujours :

-« J'ai un des rôles principales, Natsu. »

-« Pour le rôle de la rivale...Cherrya Clifford.» S'exclama Mirajaine.

Je vis alors mon amie être entraîné sur scène et saluer la foule, un peu déboussolée.

-« Pour le rôle du prince charmant...Laxus ?» Interroga Mira, un peu perdue.

-« Bah quoi, Mira ? Tu ne penses pas que je ferai un bon prince ?» Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-« Pour le rôle de la gouvernante...Lévy McGarden !» S'exclama Mirajaine.

Lévy se précipita sur scène et salua la foule, ravie. Elle adorait l'art et tout ce qui touchait à ce domaine. Et puis, avoir un rôle comme ça la rendait fière, surtout que Gadjeel la regardait avec un air tellement fière.

-« Et enfin, pour le rôle de l'héroïne….Juvia Lockser ! » S'écria Mirajaine.

-« Juvia va pouvoir jouer avec Grey-sama ! » S'exclama celle-ci.

-« Maintenant, je vous invite à faire la répartition du deuxième tableau. La danse de couple en sera l'élément majeur. Mesdames je vous invite à piocher un petit papier dans la bassine de droite, Messieurs dans celle de gauche.» S'exclama Lisanna, reprenant sa soeur.

Je piocha donc un petit papier et découvris sur celui-ci le nombre 7. La danse de couple, hein ? J'espère avoir un bon partenaire ! Ça ne sera pas trop difficile pour moi, habituée aux danses de salons depuis mon enfance.

-« Carla, j'ai le numéro 4.» Me souffla Wendy, heureuse.

-« J'ai le numéro 7.» Lui répondis-je.

-« Pour la paire numéro 1, j'appelle...Kinana Mariem et Erik Mathiews..» S'exclama-t-elle.

Kinana monta sur scène et sourit, ravie d'avoir été choisi. De plus, d'après ce que j'avais compris, Erik était un ami d'enfance à elle pour lequel elle nourrissait des sentiments. Comme quoi le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses.

-« Pour la paire numéro 2, j'appelle...Ever Green et Natsu Dragneel.» Dit Lisanna en pouffant de rire.

Une paire pas très assortie ces deux-là. Le pauvre Natsu allait avoir du mal.

-« Pour la paire numéro 3, j'appelle...Erza Scarlet et Léo Du Moulin.» S'exclama Lisanna.

Encore une paire assez bancale, le play-boy Léo allait avoir du mal avec la préfète en chef. Mais pour l'instant cette dernière semblait être de bonne humeur.

-« Pour la paire numéro 4, j'appelle Wendy Marvell et Gajeel Redfox.» Annonça Lisanna.

Nooon, ma pauvre Wendy ! Encore une paire très mal assortie ! Surtout que Gajeel l'appelait déjà la mini-portion !

-« Pour la paire numéro 5, j'appelle...Kana Albertona et Mest Glider.» Murmura Lisanna.

Ça partait dans du n'importe quoi cette distribution de rôle.

-«Pour la paire numéro 6, j'appelle Meldy Milkovitch et Elf-nii-chan ?» Interrogea Lisanna, peu sûre d'elle.

Encore un duo impromptue. Mon pauvre cousin semblait dépasser !

-« Et enfin, pour la dernière paire, la numéro 7, j'appelle...Carla Angel et...Happy ?! » S'exclama Lisanna.

Comme je le disais, que des paires totalement incongrues...Là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Je n'aurais pas plus mal tomber.

Quelle vie de merde…

OOooOO

**PDV Happy, 1 semaine plus tard.**

Ces répétitions allaient devenir une véritable torture. Toute la semaine, je m'étais entraîné à apprendre les bases de la danse de couple et aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin pratiquer avec Carla. Il y a un mois, cette nouvelle m'aurait ravie au plus haut point mais aujourd'hui...Ce n'en était que plus douloureux. Quelle farce du destin, pourquoi nous mettre ensemble ? Pourquoi me rappeler mon amour pour elle ? Les doux baisers que nous avions partagé, les moments de joie, cet épisode du jacuzzi. Rien que le simple fait de tenir sa main allait me faire craquer...Ah la voilà...Elle était toujours si belle, tellement belle.

Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe d'été. La robe était noire dont la jupe était toute faite de dentelle. A la taille, elle était nouée avec un ruban argenté. La jupe était courte devant, me laissant apprécier ses jambes et longue derrière, lui tombant jusqu'aux mollets. Il n'y avait pas à dire, avec une robe de cette facture, elle semblait tout droit descendre du paradis. J'entendis vaguement Mirajaine lui demander si la robe était à sa taille, et Carla lui dire merci de lui donner une robe de créateur que Lisanna avait porté plus jeune.

Puis, je vis Carla s'approcher de moi et me dire un simple :

-« Salut, Happy.»

Mais alors que j'allais lui répondre d'aller dire bonjour à son petit-copain, je remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle portait un sourire de façade, un sourire vide. Elle ne souriait pas comme la Carla que je connaissais. Un peu comme si elle portait un masque.

-« Si tu veux m'ignorer, tu peux le faire. Après tout c'est normal, hein ? Mais j'espère qu'on fera de ce spectacle une réussite. » Rajouta-t-elle.

-« Moi aussi j'espère que ce spectacle sera une réussite.» Répondis-je, un peu perdu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle semblait totalement abattue… Cela ne correspondait en rien à la Carla que je connaissais.

-« Allons-y alors, la répétition va commencer.» Murmura-t-elle.

Nous entrâmes dans le gymnase, et je vis Wendy nous aborder. Elle nous exprima sa peur de danser avec Gajeel en se demandant si elle allait devoir porter des talons hauts pour réduire l'écart de taille. Carla lui dit qu'elle maîtrisait bien la danse et qu'elle ne devait pas se faire de soucis. Soudain, une tornade rose apparu, et ce fut Cherrya qui exprima son inquiétude quant à sa capacité de tenir un des rôles principaux. Wendy la rassura en lui disant de ne pas se faire de soucis et que si elle avait pu jouer Juliette, Cherrya pouvait le faire elle aussi.

Soudain, nous entendîmes de la musique et Mirajaine demanda aux 7 couples d'essayer de danser sur cette mélodie chacun leur tour. Elle était accompagnée de Madame Libra, une grande danseuse du ventre à la renommée mondiale.

Kinana et Erick réussir le test haut la main tandis que les autres paires eurent un peu plus de mal. Ever et Natsu ne purent enchaîné trois pas sans qu'un écrase le pied de l'autre. Erza fit danser Leo, ce qui le vexa profondément car normalement ce devait être lui qui devait la faire danser. Wendy et Gajeel s'en sortirent plutôt bien malgré leur différence de taille. Kana était beaucoup trop enthousiaste à l'idée de faire des pirouettes et tournait dans tous les sens. Meldy et Elfman arrivèrent à finir la danse de justesse.

Enfin, ce fut notre tour. Carla et moi nous avançâmes sur scène et je m'inclina légèrement devant elle en lui présentant ma main. Elle posa délicatement sa douce main sur la mienne et je l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ce fut un moment magique. Nous étions en harmonie dès le 1er essai. Carla virevoltait à la perfection, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et quant à moi, j'avais déjà pratiqué la danse de salon dans le contexte familiale, même si je dansais plutôt la valse viennoise avec mes partenaires.

J'étais si proche d'elle et je pu ainsi voir, en lui faisant exécuter une pirouette, un véritable sourire sur son visage. Elle aimait danser, ça se voyait. Je profita alors de cette danse et la proximité entre nos corps, ne me souciant de rien d'autre qu'elle. A cet instant précis, elle était le centre de mon monde. Et même si à un moment, je fus quelque peu confus dans mes pas, à force de penser à elle, elle changea quelque peu la chorégraphie en s'adaptant à moi. Danser avec elle était un véritable plaisir, la musique rythmée dans mes oreilles, le jazz dans la peau, je nous imaginais très bien dansant dans les rues du Paris des années 30. C'était magique à quel point nous étions synchronisés. Mon corps suivait celui de Carla tel le flot d'une rivière, nous dansions, nous nous touchions, nous nous sourions. Exactement comme avant l'arrivée de Lector. Comme avant...Comme quoi il y avait toujours quelque chose de magique, d'indescriptible, entre nous deux.

Mais pas le temps de penser à ça, il fallait que j'enchaîne les derniers pas de la danse. Me concentrant, je pris Carla par la taille, et nous exécutâmes la pose finale.

Et c'est alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Carla et moi étions à bout de souffle, nous tenant toujours par la main. Les uns et les autres virent nous féliciter, nous disant que nous avions le niveau de professionnel. Mirajaine était aux anges, en pleine extase, elle commençait à planifier de ses choses pour le spectacle quand soudain, Madame Libra s'avança devant nous, et je pu constater que sa tenue était pour le étrange, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Jasmine dans Disney, elle nous dit avec un accent prononcé:

-« Très bien. Vous serez capable de faire un porté. Pour la touche final du tableau, ça sera bien. Je vais vous entraîner personnellement. »

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Carla et moi nous entraînions spécialement le vendredi soir pour réaliser ce fameux porté. Je remarqua quelques petits changements chez elle : elle avait beaucoup grossis déjà. Elle avait maintenant un bon petit ventre. Au début cela m'amusa, puis je remarqua qu'elle mangeait beaucoup plus que d'habitudes : Kitkat, Twix, Chips, Coca, Pizza, Frites …

Pourquoi mangeait-elle autant de cochonneries ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Un jour, lorsque je la pris par le poignet, elle étouffa un cri de douleur et je découvris un immense bleu. Elle me dit qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers mais je n'y croyais pas trop.

Et puis, il y avait ses changements d'humeurs, quand elle arriva à la leçon, elle semblait...Vide. Sans-âme. Mais dès qu'elle dansait avec moi, je retrouvais la Carla que j'avais connu au début de l'année. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était sûr.

Lors des portés, quand elle devait s'élancer dans mes bras, je sentais qu'elle était moins sûre d'elle qu'avant. Quelque chose la minait, je devais en être sûr.

J'essaya de la suivre un soir, assez discrètement, mais je ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Elle avait toujours cette habitude de passer par la bibliothèque avant de se rendre au dortoir.

Notre relation était maintenant...amicale si je pouvais dire. Je ne voulais rien tenter avec elle tant qu'elle était avec Lector, même si quand elle dansait dans mes bras, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser et de la câliner. Chaque soir, chaque soir, je pensais à elle. Elle était toujours le centre de mon univers et notre nouvelle proximité n'arrangeait en rien mes sentiments...Et mon envie d'elle… C'était une torture. Je mourrai littéralement d'envie d'elle.

Ce fût le vendredi suivant que je trouvai peut-être quelle était la cause de l'attitude de Carla.

C'est en traversant les bois du côté de l'université, voulant trouver un coin tranquille pour me poser et répéter mes pas de danse, à l'abri des regards et des moqueries des garçons du dortoir de Fairy Tail, que je fus témoin de cet évènement. Je découvris un couple, manifestement sur la bonne voie pour s'unir charnellement. Au premier abord cela ne me choqua pas: il n'était pas rare que les gens fasse ce genre de chose ici. Loki nous avait d'ailleurs parler de ses ébats dans cette mini-forêt. J'allais donc partir quand soudain, j'aperçu la chevelure du garçon : elle était brune tirant vers le roux. Et je ne connaissais qu'un seul type qui avait ce genre de chevelure, laquée chaque matin à la perfection...Lector. Surpris, je regarda la fille avec lui : une jolie brune, qui n'était plus qu'en soutien gorge. Est-ce que je voyais bien ce que je voyais ? Lector, cet enfoiré, trompait Carla ?! Alors qu'il passait son temps à lui courir après ? C'était...Tellement étrange ! Sortant mon téléphone portable, désactivant le flash, je pris quelques photos du couple. Il fallait que je montre ça à Carla ! Elle aurait des doutes si je débarquais en disant que son copain la trompe, sans preuve.

Ils l'avaient fait en plus. Je n'avais pas regardé, le voyeurisme c'était pas mon truc, mais derrière mon arbre, j'avais clairement entendu la jeune fille le lui dire. Et je l'avais entendu soupirer son prénom : Sarah !

Quel salaud ! Comment osait-il ! Comment ?!

Je rentra immédiatement à mon dortoir et poussa la porte de la chambre de Natsu pour le retrouver entrain de regarder la TV, Lucy lovée dans ses bras.

Je leur montra les images, qui ne pouvaient être plus explicites, peu importe à quel point elles me dégoutaient.

-« Je vais aller montrer ça à Carla tout de suite ! » M'écriais-je, furieux.

-« Attends un peu, Happy. Ne te précipite pas.» Me dit Lucy.

-« Je refuse de laisser Carla avec un homme qui la trompe !» M'exclamais-je.

-« Happy, je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Si tu y vas maintenant, Lector trouvera une bonne excuse, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, nous ne savons rien de cette histoire. Tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur Carla me semble bizarre. Je vais demander à Lévy d'enquêter sur Lector et aussi sur cette Sarah. Natsu et moi allons suivre Lector et voir s'il trompe Carla avec Sarah plusieurs fois. Et là, quand nous aurons de véritables preuves, nous agirons. Je te jure que Carla saura la véritée, c'est juste une question de temps.» Me dit Lucy, en me prenant dans ses bras.

-« D'accord, d'accord...» Soupirais-je.

Lucy sauvegarda les images de mon téléphone sur un disque dur externe, qu'elle alla cacher dans sa chambre, pour éviter que Lector veuille le récupérer une fois l'histoire diffusé. Elle me dit même qu'elle le confierai à Erza, si jamais il y avait un problème. Puis, elle supprima les images sur mon téléphone, ce qui me soulagea grandement. Puis, je rentra au dortoir et me bourra la gueule avec Natsu, histoire d'oublier ma colère.

Peut-être avais-je une chance avec Carla finalement ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce douzième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**Au 13 août avec le chapitre 13 : "Première fois" ! Désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ce chapitre ! ;) **


	13. Première fois (Lemon)

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je vous rappelle que ce chapitre est un LEMON avec la présence de scènes sexuelles explicites ! Je déconseille donc aux plus jeunes de le lire ! Ce chapitre sera noté en rating M, bien que la fiction dans son entièreté reste en T. **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Ooooh moi aussi j'adore Hercule Poirot, il est super ! :) Oui, Lector voue une admiration sans faille à Sting comme dans l'oeuvre originale ! ^^ Faire le PIEP ? Je ne comprends pas ! ^^'Non non tu n'exagères pas, ça a bien failli se finir en viol, vu que Charles n'était absolument pas consentente. Cette scène est un moment clé de l'histoire et qui explique ne partie le geste de Charles dans ce chapitre. Si Lector ne lui avait pas fait de telles avances elle n'aurait pas franchi le pas avec Happy dans ce chapitre. Cette scène a une grande importance dans l'évolution du personnage de Charles. Elle est même capitale. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans te spoiler le chapitre ! ^^' Hum...Paris au 18ème siècle, hein...J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, je me suis penché dans les années 30 après avoir consulté un vieux magazine de mode et les robes m'ont plu, j'ai tout de suite imaginé Juvia et Cherrya dedans ! ^^ Oui la comédie musciale correspondait bien à Mirajaine, elle qui chante comme un ange ! :D Et puis, je trouvais que ça mettait l'ambiance ! ;) Oui pour le rôle de Cherrya je voulais lui donner une nouvelle dimension, elle qui passe toujours pour une petite fille sage, je voulais lui faire goûter la liberté ! Et ce rôle aura de l'importance dans son évolution ! :) Dans le dialogue avec Happy, tu as pu voir un aperçu de ses vraies pensées ! Ahaha, les répétitions du spectacle ont été dures car Juvia confondait le prince avec le mauvais garçon ! xD Hum...Pour la danse c'est plus quelque chose se rapprochant du Jazz, tu sais ses danses là ! :) Je veux bien le lien du fanart ! ^^ Oui ça fait un peu couple crack mais rien de concret ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plus les couples les plus improbables, je voulais changer des couples que le hasard réuni si bien ! Je savais que le métier de Libra allait te faire plaisir ! Oui avec les Strauss c'est strass et paillettes toujours ! ;) Moi aussi j'adore les Kitkat ! Alors pour savoir si Carla est au courant des tromperies de Lector, je t'invite à lire ce chapitre ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience ! :D**

**Fairy Stellar : Hello, Fairy-san ! :D Oui, ça fait vraiment longtemps ! ^^ Je vais bien, mes vacances se sont bien passées ! ^^ Oh, le sud de la France super ! :) Félicitations aux mariés ! ^^ Oh super Barcelone, je n'y suis jamais allé mais j'ai failli une fois ! Lourdes doit être une ville magnifique ! :D L'anime de Dr Stone est vraiment bien fait ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre la suite ça me donne envie de relire le manga ! Je partais dans le centre en Sologne, il y a de l'internet mais c'était payant ! ^^' Par le biais du sport et de la pauvreté je voulais marquer encore plus l'opposition des aractères de Charles et de Lector ainsi que le décalage présent entre ses deux personnages. Eh bien tu verras que Lector n'est pas "pervers" mais effectivement porté sur ses choses là. Après c'est un garçon qui a tout pour lui : un titre, de l'argent, un beau physique alors ! ^^' Le point culminante du dilemme de Carla sera ce chapitre là : je te laisserai lire pour savoir sa décision finale. Eh bien, tu vois pour le régime alimentaire de Carla, cela prouve bien qu'elle est mal en point et qu'elle se réfugie dans la nourriture face aux soucis qu'à provoqué l'apparition de Lector. Pour le bleu, aucune explications ne sera donné, c'est au lecteur d'interprété la chose ! ;) Ahahaha, mais s'ils se parlaient juste, Lector ne tromperait pas Carla ! xD Hum...J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop étonné par le Lemon et qu'il te paraitra pertinent ! Après libre à toi de le lire ou non ! :) **

**Rick10 : Hello Rick ! :3 Avant toute chose, mon portable est tombé et s'est cassé ! :( Je te répondrais donc sur What'sApp dès que j'en aurais un nouveau ! Courant cette semaine je pense ! :D Désolée ! ^^' Oui l'arrivée de Lector a créer bien des quiproquos et des complications. Oui, même si Carla est prétencieuse, ce que lui a fait Lector en traumatiserait plus d'une. Oh oui tu as tout à fait raison pour Lector je ne le décrirai pas mieux qu'avec tes mots ! Pour lui, il est déjà arrivé, il est déjà le roi d'Extalia ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il le sera c'est sûr ! Oui pour Carla aussi tu as raison : elle était convaincu d'être une princesse parfaite mais l'ouverture sur le monde qu'elle a vécu en entrant à l'université lui donne de plus en plus envie d'abandonner son rôle de princesse : tu verras quelle sera sa décision dans ce chapitre ! Ah non, tous es mecs ne sont pas des porcs : Happy en est le meilleur exemple. Oula tu te trompes grandement, les femmes aussi éprouvent de la frustration sexuelle ! Crois-moi ! xD Après ce n'est évidemment pas la même. Hum...Lector et la frustration sexuelle, la question est donc pourquoi Lector trompe-t-il Carla ? Pour moi, il n'était pas frustré sexuellement, il était juste riche et beau garçon, alors quand il a vu qu'il plaisait aux femmes son égo s'en ai emparé et n'a pu qu'apprécier ça : avoir du succès pour se rassurer de plaîre. Aussi, Lector est vraiment dans une optique de "paraître" devant les autres. Même s'il a un titre, à Extalia il n'est rien devant la princesse, alors cette situation blesse profondément son égo et quand il se retrouve avec d'autres femmes, il se sent supérieur à elle et je pense que c'est ça qu'il recherche : le fait d'être admirer. Cependant, il passe à côté de l'essentiel : l'Amour. Je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre alors ! :) **

**Voici donc le chapitre !**

**ALERT : Présence de LeMon, scène de sexe explicite, passez votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas lire. Pour ceux qui souhaiterai tout de même lire la partie sans LeMon, je préviendrai quand ce dernier commencera. Rendez-vous donc à la fin du chapitre pour ceux désirant passez le LeMon. C'était mon ernier rappel, personne ne pourra me reprocher de ne pas avoir assez prévenu mes lecteurs ! xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Première fois.**

**PDV Happy, jour de la Parade Fantasia, début de soirée.**

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 14 juin. Après 20 jours de répétitions, nous présentions ce soir notre mini-comédie musicale sur le thème du Paris des années 30. Tout le monde était en effervescence ! Les décors se préparaient à tour de rôle et celui de Fairy Tail étant le premier dortoir à passer, il se devait d'être déjà prêt ! J'étais en costume, je portais un pantalon large à pinces gris clair, une chemise bleue comme mes cheveux, un gilet "grand-père" gris ainsi qu'un chapeau et une paire de chaussures noires. J'adorais ce costume, c'était marrant de voir que je pouvais ressembler à mon propre grand-père, qui portait encore ce type de vêtement, avec 50 ans en moins tout de même. J'avais envoyé une photo à ma famille, ce qui avait bien fait rire ma mère et qui avait ravie mon père qui avait dit que si seulement je pouvais ressembler à un jeune homme de bonne famille plus souvent il serait le père le plus heureux du monde. Mes parents avaient mal accepté le fait que je me teigne les cheveux, en bleu surtout. De là où je venais, ça ne se faisait pas. Löwen était assez traditionaliste comme pays. Et mon grand-père paternel, oh, la photo trônait déjà dans son salon pour montrer à tous son petit-fils dont il était gaga. Depuis qu'il avait pris sa retraite, mon grand-père se consacrait principalement à l'étude de la faune et de la flore de Löwen. Il vivait donc dans un petit village en montagne assez difficile d'accès, loin de la capitale où vivaient mes parents. Il faudrait que je passe le voir aux prochaines vacances.

Soudain, les filles sortirent du vestiaire. Elles étaient magnifiques, comme à leur habitude, dans des tenues plus renversantes les unes que les autres. Juvia était habillée d'une robe boutonnée : elle portait un chemisier blanc avec un ruban bleu marine. Le chemisier possédait nombre de boutons dorés et elle portait avec cela une longue jupe droite, arrivant à ses mollets, rappelant le bleu de son ruban. Elle portait avec ça une sorte de fichu sur la tête, comme les femmes à l'époque. L'ensemble était agrémenté d'une paire de talons blancs et d'un sac à bandoulière de l'époque. Laxus et Grey étaient habillés de costumes d'époque, eux aussi, et quant à Lévy, elle était vêtue d'un chemisier et d'une longue jupe à motifs tartans bleus. Elle portait de hauts talons, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop petite à côté des autres filles. Cette tenue lui allait super bien ! On aurait dit qu'elle sortait vraiment de cette époque ! Puis, Cherrya fit son apparition, vêtue d'une robe noire droite, courte pour l'époque dévoilant ses genoux, d'un chapeau à bords longs, de talons de plusieurs centimètres de haut et d'une pochette en tant que sac à main. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux qui avaient été ramené en chignon et était maquillée finement, ses lèvres rouges sang. Elle ressemblait à une dame de la haute société comme ça.

-« Woow, Cherrya, quel changement ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Ahaha, oui c'est vrai que ça change, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître Cherrya Clifford.» Me dit-elle, un peu gênée.

-« Mais ça te va bien, ça te donne un côté femme fatale. Comme si tu n'avais déjà pas assez de succès ! » M'exclamais-je, en riant.

-« J'ai beau avoir des prétendants, pas un seul n'est à la hauteur. Et puis, j'ai envie d'une vie de femme libre et séduisante, pas me marier à 22 ans comme ma soeur ! » Me répondit-elle.

-« Je comprends, le mariage, tout ça, c'est pas la vie d'étudiante dont tu as envie...Tu es un peu non-conventionnelle au fond, non ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oh, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu tendance à suivre le chemin tracé pour moi mais...J'ai cette envie de liberté, ce désir d'ouvrir mes ailes et de m'envoler, de chevaucher le vent ! Peut-être un jour cette envie prendra le pas sur tout, et que j'irai au bout du monde ! » Me dit-elle, en riant.

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Nous demanda soudainement la voix de...Carla !

Oh mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Vêtue d'une petite robe décolleté, aux motifs pied-de-poule, elle ne pouvait qu'être une déesse vivante. Le bustier de la robe était noir et échancré, laissant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. A la taille, la robe comportait une ceinture qui marquait ses formes et la jupe était évasée, laissant ses cuisses presque découverte. Elle portait avec ça, un châle noir, pour tenir chaud je suppose, et un collier ras-de-cou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon absolument magnifique et elle était maquillée à la perfection. Et ses hauts talons noires lui faisait de ses jambes ! On aurait dit une créature irréelle, tellement elle était belle. Je me mis à rougir et à bafouiller et le bas de mon corps réagit instantanément en la voyant. Elle allait vraiment avoir ma mort, si elle continuait à mettre des tenues pareilles.

-« Happy ? Happy ? Tu m'entends ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Ah euh oui. » Répondis-je, vaguement.

-« Nous devons nous préparer. Cherrya, tu vas bientôt monter sur scène. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Sors pas les griffes, Carla. Tu es si mignonne, on dirait un chaton. » Répondit Cherrya.

-« Va jouer la femme fatale toi ! » Lui répondit-elle, en la taquinant gentiment.

-« A vos ordres, madame. » Répondit Cherrya en riant et s'en allant.

Carla et moi restâmes donc seul dans un coin des loges. Cette dernière me proposa donc de répéter nos pas. Calmement, nous commençâmes à danser et tout était parfait. Après que nous eûmes fini, Carla continua de me tenir la main. Elle baissa la tête, et je vis qu'elle tremblait un peu.

-« Tu es stressée ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« J'ai peur de rater le porté...» M'avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

-« Mais non, tout va bien se passer. On va y arriver, Carla. » Lui répondis-je, doucement.

-« J'étais trop dans les nuages quand on a révisé, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, les chaussures me font mal et puis il y a le public, mes cheveux blancs, le final, ...» Murmura-t-elle, aux bords des larmes.

-« Je suis là, je te rattraperai quoi qu'il arrive, Carla. Fais-moi confiance. » Lui dis-je, en replaçant une mèche de son chignon et en essuyant ses larmes.

Nous nous tenâmes par la main pendant plus de vingt minutes, jusqu'à notre entrée en scène. La lumière des projecteurs, les applaudissements du public, l'euphorie générale...Wow ! Je me plaça et la musique commença. Carla et moi étions maintenant au milieu de la scène, les autres couples nous entourant. Je lui fis un sourire et un clin d'œil et elle me répondit, amusée. Je la pris par la main et nous commençâmes. Virevoltant comme des fées, tout se passa bien. Il n'y avait plus que Carla et moi, plongés dans notre univers. Je la tenais par la main, la faisait tourner, la faisait danser, la faisait sourire. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'effort mais son sourire était tellement ravageur. Elle s'amusait et je contribuais à cela. L'instant était magique, elle était tellement belle en robe. Et à chacun de ses mouvements on pouvait voir la peau de ses cuisses se dévoiler, et j'aperçu même ses sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. Elle était tellement attirante. Oh, Carla, Carla ! Elle s'éloigna de moi tout à coup. Les autres danseurs s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à murmurer. Quelqu'un cria que la star du tout Paris était arrivé pour le grand final. Je me prépara à la réceptionner. Elle s'élança et sauta gracieusement dans mes bras en prenant la bonne posture. Je la souleva, et me dit qu'elle avait quand même pris sacrément du poids, et nous tournâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, j'entendis les applaudissements frénétiques du public. Le porté avait fait son petit effet. Je descendis Carla et nous allâmes saluer la foule. Puis, nous laissâmes la scène à Juvia, qui dansa à son tour avec Grey.

Une fois en coulisse, je vis Carla chanceler et tomber. Elle semblait épuisée.

-« Carla, comment vas-tu ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Ma cheville...» Murmura-t-elle.

-« Fais-moi voir ça ! » S'exclama Kinana, paniquée.

-« Merci.,» Lui répondis-je.

-« Ce n'est qu'une foulure, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, il faudrait que tu te reposes et que tu t'allonges pour ne pas que ça empire. » Souffla Kinana, rassurée.

-« Je te ramène au dortoir. Natsu, aide-moi à la hisser sur mon dos. » Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami.

-« Mais Happy, je peux marcher ! Pas besoin de me porter comme ça. » Me dit-elle.

-« On ne discute pas, Carla. Je suis ton partenaire, c'est à moi de veiller sur ton bien-être. Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore plus blessée à cause de moi.» Lui répondis-je.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouva à marcher avec Carla sur mon dos.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, au même moment.**

J'étais blottie contre le dos d'Happy. Ma cheville me faisait souffrir, certes, mais rien ne pouvait gâcher cet instant de bonheur en compagnie de l'homme que j'aimais. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pu sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, ...Ah ça faisait du bien ! Tellement de bien ! Il avait un dos large, très large, beaucoup plus large que je n'aurais pu penser. Il avait les épaules bien bâties et me portait comme si j'étais une plume. Je sentais également ses mains sur mes cuisses, pour me maintenir. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne me caressa pas. J'imagine que c'était dû à la présence de Lector, il devait se sentir blesser. Même pire ! Je lui avais fait le pire coup du monde ! Je l'avais embrassé et moins d'une semaine après, il me voyait en couple avec un autre ! Il devait me détester ! Me haïr ! Me faire les pires horreurs du monde ! Alors pourquoi était-il encore là entrain de prendre soin de moi ? Il était définitivement trop bien pour moi ! Happy était un véritable prince charmant ! Comment pouvait-il ainsi me pardonner ?

Nous arrivâmes devant le dortoir, qui était fermé à cause de la parade. Heureusement que Mirajaine avait un double des clés. Nous entrâmes donc et Happy me porta même dans les escaliers ! Quelle force ! Moi je n'arrivai même pas à porter ma valise dans ces escaliers...Arrivés devant ma chambre, il prit la clé dans le pot de fleurs, déverrouilla ma porte et me posa délicatement sur mon lit. Puis, il se dirigea vers ma commode et tira un foulard de celle-ci avec lequel il immobilisa ma cheville.

-« Ça devrait faire l'affaire, Carla ? Comment te sens-tu ?» Me demanda-t-il.

-« Ça va bien, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. » Murmurais-je.

-« Bon bah écoute je vais y aller, hein. » Me dit-il.

En le voyant partir, mon cœur se serra. Un sentiment incontrôlable m'envahit et je me redressa en m'écriant :

-« Reste ! »

Il se retourna, surpris, et je lui sauta dans les bras. Interdit il resta de marbre pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que je ne demande en pleurs :

-« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Pourquoi même après avoir vu qu'il y avait Lector dans ma vie tu continues à être aussi gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait ! »

Il me serra dans ses bras en retour et me répondit tout doucement :

-« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis idiot ? »

-« Tu n'es pas idiot, Happy ! Mais tu aurais dû me haïr ! Tu aurais dû me taper un scandale ! Je ne sais pas moi ! Un truc du genre à bien me faire honte devant Lector ? Alors pourquoi tu es encore entrain de me sauver et de m'aider ? Pourquoi tu me regardes encore comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante du monde ?» M'écriais-je.

-« C'est évident, pourtant, non ? » Me dit-il.

Relevant les yeux vers lui, je plongea mes yeux dans son regard noir, embrumés, et je le vis sourire d'une façon si douce, si gentille, si belle.

-« Si je fais tout ça, c'est parce que je t'aime, Carla.» Murmura-t-il, en me caressant les cheveux.

Happy...M'aime ? Moi ?

Et c'est alors qu'il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et qu'il m'embrassa avec passion et amour.

Surprise par ce doux baiser, je me surpris à en profiter et à y répondre. Je le prolongea et le serra dans mes bras. Oh, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté à ses lèvres. Quelle douceur ! Quelle sensation ! Un seul de ses baisers suffisait à me faire oublier tout les baisers violents de Lector. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : je ne pouvais plus contrôler ses sentiments. J'aimais Happy passionnément, à la folie. Tout chez lui me plaisait, tout me séduisait, même ses défauts je les appréciais. C'était donc ça l'amour : un sentiment qui te prenait au dépourvu, quand tu t'y attendais le moins. Un sentiment dont tu ne pouvais te détacher, un sentiment qui te mettait dans un état d'euphorie dès que l'élu de ton coeur s'approchait de toi. Un sentiment qui faisait mal, très mal, telle une lame transperçant ton cœur, dès que tu le voyais rire avec une autre fille !

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Charles. Tu as beau être la future reine d'Extalia,descendant d'une lignée prestigieuse de rois et de reines, tu n'en restes pas moins humaine. Ton cœur est celui d'une reine mais avant tout celui d'une femme. Une femme amoureuse qui ne désire que l'élu de son cœur. Cet élu tant désiré, tant attendu. Fonce, Charles, c'est la seule fois de ta vie où tu seras libre d'aimer quelqu'un de ton plein gré, en tant que femme ! Une fois mariée, tu ne pourras plus rien faire, ta conduite devra être irréprochable. Alors pour une fois, sois égoïste, oublie qui tu es, et laisse la Femme qui est en toi guider tes actes.

Mettant fin au baiser, je posa une main sur la joue d'Happy et lui répondis d'une voix douce :

-« Je t'aime aussi, Happy. Je t'aime tellement. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as sauvé, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi.»

Je le vis, surpris, écarquiller les yeux et me regarder comme s'il me découvrait à nouveau. Puis il me dit:

-« Pour de vrai ? »

Rigolant légèrement, je lui répondis :

-« Oui, je t'aime Happy.»

-« Mais...Et Lector ? » Demanda-t-il.

Rompant notre étreinte et m'asseyant sur mon lit en soupirant, je murmura :

-« C'est le garçon que ma famille a choisi pour moi. »

-« Quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il, choqué.

M'allongeant sur mon lit, je ferma les yeux et me dis qu'il fallait bien que je lui dises une partie de la vérité. Il avait le droit de savoir. Je n'en pouvais plus de lui mentir, de devoir lui cacher la vérité. Cela devenait trop lourd à porter ! Cela me faisait trop souffrir !

-« Dis, Happy, et si je te disais que je n'étais pas Carla Angel, m'aimerais-tu toujours ?» Murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Voilà. Je l'avais enfin dit. Que m'attendait-il maintenant ? Un refus ? Je suppose, apprendre que je lui ai menti sur mon identité même. Quel genre d'homme aimerait une femme pareille ? Je ne le méritais vraiment pas. D'être aimée par une personne si bonne, si douce, si gentille.

C'est alors qu'Happy pris place sur mon lit, s'allongea auprès de moi et me répondit :

-« Oui. Qui que tu sois, où que tu sois, rien n'y fait, je pense à toi. Je n'aime que toi, ma princesse. »

Clignant des yeux, je le regarda et m'exclama en pleurant :

-« Happy ! Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses pareilles ! Je t'ai menti, j'ai été jusqu'à t'abandonner pour Lector, je n'ai pas braver les obstacles pour toi ! Je ne te mérite pas ! »

Et c'est alors qu'il pris mon visage pour m'embrasser. Et il m'embrassa, m'embrassa. Des baisers ardents. Il ne me laissa pas un seul instant pour me laisser respirer. Je me sentais tellement...Tellement...Heureuse ? Embarrassée ? Excitée ? Un mélange d'émotions que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti se déversait en moi, telle les vagues d'une mer déchaînée. Oh, et les papillons dans mon ventre ! Je...J'étais totalement entrain de me perdre dans ses baisers !

Soudain, il me serra fort dans ses bras, et nous fit basculer. Il se retrouva donc au-dessus de moi, me chevauchant totalement. Surprise, je voulu lui demander de s'en aller mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il intensifia ses baisers et je ne pu que désespérément m'accrocher à son cou. Parcourant son dos de mes mains, je fus surprise de voir que j'appréciais ça. Son dos était si large, si attirant. J'aimais passer mes mains dessus et le caresser.

Puis, Happy stoppa les baisers intenses et se dirigea vers mon cou. Il y déposa quelques petits baisers puis suça la peau fortement. Cela faisait un peu mal mais c'était tellement bon et excitant. Il continua son petit manège, me laissant deux ou trois suçons dans le cou.

Puis, il plongea ses beaux yeux noirs dans les miens et je pu y découvrir tout l'amour et le désir qu'il avait pour moi. Oh, s'il continuait à me regarder ainsi, j'allais m'embraser !

-« Qu'importe qui tu es, qu'importe qui je suis, qu'importe si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Nous nous aimons et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi en cet instant. Et toi Carla, que veux-tu ?» Me demanda-t-il.

Que voulais-je ? Carla ou Charles ? L'étudiante ou la Reine ? A moins que ce soit la Femme ? Toutes voulaient la même chose, toutes me disaient la même chose : ne laisse pas passer ta chance ! Sois égoïste ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, pour la seule fois, pense à toi ! Une seule fois avant le mariage. Après tu seras enchaînée. Personne ne le saura jamais, personne. Aujourd'hui, des hymens ça s'achète. Et puis, toutes les femmes ne saignent pas la 1ère fois. Il existe plein de stratagèmes, on verra ça une fois qu'on y sera. Il suffira de bien manipuler Lector et de le faire boire avant, histoire qu'il ne se rappelle plus de grand-chose. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne tient absolument pas l'alcool. Ou alors il suffira de beaucoup monter à cheval et de faire croire que ton hymen s'est brisé ainsi ! Tout se passera bien, Charles. Ce sera ton seul et unique secret. Le secret d'une princesse amoureuse.

-« Je te veux toi, Happy. Alors, fais-moi tienne.» Murmurais-je.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : Début du Lemon ! Âmes sensibles et mineurs, passez votre chemin ! **

* * *

Je vis alors le plus beau des sourires apparaître sur son visage. Le sourire d'un homme heureux, amoureux, le sourire d'Happy. Celui que je voulais tant voir, tant protéger. Mais à ma grande surprise, il se releva et me dis :

-« Je suppose que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut. Je sais que Mirajaine en laisse en libre-service en bas. Je reviens vite, désolé de te faire attendre mais, s'il te plaît, ne me fais cette bouille là. Tu es mignonne quand tu fais un peu la tête.» Me dit-il avant de quitter ma chambre et de descendre.

Ce qu'il faut ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il fallait quelque chose pour faire ça ?

Maudissant mon inexpérience dans ce domaine, je me releva et fila dans la salle de bain. Je me regarda dans le miroir et je vis une femme très désirable. Mes joues étaient rouges, mon chignon décoiffé, et ma robe laissait voir beaucoup de chose. Je libéra mes cheveux, les laissa tomber sur mes épaules et opta pour d'autres sous-vêtements. Je me passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et fis une retouche mascara. Je voulais être jolie évidement mais la perfection n'existait pas. Je m'assieds donc sur mon lit double et attendis impatiemment Happy, mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine comme jamais ! Puis ce dernier revint, rentra dans ma chambre et la ferma à clé :

-« Il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit dérangé. Mais avant tout, Carla, tu es sûre que tu veux faire ta première fois avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-il, l'air soucieux.

-« On s'aime, non ? Alors oui je suis sûre...Et toi ? » Murmurais-je, les joues en feu, en regardant le sol.

S'approchant de moi et caressa ma cuisse nue il me dit :

-« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. C'est ma première fois aussi et je t'avoue que je suis pas sûr d'assurer, mais le faire avec toi ? Ça a toujours été une évidence ! »

Il était tout aussi inexpérimenté que moi ? Ouf, cela me rassurait beaucoup. Parce que vu ces baisers passionnés de tout à l'heure, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait eu quelques expériences.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea doucement sur mon lit. Puis, il s'allongea à côté de moi et commença à caresser mes cuisses nues tout en m'embrassant. Gémissant à chacune de ses caresses, j'eus l'impression que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. J'avais chaud, tellement chaud ! J'avais l'impression de brûler de désir, littéralement. Je sentis la main d'Happy passer au dessus de ma robe et remonter ma taille pour arriver à la bretelle de ma robe qu'il défit en la laissant tomber sur mon épaule. Puis, remontant mon cou pour atteindre mes lèvres, je vis qu'il hésitait à continuer. Ou cherchait-il mon approbation ? Lentement, je passa mon bras hors de la bretelle puis défit la deuxième, laissant le haut de ma robe tomber et dévoiler mon soutien-gorge. Depuis quand étais-je si audacieuse ? Je vis le regard d'Happy changer et tout en continuant à m'embrasser ses mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses et touchèrent pour la première fois ma poitrine. Haletante, j'arrivai à peine à contenir les gémissements qui souhaitaient sortir de ma bouche. J'avais toujours peur de m'exprimer. Puis, Happy délaissa mes lèvres et baisa mon cou jusqu'à se retrouver à la naissance de mes seins et cette fois-ci de continuer plus bas. Il grogna en trouvant mon soutien-gorge gênant et me souleva légèrement pour avoir accès à mon dos. Il essaya de le dégrafer une fois, puis deux, trois et quatre. Il grognait de plus en plus de mécontentement et cela me fit partir dans une crise de rire. Wow, il était siiii mignon ! Cela me détendit totalement et je le taquina un peu :

-« Bah alors Happy, un pauvre soutien-gorge aura-t-il raison de ta détermination ? »

-« Qui a eu l'idée d'inventer un truc aussi merdique ? » Souffla-t-il, boudant un peu.

-« Le grand Happy désire-t-il mon aide ?» Lui demandais-je, en riant.

-« Hum….S'il te plaît, enlève ça, c'est de la torture de me laisser comme ça. » Avoua-t-il, en rougissant.

Dégrafant mon soutien-gorge, je laissa tomber ce dernier en dévoilant ma poitrine nue. Submergée de honte je plongea ma tête dans le cou d'Happy. Ce dernier commença par l'effleurer, d'un geste incertain, puis caressa mes seins. Je fus totalement électrifiée par ce contact et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. J'entendis Happy rire légèrement et continuer de la caresser. Il prit mes seins beaucoup plus fermement et les caressa, les pelota, les pétris, me mettant ainsi dans un état d'excitation incomparable avec tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant. Puis, je perdis totalement la tête lorsqu'il commença à titiller les pointes roses de mes monts. Étais-ce donc ça le plaisir de la chair ? C'était...C'était...Incroyable ! Soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'humide autour de mes seins et poussa un cri beaucoup plus fort que les autres. Happy avait pris un de mes seins dans sa bouche et était entrain de le mordiller. C'était...Oh Mon Dieu...C'était tellement bon !

-« Happy, happy ! » M'écriais-je, nageant en plein plaisir.

-« Tout doux, ma belle. » Murmura-t-il.

Mais c'est alors qu'il sorti sa langue et qu'il s'amusa à titiller mes tétons avec. Mordillant, léchant, taquinant mes seins, j'étais au bord du précipice. Tellement excitée, tellement humide que je pouvais à peine ouvrir mes yeux, tant le plaisir avait pris le pas sur moi.

-« Carla...Tu me rends fou de désir tu le sais ça ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Avec un sourire, je lui fis signe de laisser passer mes jambes et les noua contre sa taille, nos deux sexes rentrant alors pour la première fois en contact. J'eus la surprise de constater qu'il était déjà dur. Je l'excitais à ce point là ? Pendant qu'il faisait quelques mouvements de bassins m'arrachant des petits cris de plaisir, je décida de passer un peu à l'action. Je n'allais quand même pas rester sans rien faire ! Je commença donc par déboutonner sa chemise. Je le vis surpris de mon initiative puis il gémit quand je lui caressa le torse. A ma grande surprise, il n'était pas du tout poilu, contrairement à celui de Lector ! Certaines filles ne trouverait pas ça attirant mais moi je préférais celui d'Happy. Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé mais bien bâti. Puis, je descendis mes mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon et y vis un renflement particulièrement imposant. Hum...Ça allait rentrer ? Il n'y avait pas une petite erreur de taille là ? Je devais vérifier mais...Est-ce que j'allais vraiment toucher ça ? Happy dû voir mon hésitation car il accompagna ma main dans un geste souple. C'était bizarre au toucher. C'était dur mais fin. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas comment ça allait rentrer !

Je défis sa ceinture et vis alors qu'il portait un boxer gris de marque. Ah oui effectivement c'était plus imposant que ça en avait l'air. Mais, je ne devais pas me laisser intimider ! Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour reculer jusqu'ici. Je passa ma main sur sa virilité, premièrement doucement et hésitante, puis j'entendis Happy gémir vraiment pour la première fois. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire alors je continua mon petit manège. En bas, en haut, en bas, en haut et ainsi de suite. Son membre se dressait de plus en plus et semblait bientôt trop à l'étroit dans sa prison de textile. Je demanda alors à Happy, qui était plongé en extase :

-« Tu veux l'enlever ? »

-« Je...Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Il commença alors par se débarrasser de sa chemise qui était presque déjà enlevé. Puis, il se redressa et une fois debout enleva son pantalon que j'avais déjà à moitié défait et enfin son caleçon, se présentant ainsi nu devant moi. Les rayons de la lune rendait son corps encore plus sublime qu'il ne l'était déjà et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer sa virilité qui semblait palpiter, comme si elle était vivante. Il était beau, beau comme un demi-Dieu. Je pouvais tout voir de lui : les muscles de ses bras, la carrure de ses épaules, les formes de son corps, la douceur de son torse et la finesse de ses jambes. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je ne pu détacher mes yeux de lui. Mon cœur se mit à battre, battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Et rien qu'à la vue du corps nu de mon bien-aimé, je sentais mon corps s'allumer d'un feu de désir ardent.

-« Ne me fixe pas comme ça, Carla. » Murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.

-« Pardon, Happy, c'est que...Tu es si beau que...Je ne peux détacher mon regard de toi...» Soufflais-je, tout aussi gênée que lui.

Je me leva alors à mon tour et enleva ma robe, me retrouvant devant lui uniquement vêtue de ma petite culotte en dentelle. Je m'approcha de lui et caressa son torse timidement avant de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Il me souleva doucement et me rallongea sur le lit tout en prenant soin d'enlever le dernier rempart entre nos corps. Cachant mon visage dans l'oreiller, je laissa Happy admirer mon corps mis à nu pour lui. Je me sentais extrêmement gênée et je ne pouvais relever mon regard vers lui.

-« Carla, tu es magnifique. » Me chuchota Happy.

-« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je, un peu septique.

Car oui par rapport aux filles avec qui Happy traînaient à savoir Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajaine, Kanna, … Je ne faisais que pâle figure devant elles. Je n'étais pas particulièrement jolie alors...Ce genre de compliment me faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Carla, si tu ne me dis pas non maintenant, tu sais que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter ? » Me dit-il le souffle court.

-« Oui, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. » Murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je n'allais pas revenir sur ma décision maintenant. J'avais l'unique chance de le faire avec un homme que j'aimais, je n'allais pas la laisser passer.

Il sorti alors un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon et le mis. Oh ! C'était donc ça dont il parlait tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû y penser ! J'étais tellement...Tellement...En même temps, on ne m'en avait jamais trop parlé au palais en décrétant que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Il me fallait faire des enfants...C'était la dure loi de succession d'Extalia. Rien ne se faisait pour mon propre plaisir, tout avait une finalité.

Happy se plaça donc entre mes jambes que j'écartai. Ah, je n'aimais pas dévoiler mon intimité dans cette position, c'était tellement embarrassant. Le préservatif ne rendait la virilité d'Happy qu'encore plus imposante et je ne pouvais que me demander comment ça allait rentrer en moi. Qui me disait déjà que la nature était bien faite ?

-« J'y vais, Carla.» Murmura Happy, au dessus de moi.

Hochant la tête, j'essaya de me détendre. Happy prit sa virilité et essaya de la mettre en moi...Sauf qu'il butta contre mon clitoris. C'était pas vraiment là qu'il fallait la mettre. Je la pris donc délicatement par la main et essaya de l'enfoncer en moi. La première fois, ça ne réussit pas. Je demanda donc à Happy de pousser plus fort et là il rentra enfin le bout de du gland. Ça faisait un peu mal mais ça allait pour l'instant. Je demanda à Happy de l'enfoncer entièrement et…..Putain, ça faisait mal ! J'avais l'impression qu'on écartait mes chaires ! Mais je devais supporter ça, en tant que femme. Pour Happy. Ne pleure pas, Charles, retiens tes larmes.

-« Tu peux bouger. » Murmurais-je, peu rassurée, après quelques temps.

Il ne se fit pas prier et commença de lents et longs va-et-viens. Au début, j'eus un peu mal et ce n'était franchement pas agréable et puis...Il eut soudain un déclic en moi et le plaisir remplaça petit à petit la douleur. Chaque mouvement de bassin d'Happy me plongeait de plus en plus dans un état de plaisir sans fin.

-« Carla, oh carla...» Murmurait Happy, en me pénétrant de plus en plus vite.

Je ne pus retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de ma bouche et je me mis à crier. C'était...C'était...Si bon ! Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec Happy, je ne pouvais pas être aussi proche de lui qu'en cet instant magique. Chacun de ses mouvements augmentait le plaisir que je ressentais. Encore, encore, j'en voulais plus !

Soudain, je vis qu'Happy commençait à accélérer de plus en plus. Oh non, s'il continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas tenir ! J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait se briser ! Mais en même temps c'était tellement tellement bon !

-« Happy, oh oui, oui, oui ! » M'exclamais-je en m'accrochant à son dos et en le griffant.

Je n'en pouvais plus, trop de plaisir d'un coup montait en moi. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, je ne pouvais plus qu'embrasser Happy pour atténuer les cris qui sortaient de ma bouche à chaque mouvement de bassin. Oh Dieu, c'était incroyable ! Et Happy ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec moi puisqu'il se retira légèrement, ne laissant que le gland de sa virilité en moi, et m'admira pendant quelques secondes.

-« On s'arrête là ? » Me demanda-t-il, en rigolant.

-« Non ! Arrête de me taquiner ! Regarde l'état dans lequel je suis ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Désolé, c'est que c'est beaucoup trop excitant pour moi. Je suis sur le point de...Jouir. » M'expliqua-t-il.

-« Alors, viens en moi et finis ça correctement. Fais-moi jouir. » Murmurais-je.

-« Carla ! Tu vas me faire jouir instantanément si tu continues à dire des trucs pareils ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Et c'est alors que je le sentis rentrer en moi en un seul mouvement et taper sur le fond de mon vagin.

-« Aaaaah ! » M'exclamais-je.

Et c'est alors que dans un dernier élan il me pénétra de toutes ses forces de plus en plus vite, sa virilité tapant sur mon jardin secret. Il était déchaîné. Il rentrait, sortait, rentrait, ses mouvements se firent plus vite, plus fort, plus précis. Je ne sentais même plus mon vagin tant il me pénétrait avec force. Je sentis le plaisir, monter, monter, monter jusqu'à ce que je m'écris avant de me perdre dans le plaisir le plus profond :

-« HAPPY ! »

Je fus totalement perdue dans les limbes du plaisir mais il finit par m'achever lorsqu'il fit un dernier mouvement bien plus fort que les autres, rentrant sa virilité totalement en moi, et tapant sur ce point précis, ce point qui me rendait folle. Mon corps se raidit instantanément et je me cambra en hurlant. Puis, je vis un paradis de blanc et ma vue se brouilla pendant quelques instants avant de retomber sur le lit, épuisée.

Happy se retira de moi et mis le préservatif usagé dans un mouchoir qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il se fit alors une place dans mon lit, mit la couverture sur nous et s'endormit à côté de moi, en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce treizième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 14 : "Une paisible journée"**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai ce chapitre, soit ce dimanche soit courant de la semaine prochaine ! ^^' Désolée, l'été décale un peu nos rendez-vous hebdomadaire ! **


	14. Une journée paisible

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Je ne sais vraiment pas si vous avez apprécié le Lemon du chapitre, je n'ai reçu qu'un avis...Voici donc la réponse à ce dernier : **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu? Merci pour ta superbe review ! :3 Ouiii, moi aussi, j'ai eu envie, tellement de fois, d'écrire une intrigue semblable à celle d'Agatha Christie ! Mais c'est vraiment trop dur...Il faudrait plusieurs cerveaux pour écfire une histoire orginal, à sa hauteur. Elle était un véritable génie ! Aaaah oui comme un BIIIP en français ! Je vois maintenant, merci pour tes explications ! Cela aurait dû tomber sous le sens et pourtant j'avais beau relire encore et encore ta phrase je ne comprenais pas ! xD Hum...Violer Carla, d'une certaine manière oui et d'une autre non. Je voulais montrer la limite très fine qu'il y a entre le viol et le rapport consenti car ce n'est pas toujours une évidence. Ahaha, effectivement Happy et Carla n'auront pas eu le temps d'aller les voir, occupés à autres choses, ces coquins ! ;) Merci pour tes compliments sur le Lemon, ça me touche vraiment ! Merci Vila-chan ! :D Après les stratégies de Carla, tu verras celles d'Happy pour éviter de se faire prendre ! ;) Eh oui la fin approche et les choses vont se compliquer...Mais pour l'instant profitons du calme avant la tempête ! :D Oh, et il faut que je réponde à ton mail avant la semaine prochaine aussi ! Merci pour ce dernier, j'y répondrais sois en sûre ! ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Une paisible journée.**

**PDV Happy, 5h, le lendemain matin.**

Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Les premiers rayons du soleil rendait sa beauté encore plus irréelle. Elle était vêtue d'un simple débardeur noir et d'un mini-short mais...Je la trouvais quand même encore irréelle. J'eus peur d'avoir tout simplement rêvé cette nuit, d'avoir rêvé ses baisers et ses caresses. J'y croyais à peine : j'avais vraiment fait l'amour à Carla ? Sa première fois, elle l'avait donné à moi. Moi et moi seul. Oh, j'aurais pu sauter par la fenêtre tellement je nageai en plein bonheur. Rien ne me prédestinait à perdre ma virginité hier soir et pourtant...Cela s'était réellement passé. Carla m'aimait comme je l'aimais, nous nous aimions. Mon bonheur ne pouvait pas être plus complet. J'avais eu ma première fois avec la fille dont j'étais fou amoureux, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.

Je caressa ses longs cheveux blancs et je ne pu qu'en être émerveillé. Comment une si belle couleur pouvait-elle exister dans ce monde ? Ses reflets argentés au soleil était véritablement magnifique, et il fallait vous l'imaginer hier soir, au summum de sa beauté sous les rayons de la lune ! Carla était un véritable ange descendue du ciel.

Je la tenais là dans mes bras, si belle...La Carla de mes rêves.

Cette situation me faisait penser à un poème de Jean-François Pellet, que j'avais appris il y a longtemps, à l'époque du lycée en français :

«_ Est-il bien vrai qu'avec moi tu veux vivre, _

_Qu'un doux penchant m'a nommé ton vainqueur ? _

_Est-il bien vrai que du feu qui m'enivre _

_Une étincelle a passé dans ton cœur ?_

_Non, ce n'est point un aveugle délire : _

_Je suis aimé, tes lèvres me l'ont dit. _

_Dans tes regards, où les miens ont su lire, _

_En traits de feu mon bonheur est écrit._

_Ô ma chérie ! ô moitié de moi-même ! _

_Ange d'amour ! ange qui m'as charmé ! _

_Redis-le-moi ce mot sacré : Je t'aime ! _

_Enivre-moi du bonheur d'être aimé !_

_Aimé de toi ! vivre au fond de ton âme ! _

_De mon image occuper ton réveil ! _

_Et quelquefois, dans un songe de flamme, _

_D'un doux prestige agiter ton sommeil !_

_Contre mon sein frémissant de tendresse, _

_Presser ton sein de plaisir palpitant, _

_Et savourer, plein d'une double ivresse, _

_Un siècle entier dans un rapide instant !_

_Comme une rose épanouie à peine, _

_Pour me nommer voir tes lèvres s'ouvrir, _

_Et sur ta bouche, éperdue, hors d'haleine, _

_Sentir mon âme, et trembler, et mourir !_

_Ah ! ce bonheur qu'aux dépens de ma vie _

_Auraient payé ma constance et ma foi, _

_Dieux immortels ! que l'on me porte envie... _

_Soyez jaloux... ce bonheur est à moi !_ »

Oui ! C'était exactement comme cela que je me sentais en cet instant ! Que le monde m'envie car la plus belle des femmes était désormais mienne ! Oh Dieu, je ne pourrais être aussi heureux qu'à cet instant !

-« Happy ?» Souffla soudainement Carla, à moitié réveillée.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?» Lui demandais-je, en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-« C'est déjà le matin ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Non, il est à peine 5h. La fête devrait bientôt se finir, il va falloir que j'y aille.» Murmurais-je doucement.

-« Oh...» Souffla-t-elle, me montrant tout le désespoir dans ses yeux roses.

-« Ne sois pas déçue, ma belle. Sinon tu vas me faire rester ici... » Lui répondis-je.

-« Alors, reste avec moi.» Me dit-elle en s'allongeant sur mon torse.

-« Mais, Carla, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.» Lui répondis-je.

-« Siiii. Reste avec moi. Tu as l'interdiction formelle de la part de Sa Majesté de sortir de ce lit et tu as l'ordre absolue de lui faire un câlin.» Me dit-elle avec aplomb en boudant un peu.

-« Eh bien Sa Majesté va devoir patienter jusqu'à ce soir. Si les autres apprennent que j'ai découché ils vont tout de suite comprendre ce que l'on a fait, dont ton petit-ami.» Lui dis-je en buttant sur les mots.

Je la vis tout de suite baisser les yeux et s'éloigner en se roulant en boule de l'autre côté. Je l'avais blessée en faisant mention de Lector. Je l'entendis sangloter de l'autre côté du lit, et j'en fus totalement bouleversé.

-« Mon ange, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.» Lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle se releva soudainement et me dit droit dans les yeux :

-« Lector est mon fiancé mais je ne l'aime pas. Il a été choisi par ma famille et non par moi. Je ne peux rien y faire, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je suis juste le pion de ma mère, de toute la famille. Pour l'argent. De par mon sang royal, je suis un des joyaux de la couronne d'Extalia, sa propriété. Je ne m'appartiens pas, j'appartiens au suis prisonnière. Quoique je fasse, où que j'aille, je n'échapperai pas à mon destin de princesse.»

Elle portait une charge si lourde depuis l'enfance...La vie de princesse n'avait rien d'un conte de fée, surtout pour la bâtarde qu'était Carla, vendue au premier venu qui se trouvait être ce Lector.

Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi et cela faillit encore me rendre fou de désir.

-« Je trouverai une solution, je te le promets, Carla. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te libérer de tes chaînes ! Je te rendrai ta liberté, Carla, tu pourras rompre ses fiançailles et venir avec moi ! Je te le jure ! » Lui dis-je.

Elle me répondit d'un sourire triste mais sincère et m'attira dans ses bras. Puis, elle m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative et j'en étais heureux.

-«Je te crois, alors file avant que je te retienne.» Me dit-elle.

-« Et au fait, pour Lector, t'inquiète pas, il a fait la même chose que nous. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours dans la forêt derrière le campus avec une fille. Donc tu as rien à te reprocher, ok ? »

Je me rhabilla donc et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de ma belle avant de m'exfiltrer hors du dortoir féminin. Heureusement que le hall d'entré était vide à 5h30 du matin ! Si on me trouvait ici et maintenant, je ne doute pas que ma punition sera très douloureuse.

Respirant l'air frais du matin, je jeta le préservatif usagé dans la première poubelle que je trouva. Bah oui, j'allais pas laisser une preuve aussi évidente dans la chambre de Carla ! Il me fallait maintenant trouver un banc et quelques canettes vides. En ramassant au passage et froissant mes vêtements à l'extrême, je commença à emprunter le chemin menant à la place de l'université où les derniers fêtards chantaient encore.

-« Yo ! Happy ! Où étais-tu passé ?» Me demanda Natsu, en se jetant sur moi.

-« Je sais pas trop...Après avoir ramené Carla, j'ai bu avec quelques potes de ma promo et je me suis réveillé sur un banc ce matin.» Répondis-je évasif.

-« Ah, avec cette fille Frosch ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Ouais, c'est ça. Et toi ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Oh bah je me suis amusé avec toute la bande jusqu'à minuit, j'ai raccompagné Lucy jusqu'à Fairy Hills et j'y suis un peu resté et je suis reparti faire la fête quand elle s'est endormie. Et là, je chantais avec Rocker ! » Me dit-il.

-« Quelle nuit ! Bon eh bien on rentre ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Ouais faut que je te dise quelque chose.» Me dit-il en m'entrainant avec lui.

Nous rentrâmes donc au dortoir en quelques minutes et nous nous asseyâmes dans notre chambre. En effet, il n'y avait que Carla qui avait une chambre pour elle toute seule, le reste des chambres étaient pour 2 personnes.

-« Hier soir en rentrant avec Lucy on a encore vu Lector...» Commença-t-il.

-« Il trompait Carla ? » Demandais-je, calmement.

-« Oui, avec 2 filles à la fois. On a les photos comme preuve. Lucy pensait révéler ça à Carla dans quelques jours. Lévy est toujours entrain d'enquêter sur lui. » Me dit-il.

-« Ok, ça me va. Merci Natsu, heureusement que tu es là.» Lui répondis-je.

-« De rien petit pote.» Me répondit-il.

-« Tu sais pour Carla...Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement et il y a cette connexion entre nous...C'est fou comme on se complète parfaitement. C'est la femme de ma vie, j'en suis sûre. Mais pour la libérer, je devrai peut-être utiliser mon nom...» Murmurais-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera ce qu'il faudra. Tant que tu es heureux ça me va ! Mais il faut voir si elle est d'accord avec le fait de porter ton nom et les responsabilités qui vont avec. Tu lui en a parlé ?» Me demanda-t-il.

-« Non, pas encore. Je n'ose pas.» Murmurais-je.

Il me frotta les cheveux, les ébouriffant et nous allâmes nous coucher pour de bon. J'étais réellement fatigué par mon activité de la nuit dernière alors un peu de repos ne pouvait que me faire que du bien.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, dans l'après-midi.**

-« Hey, Charles, réveille-toi.» Entendis-je.

Ouvrant les yeux et un peu perdue, je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Wendy. Vêtue d'une joli robe vert aquamarine avec des rubans jaunes, elle abordait un air soucieux.

-« Hum...Bonjour Wendy. Ça ne va pas ?» Lui demandais-je.

-« Le vicomte Willemsem veut te voir. » Me dit-elle.

-« Lector ? Pourquoi donc venir chez les gens de si bon matin ? » Soupirais-je, blasée.

-« Charles, il a l'air assez énervé...Il m'a presque hurlé dessus pour que je vienne te chercher et il serait venu de lui-même si Erza n'avait pas été là pour lui barrer la route.» Me dit-elle.

-« Oh, je suis désolée, Wendy. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop importuné. Je lui dirais à l'avenir de se calmer et de ne plus traiter la future comtesse Marvell ainsi. Tu as les mêmes droits que lui, tu sais. Tu peux t'affirmer, il n'a pas à te terroriser ainsi. » Lui dis-je.

-« Merci, Charles, mais tu devrais aller le rejoindre au plus vite avant qu'il ne s'énerve ! Et au fait, il est déjà midi passé.» Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Soupirant, je me leva de mon lit et m'étira. Aie, j'avais mal au bas-ventre. Pas étonnant vu que j'avais fait l'amour avec Happy la veille. Pour éviter de me remémorer ces délicieux souvenirs, je pris une douche froide. Il ne fallait pas que Lector se doute de quelque chose. Vérifiant mon intimité et mes draps, je fus surprise de ne voir aucune trace de sang. Je faisais partie des filles qui ne saignaient pas alors. Au final, je n'aurais aucun regret. Si je ne l'avais pas fait et que je m'étais préservée pour Lector, celui-ci aurait pu douter de ma bonne foi...Il était un peu dur d'esprit à vrai dire.

Choisissant un débardeur jaune à dentelle et un jean bleu, je me coiffa légèrement et enfila une veste en jean avant de descendre dans la salle commune. J'y vis alors les désastres de cette monumentale soirée : des bouteilles de bières jonchées sur le sol, telles des cadavres, des tas de vêtements abandonnées et des verres à moitiés remplis.

Lector m'attendait dans un coin, les yeux rivés sur son portable.

-« Bonjour Lector. Que me veux-tu ?» Lui demandais-je.

-« Il paraît que tu es rentrée ici avec un garçon ?!» S'exclama-t-il.

-« Sortons dehors.» Répondis-je, en l'invitant à me suivre.

Après quelques minutes passées à marcher dans un silence religieux, nous nous posâmes sur un banc loin de tous.

-« Il paraît que tu as menacé mon amie, la future comtesse Marvell, pour venir me chercher ?» Lui demandais-je.

-« Elle est un peu empotée et ne se souvenait manifestement pas de son futur roi.» Souffla-t-il.

-« Que cela soit bien clair, Lector. Wendy est ma meilleure amie et elle possède le même rang que toi. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu la brusques. » Lui dis-je froidement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Bien bien, je n'adresserai plus la parole à ta protégée. Mais je ne suis pas venu parler d'une quelconque et insignifiante noble de ton pays, je suis venue pour des explications.» Me dit-il.

-« Que me reproches-tu donc ?» Lui demandais-je.

-« On m'a dit que tu es rentrée sur le dos d'un garçon et qu'on vous avait vu rentrer dans le dortoir Fairy Hills ! Vous, ma fiancée, avait osé bafouer mon honneur en fricotant avec la plèbe ? Quelle honte ! Je dois en parler à votre mère.» Me dit-il.

Allez, les menaces, typiquement Lector.

-« Je te prie de te calmer, Lector. Je n'ai en aucun point porter en mal ton honneur. Et puis, arrête de mêler ma mère à cela. Elle a des choses bien plus importantes à gérer, voyons ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Qu'as donc tu à me dire pour te justifier ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Il se trouve que le garçon qui m'a ramené hier soir était mon partenaire de danse. Durant le spectacle, je me suis blessée à la cheville. Regarde donc. Je ne pouvais plus prendre part aux festivités et il m'a gentiment proposé de me ramener. Bien que la position ait été particulièrement gênante, cela est courant par ici. Il m'a déposé dans l'ascenseur, je l'ai chaleureusement remercié, et il m'a laissé. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, Lector. Voyons, je suis la future reine d'Extalia, je sais quelles sont mes responsabilités et mes devoirs.» Lui dis-je, fière de mon argumentaire.

-« Pourtant, j'ai entendu pas mal de personne dire que vous étiez proche, toi et ce garçon.» Me dit-il, suspicieux.

-« Oui, c'est un bon ami. Il est fort sympathique et très original. C'est un excellent danseur aussi. Et il fait quelques traits d'humour assez agréable. » Répondis-je, honnêtement.

Cela eut l'effet inverse car il se saisit de mon poignet et m'attira vers lui en me disant, d'une colère noire :

-« Je t'interdis de me tromper. Tu es à moi, Extalia est à moi. »

-« Tu es bien mal placé pour me parler de ça, Lector. Il y a quelques jours, tu étais pourtant en bonne compagnie dans la forêt derrière le campus. Tiens donc, peut-être en devrais-je en informer ma mère ?» Lui demandais-je, avec un air suffisant.

Je vis son visage se transformer et pâlir d'un coup pour devenir plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

-« C-Comment es-tu au courant ?» Me demanda-t-il.

-« Moi aussi, j'ai mes informateurs. Ne savais-tu pas que c'était là une des qualités requises pour une reine ?» Lui demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit rien mais je vis clairement la fureur dans son regard. Me levant du banc, je m'exclama :

-« J'espère donc que tu arrêteras de me faire la leçon, Lector. Je sais ce qui doit être fait pour le bien d'Extalia et j'espère donc que tu arrêteras tes liaisons outrageuses afin d'éviter de bafouer encore plus mon honneur. Tu as de la chance, Lector. Je suis une femme compréhensive et pleine de bontée. »

Aaaaah ça faisait tellement du bien de le voir ainsi surpris ! Le fait d'être avec Happy me donnait des ailes, je sentais que j'allais m'envoler ! Oh, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse dans toute ma vie ! Hier j'avais passée une nuit absolument magique ! Oh Dieu, comme la brise était si douce, comme mon coeur battait ! J'avais envie de chanter une ode à l'amour, en tant que femme. Une femme libre et amoureuse. Et même si cette liberté n'avait plus qu'une année devant elle, je comptais bien en profiter. J'avais arrêté de me poser des questions futiles et de torturer l'esprit. J'aimais trop Happy pour ça, je l'aimais à la folie, comme jamais je n'avais aimé personne. Alors j'avais décidé de profiter pour une fois dans ma vie. Etre heureuse avec lui, rien qu'un an. Lector ne serait plus un problème pour nous si nous étions assez discrets. Oh, Happy, tu ne savais à quel point j'étais heureuse ! Et si nous organisions ce pique-nique que l'arrivée de Lector avait chamboulé ? Bon, je ne pourrais rester seule avec lui bienséance oblige, mais je suis sûre que Natsu et Lucy seront ravis de venir avec nous. Voir même Wendy et Romeo, non ?

Pianotant sur mon portable, je me posa à la bibliothèque en ce samedi après-midi. Profitant de ma bonne humeur pour réviser quelques-uns de mes cours je finis finalement par succomber au charme d'un livre d'histoire.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce quatorzième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 15 "Adieu, Happy !"**


	15. Adieu, Happy

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Désolée du retard ! ^^'**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu? Merci pour ta review ! :) Encore une fois tu es toujours présente pour me transmettre ton avis ! ;) Oui, tu as raison, Carla ment toujours à Happy qui lui-même cache un secret. Ce chapitre est décisif pour la suite de l'histoire. Mais ce secret ne sera pas révélé avant encore quelques semaines, il faura prendre ton mal en patience. Ahahaha, Carla l'a bien recadré là ! Mais tu vas voir qu'il va se venger et que sa vengeance sera tout aussi terrible ! Enfin, je ne te spoil pas plus, Vila-chan ! ;) NNT Ship Week, Nanastu no Tazai Ship Week ? Tu la fais ? Je ne suis pas du tout au courant, comment ça se passe ? Tu posteras tes textes où ? Tu as des thèmes ? Pour l'anime oui, je suis au courant ! :) J'ai vu la bande annonce et elle déchire ! J'immagine que la musique en fond est le générique et il me déçoit un peu car les précédants étaient extraordinaires. Pas bcp d'image de Diane et King aussi ! Sinon ce trailer donne trop envie de commencer le visionnage de la saison 3 tout de suite ! Courage pour la NNT Ship Week, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien ! Bisous, bisous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Adieu, Happy.**

**PDV Charles, une semaine plus tard, université**

D'une oreille attentive, j'écoutais le cours d'histoire de Madame Milcovitch :

-« Nous allons aujourd'hui aborder le fabuleux destin du roi Alexander II, né en 1715. Enfant choyé par sa mère, la reine Madeleine, et par son père, le roi Grégoire Ier, il passa son enfance loin du palais. En effet, en tant que 3ème enfant du couple, il n'était pas destiné à monter sur le trône. Tandis que ses deux ainés étaient élevés au palais, lui passa son enfance dans une maison de campagne, élevé par une gouvernante aux origines modeste : Violette Temper. Cette dernière emmenait souvent le petit prince lors de ces visites en ville et celui-ci pu apprendre la vie des honnêtes gens. Il fut formé à plusieurs arts dont la fabrication du verre et la poterie, pour lesquels il était apparemment doué. Alexander n'avait que peu de contacts avec sa famille, bien que sa mère vienne lui rendre visite tous les mois. Né pendant une période assez troublée, ses parents n'avaient que peu de temps pour lui. Chose rare pour un noble, il cuisinait lui-même ses desserts préférés. Bien sûr, il était convoqué pour les cérémonies officielles et se rendait au château qui n'était qu'à une demi-heure en calèche et il pouvait s'y rendre dès qu'il le souhaitait mais sa mère avait voulu le préserver des intrigues du palais. Peut-être avait-elle voulu donner à son dernier né la vie qu'elle aurait voulu mener ? Madeleine était née dans une grande famille aristocratique française,de la famille de Louis XIV, roi de France, son mariage avait été le moyen de renouveler l'alliance entre Extalia et la France. Le destin d'Alexander semblait tout tracé : prince de sang, 3ème dans l'ordre de sucession, jouissant d'une liberté et de son statut. A l'adolescence, il eût une relation avec une jeune noble de la maison Marvell, Jade Marvell. Le nom Marvell, emprunt de l'ancien français merveille, était un nom des plus nobles à la cour. Venus de France dans les années 1480, ils s'étaient établis à la cour d'Extalia et s'y étaient imposés comme une figure incontournable. Jade Marvell était une enfant belle et douce mais incroyablement malicieuse. Elle rencontra Alexander par hasard lors d'une fête donnée en l'honneur de la soeur de ce dernier, la princesse Stéphania. Les deux jeunes gens se plurent tout de suite et il fut donc décidé d'un commun accord que la fille Mavell, 13 ans, épouserait le troisième prince, 15 ans. Les jeunes fiancés passèrent donc quelques mois à faire connaissance avant que leur destin ne basculent tragiquement. Lors d'une partie de chasse, le prince héritier mourut d'un tragique accident, frappé par une flèche égarée. La couronne endeuillée passa donc le statut d'héritière à la princesse Stéphania qui malheureusement mourut quelques années plus tard en couche avec son nouveau-né. Ne resta donc plus qu'Alexander qui à ses 20 ans, se fit couronner roi, son père étant devenu fou de tristesse après la mort de ses deux ainés. Alexander accomplit de grandes choses pour le royaume, notamment en faisant passer un décret pour que les artisans soient reconnus comme des ouvriers supérieurs. Il contribua également à élever les conditions de vie de son peuple, faisant d'Extalia un des premiers pays à commencer la transition vers les villes propres. Grâce à l'aide de la Reine Jade D'Extalia, anciennement Marvell, il fût sensibilisé à la cause des malades et subventionna des écoles de médecines. Jade, très instruite, fit construire les premiers orphelinats d'Extalia et sauva des millions d'enfants de la famine. Elle contribua également à l'enseignement en ouvrant des écoles dans les campagnes extaliennes. Ce couple, uni malgré tout, est une des figures clés du royaume. Très heureux, ils n'eurent pas moins de 5 enfants dont 4 atteignirent l'âge adulte. Ils les élevèrent avec eux faisant ainsi construire pour l'occasion le petit pavillon bleu dans le jardin du palais royal. Leur aîné, Théodore, leur créea beaucoup de soucis en faisant quelques scandales pour l'époque et fût donc déshérité quand il prit pour épouse une femme divorcée, chose interdite pour l'époque. Ce fût donc son petit frère qui hérita de la couronne sous le nom de Clément Ier D'Extalia.»

Soudain, la cloche sonna. Je vis la professeur soupirer en voyant que certains avaient déjà passés les portes de l'amphi. Elle rangea ses affaires et parti elle aussi, laissant l'amphi à son collègue , professeur de français.

Ah, ce cours était passionnant ! J'avais apppris des choses que je ne savais pas ! Bien sûr que je savais que j'avais un lien de parenté avec Wendy via la reine Jade comme avec un peu toutes les familles nobles d'Extalia. Mais je ne savais pas grand-chose de la vie d'Alexander ! J'avais les cours d'histoire de Madame Milcovitch ! Elle savait les rendre tellement vivant et puis...Nous n'étudions pas une période mais bien des personnes en particulier ! Principalement, la famille royale d'Extalia mais aussi les artistes et les littéraires ainsi que certains scientifique ! Comme mon devoir que j'avais dû rendre la dernière et que j'avais réussi avec la note honorable de 14/20.

Soudain, je vis un attroupement autour de la place de la Fontaine, au centre de l'Université. Me faufilant dans la foule, j'entendis des murmures de stupéfaction et des exclamations de surprise. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Essayant d'atteindre le centre de la foule, j'entendis soudain une fille demander :

-« Que se passe-t-il, Anna ?»

L'autre, une brune, lui répondit :

-« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il paraît que l'étudiante transférée en début d'année, la bâtarde royale, serait en réalité la princesse Charles sous couverture.»

-« Naaaan ? Pas possible ?»

Q-Que ? Q-Quoi ? A...Avais-je bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas vrai...J'étais découverte ? Pour de vrai ? Ça devait être une blague, hein ? Qui avait bien pu le savoir ? Ma couverture était parfaite ! C-Comment ?

-« C'est elle ! La princesse ! » S'écria soudainement quelqu'un.

Il eut alors un véritable mouvement de foule et je fus emportée dedans. Je sentis quelqu'un essayer de me tirer les cheveux et plusieurs de me retenir par la force. Non,non, non ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'avais beau me débattre, la foule en folie était plus forte que moi. Dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir, j'essaya de m'arracher à la foule et tendis une main vers la seule aide possible, priant pour que Dieu intervienne. Et ce fût alors que l'on attrapa ma main et que l'on me tira hors de cette foule. Ma sauveuse n'était autre ma tendre et précieuse Wendy. Elle mit le garçon qui me retenait K.O avec un seul coup et en affronta d'autres qui souhaitaient me poursuivre. Enchaînant les mouvements de karaté, elle était splendide. Comme tout le monde, j'oubliais souvent que Wendy était bien plus forte que le commun des mortels. Derrière son apparence juvénile et ses bonnes manières se cachait la petite-fille de Lady Grandine Astaria Marvell, général d'Extalia alias la Dragonne des Airs. Formée aux arts du combat et de la guerre depuis toute petite, Wendy était en réalité un combattante hors pair, tout comme Cherrya, sa cousine et elle aussi petite-fille de Lady Grandine. C'est la raison pour laquelle elles avaient été choisies pour m'accompagner...Me protéger.

Wendy me pris par la main et commença à courir. En talons, j'eus peine à la suivre. Nous traversâmes le campus poursuivies par une foule en délire. Je dus sauter par dessus des barrières de sécurités et autres obstacles pour finalement arriver dehors où je découvris...Des journalistes. Attentive, Wendy nous fit passer par des petites rues dérobées et composa un numéro. J'étais tellement perdue et essoufflée que je ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis débarquer une Berline noire dans la rue et Wendy me fit monter dedans. J'eus la surprise de me retrouver avec Cherrya et Lector à mes côtés. Wendy quant à elle monta à l'avant et le chauffeur démarra à pleine vitesse.

-« Le couple princier est hors de danger. Je répète : le vicomte et la princesse sont hors de danger. Nous rentrons au château immédiatement. Arrivée prévue dans 2 heures. » S'exclama Wendy dans un talkie-walkie.

-« Que se passe-t-il ?» M'écriais-je.

-« On vous a découvert, ma mie. Un article de presse est paru ce matin dans Closer. Tous les détails y étaient donnés sur vous, photos à l'appui. Votre planning, le numéro de votre chambre, vos habitudes à bibliothèque … La Reine a alors demandé votre rapatriement au plus vite.» Me confia Lector.

-« Comment la presse a-t-elle pu savoir ? Comment ? » M'exclamais-je, les larmes menaçant de couler.

-« Je ne sais pas, Charles. La Reine a demandé une enquête sur le sujet. Pour l'instant, le principal est que vous êtes en sécurité.» Me dit Lector.

-« Et nous partons comme ça ? Comme des coupables, des voleurs ? Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire au revoir à personne ?» Demandais-je.

-« C'est une situation d'urgence, Charles.» Me répondit Wendy.

-« Deux semaines avant les examens de fin d'année ? Je n'aurais même pas mon année ? » Demandais-je, pleurant cette fois-ci pour de bon.

-« Je suis désolé, Charles. » Me dit Lector, démuni devant mon désarroi.

Me tournant vers la fenêtre, pour ne pas que l'on ne voit mes larmes, je regardai le paysage défiler. Nous étions déjà sur l'autoroute et la capitale se faisait de plus en plus lointaine...Toute ma vie en tant que Carla défilait devant moi : mes cours, mes notes, mes projets, mes amis, les spectacles, les fêtes, ma chambre, la bibliothèque et...Mon amoureux. Je ne verrai plus jamais Happy ! Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu. Oh Happy, Happy ! Quand enfin le bonheur et la chance nous souriait, il fallait qu'encore on nous sépare. C'était le destin, n'est-ce pas ? Qui se mettait en travers de notre route ? Pour me rappeler que je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. Peu importe combien je t'aime, peu importe combien nous nous aimons…La seule chose qui me restera de toi sera ton souvenir. Le souvenir de ton sourire, des moments passés ensembles à réviser et à rire, les souvenirs de ce spectacle et de cette danse, les souvenirs de nos baisers et nos caresses, le souvenir de cette nuit où nous n'avons fait qu'un. Cette unique nuit. Mon souvenir le plus cher.

Oh, Happy que vas-tu penser de moi ? Vas-tu me détester, mon amour ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir te faire mes adieux correctement !

Soudain, j'eus un éclair de génie. J'avais encore mon portable ! Il était là dans la poche de ma robe. Mon dernier moyen de contacter Happy ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le sortir ici...Pour ma sécurité ils le jetteraient. Attendre d'arriver au palais ? Oh que non, ils l'analyseraient !

Je n'avais qu'une seule chance.

-« Pourrait-on s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute ? J'aurais besoin de me restaurer et d'utiliser les latrines. » Demandais-je, poliment au chauffeur.

Nous nous arretâmes donc sur une aire d'autoroute et Cherrya alla m'acheter une casquette. Relevant mes cheveux blancs, je demanda à Lector :

-« Mon cher, peux-tu aller chercher de quoi manger, s'il te plaît ? Tu connais mes goûts. »

-« Oui, bien sûr, Charles. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. » Me dit-il.

Une fois dans les toilettes des femmes, je m'enferma dans une cabine et dévérouilla mon téléphone : 43 appels manqués et 16 SMS.

Je n'avais pas le temps de tous les regarder, je vis seulement ceux d'Happy :

_Happy, 10h54_ : Où es-tu, Carla ?.

_Happy, 11h10_ : Je sais tout. Comment peux-tu être la princesse héritière ? Et n'avoir jamais rien dit ? Charles, je n'arrives pas à poser ce nom sur ton visage…

_Happy, 12h05_: Tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ? Pour toujours ?

_Happy, 12h30_ : Putain mais réponds-moi Charles ! Laisse-moi te parler ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je t'aime !

_Moi, 13h03_: Je suis désolée, Happy. J'imagine que ça doit être un choc pour vous tous. Je ne pourrai jamais vous demander de me pardonner pour vous avoir menti mais je ne pouvais pas vous dire la véritée. Carla Angel n'est plus, les médias l'ont tuée. Je ne peux revenir, la reine ne l'autorisera pas. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Sachez que j'ai vraiment apprécié les moments passés avec vous tous...Ce seront sans doute les plus heureux de ma vie. Mira, Lisa, je suis désolée de vous avoir menti mais je voulais tant vous rencontrer. J'ai apprécié chaque moment passés avec vous, mes cousines. Peut-être auront nous la chance de nous revoir dans quelques années à un bal ? Je vous en prie, ne me détestez pas, ne nous détestez pas. Romeo, je suis tellement désolée pour Wendy, elle t'aime profondément. Cherrya vous adoraient les filles. Happy, mon amour, je...Désolée de ne t'avoir jamais rien dit. Je t'aime tellement que mon coeur est déchiré entre cet amour et mes responsabilités. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Je t'aime si fort ! Tu as été le rayon de soleil de ma vie, mon prince charmant. Mais je ne peux abandonner mes responsabilités. Adieu, Happy. Sois heureux. Oublie-moi, nous ne pouvons être ensemble. A jamais, je garderai le souvenir de notre amour dans mon coeur. Encore Pardon. Je t'aimerai toujours.

-« Carla ?» M'appela Wendy.

Cliquant sur le bouton d'envoi, j'attendis trente seconde la confirmation de l'envoi et enlevant la carte SIM et la carte SD, je jeta mon téléphone dans les toilettes.

Puis, j'écrasai les cartes et jetai les débris avec avant de sortir.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais finalement arrivée au château. Cela me fit tellement bizarre de revoir sa façade ! Je ne reconnaissais plus cet endroit, si grand, si majestueux. C'est comme si j'étais devenu, en l'espace de 10 mois, une autre personne. Je ne reconnaissais même plus ma maison. Je ne ressentis que de la peine et, le cœur brisé, j'eus la sensation que mon chez-moi était ma chambre d'étudiante au dortoir Fairy Tail.

Nous arrivâmes non pas par l'entrée principale mais par une porte dérobée. Quelques domestiques me saluèrent et la gouvernante en chef nous fit une révérence et nous dit :

-« Princesse, nous sommes heureuses de vous revoir. Vicomte, nous vous saluons. Ladies Brendy et Marvell, nous vous remercions. Votre Reine a quémandé votre présence à tous. Nous allons vous habiller, veuillez nous suivre.»

Les quelques servantes qui m'entrainèrent dans ma chambre...J'eus peine à la reconnaître. Bien que rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ, je me sentais dans la chambre d'une inconnue. C'était très troublant. Les servantes me vêtir d'un tailleur bleu avec bien de la peine. J'avais grossi, il me faudrait la taille supérieure c'est sûr voire peut-être même encore une taille de plus. Elles me coiffèrent avec un chignon et me mirent quelques bijoux. Puis, on me conduisit dans le bureau privé de ma mère. Vêtue d'un tailleur marron et d'un chemisier noir, cette dernière était assise à son bureau. Lector, Wendy et Cherrya étaient déjà présent.

-« Charles, comment allez-vous ?» Me demanda ma mère.

-« Grâce à Lady Marvell et Lady Brendy, je vais bien.» Répondis-je, d'une voix neutre.

-« Comme vous le savez, vôtre véritable identité à été révélé. Cela a fait le tour de la planète et vous êtes actuellement en une de tous les journaux. Une première pour la famille royale d'Extalia.» Dit ma mère d'une voix dure.

-« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.» Murmurais-je.

-« Mais enfin Charles, un spectacle de danse ? Dans des tenues si outrageuses ? Et vous Ladies, une comédie romantique où vous déclamez votre amour ? Mais que vous arrivent-ils mesdames ? Vous avez joui de trop de liberté là-bas.» Nous dit ma mère.

-« Mère, il n'y a rien de mal, nous avons juste fait comme les autres étudiantes. C'est la norme là-bas. » Répliquais-je.

-« Il suffit, Charles ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais redorer le blason de la famille royale après tout ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Votre Altesse, je suis sûr qu'en nous montrant uni nous surmonterons les difficultés futures. » Déclama Lector.

-« Quand bien même, je n'aurais jamais dû vous envoyer à l'Université ! » Nous dit ma mère, en se pinçant les lèvres.

-« Mais, mère...J'ai pu apprendre tellement de choses là-bas Je vous en conjure, ne dîtes pas ça ! » M'exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je ne puis vous autoriser à y retourner ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Je le sais malheureusement bien ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Comment vais-je pouvoir gérer ce scandale ? La presse s'en donne à cœur joie ! Notre famille a toujours tout fait pour rester hors du champ de vision de la presse, contrairement à la monarchie anglaise ou monégasque. Nous ne sommes pas des _peoples_ ! Je n'ai point envie d'être à la Une d'un de ses magazines ! Notre image de prestige s'en retrouve entachée ! » Me dit ma mère.

-« Votre Altesse, je vous prie de nous pardonner. Nous ne pensions pas à mal en participant à cette pièce de théâtre et ce spectacle de danse. » Murmura Wendy.

-« Enfin, Lady Marvell, ne pensez-vous pas à votre mariage ? Quel noble voudrait-il d'une femme qui s'exhibe sur scène en déclarant son amour pour un autre ? La lignée des Marvell ne peut s'éteindre à cause de votre comportement, Wendy. Vos fiançailles doivent bientôt se faire. Il faut que je réfléchisse avec Lady Grandine, plusieurs de vos prétendants vont se rétracter après cette affaire, c'est sûr. » Lui répondit la Reine.

Je vis Wendy pâlir et les larmes commencer à couler. Elle se recula et prit sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

-« Et vous Lady Brendy ! Vous faîtes honte à votre famille ! Quel maquillage outrageux, vos lèvres peintes entièrement de rouge ! Une robe noire fourreau et une cigarette ? Une danse sensuelle ? Plus personne ne voudra vous épouser après ce scandale ! Votre sœur en est mortifiée, elle qui a fait un merveilleux mariage avec un noble étranger ! Je ne sais point ce que je peux faire pour votre cas. Vous êtes la petite fille de Lady Grandine ! Je crois que je vais devoir vous envoyer, vous et votre cousine, chez votre aïeul pour qu'elle reprenne toute votre éducation. » Continua la reine.

Je vis Cherrya serrer les points jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanche. Je la vis se mordre les lèvres avant de baisser la tête et de faire une petite révérence.

-« Quant à vous, héritier du nom de Willensem, votre présence a contribué à l'attention des journalistes sur la princesse héritière. En tant que futur mari, et futur roi consort d'Extalia, vous vous devez de protéger le trône et ses héritiers. Il ne faut rien faire qui puisse porter préjudice à la famille royale. En tant qu'homme vous devez protéger votre femme et votre famille et vous avez failli à la tâ plus, vous vous êtes inscrit dans cette faculté sans mon autorisation et vous avez embarrassé l'héritière du trône. Il me semble qu'il serait utile pour vous de revoir votre formation en tant que futur roi consort. Je vais faire appeler Lord Hayec pour vous donner des cours. Sachez, Lector, qu'en tant que mère de votre promise, je suis particulièrement déçu de vous.»

Je vis un éclair de colère traverser le visage de Lector, qui cependant s'inclina respectueusement devant ma mère.

-« Enfin, parlons de votre cas, Charles. En tant que princesse héritière au grand jamais vous n'auriez dû prendre part à de tels activités ! Ce spectacle vous montre sous le jour d'une fille facile ! Enfin, pensez donc à la longueur de votre robe ! Et au choix de votre partenaire, des cheveux bleus, rien que cela ! Vous avez fait n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas digne de ma fille, de la princesse héritière du royaume! Votre image est très entachée et je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour redorer votre blason ! » Me dit ma mère en soupirant.

-« Quelle serait-elle donc ?» Demandais-je.

-« Avancer la date de votre mariage avec Lector. Une fois l'héritière au trône devenu femme mariée, elle reprendrait son prestige et son honneur et toutes les mauvaises rumeurs seront tués dans l'oeuf. Nous allons annoncer dans un communiqué de presse que vous avez souhaité vous offrir une escapade d'un an dans le monde extérieur afin de profiter de votre vie de couple avant de prendre vos responsabilités. » Annonça la reine.

-« P-Pardon ?» Demandais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-« Le mariage aura lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois, le 13 août. Heureusement que tout est déjà près depuis longue date, il ne reste plus que les détails à savoir la mise en place de la décoration, envoyer les invitations et commander le banquet. Oh, et votre robe aussi ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les couturières du palais travailleront toutes dessus alors elle sera prête. Nous irons choisir le modèle demain, très chère.»

-« Je...» Murmurais-je, sans voix.

-« Ma famille a déjà prévu les alliances, j'irais les chercher dès demain chez le plus grand bijoutier européen, ma reine. Nous souhaitons aussi organiser le vin d'honneur, nous laisseriez-vous cet honneur ?» Demanda poliment Lector à ma mère.

-« Vous remontez dans mon estime, je vous laisse faire. Votre costume sera accordé à la robe de mariée de Charles, les essayages auront lieu dans 2 jours. Faites venir vos parents dès demain que je vois les derniers détails avec eux.» Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-« Et nous, ma reine ?» Demandèrent Wendy et Cherrya.

-« Vous serez ses demoiselles d'honneurs comme convenu. Vous êtes de la plus haute noblesse après tout, et malgré vos actions, cela pourra peut-être avoir un effet positif si vous vous comportez comme des jeunes filles de votre rang. Venez vous aussi demain pour choisir les robes. Maintenant, j'ai un mariage à organiser, vous pouvez disposer. » Nous dit-elle.

La suite de la journée se passa dans un brouillard intense. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'allais me marier avec Lector dès maintenant sans avoir pu faire le deuil de mon amour pour Happy. Je pleura, pleura, pleura, toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je me mis à chanter d'une voix coupée par l'émotion un poème de Verlaine mis en musique :

_Il pleure dans mon __cœur_

_Comme il pleut sur la ville ;_

_Quelle est cette langueur_

_Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

_Ô bruit doux de la pluie_

_Par terre et sur les toits !_

_Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,_

_Ô le chant de la pluie !_

_Il pleure sans raison_

_Dans ce cœur qui s'écoeure._

_Quoi ! nulle trahison ?…_

_Ce deuil est sans raison._

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce quinzième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**Comme la semaine prochaine c'est ma rentrée des classes, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster le chapitre 16 ! ^^'**

**A la semaine prochaine ou dans 2 semaines avec le chapitre 16 : " Désespoir". **


	16. Désespoir

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière. Je suis partie à l'étranger pour mes études et mon arrivée à été assez mouvementée notamment par une invasion de cafards et poisson d'argent dans ma chambre...Voici donc le chapitre 16 ! :) **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh d'accord, je vais essayer d'aller lire tes textes en allemand si google traduction ne bugue pas trop ! ;) Courage à toi ! 3 Oui c'est vrai que les endings sont connus pour être encore mieux que les opening ! ;) oooh, j'ai TROP hâte de voir la saison 3 ! Aaah, la vengence de Lector ? Peut-être, peut-être, mais en tous cas c'est lui qui gagne le plus dans cette histoire ! Oui comme tu dis tombé des nues ! xD Mirajaine s'est évanouie effectivement ! ;) Oui a reine Shagotte se présente sous un autre njour, sous son rôle de souveraine qui prime sur celui de mère. Ouiiiiii, je vais te laisser lire et profiter de l'introduction de Patte de Lait ! J'espère que cette intriduction te plaira ! :D**

**FairyStellar : Coucou Fairy-san, comment vas-tu ? Merci pour tout tes jolis compliments ça me fait super plaisir ! :) Ola non, ma rentrée a été horrible ! J'ai passé mes deux dernières semaines à dialoguer avec le gérant de l'immeuble et au final je dois déménager donc je cherche un petit studio pas trop cher. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et hier je suis allée le visiter, maintenant j'attends de savoir si le propriétaire m'accepte ou pas ! ^^' Trop de soucis pour une rentrée. Alors pour la carte SIM et le téléphone : Charles était autorisée à avoir un téléphone mais pas une "liaison" avec Happy. Ils se sont envoyés des messages plutôt compromettant donc pour éviter tous problèmes Charles a tout détruit et dira qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'emporter son téléphone avec elle. Romeo dans le lot ? Pas vraiment puisqu'il est roturier et étranger (le pays d'origine de Romeo est Löwen)...Pour coller à son personnage Cherrya a pris quelques libertés...Qui lui auront coûter bien cher. Non, la reine n'est pas au courant pour les liaisons de Lector. Oui, c'est la reine Chargot ou Shagotte, ça dépend comment tu écris son nom. Oui, elle ment à la presse pour conserver l'honneur de la famille royale. La suite de la fic nous dira si elle a eu raison ou tord ! ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Désespoir.**

**PDV Happy, 1 semaine après la découverte de la véritable identité de Carla.**

-« Hey, petit pote, ça va ? » Me demanda Natsu, visiblement inquiet pour moi.

-« Non...» Répondis-je.

J'étais encore cloîtré dans ma chambre à relire une énième fois l'article de Closer parlant de Carla...Enfin, Charles. C'était comme si le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête, comme le disait si bien nos ancêtres les gaulois. C'était irréel, inattendu et incroyable.

Mercredi dernier ma journée avait pourtant commencé normalement : j'avais échangé quelques regards amoureux avec Carla la veille et quelques baisers à l'abri des regards, j'étais donc de très bonne humeur ce mercredi matin là. Je n'avais cours qu'à 10h, alors j'avais fait la grasse matinée quand soudain à 10h45 Natsu avait pénétré dans mon amphithéâtre et m'avait fait sortir de force. Il m'avait alors annoncé qu'il y avait un problème avec Carla. Peu de temps après, Lucy m'avait appris la terrible vérité en me montrant cet article de journal. Carla était en réalité Charles, princesse héritière d'Extalia. Photos à l'appui, je ne pouvais cependant pas y croire. J'avais tout de suite envoyé un message à Carla pour savoir où elle était. C'était un véritable cauchemar, Carla était introuvable. Je demanda à tous nos amis mais personne ne l'avait vu. J'alla même demander à Ultear qui me répondit qu'elle avait assisté normalement à son cours de la matinée. Puis les événements s'enchainèrent et ce fut à 13h03 que je reçu enfin un message de sa part, son dernier message. Elle m'aimait mais ne pouvait rester avec moi. Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier le trône pour moi. Lector était un vicomte et moi...Là dedans, je n'avais pas de quoi lutter avec l'héritier de Willensem, une maison prestigieuse. Tout espoir était perdu, je ne pouvais plus que pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps : jamais je ne pourrai revoir Carla.

Jamais je ne reverrais son beau sourire, ses magnifiques cheveux, ses boucles d'ange, ses yeux roses, ses rires, ses larmes, ses yeux remplit de désir, ses lèvres si roses, son corps parfait,...Tout ça m'avait seulement appartenu le temps d'une nuit. Tel un ange, elle était déjà remonter au firmament, loin de moi.

Me replongeant dans l'article, je lus pour la dernière fois :

« _Une princesse à l'Université ! _

_La princesse héritière du royaume, Charles D'Extalia, a été découverte ! Absente depuis 10 mois de la scène publique, le palais avait communiqué qu'elle souhaitait prendre un temps de repos et s'éloigner de la vie publique. Plusieurs rumeurs avaient alors circulé dont la plus populaire disait que la princesse s'était recueillie dans une abbaye pour se préparer à son mariage avec Lector de Willemsen, vicomte de Throckmorton. Mais il n'en était en réalité rien ! Nous avons découvert qu'en réalité la princesse Charles et la bâtarde récemment arrivé à l'Université de la capitale (voir n°124, page 22) était en réalité...La même personne ! Et oui, il se trouve que la princesse Charles avait créer le personnage de Carla Angel de toutes pièces afin de pouvoir suivre les cours de la double licence Histoire/Sciences politique ! C'est bien notre princesse, toujours aussi sérieuse. Etudiante d'honneur de sa promotion elle avait eu des excellents résultats au premier semestre. Les résultats de 2nd semestre devant arriver dans 2 semaines, nous vous tiendrons au courant ! Voici des photos inédites de la princesse, accompagné de ses amies de toujours: la (future) comtesse Marvell, Wendy et la fille du comte Brendy, Cherrya. Petites-filles de Lady Grandine Marvell, figure historique du pays, elles sont vouées à un futur prometteur. Sur ces images, nous pouvons voir la princesse accompagnée de son groupe d'amis, des étudiants tout à fait normaux, de nationalités différentes. Sur la dernière photo, elle est accompagnée de son fiancé, Lector de Willemsen ou plutôt Lector Wisemen. Voici donc les détails de la vie secrète de la princesse d'Extalia :_

_Elle possède son propre étage privatisé, le must obligatoire pour l'héritière de la couronne, pas étonnant que les places au dortoir de Fairy Hills se soient faites rares cette année…Désolés mesdemoiselles, mais la princesse passe avant tout le monde._

_Elle aime aller à la bibliothèque : des oublis de rendu fréquents ? La princesse ne s'embarasse pas de choses comme une carte de bibliothèque._

_Le restaurant universitaire ? Pas assez prestigieux pour notre princesse qui se fait livrer ses repas par un traiteur de la capitale._

_ Organiser des soirées ? La princesse s'est rendu au Magnolia, le club le plus huppé de la capitale pour son anniversaire. Rien n'est trop beau pour elle ! _

_Porter des tenues normales ? Il paraît que lors d'une fête organisée en octobre, la tenue de la princesse était signée par une grande coutière ! Rien que ça._

_Elle a de nombreux amis masculins : la princesse a été vu échangeant avec d'autres étudiants masculins, son fiancé est-il au courant ? Est-ce acceptable pour l'héritière ?_

_Elle a participé à un spectacle : en plus de porter une mini-robe noire elle semblait très proche de son partenaire, le mystérieux danseur aux cheveux bleus. La princesse aurait-elle été envoûtée par son charme ?_

_Une carrière d'idole ? La princesse a été vu en compagnie de ses cousines, Mirajaine et Lisanna Strauss. La première est un mannequin reconnue égérie de grande marque tandis que la seconde va débuter ses activités professionnelles en tant qu'égérie pour une marque de boissons sportives. Auraient-elles données des idées de célébrité à notre princesse ?_

_Bien loin du sérieux et de la rigueur qu'on lui connaît, la princesse Charles est méconnaissable dans la peau de Carla Angel : fougueuse, intrépide et sensuelle, fera-t-elle une bonne reine pour Extalia ? Telle est la question qui se pose aujourd'hui après ses nombreuses révélations et un comportement indigne d'une princesse._»

Ce n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonge ! Pourquoi tant d'avis négatif sur Carla ? Enfin, Charles...Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière du royaume. J'avais passé la nuit à me renseigner sur elle : seule enfant de la reine Chargot, son père était mort quand elle avait 7 ans. Héritière depuis 20 ans, la princesse avait été élevée avec un seul but : régner sur Extalia. Extrêmement protégée, elle n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'apparition publique, ce qui avait rendu l'opinion publique indifférent à son égard. A ses 14 ans, elle avait prononcé son premier discours : celui d'une adolescente engagée pour certaines causes comme l'éducation ou la protection des animaux. Elle avait donné une interview à la chaîne de TV publique d'Extalia : ENC (Extalia National Channel) que je m'étais empressé de regarder. Une jeune Carla aux yeux bruns était alors apparu sous mes yeux ! Qu'elle était jeune ! Des cheveux blancs mi-long qui tombant en dessous des épaules, des traits à peine affirmés, une robe bleu nuit et des chaussures à petits talons. Assise dans un fauteuil elle attendait son tour, visiblement nerveuse. Ce qui me choqua le plus fut l'allure mature qu'elle avait et qui était encore mêlé à l'innocence et la candeur enfantine. Soudain, la journaliste se tourna vers elle et s'exclama :

-« Nous avons aujourd'hui l'honneur d'inviter une invitée prestigieuse ! Charles D'Extalia, 14 ans et princesse héritière nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Princesse, pourquoi ce choix ?»

-« Il est courant que les héritiers, une fois atteint cet âge de raison, se présente à leurs concitoyens. Ayant été reconnu héritière présomptive du trône d'Extalia il y a quelques jours, je souhaitais pouvoir échanger avec vous et cette interview m'a paru être le meilleur moyen d'y arriver.» Répondit assurément la jeune princesse.

-« Vous n'avez jamais fait beaucoup d'apparition publique. Est-ce la volonté de la reine ?» Lui demanda la présentatrice.

-« Oui c'est la volonté de la famille royale. Celle de notre ancêtre le roi Jean IV. En tant que dirigeants de ce pays, nous voulons être admiré pour le travail que nous faisons pas pour qui nous sommes.» Répondit-elle.

-« Alors parlez-nous de vous un peu !» S'exclama la journaliste.

-« Même si je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter, je vais le faire pour les personnes qui rejoignent l'émission en cours. Enchantée, je m'appelle Charles D'Extalia. Je viens de fêter mes 14 ans. J'aime la musique et principalement jouer du piano et chanter. J'aime également lire, j'adore la bibliothèque du château. Lire est la source du savoir. Je prête également beaucoup d'importance à l'histoire et aux traditions religieuses D'Extalia.» Répondit la jeune Charles avec assurance.

Comme quoi Charles n'était pas si différente de Carla...Toujours cette passion dévorante pour les livres. Ah, j'aurais tellement aimé l'entendre chanter ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait du piano.

-« Ravissant ! J'espère que vous nous ferez une démonstration de vos talents tout à l'heure ! Dîtes-moi princesse, avez-vous des animaux de compagnie ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, j'ai quelques chevaux et un chat. Elle s'appelle Patte de Lait. C'est un chat de gouttière que j'ai trouvé errant dans les cuisines du palais quand j'avais 8 ans. Depuis, c'est ma meilleure amie, nous sommes inséparables. Elle a le pelage brun roux rayé de noirs et les yeux jaunes. Nous nous entendons vraiment bien, c'est un bon chat, très agile. Elle ne tient pas en place ! Oh, ma gouvernante n'était pas contente lorsqu'elle jouait avec les teintures et les tapis, mais depuis quelques années, elle s'est vraiment assagie, même si par moment, elle retourne son petit côté espiègle ! » S'exclama Charles avec un sourire.

-« Quelle histoire touchante ! Et concernant l'école ? » Lui demanda la présentatrice.

-« Comme tous les enfants royaux, j'ai classe au château. Nous sommes 6 actuellement : ma grande-cousine la princesse Éloïse, fille de la sœur du précédent roi, le prince Albert son frère, moi, la princesse Louisa, fille du frère de ma mère mon oncle Jean, et les princes Paul et Pierre, fils légitimés de mon oncle Michael. » Lui répondit Charles.

Wow, elle avait tellement de cousins !

-« Et avec qui vous entendez-vous le mieux ?» Lui demanda la présentatrice.

-« Albert et moi sommes très proches. Nous nous entendons très bien.» Lui répondit la jeune Charles.

-« En parlant de garçons, vous vous êtes récemment fiancée ! Comment cela se passe-t-il ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Oh, très bien. Je n'ai vu mon promis qu'une fois mais c'est un garçon fort avenant au premier abord.» Lui répondit Charles avec un sourire.

-« Et qu'attendez-vous de votre conjoint idéal ? » Lui demanda la journaliste.

L'air rêveur, la jeune Charles murmura :

-« J'attends de mon homme idéal non pas qu'il soit beau, fort ou riche mais qu'il soit gentil, honnête et drôle. J'attends de cet homme qu'il me soutienne du mieux que possible dans mon rôle de souveraine, qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pas ce que je représente. Je souhaite un homme capable de me faire sourire même dans les pires homme avec qui je pourrais partager..Vous savez, ces petits moments magiques où le temps cesse de s'écouler quand une véritable harmonie se créée. »

Mettant en pause la vidéo, je commença à être submerger par mes émotions. Ce portrait me correspondait en tous points ! C'en était presque effrayant ! Alors comme ça j'étais l'homme idéal de Charles ? Comme quoi elle avait toujours été fidèle à soi-même. Elle m'aimait vraiment. Elle ne m'avait pas menti, elle avait juste un tel nombre de responsabilités...Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Extalia pour moi. Ses devoirs royaux étaient la priorité. Pour eux, elle irait jusqu'à épouser Lector. Un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas ! Et moi, je...Elle n'avait pas joué avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner mais...Je l'aimais tellement ! J'aurais donner tout l'or du monde pour seulement avoir une infime chance de pouvoir être à ses côtés. Oh, ma douce colombe, je ne pouvais t'atteindre.

Les jours suivants je tomba en pleine dépression : je fumais et buvais plus que de raison pour l'oublier. Je passais mes soirées à faire la fête avec n'importe qui, juste pour oublier. Je ne parvenais plus à avancer, j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre. Je ne pouvais que revivre les souvenirs de Charles...Un soir une fille m'approcha et je me laissa entraîner par cette dernière mais je ne pu rien faire car je voyais tout le temps Charles à sa place. Cette fille me hantait, quand je fumais, elle apparaissait dans mon lit et commença à me tenter. Ce n'était qu'une illusion mais elle était tellement réelle. Que ce soit les journalistes en permanence à la recherche de mon témoignage ou à la bibliothèque, tout ne faisait que me rappeler ma chère Charles. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle.

La seule qui arrivait à me faire sourire dans cette situation était mon amie Frosch. Innocente, pure et optimiste, elle essayait de me faire arrêter les joints que je fumais. Elle m'avait passé un de ses savons quand elle avait découvert comment je me les procurerai. Je n'avais plus vu mon vendeur et j'avais donc arrêté de fumer comme ça.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais entrain de préparer mon cocktail préféré depuis quelques jours, celui avec whisky et de la cerise, avec Kana quand Frosch et Lucy débarquèrent sans prévenir dans notre "atelier" et crièrent :

-« Happy ! »

Pensant qu'elles étaient en colère à cause du cocktail, je commença à bafouiller :

-« Euh...Les filles, je ne fais qu'aider Kana, ce n'est pas du tout pour me bourrer tout seul dans ma chambre. C'est pour une de ses amies et elle demandait de l'aide alors... »

-« Le reine va prononcer un discours sur Charles ! » S'écria Lucy.

-« Viens vite Happy-Happy ! » Me dit Frosch en me prenant par le bras.

Nous descendîmes dans la salle principale où tout le monde s'était rassemblé. Après quelques minutes de patience, je vis la reine monter sur scène : cheveux blancs coiffés en un chignon, yeux gris profonds, lèvres serrés, tailleur stricte noir et blanc, elle semblait tracassée. C'était donc elle la mère de Charles, elle lui ressemblait vraiment ! Elle toussa légèrement et commença son discours :

-« Bonjour, citoyens et citoyennes d'Extalia. Je suis Chargot D'Extalia, reine de ce pays depuis quinze ans. J'ai pris la parole de nombreuses fois pendant mon règne pour répondre à vos questions et c'est ce que je ferai encore aujourd'hui. Ma fille, Charles D'Extalia, princesse héritière D'Extalia est en effet allée à l'Université de la Capitale, le fleuron de notre éducation. C'est moi-même qui l'ait encouragé à poursuivre cette voie. En tant que mère, je voulais qu'elle découvre ce que le monde était réellement, pour qu'elle n'en soit qu'une reine plus digne. Je m'excuse si nos méthodes et la fausse identité de Carla Angel ont choqués certains d'entre vous. Cela nous a paru être la meilleure solution pour garantir la sécurité de la princesse héritière sans enfreindre les us et coutumes d'Extalia, lui interdisant notamment de porter une perruque ou de se teindre les cheveux. En tant que reine, je ne pouvais autoriser que la princesse héritière manque à ses traditions. Cher peuple, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix. En tant que reine et mère, je ne veux que votre bien et celui de mon enfant. Je ne souhaite qu'en faire une meilleure reine pour vous tous. Etre appeler à gouverner le royaume n'est pas une tâche facile. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient. Je suis Chargot D'Extalia, descendante directe de Karl D'Extalia, fondateur du royaume et ses cheveux blancs qui sont les miens en sont la preuve ! Je suis la 12ème reine de ce royaume et son 35ème souverain ! Je suis née pour Extalia et j'ai enfanté pour Extalia. Ma fille, la princesse héritière Charles, grâce à l'éducation du palais et des cours qu'elle a reçu et qu'elle reçevera, sera une des plus grandes souveraines que le royaume aura connu ! Pour laver son honneur quand aux rumeurs que les journalistes répande sur sa personne sacrée, la présence de son fiancé, Lector de Willemsen vicomte de Throckmorton, ne prouve que le contraire ! Ce dernier l'a rejoint afin de passer plus de temps avec sa future femme, avoir un petit moment de répit avant le mariage. Les journalistes ayant bafoués tous les principes et n'ayant pas laisser l'intimité nécessaire au jeune couple royal, je songe à suspendre les bulletins royaux pendant quelques temps. Mais ne soyez pas déçus, citoyens, citoyennes, car je suis porteuse d'une nouvelle qui nous réjouira tous ! Ma fille, Charles D'Extalia et Lector de Willemsen ont décidé de se marier sous peu de temps ! Le mariage royal est prévu le mardi 13 août dans la cathédrale Sainte Catherina de la cité royal ! J'espère que vous y viendrez nombreux pour soutenir ce jeune couple royal si précieux ! Citoyens, citoyennes, je vous dis désormais au revoir. Pour les détails du mariage, le service de presse du palais vous communiquera tous les détails et dans quelques jours le couple royal donnera une interview télévisée. »

Q-Q-Quoi ? Charles allait se marier ? Avec Lector ? Dans un peu plus d'un mois ?

Je m'effondra totalement et failli fondre en larmes. C'était la blessure de trop, celle qui me serait mortelle. Charles allait se marier. La fille que j'aimais allait se marier sous peu et pas avec moi. Je...C'en était trop. Je voulais rentrer à Löwen et l'oublier, l'oublier. Même si je sais que toute ma vie je n'aurais que les souvenirs de cette magnifique créature nommée Charles dans ma tête. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Je le sais.

-« Happy. » M'appela-t-on.

Je releva la tête et vis Lucy qui me prit dans ses bras en me disant :

-« Lévy-chan doit te parler. Tout le monde est déjà là-bas. Viens.»

Je suis donc Lucy jusqu'à la salle commune de Fairy Hills. Comme elle l'avait dit, tout le monde était déjà présent. Lévy trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée de livres et de PC, réfléchissant manifestement à beaucoup de chose. Elle prit soudainement la parole et je vis bien là tout le génie qui était en elle :

-« Happy, si tu veux récupérer Charles j'ai une solution viable, qui a toutes ses chances de succès. Mais celle-ci impliquerait le royaume tout entier et tous les citoyens de Throckmorton qui n'ont rien demandés. Alors, Happy, quelle est ta décision ?»

-« Je...Charles va se marier, je ne peux plus rien faire...Se marier, tu te rends compte ?» Murmurais-je.

Soudain elle marcha vers moi, me regarda furieusement dans les yeux, et me gifla en s'écriant :

-« Freyr Wagner, héritier du duché de Löwen, que désires-tu ? Veux-tu passer ta vie aux côtés de Charles ou préfères-tu passer ta vie à te morfondre ? Vas-tu laisser Charles épouser ce vaurien de Lector ? Ou vas-tu te laisser pousser des ailes et faire bouger des montagne pour l'amour de Charles ? Vas-tu abandonner ou te battre ? »

Freyr Wagner. Voici mon nom. Mes parents se nomment Luc et Marl Wagner. L'histoire commence avec mon arrière-arrière grand-père, Ortwin Wagner, qui a fait fortune en exploitant les richesses des minerais des montagnes de Löwen : charbon, cuivre, fer, rubis, or, argent et diamants. Son influence commerciale était telle qu'elle englobait tout le duché de Löwen et bien encore. Il diversifia ses activités en commercialisant des pierres semi-précieuses et précieuses. Il commença par créer la bijouterie Christa Fenzi qui eut un succès retentissant puis diversifia les activités de sa compagnie dans d'autres secteurs. Il fût un des plus grands entrepreneur d'Europe pour l'époque. Il épousa une noble, Gerda Von Schein et ils eurent un fils : Mattias Wagner. Le père et le fils continuèrent de faire prospérer l'entreprise et quand le duc de Löwen, la région d'origine des Wagner, eut des soucis ils proposèrent de l'aider. Le pauvre duc, dont le fils était mort dans un accident n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer et sa fille, la charmante Sibylle, pour le soutenir. Ortwin proposa alors au duc de racheter le duché et d'unir Mattias et Sibylle. Le duc ne voulait pas d'un mariage avec un roturier pour sa fille mais face aux créanciers il dût se résoudre et le mariage entre Mattias et Sybille eut lieu. Mes grands-parents avaient toujours été adorable avec moi. Les cheveux blancs et les yeux rieurs, ils avaient été des grands-parents exceptionnels pour moi. Ils s'entendaient très bien et étaient complices et même si ce n'avait pas été un mariage d'amour, cela avait été un mariage heureux, d'après ma grand-mère. Mon père Luc, surnommé Lucky, est né cinq ans après leur mariage et ma tante Susi est né 7 ans après. Tante Susi vit actuellement dans la capitale avec son mari, Bart et ses deux enfants, mes cousins plus jeunes : Raffael et Niklaus. Mon père a un caractère bien affirmé depuis son plus jeune âge et est assez colérique, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être proche de son peuple et de prendre des décisions sensées. Il n'a pas vraiment la carrure d'un dirigeant et il est tellement proche de son peuple qu'en ville on l'appelle le Roi-Paysan. Mon père a rencontré ma mère, la douce Marl Matchilde en se promenant incognito dans les rues. Il m'a dit qu'il avait sû tout de suite que c'était elle qu'il voulait épouser. Cela a été le coup de foudre immédiat. Ma mère a de long cheveux noirs et une peau translucide : elle est magnifique. A l'époque ce n'était qu'une citoyenne lambda de Löwen, elle avait 16 ans et venait d'une famille de tisserand. Ses ancêtres travaillaient la laine depuis longtemps et ma mère était un véritable prodige, ses ouvrages se vendaient comme des petits pains ! Ses doigts étaient ceux d'une fée. Mon père luI fit la cour pendant des années, au départ ma mère me dit qu'elle avait été vraiment surpris que ce fils de duc veuille d'elle pour épouse et ne voulait pas être une passade et devenir concubine. Mais mon père lui montra sa détermination et elle finit à l'épouser trois ans plus tard. Ma mère est une duchesse ayant bon coeur et très généreuse, elle essaye de faire de son mieux pour que notre duché subsiste. Quant à moi, je suis né six ans après leur mariage et je suis leur seul enfant. J'ai été élevé comme un enfant normal dans la maison de campagne de mes parents. Ils partaient chaque matin au travail et me laissaient avec mes grand-parents, l'ancien duc et l'ancienne duchesse, et je jouais avec eux du matin au soir. Puis, lorsque j'eus environ 4 ans je commença à aider Papy Claus et Mamie Elli à leur boutique de tisserand. Oh, je ne faisais que quelques courses mais cela m'a appris beaucoup. Ce ne fût que lorsque j'entra à l'école primaire que mes parents m'avouèrent qu'ils étaient duc et duchesse. Ce ne fût pas compliqué à comprendre pour moi, enfin à l'époque ça me paraissait simple : il fallait que je travaille bien à l'école pour soutenir papa dans sa tâche. Löwen étant un tout petit pays niché dans les alpes, ses habitants étaient très accueillants et je n'eus pas de soucis pour me faire des amis malgré le fait que je sois le fils du duc je vivais ma vie normalement. Ma mère et mon grand-père avaient souhaité me donner cette éducation afin que je sois proche du peuple et j'avoue que cela me plaisait fortement : le grand air, les balades, la pêche, … Je visita le château pour la première fois quand j'avais 8 ans et c'est là que je fus complètement dépassé par la mesure de mon rôle. Je m'enfuis dans les couloirs du château, me perdu et commença à pleurer lorsque je rencontra Natsu. Fils du général Igneel, il m'aida à apaiser mes craintes et une véritable amitié indestructible se forma entre nous. Je continua mes études et j'appris le rôle d'un futur duc avec soin. C'est là que je me découvris une passion pour les chiffres et la comptabilité. Et quand j'eus mon BAC je décida d'aller poursuivre mes études dans le pays voisin : Extalia.

-« Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec Charles.»

Je vais la rattraper, la sortir de cet enfer et l'épouser. Charles était la femme de ma vie après tout.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce seizième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 17 : " La Chute". **


	17. La Chute

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster de chapitre en temps et en heure ce week-end ! ^^' J'ai dû quitter ma chambre étudiante pour un studio et j'ai donc passé mon week-end à tout déménager ! Franchement, Erasmus ce n'est pas de tout repos...C'est beaucoup de galère contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser ! En plus je vais devoir attendr semaines avant d'avoir internet, fiiiou...**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Oui j'ai fais une expérience marrante il y a quelques été de cela, j'ai traduit mes propres textes du français vers l'anglais via Google Traduction et franchement il y avait plein de chose que je ne comprenais pas ! xD C'était très drôle, j'avais vraiment du temps à perdre i ans ! xD Moi mon ending préféré est l'avant dernier, tu sais celui avec Elisabeth, Beautiful ! :) Ah bon ? Tu as rêvé de ma fic ? WOOOOOOOOW ! J'en suis boulversée ! C'est un immense honneur que j'ai là ! :) De quelle fin as-tu révé ? Yeeeeees j'ai enfin réussi à piéger qqn ! ;) Enfin, piéger...Quelques uns de mes autres reviewers avaient déjà deviné l'identité d'Happy donc je suis heureuse que tu aies pu garder le suspense jusqu'à la fin ! :) Ahaha! Tu vas retrouver encore ue fois ici Patte de Lait et je vais essayer de la faire apparaître au chapitre 20 que je suis entrain d'écrire avec difficultés, j'avoue que je me pose beaucoup de question sur la fin de l'histoire ! ^^' Mais pour l'instant je te laisse lire ce chapiter ! ;) **

**Wolfblut: Coucou Wolfy, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps ! :) J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tes cours vont bien ! :) Pour moi c'est un peu compliqué de m'adapter à la Belgique mais bon ! ^^' Ahaha, j'aurais quand même pas laisser Carla le faire avec Lector...Quoique...Bon, j'avoue, j'ai failli le faire ! xD Tu commences à bien me connaître ! ;) Mais bon, mis à part briser Carla beaucoup plus ça n'aurait pas vraiment eu d'intéret. Oui, l'évènement se nomme Fantasia, comme la parade ! ;) Petites références par-ci par-là ! Oui, une Carla qui se lâche c'est le must ! ;) Vu que ça ne sera jamais explicitement dit dans la fic, je vais te le dire : oui c'est bien Lector qui a donné les photos de Carla à la presse après qu'elle l'ait contrarié, petite vengeance personnelle ! Pression sur Shargotte ? Non, c'est elle le Big Boss, personne met la pression à la reine ! ;) Oooh vraiment ? Merci ! J'ai plus de mal à décrire les sentiments d'Happy que ceux de Carla principalement parce qu'Happy est un homme et se mettre à la place d'un homme ce n'est pas facile ! ^^' Hum...J'ai déjà aborder le suicide dans mes fics alors tes craintes étaient fondées. Ahaha, tu m'as vraiment fait rire quand j'ai lu ça ! xD Oui, Happy est presque toujours un nom d'emprunt dans mes fics ! ;) Happy est comme un petit lutin ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, bisous, porte-toi bien ! ;) :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La Chute**

**PDV Happy, dans la chambre de Lévy.**

-« Ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce devra rester confidentiel. Actuellement, nous complotons pour faire échouer le mariage entre Charles et Lector, nous complotons contre la famille royale de ce pays. » Nous dit Lévy avec une voix grave.

-« Allez crevette, arrête de jouer les criminelles ça te va pas du tout. Va droit au but. » Lui dit Gajeel.

-« Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Gaaaaajeeeeeeel ! » S'écria-t-elle, embarrassée.

-« Gihi !» Rigola-t-il avant de laisser une bisou sur la joue de sa petite-amie, pour l'embarrasser encore plus.

-« Je vous présente le plan de la reconquête de Charles : nous allons abattre Lector à coup de scandale et de diffamation. » Nous dit-elle.

-« Lévy-chan, explique-nous en détail.» Lui demanda Lucy.

-« Le plan est simple mais nous devons faire très attention. Lucy et moi allons commencer par répandre des rumeurs sur Lector et nous en parlerons vaguement aux journalistes. Quand un article sur ses rumeurs sera sorti, nous enverrons à un petit journal un témoignage assez vague, juste de quoi alimenter la rumeur. Pendant ce temps, il faudra chercher d'autres preuves sur Lector : Juvia, Mirajaine et moi nous nous en occuperons. Il faut savoir que la famille royale contrôle la presse national mais pas la presse étrangère dont les magazines people. Ma tante travaille là-bas alors nous allons diffuser les premières photos dans 1 ou 2 semaines. Oui, nous allons extraire de la vidéo d'Happy des images que nous allons faire publier. Il fera la couverture et ce sera une nouvelle retentissante : le fiancé de la princesse l'a trompé. Cela fera du bruit pendant une semaine, mais ça ne suffira pas à faire rompre les fiançailles. Non, nous allons diffuser d'autres images soit celles que nous aurons trouvées soit celles que Natsu et Lucy ont pris. En donnant le scoop à un autre magazine people, cela ne fera que plus de bruit et les chaînes de télévision et les journalistes afflueront en masse. Il faudra alors surtout pas descendre Lector mais encenser Charles ! Il ne faudra pas dire du mal de lui, juste qu'on ne le connaissait pas trop bien et qu'il était distant et parfois colérique. Nous allons redorer le blason de Charles en ne parlant que de la princesse en bien. Pour cela il nous faudra l'aide des autres étudiants, Mirajaine je te laisse faire. En parlant de la fratrie Strauss, vous donnerez une interview en exclusivité pour réagir à tout ça, cela ne fera qu'augmenter la popularité de Charles et vous donnerez le coup de couteau final : pendant l'interview un mystérieux informateur enverra la video complète des prouesses de Lector et la fera passer en live sur les chaînes de TV en les piratant, nous demanderons à Hibiki, un rendez-vous avec une des filles devrait lui suffir en échange. Quand tout ça aura pris ses proportions, la reine sera obligée d'annuler le mariage entre Charles et Lector, sous peine de voir sa fille cocue avant le mariage et la honte déferler sur elle et sur tout Extalia. La Reine sera bien en peine de trouver un candidat au mariage et c'est là que tu feras ton entrée Freyr Wagner. Tes parents sont bien entrain de négocier avec Extalia sur des autorisations commerciales, non ? Demande-leur de venir ici et de jouer là-dessus. »

-« Aye siiiiiiiiir ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Alors, Fairy Tail à l'action ! Je m'enflamme ! A qui dois-je aller botter le cul en premier ?» S'écria Natsu, en levant son poing en l'air.

Les jours qui suivirent furent ceux d'une effervescence sans précédent. Les premières commencèrent à se répandre et bientôt on ne parla plus que de ça à l'université. Charles, j'allais te récupérer ma belle, je ne laisserai pas la chance de ma vie passer à côté de moi sans tenter de l'attraper. Je serai avec toi tout le reste de ta vie ou au moins je te libérerai des fiançailles avec Lector.

Je téléphonai à mes parents et il me fût difficile de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Mais ils étaient compréhensifs et mon père m'apporta son soutien, même après qu'il ait appris que j'étais fou amoureux de la princesse d'Extalia. Ma mère fut un peu plus réservée mais accepta quand même. Ils stoppèrent donc les négociations avec Extalia pour le moment. Mon père me demanda de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait si je me mariai avec Charles. Il y avait trois solutions : soit j'abandonnai tout mes droits sur le duché de Löwen et l'héritière deviendrait alors ma tante Susi. Sinon, nous pouvions aussi décidés d'unir le duché et le royaume à la manière du contrat conclu entre Lector et Charles, mais les habitants de Löwen seront-ils pour ? Ou alors nous négocions que parmi les enfants que j'aurai avec Charles que le 1er revienne à Extalia et que le 2nd dirige le duché de Löwen mais il se poserait alors le problème de ses fameux cheveux blancs…

La 1ère solution serait la plus faisable, la 2nde serait l'idéal pour Charles et la 3ème était assez peu probable.

M'endormant tranquillement dans mes draps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma bien aimé, ma belle Charles, mon ange. La discussion avec mes parents avait stimulé mon imagination et je m'imaginai déjà nos futurs enfants : un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs adorant pêcher !

Je m'endormis le cœur plein de joie et d'espoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, cité-royal, chambre, deux semaines plus tard**.

Je serrai mon adorable chat, Patte de Lait, dans mes bras. Je la câlinai un peu et jouais avec elle. Elle était l'unique chose qui arrivait à me faire retrouver le sourire en ce moment. Elle était si mignonne quand elle venait se blottir contre moi. C'était mon bébé, même si elle n'était plus un chaton. Quand j'avais 8 ans, je l'ai trouvé dans les cuisines du palais : elle n'avait alors que 2 semaines et sa mère avait trop de chatons pour correctement s'en occuper. J'ai donc exigé de l'adopter et lui ai donner le biberon tout les jours. Maintenant qu'elle en avait 11, elle passait plutôt sa vie à paresser plutôt qu'à jouer, mais elle n'en restait pas pour le moins adorable. Oh c'était déjà une grand-mère maintenant, elle en aurait 60 si elle était humaine mais elle restait toujours comme ma fille pour moi.

Je sombrai chaque jour peu à peu dans le désespoir. Tout était déjà prêt pour le mariage, pour preuve je portai actuellement un prototype pour ma robe de mariée. Une robe longue travaillée en dentelles et tombant parfaitement sur moi, une robe sirène. J'étais trop sexy pour que cela soit acceptable et donc les couturières étaient reparti au travail sous les ordres de ma mère. On m'avait laissé garder la robe, elle servirait pour quand je devrais remplir mes devoirs conjugaux avec Lector m'avait dit ma mère. Quelle blague, plutôt mourir que de me montrer dans cette tenue à Lector.

Ce dernier était ravi et passait ses journées à me couvrir de présent tandis que je sombrai dans le désespoir. Et même lorsque je ne mangeai plus à cause de ma déprime, on attribua cela à mon envie de maigrir pour satisfaire Lector. Pff...Comment pouvait-on me prendre pour une jeune mariée heureuse et amoureuse ?

-« Happy...Happy...Je veux te voir...» Murmurais-je, en pleurant.

Je ne voulais pas être là, je voulais retourner à l'Université dans les bras d'Happy. Je le souhaitais si ardemment ! Je ne pouvais m'empécher de pleurer en pensant à lui...Je l'aimais tellement ! Je n'avais rien pu garder de lui, pas même une photo ou un SMS, non je n'avais pas que les souvenirs de notre amour. Les souvenirs de cette nuit, les souvenirs d'une vie : celle de Carla Angel.

Je ne pouvais dormir en imaginant le mal que je lui avais fait. Il m'avait donné sa première fois et moi quelques jours après je disparaissais en lui révélant ma véritable identité. Il devait me détester, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tous ses journalistes qui ne disaient que du mal sur moi…

Je n'avais vraiment pas eu de chance, à peine allais-je avouer mes sentiments à Happy qu'une semaine plus tard Lector débarquait et à peine avais-je avouer mes sentiments à Happy qu'une semaine plus tard on découvrait ma véritable identité.

Dans quelques semaines je serai mariée et je devrais alors me consacrer à plein temps sur mon premier devoir : concevoir un ou une héritier/héritière.

Faire ça avec Lector me répugnait. En plus, il allait m'emmener pendant 2 semaines en voyage de noces dans je ne sais quelle partie du monde pour pouvoir entièrement profiter de mon corps. Je n'étais pas prête d'accueillir un enfant, moi ! A 20 ans, j'en étais presque encore une ! Je ne me voyais pas du tout mère...Mère...Mère…

Impossible que je sois une bonne mère ! J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait à ma petite vie tranquille pour me mettre en plein enfer.

Pourrais-je élever mes enfants avec soin et amour avant de prendre la place de ma propre mère sur le trône ?

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre sans même frapper et je fus surprise de voir Cherrya et Wendy ! Ces dernière me dirent paniquées :

-« Charles, c'est grave ! Il faut que tu viennes ! »

Je me leva et essuya mes larmes. Nous nous posâmes dans un petit boudoir et Cherrya me dit :

-« Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur Lector. Il paraît que certains magazines ont des preuves d'infidélités de Lector à ton égard. »

-« D'infidélités, tu dis ?» Demandais-je.

-« Oui, il paraît qu'il te trompait avec une étudiante.» Murmura-t-elle.

-« Happy...Me l'avait dit. Il avait vu Lector avec une fille dans les bois derrière la fac.» Répondis-je.

-« Alors, tu pourrais le quitter, non ?» S'exclama Wendy.

-« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Rien d'avérer, il faudrait des preuves et puis...Mère serait prête à lui pardonner. Pour ce qu'il peut apporter au royaume. Mais merci quand même, les filles. » Leur répondis-je.

-« Charles, je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec lui...» Murmura Wendy.

-«J'espère que Romeo ne te manques pas trop. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû le quitter plus tôt que prévu à cause de moi. Et puis...Nous sommes déjà le 20 juillet, dans moins d'un mois, je serai une femme mariée, alors nous ne pourrons plus nous balader comme nous le faisions avant. » Lui répondis-je avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de continuer à broyer du noir.

OOooOO

**PDV Happy, le 21 juillet au soir, Fairy Hills**.

Ça y est. Demain, la bombe sera lâchée. Cet article en sera l'ultime preuve. Il sera le premier pas pour libérer Charles ! Avec une mise en page choc, la photo de Lector et de la fameuse Sarah en soutien-gorge faisait la une des journaux. Aucun doute la dessus, Lector l'embrassait avidement sur la photo tout en pelotant ses seins. Je me sentais mal pour Sarah, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et elle ne méritait pas de se retrouver exposé comme ça. Mais il fallait faire des choix.

Je relis l'article une dernière fois avant de l'envoyer au journal qui le publierai demain matin :

« **_Le fiancé de la princesse la trompe ! _**

_Sans ses images à l'appui, personne n'y croirait et pourtant...Le fiancé de la princesse, Lector de Willemsen (ou Lector Wiseman comme il se faisait appeler) a été surpris entrain de tromper la princesse Charles. Les images que nous vous présentons ici sont tirés d'une vidéo amateur filmée par un ami de la princesse, révolté. Ayant vu la vidéo en entier, il n'y a pas de doute : l'héritier du comté de Throckmorton a finalisé l'acte charnel avec la demoiselle présente sur la photo. D'après nos informations, il semble que la demoiselle soit étudiante en langues étrangère appliquées et qu'elle ait rencontré le vicomte lors d'une soirée privée avec quelques amies dont la princesse ne faisait pas partie. Le vicomte avait l'air de particulièrement apprécié ce moment puisqu'il ne cessait de solliciter la jeune fille. Vous pouvez voir sur les photos n°3 et n°5 que le vicomte maîtrise son Kamasutra. Il semble que même sa maîtresse l'ait encouragé. Vous pouvez voir sur l'image n°6 qu'après l'acte, le vicomte repart seul sans sa maîtresse pour aller au dortoir de Saberthooth. Grâce à la vidéo, nous avons pu constater qu'il était 17h34 au moment où les faits se sont déroulés. Nous avons pû nous procurer les bandes-vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la bibliothèque et vous pouvez donc voir sur la photo n°7 la princesse entrain d'étudier, inconsciente que son fiancé est entrain de la tromper en ce moment même ! Nous apportons tout notre soutien à la princesse Charles dans cette difficile épreuve._

_Fort de ses révélations, nous avons pu retenir les témoignages suivant : _

_**Elena***, 21 ans : « Je ne connaissais pas Lector avant qu'il ne commence à participer à des fêtes privés avec Sting (la star du football de l'Université). Ils étaient tous les deux des play-boys enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils étaient incroyablement beaux et choisissait quelques filles chaque soir pour leur tenir compagnie et plus si affinité. Et il y avait souvent des affinités.»_

_**Julie***,19 ans : « J'ai rencontré Lector en cours. Il était beau et charmant et j'ai tout de suite craqué sur lui. Il m'a fait la cour pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que je couche avec lui. Et le lendemain, il ne me regardait plus, comme si j'étais devenue une véritable étrangère. J'en ai été profondément blessée.»_

_**Sybille***, 20 ans : « Lector et moi avons couchés ensemble lors de la Fantasia. Il était très énervé et très brusque. On aurait dit un animal en rut, je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié ce moment.»_

_D'après ses témoignages, il semblerait donc que le vicomte, après avoir rencontré le fameux Sting, soit tombé dans l'indécence et le chaos. Nous avons le témoignage de 2 jeunes filles et la preuve par image qu'il a déjà eu des rapports avec une d'entre elles. Nous sommes donc en droit de nous demander si le vicomte est vraiment en position d'épouser la princesse héritière le 13 août prochain et de devenir le roi consort d'Extalia ! Le rôle du roi consort est de soutenir la reine, sans jamais entacher son image, et en dévouant sa vie à elle et au royaume, comme le faisait si bien le roi Lily, époux de la reine Chargot. Lily de Chimay était le 2ème prince de la principauté de Chimay dont les origines remontent au moyen-âge : fier guerrier, il soutient toute sa vie la reine Chargot en étant général dans l'armée. Il alla même plusieurs fois au combat et mourut malheureusement lors d'un accident de chasse. Si le roi était encore vivant, accepterait-il que sa fille épouse un seigneur qui bafoue sa dignité en la trompant ? Qui ne prend pas son futur rôle au sérieux ? La Reine Chargot laissera-t-elle sa fille épouser un homme qui n'hésite pas à la tromper sans montrer le moindre signe de remords ? _

_Nous exprimons encore une fois notre soutiens à la princesse Charles qui doit être dévastée par cette nouvelle et nous nous excusons de lui avoir appris ainsi._

_*: les prénoms ont été changés afin de garantir l'anonymat des témoins_.»

C'était bon. Charles...Attends-moi ! Je vais venir te voir, je te le promets ! J'utiliserai mon nom, ce nom que j'avais toujours renié, car si cela peut me permettre d'être à tes côtés, j'affronterai toutes les épreuves.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, cité-royal, cabinet privé**.

Est-ce que c'était moi ? Cette personne qui se reflétait sur le miroir, étais-ce bien moi ? Je voyais une jeune femme dans une robe absolument époustouflante. Un décolleté jouant entre transparence et dentelles, une longue jupe fait de la plus fine des dentelles qui tombait parfaitement à mes pieds. Mes longs cheveux blancs relevés en chignon sur lequel reposa un diadème en or incrusté de diamant qui tenait mon long voile de marié, tout en dentelle lui aussi. A mes pieds, des talons blancs de sept centimètres finissait l'ensemble et j'étais recouverte de bijoux en or : collier, bracelets, … La femme qui se reflétait dans le miroir était la princesse héritière d'un royaume dans toute sa splendeur. Cela me faisait prendre conscience du rôle qui était le mien. J'étais une princesse. La princesse d'un pays. Un pays que je me devais de servir toute ma vie pour le remercier de m'avoir fait naître avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Quitte à me sacrifier moi-même.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne supportais-je pas mon image dans ce miroir ? Pourquoi voulais déchirer cette si belle robe et remettre un jean et des baskets ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais ardemment retourner aux côtés d'Happy alors que j'avais conscience de la mesure de mon rôle ? Happy, happy, happy ! C'était avec lui que je voulais me marier !

-« Votre Majesté ? Cela ne vous convient-il pas ?» Me demanda la couturière en chef.

-« Oh que non, c'est juste que je...La robe est si belle...Ca rend ce mariage plus réel et je...» Murmurais-je.

-« Je comprends, princesse. Les femmes, avant de se marier, sont toujours très émotives.» Me dit la couturière en chef, avec un sourire.

-« Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour le travail accompli durant ses derniers jours. Au nom de la royauté, je vous ferai verser une prime à la fin du mois pour tout ce travail en plus accompli.» Leur dis-je.

Choquées et émues, elles ne purent me répondre car soudain Wendy, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'une longue jupe bleu ciel, rentra dans la pièce :

-« Char...Princesse Charles ! La Reine veut vous voir de suite dans son bureau ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave.»

-« Quoi donc ?» Demandais-je.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Mais tu dois te changer en vitesse ! Ah mais on a pas le temps ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit alors un des rideaux blancs couvrants les fenêtres, l'arracha d'un grand coup sec, et le mis autour de moi avant de m'entraîner.

Attends...J'allais voir la reine entourée d'un rideau ? Moi ? Où était donc passé mon prestige ? J'étais sérieusement entrain de déambuler dans les couloirs du palais entourée par un vulgaire rideau, oui !

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau de ma mère et je resserra les pans du rideau sur moi en apercevant Lector.

-« Je suis sincèrement désolée de me présenter devant vous ainsi, Mère.» Murmurais-je, en faisant une révérence improvisée.

-« Il n'en est rien, Charles. Lisez plutôt ceci.» Me dit-elle en me donnant un magazine people.

Oh. Effectivement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait trompé à ce point là. J'en étais plus choquée que blessée. Je savais qu'il était porté sur la chose mais là…

-« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ceci, Lector ?» Rugit ma mère.

-« Votre Majesté...Je...» Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

-« Comment osez-vous entacher l'honneur de ma fille ainsi ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Je...J'avais besoin d'assouvir mes pulsions...Pour protéger Charles.» Dit-il.

-« Vos pulsions, Monsieur ? Il y a des limites ! Comment avez-vous pu déshonorer ma fille pareillement ?» S'exclama ma mère, furieuse.

-« Je m'excuse sincèrement votre Majesté. J'ai cédé à mes pulsions intérieures car la princesse se refusait à moi. Lorsque nous nous maririons ce problème ne se reproduira plus. Je serai le meilleur roi consort d'Extalia, je vous le promets. Pour racheter mes fautes, je passerai ma vie à me consacrer à ce rôle. » Nous dit-il.

-« Lector de Willemsen, pensez-vous réellement que je vais laisser ma fille vous épouser après ce scandale ! C'est dramatique ! L'image de Charles était déjà au plus bas mais alors là ! Ma princesse héritière est maintenant cocue avant même le mariage ! Qu'allez-vous pouvoir faire pour lui redonner son honneur ?» Lui demanda ma mère.

-«Je...Ferai des excuses publiques ! Je n'ai jamais été sérieux qu'avec Charles ! »S'exclama-t-il.

Soudain, ma mère alluma la grande télévision et nous purent entendre une journaliste commenter des clichés encore plus explicites :

-« Le royaume d'Extalia tout entier est choqué après les révélations sur le fiancé de la princesse. Depuis la sortie du fameux magazine Closer, qui a révélé à tous les agissement de Lector de Willensem, les témoignages ne font qu'affluer. Des dizaines d'étudiants se rassemblent pour montrer leur soutien à la princesse. Je vous propose tout de suite d'écouter quelques témoignages.»

J'eus la surprise de voir apparaître à l'écran Lucy, vêtue d'un T-shirt blanc décolleté et d'un jean bleu. Quel effort de sobriété pour elle ! Elle pris la parole et s'adressa aux journalistes dans ses termes :

-« Je m'appelle Lucy. Je suis une camarade du dortoir Fairy Hills. J'ai bien connu Carla, ou la princesse Charles, pendant ces 10 derniers mois. Carla était toujours très sérieuse et studieuse. Elle était la première à se réveiller chaque matin, aux aurores, et se chargeait de réveiller les retardataires comme son amie Lady Wendy ! Chaque matin, nous nous amusions comme des folles ! Mais au-delà de ça, c'était une amie chère avec qui j'ai passé plein de bon moment. Je m'estime chanceuse d'avoir pu côtoyer la future reine d'Extalia et je suis certaine que la princesse Charles sera une souveraine au coeur bon avec un sens de la justice et de l'honneur comme personne d'autre ne possède. Princesse, si vous entendez ce message, sachez que je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu être amie avec vous ! »

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Lucy avait témoigné en ma faveur ! Cela me faisait un bien fou de revoir mon amie, c'était comme une grande bouffée d'air frais dans ces moments durs.

Puis Lucy laissa la place à Erza. Vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un chemisier rouge ses longs cheveux écarlates remontés en queue-de-cheval, elle faisait très mature. On n'aurait pas cru voir une étudiante !

-« Je suis Erza Scarlet, préfète en chef du dortoir Fairy Hills. Il semble que beaucoup d'entre vous se questionne sur la princesse Charles. D'après ce que j'ai pu constaté durant ma mission de préfète c'est une jeune femme aimait par dessus tout étudier pour le bien de son peuple. Elle était très polie et bien élevée, je n'ai jamais eu quoique ce soit à lui reprocher. Elle respectait toujours le couvre-feu, aidait aux tâches communes et cuisinait même pour le dortoir quand elle avait le temps. Sa chambre était toujours parfaite et elle n'a jamais fait quoique ce soit pouvant nuire à quiconque dans ce dortoir. Elle était parfaitement intégrée et animait même parfois la vie de notre petite communauté. Elle aidait même les autres pensionnaires en français et en histoire, matières qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Elle était véritablement une personne charmante qui avait les pieds sur tête et un sens de l'organisation hors du commun. La princesse était une étudiante sérieuse et consciencieuse et je tenais, en tant que préfète, à rétablir la vérité. Merci de m'avoir écouté.»

Erza...Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis si touchée par tes paroles ! Je...Ne pouvais que contenir les larmes sous peine de fondre en larmes devant la reine.

Soudain, alors que Kanna allait prendre la parole, l'écran se brouilla et la présentatrice annonça :

-« Nous interrompons notre programme pour un flash spécial. Une vidéo a été diffusée sur Twitter montrant le vicomte Lector de Willemsen entrain de faire la fête dans un bar en compagnie de Sting Eucliff. Dans cet extrait que vous pouvez actuellement voir certaines scènes choquantes montrant le vicomte et son ami entrain de partager une seule et même jeune fille, ont été censuré relance pleinement le débat qui secoue actuellement la société extalienne ! La princesse doit-elle épouser ou non le vicomte ? D'après les résultats du dernier sondage, ils seraient 78% à penser qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire et seulement 22% à être favorable à ce mariage. Nous allons donc maintenant écouter un spécialiste des monarchies européennes, Monsieur Stéphane Ber...»

Ma mère éteignit soudainement la TV et soupira. Elle se leva de son bureau et s'exclama en regardant Lector droit dans les yeux :

-« Moi-même, Chargot D'Extalia, reine du tout-puissant royaume d'Extalia, héritière de la volontée du fondateur Karl D'Extalia, déclare caduc l'engagement entre ma fille la princesse héritière Charles D'Extalia et l'héritier du comté de Throckmorton, Lector de Willemsen. La raison invoqué est le comportement intolérable de ce dernier qui a entaché l'honneur de ma fille et celui du tout-puissant royaume d'Extalia ! »

Incapable de comprendre ses mots, je m'effondrai par terre. Je...J'étais libérée de ce mariage ? Pour de vrai ?

-« Je vous en conjure, Reine Chargot, ne faîtes pas ça ! Votre fille et moi nous nous aimons, laissez nous une chance ! » S'exclama-t-il à genoux.

-« Lector, cessez donc ce cinéma. Vous ne m'aimez pas pour ce que je suis mais pour le trône que je représente. Vous avez entaché mon honneur et celui de ma famille, je ne puis vous pardonner, Lector. Merci pour toutes ses années passées à mes côtés mais nos chemins se séparent malheureusement aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous vous porterez bien et que vous serez heureux.» Lui dis-je avec un sourire doux-amer.

-« Toi aussi tu m'as trompé avec ce punk aux cheveux bleus ! Tu étais trop proche des autres étudiants masculins ! C'est de ta faute si je t'ai trompé ! C'est car tu ne m'a jamais porté d'affection là-bas ! Tu n'as toujours fait que me repousser, espèce de petite sainte-nitouche ! Personne ne voudra de toi telle que tu es : froide comme la glace, toujours trop sérieuse et intraitable ! Sale princesse égoïste ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire, sale p*te ! Si seulement tu avais accepté de coucher avec moi à la fac, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Tout ça c'est parce que tu as refusé mes avances ! C'est de ta faute ! » S'écria-t-il.

Choquée par la rudesse de ses paroles, je recula d'un pas. Il était réellement terrifiant en ce moment. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me frappa au visage, ses yeux emplis d'un feu de rage incandescent. Je n'eus même pas la force de me défendre tellement j'étais choquée par la tournure des éléments. Je ne l'aimais pas, il était vantard et prétentieux, il me voyait comme une porte d'accès au trône mais...J'avais passé tant d'années avec lui et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal !

Ma mère hella les gardes qui attrapèrent Lector. Verte de rage, elle ordonna :

-« Je condamne Lector de Willemsen, héritier du comté de Throckmorton, à l'exil pour crime de lèse-majesté. Il n'aura plus l'autorisation de séjourner sur le territoire le reste de sa vie durant. J'exige aussi que toutes les relations soient coupés avec le comté et souhaite l'organisation d'un blocus autour de ce dernier ! Lector, jugé coupable, passera 3 semaines dans les prisons du château avant d'être remis à sa homme est un traître, traitez donc le comme tel ! »

Les gardes emmenèrent donc Lector qui hurlait à la mort hors de la pièce. Une fois que nous fûmes seule, ma mère se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

-« Je suis désolée, Charles...Je n'ai pas sû être une bonne mère pour vous...Oh,que penserait votre père en nous voyant ? Je suis désolée...» Murmura-t-elle.

Je la serra à mon tour dans mes bras et nous partagâmes une étreinte pour la première fois depuis des années.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère. Je suis plus forte que ça.» Lui dis-je doucement.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce dix-septième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 18 : "Freyr Wagner"**


	18. Freyr Wagner

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis enfin installé dans un nouvel appartement avec Wi-Fi et tout ! Le bonheur ! 3 Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre le rythme de publication habituel et finir le chapitre 20 ! Allez il me reste 2 semaines pour boucler ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir ! ^^'**

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Ah oui ? Ca ne m'étonne même pas ! Google traduction est assez approximatif malheureusement ! Quel est le nom de la chaîne Youtube qui fait ça ? J'aime beaucoup de nouvel ending! :D Whaaat ? Ah oui vraiment ton rêve était bizarre ! xD Pas de soucis pour Patte de Lait le principal ait eu un bel hommage ! Oui Patte de Lait est un vrai soutient pour la princesse ! Ah elle perdait beaucoup ses poils ? Aie aie aie j'avais pas prévu ça ! La gouvernante de Carla et les femmes de ménages du palais vont en baver pour les poils ! Longs ou courts ?Ouiiiiii tu l'as vu, la référence à Stéphane Bern ! ;) A force de regarder Secret d'Histoire ! La référencem'a paru évidente ! ;) Oui moi même pour le choix, j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas encore fait, je bloque vraiment sur la fin...Aucune des solutions n'est parfaite malheureusement. Hum...Le Blocus, tu verras, tu verras pourquoi et quelles en seront les cons"quences. Allez je te laisse lire le chapitre, Bisous Vila-chan ! :)**

**Wolfblut: Coucou Wolfy, comment vas-tu ? Coool ! Super d'entendre ça ! Tu me fais penser à une citation "Etudie, non pas pour savoir plus, mais pour savoir mieux ! Mais malheuresement j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur ! Si tu t'éclates en cours, c'est que tu as trouvé ta voix ! ;) Ahaha merci pour tes compliments ça me fait super plaisir ! 3 Si si, il faut quand même que Chargot annule le mariage après ça ! Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser sa fille épouser Lector après ça ! :D Merci, montrer la détresse de Charles c'est un peu ma spécialité, après tant d'années d'écriture du point de vue de ce personnage ! ;) Weny et Cherrya sont de véritables anges, elles feront tous pour Charles, surtout Wendy le lien entre les 2 est très profond ! Ahahaha, faut que j'arrete les rebondissement dans l'histoire, histoire que tes amis arretent de douter de ta santé mentale ! xD Oui tu as raison, frapper une femme c'est minable ! Allez, un petit spoil...OUIIII il s'est déteint les cehveux et a récupérer sa couleur d'origine (à savoir le noir) parce que bon, un marquis de Löwen aux cheveux bleus ça le fait moyen. Vraiment moyen ! xD Allez je te laisse lire, bisous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Freyr Wagner**

**PDV Charles, plateau de Lys, mi-août.**

En ce milieu du mois d'août, les rayons de soleil étaient particulièrement agressif, et nous nous en protégions comme nous le pouvions.Vêtue d'une longue robe noire avec des petites fleurs roses dessus et des motifs en dentelle, je portais un large chapeau noir avec un ruban rose et des lunettes de soleil. Marchant pieds nus dans l'herbe, je profitai des sensations que me procurait le soleil en caressant ma peau.

-« Charles ! Ne reste pas trop longtemps à l'extérieur ! Pense à ta peau fragile ! » Me dit Wendy.

Vêtue d'une petite robe bleu et blanche à bretelles fleuries, elle était resplendissante. Au naturel, sans artifice, sans maquillage, les cheveux libres au vent, voilà ce qui mettait le plus Wendy en avant.

-« Oui maman. » Lui répondis-je, avant de la rejoindre.

J'étais actuellement en vacances au domaine de Lady Grandine Marvell, ancienne générale des armées, prodige de la médecine militaire et fine stratège. Elle empêcha nos ennemis de l'époque d'envahir notre pays. Elle était une véritable héroïne nationale ! Femme émérite, elle avait épousé un noble et avait eu deux enfants : une fille, Lady Chalia Marvell devenu Brendy, possédant les mêmes cheveux roses qu'elle et qui était la mère de Cherry et Cherrya et un fils ainé Eric, le père de Wendy. Ce fils avait hérité du comté et du titre de comte à la mort de son père, faisant ainsi de Lady Grandine la comtesse douairière. Il avait épousé une jeune fille de duc, Lady Iris Valverdé et quelques années plus tard Wendy était née : elle a les mêmes cheveux bleus que jadis sa mère avait. A Extalia c'est l'aîné, qu'il soit de sexe féminin ou masculin, qui hérite du titre de noblesse, la loi salique est un concept réfuté par notre première reine et qu'il tient à coeur de respecter. Par contre, en tant que femme, on ne pouvait hériter d'un titre qu'en étant marié, pour assurer la descendance et la prospérité de ce dernier : voilà donc pourquoi Wendy n'était pas comtesse malgré la mort de ses parents dans un accident. Quant à la famille de Cherrya, sa mère avait épousé le comte Brendy et avait eu 3 enfants: un fils ainé Carry, une fille, Cherry et enfin la dernière de la famille Cherrya. Le frère de Cherrya était l'héritier du titre de comte et s'était marié à une fille de marquis descendante de la famille royale, Lady Marie D'Algarve, possédant les mêmes cheveux blancs que moi, et ils avaient eu deux enfants aux mêmes cheveux blancs. La soeur de Cherrya s'était mariée il y a peu à un noble étranger et a fait prospérer les affaires du comte. Elle habite désormais loin d'Extalia et se prépare à accueillir son premier enfant. Il existe donc une véritable pression quant au mariage de Cherrya. En parlant de mariage, le mien était au point mort. Si je ne me trouvais pas un mari, je ne pourrais accéder au trône. Mon mariage prévu de longue date avec Lector avait été annulé et ce dernier venait de finir ses jours en prison et était reparti dans son comté. Le scandale médiatique avait peu à peu été restreint mais cette histoire m'avait mentalement épuisée. J'en étais si traumatisée que je refusai de rencontrer tous les potentiels candidats au mariage: prince, comte, vicomte, marquis ...Je n'avais pas envie de me marier. Parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on choissise pour moi l'homme avec qui j'allais passer ma vie ? Ou parce que le souvenir de mon amour pour Happy était bien trop encore présent ? Je ne pouvais m'y soustraire et pourtant je refusai d'avancer. La vision de Lector enragé m'avait beaucoup trop traumatisé et je savais que mon futur mari ne m'épouserait pas moi, Charles, mais la princesse pour son titre. Je nageai donc en plein spleen. Ma mère et moi nous étions fortement disputé quant à la raison pour laquelle je ne souhaitais recevoir aucun fiancé potentiel et elle n'avait pas compris. Ah, le destin d'une princesse héritière d'Extalia était bien trop lourd à porter...J'aurais tellement souhaité devenir Carla Angel.

-« Bonjour, princesse. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.» Me salua Lady Grandine.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie rouge et dorée, à mi-chemin entre un kimono et un pyjama. Ses cheveux roses mi-long étaient relevés en un chignon dont quelques épingles étaient visibles. S'asseyant à table, elle prit une tasse de café et me demanda :

-« Vous sentez-vous bien ici, Votre Altesse ? Votre corps et votre esprit ont-ils pu se ressourcer ?»

-« Je me sens très bien, Lady Grandine. Je vous remercie du soucis que vous vous faites pour ma personne. Mon corps et mon esprit sont apaisés par les beaux paysages et le calme de votre charmant domaine. »

-« J'ouï dire que vous pratiquiez beaucoup l'équitation ces derniers temps. Je vous conseille donc d'emprunter l'un de mes chevaux pour vous balader. Je suis sûre que mes petites-filles seront ravis de vous accompagner après leur leçon. »

-« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Lady Grandine. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous demander si vous connaissiez une femme du nom de Polyussica Drear ?» Murmurais-je.

-« Ce nom ne me dit malheureusement rien, très chère. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je pourrais connaître cette personne ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Parce que cette femme vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. La ressemblance est véritablement troublante ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Serait-ce là donc une de ses fameuses 7 personnes qui nous ressemblerait trait pour trait ?» Me demanda-t-elle, amusée.

-« Peut-être bien, Lady Grandine.» Répondis-je.

Je passa le reste de la journée à lire à l'extérieur de la maison. Les filles, quant à elle, avaient un entraînement au combat avec Lady repensant à mes dernières performances désastreuses en la matière et en voyant comment les filles se débrouillaient, je songeai sérieusement à prendre part à leur entraînement. Cela me ferait assurément le plus grand bien !

L'après-midi arriva à grand pas et je pu choisir un des chevaux de Lady Grandine pour le monter. J'optai pour une jument à la robe caramel et à la crinière blonde : une belle bête, un pur-sang. Nous galopâmes jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille pour nous poser. J'aimais monter à cheval, cela me donnait cette sensation de liberté que je ne pouvais trouver nulle part d'autre. J'étais comme l'air, libre.

Les filles et moi bavardèrent gaiement, en échangeant les derniers potins à la mode : Lady Alma avait, semble-t-il, pris son mari en flagrant délit d'adultère et avait donc demander le divorce. La jeune fille du comte Basberg avait fugué avec son amant pour vivre une vie loin du royaume. Le soi-disant honorable fils d'une de mes cousines avait pour sa part créer son propre harem dans lequel il avait 8 maîtresses.

Soudain, nous vîmes arriver quelques domestiques. S'agenouillant devant moi, un d'entre eux me dit :

-« Princesse, une communication urgente du palais vient de nous être transmise : la reine demande à vous parler.»

Soupirant, je sentais déjà la bonne ambiance de ce pique-nique s'en aller ! Les vacances d'une princesse n'étaient jamais de véritables vacances...Les obligations revenaient tout le temps à la charge !

On me donna un téléphone portable et je décrocha immédiatement;

-« Bonjour, Charles D'Extalia, pourriez-vous me mettre en relation avec la reine ?» Demandais-je à la standardiste.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, ma mère décrocha enfin et s'exclama :

-« Charles ! Enfin ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! »

-« Je suis toute ouï, mère.» Répondis-je.

-« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis en pleine négociation avec la famille Wagner, ducs de Löwen, en ce qui concerne leurs exportations de minerais et de pierres précieuses ainsi qu'en métaux rares et en pétrole.» Me dit-elle.

Wagner...Oui, effectivement, elle m'avait dit quelque chose comme ça avant mon départ. Löwen, le pays d'origine d'Happy...Oh, Happy, mon amour…

-« Oui, je m'en souviens.» Répondis-je, poliment.

-« Ils avaient rompu toutes négociations avec nous après la révélation du scandale de Lector surement de peur de voir notre monarchie instable. Cependant, depuis que notre image a été redorer par les nombreux commentaires sur votre personne, ils ont repris les négociations. Et devinez ce dont nous avons parlé ! Ils cherchent à marier leur fils ainé, Freyr Wagner, qui a presque le même âge que vous ! Nous avons donc convenu d'un rendez-vous dans quelques jours !» S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

-« Mais mère ! Je ne souhaite pas rencontrer de prétendants ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Il suffit, Charles, vous ne pouvez pas vous voiler la face encore plus longtemps. Vous êtes une princesse et vous devez vous marier pour l'avenir de la famille royale ! Vous rencontrerez ce jeune homme au palais c'est pourquoi vous allez faire vos valises et rentrer. Une calèche viendra vous chercher dans 2 heures. Transmettez mes amitiées à Lady Grandine. Je compte sur vous, Charles.» Me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Au final, bien que je ne sois plus forcée d'épouser Lector, la situation n'avait pas changé. J'étais toujours prisonnière de mon rang. Le coeur lourd et les yeux larmoyants, je dis au revoir à mes amies et à mes vacances et je rentra au palais royal le soir même.

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, palais royal, 3 jours plus tard.**

Vêtue d'une impressionnante robe de cour lilas avec de la dentelle blanche au niveau du décolleté et de la jupe, je me pavanais dans les couloirs du palais. Mes longs cheveux blancs remontés en un chignon élégant, maquillée comme il le fallait et avec les accessoires nécessaire : tiare, boucles d'oreilles et collier en or blanc sertis d'améthystes, j'étais enfin prêt à aller rencontrer mon prétendant.

Quelle blague ! Comme si j'allais pouvoir épouser quelqu'un du même pays qu'Happy ! Je ne connaissais pas ce Freyr Wagner et je n'avais entendu aucun avis sur lui mais...Je savais déjà que je ne pourrai l'épouser. Peut-être pourrais-je parler affaires avec lui à la rigueur s'il était intelligent.

Ma mère me faisait la morale sur le rendez-vous : comporte-toi bien, tiens-toi droite, sied à ton rang, ...Alala, je ne savais pas comment j'allais lui dire que je n'allais pas l'épouser.

Enfin, la délégation de Löwen arriva, et l'on me fit attendre dans une pièce, toute seule, afin que la première rencontre soit plus...Intime.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, j'attendais donc mon fameux prétendant en sirotant un thé Darjeeling. Quel ennui.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je pu apercevoir un jeune homme de taille moyenne, vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé, aux cheveux noirs plaqués et avec une petite barbe bien taillée.

-« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Marquis de Löwen. Mon nom est Charles D'Extalia et je suis la princesse héritière de ce pays.» Lui dis-je en lui faisant la révérence.

-« De même, princesse.» Me répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je fus surprise en voyant ses traits : un visage fin, une peau clair et des yeux noirs. Il ressemblait à Happy et cela me porta un véritable coup au coeur. C'était comme un poignard plongé dans ma poitrine, la douleur se ravivait fortement dès qu'un petit détail me faisait penser à lui.

Soudain, il commença par lui-même à se servir un thé et des biscuits.

-« Attendez, marquis, je vais appeler des domestiques.» Lui dis-je.

-« Allons, princesse, avons-nous vraiment besoin de domestiques pour se servir une tasse de thé ?» Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mon coeur s'emballa à cet instant précis. Que...Pourquoi un tel sourire ?

-« Hum...Oui, vous avez raison.» Murmurais-je, perturbée.

-« Tutoyons-nous, non ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mais qui était cet homme qui me mettait dans tout mes états ?

-« Nous ne pouvons pas, nous sommes des étrangers. Il n'y a que les couples et les amis proches qui...» Commençais-je.

Soudain,il se leva et plaça son doigt sur mes lèvres et me murmura à l'oreille :

-« Tu ne me reconnais pas ?»

-« Comment pourrais-je vous reconnaître ? Nous venons de nous rencontrer ! Il suffit, je m'en vais ! » M'écriais-je,en me relevant et en commençant à m'en aller.

Mais c'est alors qu'il m'attrapa par le poignet, m'obligeant à me retourner et...M'embrassa !

Muette de stupéfaction, je fus encore plus surprise quand il plaça ses mains sur ma nuque, me massant légèrement, comme Happy avait l'habitude de le faire.

Et puis, ce baiser que nous étions entrain de partager me donnait l'impression de faire voler mon monde en éclats : mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure, ma respiration était courte et les papillons de désir étaient bel et bien présent. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver entourée de chaleur et d'amour. Ce baiser était à la fois doux et tendre mais aussi langoureux et possessif. La seule personne qui pouvait m'embrasser comme ça n'était autre que…

-« Happy ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Carla...» Murmura-t-il, en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien ! Que faisait Happy ici ?

-« Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait comme mal...» Demandais-je en pleurant.

-« Parce que je t'aime, Charles.» Me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Charles...C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom...

Fondant en larmes dans ses bras, je ne pouvais que partager avec lui des baisers passionnés et salés. J'étais tellement, tellement, tellement heureuse de le revoir ! C'était un véritable rêve ! Happy était là avec moi ! Dans ce château !

-« Calme-toi, Charles...Tout va bien, je suis là. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, je te le promets.» Me dit-il.

Après quelques minutes et un bon verre d'eau, je lui demanda :

-« Mais...Comment as-tu pu entrer ici ? Et où est le marquis de Löwen ? Et comment vas-tu faire pour sortir ? Quelqu'un s'apercevra de quelque chose ! Et c'est quoi ces cheveux ? Une perruque ?»

Il me fit un sourire d'ange et s'inclinant légèrement devant moi il me dit :

-« Permettez-moi de me présenter à nouveau. Je m'appelle Feryr Wagner, marquis de Löwen, fils unique du duc Luc Wagner. A titre indicatif, mes amis me surnomment Happy à cause de ma personnalité. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez, princesse Charles...Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Carla Angel ?»

-« Tu es...Freyr Wagner ? Pas possible ! » Murmurais-je, choquée.

-« Surprise, non ?» Me dit-il en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux dans sa main.

-« Oui...Je...Je n'y crois pas tellement c'est...Invraisemblable.» Murmurais-je.

-« Que tu sois la princesse a été quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable pour moi, tu sais.» Me dit-il en riant.

-« J'imagine que je ressens ce que tu as dû éprouvé et...Wow, je suis tellement choquée.» Lui dis-je.

-« Une princesse peut-elle vraiment parler comme ça à un marquis ?» Me demanda-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-« Un marquis est-il autorisé à embrasser une princesse lors de leur première rencontre ?» Lui demandais-je, taquine.

-« Si cela plaît à la princesse, alors je pense que oui.» Me dit-il, taquin, avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

Nous nous embrassames pendant de longues minutes, savourant le fait de pouvoir être enfin réunis après tant de temps.

-« Charles...Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps...» Me dit-il, entre deux baisers.

-« Oh...» Murmurais-je, déçue.

Soudain, il me souffla à l'oreille :

-« Je suis venue ici pour t'épouser, Charles. Veux-tu de moi ?»

Happy voulait...M'épouser ? Pour de vrai ? Il voulait faire de moi sa femme ? La femme d'Happy...Ce...Etais-ce un rêve ?

-« Oui, je veux être ta femme.» Lui répondis-je, le coeur battant.

-« Ce ne sera pas facile, il y a des personnes contres. Pour y arriver, il nous faut un plan. Lévy viendra te voir pour tout t'expliquer, minuit dans la cour intérieure du petit palais de Venise, d'accord ?» Me demanda-t-il.

Hochant la tête, je lui fis signe de continuer :

-« Fais un retour positif sur cet entretien ta mère. Je me charge des négociations. N'aie crainte, Charles. Fais-moi confiance.» Me dit-il.

-« D'accord, mais je veux aussi participer. Je ne veux pas que tu sois lésé à cause de moi.» Murmurais-je.

-« Je te le promets, je ferai ce qu'il a de mieux pour moi. Pour l'instant, j'attends une invitation de ta part à une garden party ou une promenade ! Je veux te revoir le plus vite possible.» Me dit-il.

-« Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose de ta part...Pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas.» Murmurais-je timidement en rougissant.

Avec un grand sourire, il arracha l'un de ses boutons de manchettes et me le donna en disant :

-« Le motif qu'il y dessus est ce que l'on appelle la rose de sang. La légende dit que la plus jeune fille d'Edward de Löwen, 12ème duc, aurait aimé passionnément un roturier qui venait la voir tous les soirs au sein du château. Mais un jour alors qu'il était question de mariage pour elle, son père découvrit sa liaison et fit tuer le jeune homme sans attendre pour seul crime d'avoir aimé. La jeune fille pensa pendant des mois que son amant l'avait abandonnée et accepta le mariage contraint. Mais le jour de ce dernier, elle apprit par un bruit de couloir que son amant avait été tué par son père. Ne pouvant commettre un patricide, elle décida de se suicider quelques minutes avant la cérémonie. Elle choisit comme lieu de sa mort un champ de roses blanches. Quand l'on découvrit son corps, il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de sang et les fleurs blanches s'étaient teinte d'un rouge écarlate.»

-« Oh...» Répondis-je, étonnée.

-« Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, Charles. Alors garde précieusement ce bouton de manchettes, d'accord ?» Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, promis. Je ne m'en séparerai jamais. J'attendrais ta prochaine visite avec impatience, chéri.» Murmurais-je.

-« A bientôt, ma belle, porte-toi bien.» Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Puis, nous sortîmes de la salle côte à côte et nous rejoignimes nos délégations. Les parents d'Happy n'avaient pu se déplacer mais il était accompagné de dignitaires de la plus haute importance et aussi de...Natsu et Lucy ! Wow, alors si j'avais pu deviner que je verrai un Natsu en costume marron et une Lucy, à son bras, resplendissante dans un tailleur Dior ! Nous discutâmes pendant quelques temps avant qu'ils ne repartent. Ah...Voir Happy retourner dans sa berline noire me brisait le coeur mais je fus surprise de voir qu'il la conduisait lui-même ! Moi, je n'avais même pas le code de la route alors le permis….J'étais impressionnée. Il faisait tout pour être le plus normal possible alors qu'il aurait très bien pu avoir un chauffeur !

Lorsque je retourna dans le palais avec ma mère, celle-ci me demanda :

-« Alors, très chère, qu'avez-vous penser de Freyr Wagner?»

-« Mère, cela va vous paraître très étrange et j'en suis moi-même bouleversée mais...Il a suffit d'un regard pour qu'il me dérobe mon coeur. » Murmurais-je.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda, incrédule pendant quelques secondes.

-« Vous avez eu le coup de foudre pour votre prétendant, vous qui étiez si réticente à le rencontrer ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, j'en suis moi-même fortement surprise, mère.» Lui répondis-je.

-« Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Freyr Wagner est probablement le meilleur parti que vous viendrez à rencontrer, alors je vous en prie, comportez-vous bien. Un mariage avec les Wagner serait,certes beaucoup moins bien que celui avec le comté de Trockmorton, mais après ce scandale, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous !» Me dit-elle.

-« Je pensais inviter le marquis de Löwen à prendre le thé avec moi la semaine prochaine, qu'en dîtes-vous ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Ce serait fabuleux, ma chère. Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez libérée de toutes vos obligations ce jour-ci. » Me répondit-elle avant de prendre congé.

Olala ! Je devais rêver, n'est-ce-pas ? J'avais retrouvé Happy et j'allais même peut-être me marier avec lui ! J'aurais très certainement pu mourir de bonheur en ce moment ! Happy était Freyr Wagner ! Happy et moi pouvions maintenant nous voir quand nous le voulions, je n'avais plus à cacher mon amour pour lui au monde entier ! J'allais épouser l'homme que j'aimais...Oh, Dieu merci, c'est plus que ce que je méritais ! Je suis la princesse la plu heureuse du monde en ce moment même ! Oh, il faut que j'appelle Wendy et Cherrya pour leur dire ! Ah mais je n'ai plus mon téléphone c'est vrai...Allons en chercher un !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce dix-huitième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 19: " Le nouveau fiancé"**


	19. Le nouveau fiancé

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, je vais plutôt bien ! Je travaille à fond sur le chapitre 20 mais il prend du temps, beaucoup de temps ! ^^' Je pense qu'il arrivera dans 1 semaine et demi voir 2 semaines ! ;) **

**Vilandel : Coucou Vila-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? J'irais jeter un coup d'oeil à la chaîne Youtube alors ! Je te remercie de me l'avoir fait connaître ! ;) Oui là avec l'épisode 3 je commence vraiment à apprécié chaque seconde de la nouvelle saison ! Vive King et Diane ! 3 Ils sont troooop bien ensemble ! Wow, la déesse Elizabeth, quelle beauté, quelle force ! Ouiiii moi aussi j'adore Secret d'Histoire ! Chaque Jeudi soir sur France 2 je regardais à l'époque ! Et même maintenant quand il y en a un je regarde ! :D J'adorais écrire un Secret d'Histoire sur Charles ! xD C'est fou quand même le nombre de point commun que l'on a toi et moi, Vila-chan ! :) :) :) En ce qui concerne les règles de succession à Extalia j'avais d'abord pour premier objectif de faire l'héritier le 1er des enfants, fille ou garçon, mais cela ne collait pas avec le fait que Charles devait se marier pour hériter du trône (sinon l'enjeu de son maraige n'aura pas eu le même impact) et le fait que Wendy disait dans le chapitre 2 à Laxus qu'elle n'était pas encore une comtesse ! J'ai donc instaurer cette règle du mariage pour être cohérente. Et puis les origines d'Extalia remontent à tellement longtemps que je me dis que malheuresement à cette époque un royaume dirigé par une femme...Ca fait un peu utopique ! ^^' Eh bien, pour Chélia, à ta grande surprise, tu découvrira son fiancé dans le chapitre 20 ! ;) Comme je l'ai dit Wolfbut, j****e trouvais ça plus cohérent de présenter Happy sans coloration ! Car bon, tu en connais beaucoup des marquis avec les cheveux bleus ? xD Et puis, cela indique également les sacrifices qu'Happy fait pour être aux côtés de sa belle, cela prouve sa détermination. Il sacrifie sa liberté, son apparence, ses croyance en prenant, pour elle, le rôle d'un marquis alors qu'il ne souhaitait que s'en éloigner. C'est très courageux de sa part ! Oui, Carla est perturbée par ce changement ! ;) Oui, j'avoue que je me suis inspiré de Nanastu no Tazai pour cette légende ! ^^' Pour Lisanna aussi, tu sauras ce qu'elle devient au chapitre 20 ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce chapitre RICHE en evènement ! :) **

**Wolfblut: Coucou Wolfy, comment vas-tu ? Merci pour tous ses compliments ! Je trouvais ça plus cohérent de présenter Happy sans coloration ! Car bon, t'en connais beaucoup des marquis avec les cheveux bleus ? xD Et puis, cela indique également les sacrifices qu'Happy fait pour être aux côtés de sa belle, cela prouve sa détermination. Il sacrifie sa liberté, son apparence, ses croyance en prenant, pour elle, le rôle d'un marquis alors qu'il ne souhaitait que s'en éloigner. C'est très courageux de sa part ! Alors non, la reine ne reconnaîtra pas Happy comme étant ce fameux garçon aux cheveux bleus. La vidéo a été filmé de loin et puis Happy étant habillé pas du tout comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien qui permettait de l'identifié ! ;) Panther Lily, ou Lily de Chimay, est le père de Charles et le mari de la reine Chargot. Ancien prince de la principauté de Chimay, situé entre l'Italie et la France, juste à côté d'Extalia, il a épousé la reine Chargot et la principauté et Extalia ont fusionné pour ne former plus qu'un seul et unique royaume. Il est mort lorsque Charles était petite, lors d'un accident de chasse ! Ses informations sont donnés dans le chapitre 17 je crois, dans l'article de journal. Ou alors dans l'émission de TV ? Je sais plus trop moi-même ! xD **

**Redness2025 : Salut Red ! Ca fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? :) Oh, l'anime de Fariy Tail celui de 2019 ? Il faudrait que je le regarde, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! ^^' Oui, il faut vraiment que j'intègre tes OCs, je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 20, j'essayerai surement de faire une petite intro rapide ! ;) Je te laisse lire ce chapitre riche en émotion, bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le nouveau fiancé**

**PDV Charles, boudoir de la tour du nord, 9h du matin.**

En cette belle matinée, je me promenais seule dans les couloirs du palais. Vêtue d'une belle robe bleu ciel bouffante agrémenté avec un corset, de la dentelle et des gants de couleur blanche, je me préparai à recevoir mon nouveau prétendant Freyr Wagner, à une balade équestre en toute intimité. Rayonnante, je n'en pouvais plus de compter les minutes jusqu'à son arrivé, quand soudain ma mère me fit appeler.

Me dirigeant vers son boudoir préféré, j'entrai dedans et je lui demanda :

-« Bonjour mère. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait mandater ?»

-« Charles, asseyez-vous. Oh, une robe d'équitation, avez-vous prévu de sortir ?» M'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Oui, j'ai convié le marquis de Löwen à une sortie en forêt.» Répondis-je.

-« Très bien, si vous continuez ainsi, je pense que dans deux semaines nous pourrons annoncer les fiançailles. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Quelle nouvelle merveilleuse, mère ! » M'exclamais-je, ravie.

-« Si je vous ai convié c'est pour vous faire part de mes peurs par rapport à certains mouvements indépendantistes. J'aimerai vous faire faire prononcer un discours à leur encontre. Le voici, j'espère que vous l'apprendrez assez vite, mais pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse partir. Bonne balade, ma chère. Et comportez-vous bien avec le marquis de Löwen, cela est capital pour votre avenir. » Me dit-elle.

-« Oui, mère. » M'exclamais-je, avant de filer.

Sortant dans les jardins du palais, mes préférés, je fus ravie de voir que la journée allait s'annoncer merveilleuse. Un ciel bleu sans nuage, le soleil brillant de toute ses forces et un vent doux. Que demander de mieux ? Je nageai en plein bonheur.

M'asseyant sur le banc, je commença à apprendre le discours que ma mère m'avait donné. Si j'avais bien compris la situation, le problème remontait à la seconde guerre mondiale. Après les ravages fait par Hitler, Extalia avait été un des rares rescapés européens. Enfin, rescapé ayant collaboré se maintenant dans une position neutre. Ni ami, ni ennemi. Cependant, ses idées de révolutions avait fait naître une sorte de société secrete en Extalia : les sans-argents. En clair, ce qu'ils voulaient c'était éliminés les personnes aux cheveux d'argents donc décimés la famille royale tout entière au nom de l'égalité et les personnes se différenciant des autres. N'étant pas assez nombreux, c'était une menace anecdotique que mon grand-père avait parfaitement géré. Mais avec le temps et la modernisation ainsi que les vagues d'indépendance des années 1960, cette société secrète s'était eu à peu transformée en un véritable mouvement d'indépendance. Aujourd'hui, des groupes de militants de plus en plus nombreux menaçaient l'ordre établi et nous nous devions d'agir.

Peu après, je me dirigea vers les écuries et sella ma jument. Happy étant en retard à cause de bouchons sur la route, je décida de m'aérer en sortant un peu Pamela avant l'heure. Elle était très impatiente de galoper, je ne pouvais la faire attendre plus longtemps. Montant en amazone, je me dirigea vers la forêt derrière le château.

La balade se passa très bien et je pu même me détendre et penser mon futur mariage avec Happy. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe quand soudain...Je sentis une main sur ma bouche. Ouvrant les yeux instantanément, je me releva, me mis en position de combat et sorti ma dague.

J'avais devant moi un homme d'âge moyen dont le visage était recouvert par une sorte de masque étranges. A l'allure d'un chat, aux traits fins et soyeux.

-« Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es toujours si fougueuse, chérie ! » Me dit l'homme en rigolant.

Il enleva alors son masque et je vis alors apparaître le visage d'un homme aux courts cheveux roux et au visage grave.

-« Lector...» Murmurais-je, surprise.

-« Je suis juste venu m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis sincèrement fou de toi et que ces filles n'était que des passades. Je m'excuse, Charles. » Me dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je te pardonne, Lector. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me dire tes sentiments en face. Cela me touche beaucoup. Tu peux devenir quelqu'un de bien, Lector.» Murmurais-je, touchée.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose brouiller mes sens et que je m'effondra à même la terre. Regardant Lector, je vis ce dernier se pencher sur moi et me dire :

-« Ne sois pas si naïve, Charles. Si tu n'avais pas été frigide, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pensais en rien ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant que tu es mon otage, je n'ai plus qu'à négocier avec le palais. Que pourront-ils faire une fois que j'aurais déflorer leur précieuse princesse ? Tu seras obligé de m'épouser et Extalia sera à moi...Et aux sans-argents.»

Les sans-argents ? Avec Lector ? Pourquoi donc ? Ce malade voulait me violer en plus ! Non mais je rêve ! Quel salaud ! Le pouvoir comptait-il tant que ça ? Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour lui ?

**OOooOO**

**PDV Happy, quelques heures plus tard**.

Arrivant enfin au château de ma bien aimée, je pensais pouvoir faire une belle balade avec elle dans le domaine royal. Impatient de la retrouver, je fus surpris d'être convoqué par la reine en personne. Entrant dans les appartements royaux, accompagné de Natsu et de Lucy, je vis qu'une cinquantaine de personne étaient déjà présentes. Une réunion pour le mariage ? Où était Charles alors ?

-« Je vous salue, ma reine.» Murmurais-je, en faisant la révérence à la mère de Charles.

Quand celle-ci tourna son visage vers moi, je pu voir que son mascara avait légèrement coulé. Avait-elle pleuré ?

-« Bonjour, marquis. Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que Charles ne pourra point assister à votre rendez-vous.»Me dit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-« Que se passe-t-il donc ? Où est Charles ?» Demandais-je, paniqué.

-« Ma fille...A été enlevé il y a quelques heures. » Souffla-t-elle, aux bords des larmes.

-« En...Enlevé ? » Murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-« Regardez cela, Monsieur Wagner. » Me dit-elle, en appuyant sur une télécommande.

Je vis donc apparaître Charles, magnifique dans une robe bleu et blanche, ligotée sur une chaise. Elle était inconsciente et ses cheveux argentés étaient sales par endroit, comme si on l'avait traîné à même le sol. Elle était dans une grande salle grise, éclairée par une sorte de lumière bleu-rouge.

Soudain, un homme vêtu d'un masque étrange apparut à l'écran. Il portait un masque blanc étrange avec des motifs singuliers dessus. Soudain, il commença à parler :

-« Bonjour, ma reine, comment allez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de voir votre précieuse héritière, votre petite princesse, ligotée comme ça ? Hein, Chargot D'Extalia ? Oh regardez la comme elle est mignonne quand elle dort. Oh ça serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose comme...Si je lui plantais ce couteau dans l'oeil ? Une princesse borgne ça serait une première. Oh, oh mais qu'avons-nous là ? De magnifiques cheveux blancs, longs comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été coupés. Ils arrivent jusqu'à la taille de la princesse...Je préfère les cheveux courts. Et si je devenais coiffeur ? Et voilà, une belle mèche de cheveux blancs parti. Alors, ma reine, allez-vous me laisser refaire une coupe à votre fille ou allez-vous écouter mes revendications ? »

Il se déplaça alors derrière Charles et lui mis la lame du couteau sous la jugulaire.

-« Nous, les sans-argents, sommes les oubliés d'Extalia. Nous sommes le petit peuple que vous accablé d'impôts ! Vous viviez sur notre dos ! Nous travaillons pour que vous puissiez vous payer des robes comme celle-ci !»

Il prit alors la lame du couteau et déchira d'un coup sec la robe de Charles, laissant apparaître son corset blanc.

-« Nos origines remontent à déjà presque 100 ans ! 100 ans de lutte acharnée ! Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne serons plus pacifiques ! Nous revendiquons une monarchie démocratique ! Le pouvoir pour le peuple ! Le pouvoir au peuple ! Nous vous demandons d'abdiquer pour placer notre nouveau leader sur le trône ! Le vicomte de Trockmorton, Lector de Willemsen !»

Et c'est alors que Lector apparu. Les cheveux courts et des vêtements sobres, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais connu. Son regard était grave et il avait maintenant une cicatrice au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière.

-« Chagot, voici ma vengeance pour toutes vos humiliations. Je vous volerai votre fille et votre couronne. Votre fortune et votre royaume. Abdiquez d'ici la fin de semaine, Chagot, et aucun mal ne sera fait à votre fille. »

La vidéo s'arrêtait là. Ce sale type...Ose enlever Charles ! Fomenter un coup d'état ! Et dire que si j'avais géré les choses autrement à l'université on n'en serait pas arrivé là ! Il y a quelques semaines nous étions trois étudiants lambda et aujourd'hui nous sommes une princesse héritière, un vicomte révolutionnaire et un marquis impuissant ! Quel retournement de situation...Oh je voudrais tellement retrouver ma vie calme d'étudiant ! Celle où je passais mes journées avec Charles à bibliothèque ou à la cafétéria !

Charles...La femme que j'aimais...Celle qui m'avait tout donné...Attends-moi.

M'agenouillant devant la reine, je m'exclamai :

-« Votre Majesté, je vous jure solennellement, que moi, Freyr Wagner, marquis de Löwen, ramènera la princesse Charles au palais saine et sauve. Je vous en conjure, faites-moi confiance.»

-« Aidez-nous, Freyr Wagner, s'il vous plaît. » Murmura-t-elle en me regardant avec ses beaux yeux gris.

Réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes je déclara :

-« Lucy, va me chercher Lévy. Natsu, je veux que tu ailles me trouver Hibiki de Blue Pegasus. Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis Freyr Wagner, marquis de Löwen. Je suis...Amoureux de votre princesse et je désire la sauver. Je voudrais que nous collaborions tous ensembles pour trouver où elle se trouve ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à retrouver la femme que j'aime. »

Après une standing-ovation, les opérations recommencè leur assura une stabilité et une fiabilité tandis qu'ils mirent leurs capacités techniques à notre disposition. Lévy était un véritable poisson dans l'eau, un prodige sans égal, un miracle. Elle était douée je le savais mais là elle dépassait toutes mes espérances. Elle analysa quelques indices dont notamment l'étrange luminosité et la forme des pierres du mur et croisés aux analyses Big Data d'Hibiki, rassemblant les informations concernant le trafic routier, l'heure de diffusion de la vidéo, le rotor, etc., ils purent enfin trouver Charles.

-« Elle doit se trouver dans une vieille église à 2 heures de route d'ici. Je vous envoie l'adresse exacte. » S'exclama Lévy

-« Reine Chargot, envoyez les forces spéciales au plus vite. Je pars avec Natsu en éclaireur. Je vais sauver Charles.» M'écriais-je.

Et avant même que n'importe quel garde n'ait pu me retenir, je fonça avec Natsu dans ma voiture, une Tesla, un petit bijoux allant jusqu'à 340 km/h. Ignorant toutes les règles mise en vigueur, j'appuyai à fond sur la pédale d'accélération, en direction de l'endroit où Charles était retenu.

**OOooOO**

**PDV Charles, au même moment.**

Je m'éveilla doucement de ma torpeur. Clignant les yeux plusieurs fois, j'eus du mal à comprendre où je me trouvais. J'étais dans une salle grise, aux murs anciens. Il y faisait froid et cela me surpris en ce si beau jour d'été. En voulant me lever, je m'aperçu que j'étais entravée dans mes mouvements. Devant moi, une caméra était braquée sur mon visage. L'écran d'ordinateur présent à côté suggérait qu'elle était diffusée en live. Bon, respirons un grand coup, calmons-nous. Il semble que cela ressemble en tout point à un enlèvement. Ce Lector...Avec ses manières et ses "ma chérie" à tout va ! Il s'était allié aux Sans-Argents ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Eux prônent la république et Lector la monarchie absolue ! Quelle était donc cette vaste blague !

Je devais garder mon calme face aux 350,000 spectateurs qui regardaient ce live. Respire, Charles, calme-toi. Reste maître de toi-même, analyse ton environnement. Rappelle-toi de ce que tes professeurs de self-defense t'ont appris en cas d'enlèvement.

Mon environnement déjà : une pièce qui semblait ancienne. Des murs de pierre, à priori fait avec du mortier. J'étais donc dans un bâtiment très ancien ! J'étais assise sur une simple chaise en bois. Rien sur cette dernière ne me permettait de déduire quoi que ce soit.

La pièce avait une seule et unique fenêtre, placé en hauteur, et une seule sortie : une porte en bois avec un serrure. J'étais donc sûrement enfermée à clé.

En face de moi, il y avait un bureau sur lequel était branché quatre ordinateurs reliés à une unité centrale. Il y avait également une caméra posée sur un trépier et qui était braquée sur moi. Sur un des ordinateurs, je pouvais me voir en vidéo live sur plusieurs plateformes. Mes ravisseurs, les Sans-argents et Lector, tentaient donc de se servir de moi pour leur coup d'état. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus compter sur le palais, je ne savais pas où en étaient leurs recherches. Oh, Happy...Viens me sauver ! Mais, mais, mais...Je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres faire tout le travail et attendre qu'ils viennent me sauver ! Je devais me débrouiller par moi-même ! En tant que princesse de ce pays, en tant que fiancée d'Happy, pour toutes ses personnes qui me regardaient !

Mes pieds étaient libres et seules mes mains étaient attachés derrière la chaise. Il fallait soit que je coupe la corde, soit que je défasse le noeud. Heureusement pour moi, je portais en ce jour ma broche fétiche, un trésor du royaume fait en or pur et orné de saphir...Qui cachait en réalité une petite dague : toute petite mais tranchante. Me trémoussant, j'essaya de faire tomber la broche. Cela allait se faire quand tout à coup, un homme masqué entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, vêtu de noir et portait cet espèce de masque en forme de chat. Faisant discretement tomber ma broche dans mes mains, je fis semblant de tousser très fort pour en cacher le bruit : ce n'était pas des manières de princesse mais ma vie était en jeu.

-« Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs, partisans des sans-argent ! Aujourd'hui est un tournant dans notre histoire ! Notre invitée ici présente, la princesse sacré de ce royaume en papier, est entre nos mains. Regardez-moi ce pauvre chaton perdu ! Ayez le cran de me dire qu'une gamine pareille ait la légitimité pour régner seule sur nos terres ! Allons, allons, ne me regardez pas comme ça, princesse ! Vous allez me donner envie de vous ridiculiser, vous et votre famille, encore plus ! Sans-Argents, nous avons attendu longtemps ! 100 ans que nous combattons ! 100 ans que nous attendons ce moment : un monde libre et la naissance de la république d'Extalia ! Guidés par les sans-argents, ce pays deviendra le plus prospère au monde, croyez-moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Que de paroles sans sens ! Profitant de l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans son discours, je gigota un peu et réussit à couper une entaille dans mes cordes. Bien, si je forcais dessus je pourrais facilement m'échapper...Il me fallait maintenant une ouverture.

Oh, mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure ! J'espère qu'il ne s'entendait pas ! Et mes mains étaient moites ! J'étais sur le point de laisser la panique m'envahir ! Je paniquais presque déjà ! Je devais voir l'ouverture, je n'avais qu'une seule chance, je ne devais pas me rater !

-« Chère princesse, et si je vous apprenais un peu comment le monde fonctionne ? Avant que le vicomte revienne, que diriez-vous de divertir un peu notre public ? Et si nous vérifions votre sang bleu ? » Me dit-il.

Et c'est soudain qu'il passa une lame sur ma gorge et que du sang se mit à jaillir de ma blessure.

-« Oooh, c'est du sang rouge ! Rouge il est rouge ! Regardez le faux sang bleu de la royauté, ses cheveux argents qui ne sont rien de plus qu'une anomalie génétique ! Elle n'est pas différente de nous ! » S'exclama-t-il, à la limite de la folie.

Profitant du fait qu'il était absorbé par mon sang, je déchira mes liens d'un mouvement brusque et sorti mon couteau-broche de poche. Me mettant dans une position de défense, je le menaça en le mettant directement sous sa gorge. Lisant la stupeur sur son visage, je m'exclama :

-« Je suis la princesse Charles d'Extalia. Comment osez-vous me traiter comme ça ?»

-« Espèce de sale petite...» S'écria-t-il, en voulant utiliser son couteau pour me blesser.

-« Un seul geste de votre part et je vous tranche la carotide.» Murmurais-je.

-« Vous n'oseriez pas commettre un meurtre en direct devant vos sujets. Vous n'avez pas le cran pour ça, vous n'êtes qu'une jolie poupée pourrie-gatée née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche.» S'écria-t-il, presque en me crachant dessus.

Trop, c'était trop.

-« Avez-vous une idée d'à quel point ma vie a été dure ?! Que connaissez-vous de moi ? Je suis née en tant qu'unique héritière, toute ma vie je l'ai passé à me consacrer à mon peuple, à vous ! Pas une seule fois je n'ai été égotiste ! J'ai toujours penser aux autres avant moi ! J'ai toujours penser à votre bien-être ! A toujours être tirée à quatre épingle pour être votre digne représentante alors qu'en réalité je préfère sortir en jean ! J'ai toujours dû me taire pour ne pas montrer mes opinions pour ne froisser personne ! J'ai toujours dû étudier, étudier,étudier pour être une digne souveraine ! Jamais je n'ai pu m'amuser et sortir en boîte ! J'ai dû me forcer à sourire même quand j'étais au 36ème dessous ! J'ai même été jusqu'à accepter les fiançailles avec un homme que je ne connaissais même pas à 14 ans pour vous plaire ! J'ai tout fait pour vous, tout fait pour qu'au final on me traite comme une princesse insensible et capricieuse ! » M'écriais-je en larmes.

Me tournant vers la caméra, je m'exclama :

-« Je n'ai pas choisi d'être une princesse. Je n'ai pas choisi d'endosser un tel rôle. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'aurais préféré être vraiment Carla Angel. Pauvre mais libre. Capable de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas changer le destin. Mon nom est Charles D'Extalia. Mon titre est Son Altesse Royale la princesse héritière du royaume d'Extalia. Mon destin est de devenir la reine de ce royaume. Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'aurais jamais ce choix. Mais, j'ai cette destinée à accomplir, ce rôle qui ne peut être tenu que par moi. Pour toutes les personnes qui comptent sur moi, ces personnes que je ne peux pas abandonner, ces personnes que je dois représenter, je me dois d'être la meilleure princesse possible. Après tout, mon souhait le plus cher est de faire d'Extalia un pays où il fait bon vivre. »

A peine ai-je prononcer ses mots que mon adversaire en profita pour me neutraliser. Je réussi à éviter son coup de justesse, mais il me toucha au bras. Je saignais beaucoup trop, ce n'était pas qu'une simple éraflure. Ma robe tombait en morceaux, en révélant ainsi de plus en plus et en entravant mes mouvements. Je tenta à mon tour de m'élancer sur lui et de bloquer son bras droit mais impossible d'y parvenir : je n'avais pas la force physique nécéssaire pour. Il me fallait trouver un moyen et vite, car ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus dangereux. Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais mourrir.

Il fallait que je fuis.

Déchirant mes jupes, je relégua la pudeur au second plan. M'en servant pour faire diversion, je jeta les morceaux de tissus pour obstruer son champ de vision et courru le plus vite que je pu vers la sortie. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, je fus surprise par un garde posté à l'entré de la pièce. Merde, j'avais fait une erreur fatale. A une contre deux, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Tout était perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bête, bien sûr qu'il y allait avoir un garde ! Charles, charles, charles !

Sentant les larmes monter, j'éclata en sanglot. J'allais mourir. Je l'avais compris en croisant le regard de l'homme que j'avais agressé. Ce genre de regard rempli de haine. Me prenant par les cheveux, il me souleva du sol et commença à rire hystériquement.

J'avais peur. Peur, peur, peur. Je ne ressentais plus que la peur, de tout mon être. Je voyais ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Alors, ça y est, c'était fini ? Mon destin c'était ça ? Dieu, que vous êtes cruel, mourir à un si jeune âge…

-« JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A CHARLES ! » S'exclama soudain une voix masculine que je pourrais différencier entre milles.

Happy se tenait là, devant le pas de la porte. Rêvais-je ? Je vis passer un éclair de rage dans ses yeux et il s'élança sans même prendre la peine d'attendre Natsu sur l'homme qui me tenait. En quelques coups, il le mit à terre, le rua et le rua de coups. J'en fus quelque peu choquée. Posant une main sur son épaule, j'appela timidement son nom. Quand il se retourna et que je vis toutes l'inquiétude qu'il avait épouvé, je fondis en larmes dans ses bras.

-« Charles, je suis là. C'est fini, tout est fini. Je te le promets.» Me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux doucement.

-« Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi, Happy. » Murmurais-je.

-« Je promets de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Je te protégerai de tout. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal.» S'exclama-t-il.

-« D'accord, je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu y arriveras ! Tu n'es pas l'homme que j'aime pour rien ! » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Les événements qui suivirent furent un peu troubles pour moi. A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, tant que je pouvais rester dans les bras d'Happy.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et je m'endormis facilement sur la banquette arrière. Tout sentait comme Happy, c'était un environnement réconfortant. Et puis, il conduisait assez lentement et je me sentais comme bercer. Fermant les yeux, le cœur rempli d'amour, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce dix-huitième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**Juste une petite précision, pour ceux qui se demanderait ! Le nom "sans-argent" est un jeu de mot: ici il signifie sans personnes aux cheveux d'argents, à savoir la famille royale toute puissante. Ce sont des personnes qui veulent une société égalitaire sans monarchie mais plutôt en faveur d'une anarchie. Et comme leur nom le dit, ils manquent de financement... **

**A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 20, le dernier : " Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux ?" **


	20. Mariage plus vieux, mariage heureux ?

**Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Je tenais m'excuser pour le délai sous lequel je poste ce chapitre, avec plusieurs mois de retard. Il s'est passé plein de choses dans ma vie personnelle, une mauvaise expérience de l'étranger, une depression, bref c'était pas la joie et j'avais beau écrire et réécrire ce chapitre, il ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais absolument vous présenter une fin baclé. Donc voilà, cela a pris du temps mais je suis heureuse d'annoncer la fin de cette histoire et le début d'une nouvelle ! Vous trouverez plus d'information à lafin de ce chapitre ! **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Mariage plus vieux, mariage heureux ?**

**PDV Charles, 3 ans plus tard.**

-« Princesse, nous sommes arrivés. » Me dit mon major d'homme.

Descendant de la berline noire aux vitres teintés qui me servait de voiture de fonction, je relis mes notes pour la derrière fois. J'étais actuellement à l'étranger, plus précisément à New York, pour prononcer un discours devant l'Organisation des Nations Unies. L'enjeu de ce discours en faveur des droits des femmes était très important. On m'avait appelé à témoigner comme femme de pouvoir, future reine, et comme femme d'influence. J'en étais très fière et il m'avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour peaufiner ce discours. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir, ensemble veste et pantalon, chemisier blanc en soie, j'étais très sobre comparé à d'habitude pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais faire passer mon rôle de femme avant celui de princesse héritière. Mes cheveux était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé en 3 ans : toujours aussi longs. Relevés en chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches, j'étais légèrement maquillée. En bref, une femme comme n'importe quelle autre.

-« Votre Altesse, merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir prononcer un discours. » Me dit un homme qui semblait d'haute importance ici.

Il me fit visiter le siège des nations-unis, un magnifique bâtiment dont la construction s'était achevé en 1952. Nous discutâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne m'introduise dans un petit salon où toutes les personnes concernées par les discours devaient attendre. Outre des femmes d'affaires influentes, des actrices à la renommée mondiale et des chanteuses pop, je fus surprise d'apercevoir d'apercevoir des cheveux aussi blancs que les miens. Me dirigeant vers elle, je découvris une magnifique jeune femme vêtue d'une superbe robe de soirée bleu nuit. Ses cheveux libres, elle tenait un verre de champagne dans ses mains gantés et semblait nerveuse.

-« Mirajaine, quelle surprise ! » M'exclamais-je en allant la saluer.

-« Charles ! Oh, tu es enfin arrivée ! Dis-moi, comment ai-je l'air ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Tu es absolument renversante. Pourquoi stresses-tu autant ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Je...C'est les Nations-Unies tu te rends compte ?! Etre ici et pouvoir défendre une cause qui m'est aussi chère...C'est comme un rêve ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je me trouve ici ! » Me dit-elle.

-« Tu es la reine de la pop, la chanteuse ayant vendu des millions de disques au travers du monde. En seulement 3 ans, tu as réussi à devenir la reine incontestée de cet univers. Tu es l'égérie de marques de luxe. Tu es une mannequin professionnelle qui défile pour les plus grands. Oh, et tu es la fille de la princesse Lissa ! Lady Mirajaine Strauss. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Je n'ai pas le titre de Lady, Charles. » Me dit-elle.

-« Une fois devenue reine, je te le donnerai en cadeau de mariage ! Quand les choses seront plus calme pour toi et Laxus.» Lui répondis-je.

-« Je ne veux pas de titre, Charles, mais c'est gentil de proposer. J'ai déjà tellement de problème avec mon couple alors si je deviens une noble ! »Murmura-t-elle.

-« Cela ne s'est-il toujours pas arrangé ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oh que non ! J'ai toujours plus de fans et la presse guette mes moindres faits et gestes. S'ils apprennent que je suis avec Laxus, ils le traqueront et je ne veux pas de ça pour lui. Je l'aime tellement. » Me dit-elle.

-« Je comprends, Mirajaine. Allez, dans quelques heures, tu pourras le revoir. » Lui dis-je.

-« Viens-tu toi aussi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je manquer une telle réunion ? Surtout dans ce magnifique chalet ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Tu verras, ça sera superbe ! Il faut aussi que je te parle des détails de ton mariage : pour la table que penses-tu du beige ? Le blanc est un peu trop classique et le marron serait une horreur ! Je pense qu'un service beige ne ferait que plus te mettre en valeur, toute vêtue de blanc ! » Commença-t-elle.

La vie de Mirajaine n'avait pas été simple ces trois dernières années : elle avait grimpé les échelons et se tenait au sommet de l'industrie musicale. Sa voix était tellement belle ! Ses arrangements étaient totalement inédits ! Elle avait atteint une popularité où le nom de Mirajaine Strauss n'était ignoré de personne. Mais malheureusement cela n'avait pas aidé sa relation avec Laxus...Ils devaient toujours se cacher et cela devenait vraiment compliqué. J'espérais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle !

Nous passâmes la journée aux Nations-Unies : nous prononçâmes nos discours avec succès, bien que celui de Mirajaine eut plus d'impact, et nous discutâmes avec les diplomates présents. Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée que nous fûmes délivrées de toutes obligations. Nous nous hattâmes donc vers l'aéroport pour prendre un vol direction la Suisse. Pendant ce dernier nous discutâmes de tout et de rien mais surtout de nos vies. J'avais passé ces deux dernières années à parfaire mon rôle d'héritière et a remplacer ma mère sur de nombreux plans tandis qu'elle était devenue une star à la renommée internationale. Nos vies avaient pris des cours bien différents pour des personnes de la même famille. Mirajaine était celle qui avait eu l'idée de réunir tous nos amis de l'université pour une semaine de vacances au ski dans le chalet de la princesse Lissa dans les Alpes Suisses : c'est là où nous nous rendions actuellement. Trois années étaient passés et nous avions tous maintenant des vies professionnelles différentes. C'était bien la première fois que nous nous retrouvions tous depuis ces fameuses vacances au ski de ma première année à l'université.

Rentrant dans le chalet, nous le retrouvâmes silencieux. Il était 3 heures du matin ici en même temps. Demandant à Mirajaine où se trouvait la chambre d'Happy, je lui souhaita bonne nuit. Me précipitant dans celle-ci, je retrouva mon fiancé endormi. Me déshabillant, je me mis en pyjama et me coucha à ses côtés. Me faufilant dans ses bras, je m'endormis paisiblement.

-« Charles ? Ma belle ?» Entendis-je.

Ouvrant les yeux, je pu voir Happy qui me regardait. En 3 ans, il avait changé : ses cheveux étaient désormais noirs. Pour m'épouser, il avait dû abandonner sa teinture bleue et reprendre sa couleur de cheveux naturelle. De plus, il s'était rasé, et je le préférais comme ça. Il avait dû apprendre à se comporter comme un roi et ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui qui aimait la simplicité. Il avait eu le droit à tant de cours d'étiquette que je serai incapable de tous les citer. Actuellement, en dernière année de master, il allait être diplômé en fin d'année si tout se passait bien. Notre mariage aurait lieu cet été, le 19 juillet. Tandis que j'avais arrêté mes études au niveau licence pour me consacrer à mon devoir de future reine, il avait pu continuer et avait exigé que notre mariage ait lieu après la fin de ses études. Nous avions 23 ans. Il était devenu beaucoup plus mature et sûr de lui. Il méritait vraiment un trône à sa hauteur. Pour moi, il avait dû changer tellement de choses en lui et je ne lui serai jamais aussi reconnaissante.

-« Bonjour, chéri. » Murmurais-je.

-« Il n'y a pas plus beau matin que de se réveiller à tes côtés. » Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-« C'est vrai, je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras. » Murmurais-je, en l'embrassant.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple baiser se transforma en de langoureux baisers passionnés. Dans ses bras, je me sentais fondre comme glace au soleil. Je me laissais envahir par cette douce sensation : ses baisers d'amour, ses mains baladeuses, la chaleur son corps, … Ah, cette sensation de bien-être oubliée depuis tellement longtemps !

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Happy grogna mais continua quand même de m'embrasser.

-« Happy...Il faut aller ouvrir... » Murmurais-je.

-« Ils attendront. Tu es à moi. Tu es ma fiancée. » Me dit-il tandis que je laissa échappé un rire doux.

Alors que j'allais lui céder le droit de posséder mon corps entièrement nous entendîmes à travers la porte la voix de Lisanna :

-« Les amoureux ! Pas de bêtises, on prend le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble ce matin !»

Le soupir d'Happy fut long et il rechigna tout d'abord à me laisser m'en aller mais s'y résolu tout de même. Je me rhabilla donc et nous descendîmes en bas.

Tout le monde était attablé. En 3 ans, ils avaient tous changés : Natsu avait l'air un peu plus mature, le monde du travail l'avait rendu responsable. Contrairement à son père le général Igneel, Natsu n'avait pas souhaité faire carrière dans l'armée. Trop strict pour lui. A la place, il était devenu pompier. Il adorait son travail et était très performant. Récemment installé avec Lucy, ils vivaient tous deux à Löwen. Cette dernière, riche héritière, était finalement devenu journaliste, même si cela était sous un faux nom. Forcément, quand on s'appelait Mademoiselle Heartfillia, on ne pouvait pas tout faire. Mais la situation lui convenait. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle commençait petit à petit à retisser des relations avec son père. Cependant, le sujet étant toujours épineux, je ne lui poserai pas plus de questions.

Lévy était toujours sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était très heureuse avec Gajeel et à 25 ans, elle attendait leur premier enfant. Traductrice émérite, cette dernière travaillait pour l'Union Européenne ou dans différentes ambassades. Elle avait désormais de longs cheveux bleus et une allure très "femme d'affaires". Son mari, Gajeel, était lui garagiste. Il tenait son propre business qui marchait. Il était spécialisé dans la restauration de vieilles bécanes. Il avait arrêté ses études après la licence, comme moi, parce que ça ne lui correspondait pas. Oh bien sûr, sa formation lui servait, pour le commerce, la vente, ce genre de chose, mais ce n'était pas le cœur de son métier.

Parlons maintenant de Grey, après avoir obtenu son diplôme en art, il était parti à la découverte du monde pendant deux ans avant de revenir et de présenter sa première collection : des œuvres magnifiquement sculptées dans de la glace. Des cygnes, des roses, des ornements, ses œuvres atteignaient des sommes considérables. Et ce n'était qu'il y a trois mois qu'il s'était fiancé avec Juvia. Nageuse émérite et accomplie, cette dernière avait remporté la médaille d'or aux Jeux Olympiques. Après ce succès phénoménal, elle avait vécu une grande période d'incertitude, notamment dû à l'absence de Grey, mais elle avait su se reprendre et se donnait maintenant à fond en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de natation synchronisée d'Allemagne. Elle était heureuse et épanouie et c'est ce qui comptait.

Lisanna s'était remis de son rejet par Natsu. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et abordait maintenant un carré plongeant. Jeune entrepreneuse, elle avait monté sa propre boîte d'équipement sportif de haut niveau. Maintenant fiancée à Bixrow, coach sportif, elle rayonnait de bonheur.

Elfman, mon cousin, s'était mis en couple avec Evergreen. Le mariage et les enfants n'étaient pas encore au programme mais pourquoi pas un jour. L'important était qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Elfman était devenu chef cuisinier et propriétaire de son propre restaurant situé dans la capitale, tandis qu'Evergreen avait entamé une carrière d'actrice de cinéma.

En parlant de couples, il fallait forcément parler de la dernière mariée : notre amie, Erza, avait enfin sauté le pas avec Jellal ! Cette dernière poursuivait sa carrière d'escrimeuse professionnelle et était désormais connu comme "Titania" dans le milieu, tellement ses exploits avaient fait le tour du métier. Son mari lui était vraiment dévoué et malgré les contraintes que le métier d'Erza leur apportait (impossibilité d'avoir des enfants avant sa retraite) il était définitivement heureux. Sa jeune soeur, Meldy, se portait parfaitement bien. A notre grande surprise, elle avait décidé de suivre les traces de sa mère dans l'enseignement et était désormais maîtresse de petite section ! Elle s'en sortait à merveille et était récemment sorti prendre un verre avec le cousin de Grey, Lyon.

-« Alors les filles, comment sont les Nations-Unis ? » Nous demanda Grey.

-« Oh, merveilleux, c'était tellement impressionnant ! J'étais tellement stressée quand il a fallu que je prononce mon discours ! » Répondit Mirajaine.

-« Et voilà ! Devinez qui fait la Une de Closer ! » S'exclama jovialement Lisanna.

-« Encore moi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Eh oui ! La princesse Charles aux Nations-Unis avec sa cousine, la célèbre Mirajaine Strauss ! Que j'apprends de choses sur vous en lisant ce magazine ! Tiens, il paraît que tu as avancé la date de ton mariage avec Happy ? »

-« Oh...Oui effectivement, nous avons prévu de nous marier en juillet prochain. Ma mère souhaite que mon accès au trône se fasse le plus vite. » Répondis-je en rougissant.

-« Félicitations ! » Me dit Lucy.

-« J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de devenir Reine... » Murmurais-je, en serrant ma tasse de thé dans mes mains.

-« Mais non ! Ne dit pas ça ! Tu as le soutien du peuple entier et tout le monde constate tes efforts, Charles ! » Me répondit Lévy.

Gardant mes inquiétudes pour moi, nous sortîmes donc dehors pour skier. Malheureusement, je n'étais toujours pas aguerrie à la pratique de ce sport, car je restais malgré tout mes efforts à un niveau débutant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mes deux dames de compagnies, Lady Marvell et Brendy, qui, elles, skiaient désormais à merveille.

Durant ces trois dernières années, Wendy s'était beaucoup affirmée. Elle abordait maintenant un carré plongeant qui lui allait à merveille. Faisant fi de toutes les conventions sur les cheveux longs des Dames de haut rang, elle s'était acquittée de toutes les tâches dues à son rang à merveille. Elle avait poursuivi son apprentissage avec Lady Grandine et était venu me rejoindre au palais il y un an comme Dame de Compagnie. Wendy s'était rapidement adaptée à ses nouvelles fonctions et me soutenait du mieux que possible, ce qui était d'une aide considérable. Si elle n'était pas là pour moi, je ne pourrais pas m'acquitter correctement de mes tâches. Il se trouve qu'elle avait aussi renoué contact avec Roméo, qui était également présent aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés grâce à Happy qui lui avait trouvé un emploi à ses côtés, lui permettant ainsi de fréquenter Wendy quotidiennement. Leur amour crevait les yeux, ma Wendy n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse et souriante qu'aujourd'hui. Même s'il était temps pour eux qu'ils se mettent en couple, il fallait laisser le temps faire effet.

Sous mes yeux, je pouvais observer Wendy et Romeo dévalant les pistes et riant aux éclats. Mon autre amie de toujours, Cherrya, était elle aussi présente. Elle avait fait tout le contraire de Wendy et s'était laissée pousser les cheveux. Désormais, elle abordait une belle chevelure rose et lisse. Cette dernière après avoir finit sa formation avec Lady Grandine, n'était pas restée à mes côtés. Elle avait préféré voyager dans le monde, sous prétexte de rendre visite à de la famille pour trouver un bon parti ! Et bien que ce ne soit pas le but original de ce voyage, elle en avait trouver un ! Un Lord anglais aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, un lointain parent à elle, un cousin au 4ème degré. Elle nageait en plein bonheur et avait décidé de prolonger son séjour en Angleterre. Henry, petit comte, avait lui aussi des idées modernes et vivait de son élevage de chevaux de course. Une passion peu commune, certes, mais typiquement anglaise qui avait séduit Cherrya. Je n'entendais plus que parler d'équitation !

-« Tu t'en sors, ma chérie ? » Me demanda mon Happy.

Il me tendis une main que je me précipita de prendre.

-« Je crois n'avoir aucun talent pour ce sport. » Soupirais-je.

Avec un sourire, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et m'encouragea :

-« Vas-tu laisser une paire de ski abattre la toute-puissante future reine d'Extalia ? »

-« Si tu ne veux pas laisser ta future femme dans l'embarras face à une paire de ski, il te faudra m'aider. » Lui chuchotais-je.

Puis, pendant l'heure qui suivit, il me réexpliqua toutes les bases, de la bonne position à la manière de glisser.

Depuis maintenant 3 ans, je vivais dans le bonheur avec Happy. Après l'incident avec les Sans-Argent, mon ancien fiancé, Lector, avait été condamné à 5 ans de prison ferme. Ayant échappé de peu à l'emprisonnement à vie pour crime de lèse-majesté grâce aux relations de ses parents, j'avais tout de même dû m'expliquer publiquement sur le sujet de ma vie amoureuse. Happy, ou plutôt Freyr Wagner, et moi-même nous étions officiellement fiancés trois mois après l'incident. Cela n'avait pas été facile, plusieurs personnes d'influence s'opposant à mon union avec Happy sous diverses prétextes et conflits d'intérêt. Happy avait dû lui aussi aussi se battre pour que le peuple du duché de Löwen accepte son cousin comme hériter. Pour moi, il allait abandonner tous ses titres et tous ses droits sur la succession du duché. Cette situation me peinait, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire : la liberté du duché de Löwen comptait avant tout et même si les citoyens étaient tristes de voir Happy renoncer à ses droits, je suis sûre que son cousin fera un bon duc. Néanmoins, je me sentais encore coupable pour cela.

Happy s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de parfaire sa formation de dirigeant au sein de palais, sous la tutelle même des plus grands de notre royaume, et malheureusement...Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui. Bien que brillant, c'était plus son attitude et son manque de manière qui avait posé problème. Heureusement, je lui avais donné des cours supplémentaires, et cela avait suffit à ce que ma mère nous donne l'autorisation de nous marier.

-« Je t'aime, Charles. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi.» Me dit-il soudainement avec un grand sourire.

J'avais tellement de chance d'être fiancée à un homme tel que lui qui sacrifiait tout absolument tout ce qu'il possédait pour mon bonheur. Un prince charmant certes atypique mais...C'était mon âme-sœur. Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'il était à mes côtés et j'avais toute confiance en l'avenir car...Tant que je serai à ses côtés, alors je serai capable de tout affronter.

-« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, Happy.» Lui répondis-je, avant de l'embrasser.

Ce qui fût dommage est que je chuta lamentablement dans la neige ne tenant malheureusement pas sur mes skis toute seule. Entraînant Happy dans ma chute, ce dernier éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-« Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour le ski ! »

OOooOO

**PDV Charles, palais d'Extalia, 19 juillet.**

Une catastrophe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Aujourd'hui était censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? Oh Dieu, pourquoi donc ?

J'avais décidé d'organiser la réception de notre mariage dans les jardins du palais d'Extalia, les plus beaux aux mondes. Moi qui les adorait tant, je ne voyais pas d'autres endroits pour me marier. Toute ma vie, j'avais pris soin de ses fleurs et de ses allées comme de moi-même. Hier, nous avions enfin fini d'installer le décor. Un décor sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée: des roses rouges partout, des nappages de soies, des décors de dentelles, des statues de glaces, des décorations en verre. Et tout cela avait été gâché en une nuit par la pluie !

Malgré le fait que nous soyons au mois de juillet, il pleuvait des cordes ! La pluie était tellement violente et enragée qu'elle avait tout détruit. Le ciel était plein de nuages plus noirs et les autres, et quelques éclairs venait ajouter un soupçon de drame à cette situation. Alors qu'hier il faisait un si beau temps ensoleillé ! Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ?

-« Oh Charles, qu'allons-nous faire ? » Me demanda Wendy, paniquée.

J'alla tout de suite voir la dizaine de wedding-planner sous mes ordres et leur demanda ce qu'il était possible de faire. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait de solution ou de plan B digne du mariage du reine.

-« Charles...Je crois que nous devrions reporter ce mariage demain ou après-demain. Avec ce temps cela me paraît compliqué. » Me dit ma mère.

-« Annuler le mariage... » Murmurais-je, avec douleur.

Je ne voulais pas ! J'attendais d'épouser Happy depuis si longtemps ! C'était censé être le plus beau jour de nos vies...C'était un cauchemar ! Pourquoi mon mariage, pourquoi de la pluie ce jour là ? Ne pouvait-il pas pleuvoir demain ?

Alors que j'essuyai mon visage plein de larme et que je m'apprêtais à repousser le mariage, j'entendis soudain la voix de l'être que j'aimais le plus déclarer :

-« Nous n'annulerons pas ce mariage ! »

Me retournant, je vis mon futur mari arrivé de l'aile gauche du palais. Il portait le costume de la Garde d'Argent, le plus grand régiment d'Extalia, fondé par le roi Karl VII. Ce régiment était sous les ordres direct de la Reine et était chargé d'assurer sa protection. Ce régiment était l'un symbole d'Extalia, formant et récompensant les soldats d'élites de la patrie, prêt à donner leur vie pour la reine. Happy avait choisi de porter le costume de ce régiment en l'honneur de mon père, Lily de Chimay, ancien général de la Garde d'Argent. Cela m'avait ravie, bien que n'ayant pas connu mon père, mon cher et tendre avait eu la délicate attention de revêtir le costume du régiment qu'il adorait tant. C'était un peu comme s'il était là pour mon mariage. J'étais tellement touchée que j'aurais pu en pleurer. Happy était donc vêtu d'un costume entièrement blanc sur lequel il abordait fièrement l'emblème de ce même régime : l'Aigle d'Argent. En l'honneur des Aigles des montagnes des Alpes, le fameux Aigle royal. C'est un des plus grande rapace du monde, capable d'attaquer des proies plus grandes que lui-même, tout un symbole. En tant que chevalier de l'ordre de la Rose de Löwen, il portait ruban rouge de l'ordre. A sa taille, il portait un fourreau fait d'or et de pierres précieuses dans lequel reposait une épée de valeur choisie par Happy lui-même, une épée d'un de ses ancêtres, symbole pour lui et son peuple. Et la touche finale de l'ensemble était la cape rouge qu'il abordait avec fierté.

Il était tellement beau. Magnifique, rayonnant comme un Dieu. Je n'en revenais pas, tant de prestance, tant de charisme ! Il avait l'aura d'un roi avec son costume, sa prestance et sa voix ferme.

-« Princesse Charles, cela fait plus de 3 longues années que j'attends de vous épouser. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, ma douce. Ce mariage, je le désire du plus profond de mon cœur. Je m'y suis investi tout autant que vous, très chère. Je ne laisserai pas une averse gâcher le plus beau jour de notre vie, n'est-ce pas, ma reine ?» Me dit-il.

Je fus tellement émue que mes yeux s'embrumèrent et que, faisant fi du lourd protocole, je me précipita dans les bras d'Happy.

-« Oui, tu as raison. Désolée d'avoir voulu abandonner, Happy...Je souhaite depuis tant de temps me marier avec toi ! Nous ne pensions même pas cela possible...Alors oui, une petite pluie ce n'est rien contre tant de bonheur ! » Répondis-je.

-«Et puis, comme dit le célèbre adage mariage plus vieux, ou pluvieux en l'occurrence, mariage heureux ! » Me répondit-il en riant.

Lui seul savait me redonner espoir !

-« Nous tiendrons la cérémonie d'ouverture dans la salle de bal du Palais de l'étoile. Les invités doivent arriver pour 11 heures précise. Il est actuellement 8 heures et demi, nous devons donc tout redécorer pour rendre la salle acceptable pour un mariage royal. Récupérez tout ce qui peut l'être et servez-vous dans la réserve, il y a des décorations non-utilisées ! Je vous ferai gagner du temps en retenant les invités jusqu'à 11 heures et demi. Je compte sur vous tous et tiens à vous remercier des efforts que vous déployez pour mon mariage. Je saurai vous en être reconnaissante.» Déclarais-je.

-« La cérémonie religieuse aura lieu à 13 heures dans la chapelle royale qui est déjà prête mais il nous faut trouver une solution pour le vin d'honneur, Majesté. » Me dit Wendy, qui prenait des notes à toute vitesse sur son calepin argenté.

-« N'y aurait-il pas une salle pour les accueillir ? Nous ne manquons pourtant pas de place dans ce palais ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« 400 invités, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, Charles….» Soupira ma mère.

Soudain, Happy s'exclama :

-« Les tentes ! Les tentes que Charles avait commandés et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mettre, faute de goût ! Nous pourrions les utiliser pour guider et répartir les invités de la chapelle jusqu'à la porte sud du palais et les accueillir dans la galerie d'ivoire ! »

-« Merveilleux, Freyr ! » S'exclama ma mère.

-« En tout cas c'est ce que Lucy dit ! » Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil et en me montrant son téléphone.

-« Faisons cela alors. Activez-vous ! Marquis, retournez dans vos quartiers et vous princesse suivez-moi, vous devez vous tenir prête ! » Ordonna Wendy.

Après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Happy, je la suivi dans les nombreux couloirs du palais afin de me préparer. Ma robe de mariée m'attendait déjà depuis trois an et demi dans sa housse de protection. Cette robe était la même que celle que j'aurai du porter si je m'étais marié avec Lector ce 13 août là. Je n'avais pas souhaité en faire de nouvelle, celle-ci était juste parfaite, tellement belle et digne d'une princesse. Et puis, vu le prix, je n'allais pas faire ma capricieuse et en recommander une ! Notre royaume se portait bien mais il ne fallait pas abuser, surtout avec le contexte mondial actuel, très incertain.

La différence avec la dernière fois que je l'avais mis fût cependant frappante. Je n'avais pas changé physiquement, j'avais pris de l'âge et quelques rides surement, quoique à 23 ans pas vraiment ! Ce que je vis face au miroir fut une femme épanouie, heureuse et sûre d'elle. Non pas un ventre pour la monarchie. Je me surpris à sourire et à rire toute seule, était-ce donc cela le bonheur ?

-« Je suis prête, Mère. » Dis-je en me retournant.

-« Oh, mon enfant, que vous êtes belle ! Vous avez vraiment l'air heureuse ! » Souffla ma mère, les yeux embrumés.

-« Je vais épouser l'homme que j'aime, Mère, rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureuse. » Lui répondis-je en soupirant.

Et tandis qu'elle nouait un ruban bleu sur mon corsage, elle me demanda :

-« Vous sentez-vous prête à devenir Reine ? »

-« Je pense que je ne me sentirais jamais assez préparé, cependant, je ne peux pas continuer à vous en imposer plus. Vous êtes reine depuis vos 18 ans, soit depuis 34 ans. Il est temps que vous vous consacriez un peu plus à vous-même, il est de mon devoir de reprendre le flambeau. Happy m'épaulera alors je n'ai rien à craindre. Je suis fort bien entourée, Mère. » Répondis-je.

-« Je suis fière de vous, Charles. Vous étiez une enfant merveilleuse et je suis sûre que vous serez une Reine qui marquera l'histoire .» Me dit-elle.

-« Merci, Mère. Je vous aime. » Murmurais-je avec émotion.

Regardant par la fenêtre, je me fis la promesse de devenir une reine sage et bienveillante, de faire mieux que ma propre Mère, et de garantir le bonheur de chacun. Il était désormais temps de concrétiser mon amour avec Happy, ce mariage pour lequel je m'étais battue.

Il était grand temps d'entrer en scène ! Avec mon plus beau sourire, je me dirigeai vers mon destin de Reine, cette fois-ci sûre de moi.

OOooOO

**PDV Happy, quelques heures plus tard, église.**

Premier temps fort de la matinée, l'arrivé de la Reine, de la famille de la mariée, et du mari. La Reine fit une entrée majestueuse, toute vêtue d'argent. Belle-maman était gentille mais j'avais quelques difficultés à me faire à son sérieux et à sa rigueur. Elle salua les invités et s'assied au premier rang. Du coin de l'œil je vis la fratrie Strauss me faire un petit signe. Puis, ce fut l'arrivée de ma propre famille. Oh je n'avais jamais vu les miens si bien habillés ! Déjà Papy Claus râlait à propos de ce protocole, qu'à son époque les mariages se faisait en une demi-heure, mais heureusement que maman savait le gérer. Ma mère était véritablement resplendissante aujourd'hui, tant de simplicité dans cette univers de paillette. Puis, ce fût aux témoins d'entrer. J'avais bien évidemment choisi comme témoin Natsu. Il avait l'air drôle dans ce costume qui ne lui allait pas. Comme second témoin j'avais choisi mon cousin, héritier de Löwen, Raffael Wagner, pour montrer au monde entier que je refusait mes droits à la succession de Löwen. Pour ce dernier, c'était l'occasion de se préparer et d'appréhender un peu plus son futur rôle de chef d'état. Il m'avait dit que cela ne le dérangerait pas de devenir Duc mais je me sentais tout de même coupable de lui infliger cela pour mon propre bonheur. Puis, ce fût au tour des témoins de la mariée, Lady Wendy Marvell et Lady Cherrya Brendy. Je fus surpris de voir à quel point Wendy avait grandit et ce qui me ravit le plus fût qu'elle soit venu au bras de Romeo, mon nouveau conseiller ! Cherrya était quant à elle accompagné d'Henry, son fiancé. Elle me glissa qu'elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi bien rangée et déjà fiancée à 22 ans !

Je fus obligé de saluer tout le gratin présent, qui m'accordèrent tous leurs vœux de bonheur. Toutes les têtes couronnées d'Europe étaient présentes et je constata avec peine que la famille de Charles était nombreuse, très nombreuse. Puis, les derniers invités arrivèrent, dont nos amis de toujours. Tous étaient si intimidés d'être invités à un mariage royal ! C'était vraiment drôle à voir ! Les filles avaient les yeux brillants tandis que les garçons semblaient un peu plus réservé et je leur fis la recommandation de ne surtout pas perturber la cérémonie, ce qu'ils me jurèrent. Je glissa un coup d'œil à Erza, maintenant Erza Fernandez Milkovich, de les garder bien au calme et le sourire de cette dernière me rassura grandement.

L'horloge tournant, je me mis en place devant l'autel. La chapelle royale était magnifique. La première chose qui m'impressionna fut les vitraux au nombre impressionnant qui représentaient l'ascension de Karl D'Extalia au pouvoir. L'immensité des colonnes de pierres me faisait sentir si petit dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire. Les statues du lieu étaient plus belles les unes que les autres, vêtues de mille et une couleurs. Certaines d'entre elles représentaient des rois et reines célèbres et je me demanda si un jour Charles aurait sa place dans cette chapelle. L'autel blanc en marbre blanc était simple mais il était orné de mille roses blanches tout comme le reste de la chapelle. Ces milliers de fleurs donnaient l'impression de rêver. Jamais, un jour, je n'aurais pu rêver d'un mariage si somptueux ! Même si ce que j'attendais avec impatience était ma lune-de-miel avec Charles, ce moment n'en restait pas moins précieux pour moi. J'avais réservé une surprise de taille à Charles ! Un tour du monde ! Pendant 3 semaines, nous allions parcourir le globe ! Choisir un pays était trop compliqué et puis je suis sûr que Charles adorera cette idée, elle qui était si curieuse !

Soudain, l'assemblée s'agita et des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de l'extérieur de la chapelle. Alors ça y est, c'était le grand moment. Je me redressa, et déglutit, stressé comme pas possible.

-« Est-ce que je suis vraiment assez bien pour elle ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Allez, petit pote, fonce ! Aujourd'hui tu deviens roi ! Arrête de raconter des sottises ! Tu es digne alors sois confiant et prépare toi ! » Me dit Natsu en me frappant dans le dos.

Je porta mon regard au loin et vis la plus belle chose de ce monde. Mon Dieu, je du cligner des yeux une dizaine de fois et empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je fus submergé d'émotions comme jamais auparavant. Voir la femme que vous aimiez ainsi vêtue de blanc...Mon cœur se retrouva rempli de bonheur à la simple pensée d'avoir été choisi par cette femme pour devenir son partenaire. S'engager à vivre une vie à ses côtés ne m'avait jamais paru si doux. Oh Dieu, que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde d'avoir une si belle compagne !

Elle descendit de la voiture avec grâce, son visage couvert par ses voiles. Prenant la main de son oncle, cette dernière se mit à avancer, au rythme de la musique vers moi. Sa robe était entièrement faite de dentelles dans lesquelles étaient brodés des motifs de perles. Ses motifs représentaient des fleurs de toutes beautés, ses fleurs qu'elle aimait tant. La robe présentait un décolleté qui me laissait le loisir d'admirer sa gorge et son magnifique collier de perles. Le décolleté de la dite robe en dentelle laissait place à un bustier cintré à la taille. Enfin, sa robe s'évasait sur les côtés avec des centaines de voiles de dentelles brodés qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs mètres de longueurs. Qui était donc cette sainte, cette déesse devant moi ? Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti son aura majestueuse qu'à cet instant. C'était donc cela une reine. Ma reine. Ma femme. Mon tout.

Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur après ce qui me sembla être une éternité et je pus remarquer la complexité de sa coiffure sous les voiles de dentelles qu'elle portait. Un chignon bas dans lequel était incrusté des fleurs et de multiples bijoux. Sur sa tête trônait un magnifique diadème de diamants d'une valeur inestimable. Ainsi vêtue elle ressemblait à l'un de ses anges sur les peintures des murs de la chapelle. Une aura de pureté, blanche comme neige. Sous les voiles, je distingua un petit sourire gêné, et je l'entendis murmurer le rouge aux joues :

-« Comment me trouves-tu, Happy ? »

-« Absolument parfaite, j'ai un ange, que dis-je, une déesse, sous mes yeux. Avant de te voir arriver, je ne savais pas qu'il existait tant de beauté dans ce monde. » Murmurais-je, ébahi.

-« Merci, Happy. Toi aussi tu es magnifique, très séduisant, très digne. » Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis, la cérémonie commença enfin. Je n'en suivi pas grand-chose, trop centré sur Charles. Je souhaitais garder cet instant à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, graver ces sentiments dans mon cœur à tout jamais. Cet instant de pur bonheur, ses regard complices, rieurs, embarrassés, passionnés, brûlant de désirs, muet de stupeur, douce proximité, destin liés.

Je ne reviens qu'à la réalité quand j'entendis le prêtre me demander :

-« Freyr Hallstein Wagner, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Charles D'Extalia ici présente ? »

-« Oui, je le veux ! » M'écriais-je, d'une voix sûre.

-« Charles D'Extalia, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Frey Hallstein Wagner ici présent ? »

-« Oui, je le veux ! » Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Je lui passa donc la bague au doigt. Une magnifique bague en or à l'intérieur de laquelle était marqué nos noms et une date, celle de notre première rencontre à l'université en tant que Carla et Happy, non pas en tant que Charles et Freyr.

Lorsque je sentis ses délicates mains me passer la bague au doigt, je faillis m'effondrer en larmes. Mais il fallait que je tienne. Délicatement, je souleva ses voiles et je la vu enfin. Son visage et surtout son sourire, oh mon dieu son sourire, si beau, si délicat, si radieux. Son regard plein d'amour, son teint légèrement rosé, ses lèvres doucement maquillées.

Devant cette assemblée, devant le monde entier, je m'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Je garderai toute ma vie durant un souvenir impérissable de ce baiser. Un instant unique dans une vie, dans notre vie.

Prenant sa main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la chapelle. Nous étions désormais mari et femme. Que de bonheur. Nous traversâmes la longue allée sous les applaudissement du public. Quand les lourdes portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser passer, le ciel nous adressa sa bénédiction. Le temps si désastreux n'était plus et au travers des nuages gris se trouvaient des rayons de soleil qui pointaient telles des puits de lumières. Le spectacle que nous offrait le ciel était renversant. Je vis le visage de Charles s'illuminer lorsqu'elle aperçut un arc-en-ciel au loin. Était-ce donc toujours si beau le soleil après la pluie ?

Soudain, j'entendis ma belle murmurer d'une voix d'ange :

-« Happy, je veux te faire une promesse. »

-« Je peux te promettre l'univers si tu le souhaite.» Lui répondis-je, avec un sourire.

-« Je n'en demande pas autant. Je voudrais juste que nous nous améliorons par rapport à hier. Aujourd'hui, je serai plus forte qu'hier car je ne reculerai plus devant rien. Alors je t'en prie reste à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. »

-« Charles...Je jure de te rendre heureuse et de te soutenir contre vents et marées. »

Ensemble, nous nous avançâmes donc d'un pas décidés, prêt à affronter notre destin désormais lié. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire ! :)**

**Je voudrais maintenant vous parler de mes projets futurs. Tout d'abord, sachez que je continuerai d'écrire, toujours sur Charles et Happy ! Ma nouvelle fic a même déjà un titre : "La déesse blanche". J'ai déjà tout le scénario en tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire ! :) Je pense profiter de la fin du confinement et de l'été pour écrire les 20 chapitres que comportera l'histoire. Si cela vous plaît je pourrai même envisager une suite, à voir. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que l'histoire sera plus mature, plus violente, plus triste que mes précédentes fanfictions. Je testerai un peu un genre nouveau. Voici donc un petit résumé pour vous faire attendre ! ;)**

**" Dans un monde post-apocalyptique, après une pandémie mondiale causée par un mystérieux virus qui prend le contrôle de ses hôtes, les transformant en sorte de zombies, l'humanité doit apprendre à survivre dans ce monde hostile. Dans le village de Fairy Tail, niché cœur des montagnes, isolé pour protégé sa faible population, apparaît soudainement trois étrangères dont une aux cheveux blancs. Serait-elle cette fameuse déesse blanche, dont la légende raconte qu'elle libérait l'humanité de sa malédiction, ou alors serait-ce au contraire un présage de mauvaise augure ? Suivons Charles dans ses combats à la découverte de ce monde, de ses secrets et de sa malédiction." **

**Voilà, voilà qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ **

**A la prochaine, sûrement en octobre, pour le premier chapitre de cette fic' ! **


End file.
